


Luciana Bradley und der Tod eines Handlungsreisenden

by Picadelly



Series: Luciana Bradley Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 57,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picadelly/pseuds/Picadelly
Summary: Teil 3 von 3!!! Severus Snape/OC; nebenher Hermine/Draco, Charlie/Remus und andere Pairings - ‚Ungewöhnliche Zeiten erfordern ungewöhnliche Maßnahmen‘ – der Leitspruch für das 7. Schuljahr, oder wie möchte man sonst erklären, dass der Orden Bündnisse mit zwielichtigen Gestalten und alten Erzfeinden schließt, Voldemort seine eigenen Todesser als Kanonenfutter verpulvert und das Ministerium nach allen Regeln der Kunst an der Nase herumgeführt wird? Da scheinen die neusten Bewohner des Grimmauldplatzes das geringste Übel zu sein, im Gegensatz zu der Tatsache, dass es für Luciana immer und immer schwieriger wird, das Mitwissen über die Rahmenbedingungsvereinbarung mit dem Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts im kleinsten, möglichen Kreis von Eingeweihten zu halten. Denn was ist schon ein Weltkrieg zwischen der Zaubererwelt und dem Rest der Menschheit, im Vergleich zu Gabriel Steinhardt, der Wind von dieser Nicht-Beziehung bekommen könnte?





	1. Chapter 1

** BEIPACKZETTEL **

****

  * **Beipackzettel zum Gebrauch von ‚Luciana Bradley und der Tod eines Handlungsreisenden‘**



  * **Zusammensetzung**


  * Teil 3 von 3 – **ACHTUNG! DIES IST EINE FORTSETZUNG!** Das Lesen von Teil eins, „Luciana Bradley und der Orden des Phönix“ und „Luciana Bradley und die Sammlungen der Väter“, ist zum Verständnis und Lesevergnügen **unbedingt** Beide Teile sind vollständig auf dem Profil der Autorin zu finden.



 

  * **Darreichungsform und Inhalt**


  * Bei dieser Fanfiktion handelt es sich um den POV eines Eigencharakters (die meiste Zeit) im Erzählerstil, das erste Kapitel stellt eine Ausnahme dar. Die Autorin übernimmt keine Garantie, dass im Laufe der Geschichte nicht von dieser Norm abgewichen wird
  * Der Umfang dieses Teils wird, voraussichtlich, den der vorhergegangenen noch einmal übertreffen. 300.000 + Wörter sind im Rahmen des Möglichen.
  * **WICHTIG!** Die Fanfiktion wurde 2004 begonnen, inhaltlich abgesteckt und berücksichtigt daher keine der Ereignisse nach Buch fünf und hat auch einige maßgebende Veränderungen zur Endhandlung des Orden des Phönix. Wenige inhaltlich strukturelle Elemente von dem Halbblutprinzen und den Heiligtümern des Todes wurden miteinbezogen.



  * **Indikationsgruppe**


  * Nach mehrjähriger Erfahrung durch Reviews und anderem Feedback ist anzunehmen, dass diese FF selbst für Leser geeignet ist, die normalerweise nicht gerne Geschichten mit Eigencharakteren und/oder Lehrer/Schüler Beziehungen lesen. Dazu empfiehlt die Autorin jedem, sich ein eigenes Bild zu machen.
  * Vorrangig ist die „Luciana Bradley“-Reihe für Harry Potter Fans, die nicht vollständig oder gar nicht zufrieden mit dem Ende der HP-Septologie sind. In der Story werden zudem viele Themen und Logikprobleme angesprochen und behandelt, die in den Büchern nur unzureichend diskutiert und/oder aufgeklärt wurden.
  * **WARNUNG!** Die FF ist mit 18+, NC-17, P-18 und wie die Ausdrücke für ‚nicht für Minderjährige geeignet‘ im WorldWideWeb auch heißen mögen, gekennzeichnet und es wird gebeten, diese Warnung ernst zu nehmen. Das gilt sowohl für detaillierte Ausschreibung von sexuellen Handlungen, als auch die Darstellung von Gewalt etc. Es wird auf jegliche sogenannte ‚Triggerwarnung‘ verzichtet - die Autorin ist eine Befürworterin von eigenverantwortlichem Handeln und fähiger Selbsteinschätzung.



  * **Anwendungshinweise**


  * Die Story wird (anders als beim letzten Teil) zu keinem vorangekündigten, regelmäßigen Zeitpunkt geupdated. Das liegt zum einen an der ausschweifenden Kapitellänge, die sich inhaltlich kaum noch vermeiden lässt und zum anderen braucht der Prozess des Schreibens Vorlaufzeit, um einen wohldurchdachten Plot zu einem logischen Ende zu bringen.



 

  * **Hersteller**


  * Anders, als in den letzten Jahren des Schreibprozesses, ist die Autorin nicht mehr in der vorteilhaften Position eines Schülers oder Studenten und hat für ihren Lebensunterhalt eine Vollzeitstelle zu bestreiten. Damit sind die unbezahlten Stunden, die für das Schreiben von dem bisschen der verbliebenen Freizeit übrigbleiben, massiv begrenzt. Daher wird um Verständnis für längere Wartezeiten zwischen Veröffentlichung der einzelnen Kapitel gebeten.



  * **Rechtliches**


  * Die Charaktere, Handlungen und die Welt von ‚Harry Potter‘ (neuerdings ‚JK Rowling’s Wizarding World‘) ist geistiges Eigentum von JK Rowling, lizensiert von Bloomsbury, Warner Brothers und wer noch so alles aus den Vollen schöpft. Die Autorin borgt sich dieses geistige Eigentum um, völlig unentgeltlich, etwas zum wunderbarem Fandom dieser fiktiven Welt beitragen zu können – von daher wird um Unterlassung jeglicher, rechtlicher Schritte gebeten.
  * Alle selbst hinzugedichteten Personen, Orte und Handlungen sind frei erfunden, mögliche Parallelen und Ähnlichkeiten mit der Realität sind nicht beabsichtigt. Das schließt öffentliche Schauplätze sowie Stadt- und Landesnamen nicht mit ein.
  * Die politischen, weltlichen und moralischen Ansichten der Charaktere spiegeln nicht die Meinung der Autorin wieder. Es wird gebeten, das Geschriebene als das anzusehen, was es ist: Fiktion.



 


	2. Eine Ode auf die Menschheit

 

  1. **März 1978**



 

Das Geheul von Sirenen drang in den Gang meines überempfindlichen Gehörs, noch bevor ich die letzte, knarzende Stufe hinabgesprungen war und in einer fließenden Bewegung auf meinen zwei menschlichen Beinen weiter auf die Haustür zulief. In dieser Form war das Notsignal nur noch in weiter Ferne zu hören und für einen Moment plagte mich das schlechte Gewissen, so unachtsam gewesen zu sein, meine Animagusform inmitten eines Apartment-Komplexes gewechselt zu haben. Dieses Gefühl wurde überschattet, sobald ich einen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr warf und wieder daran erinnert wurde, wieso ich die drei Stockwerke hinuntergeeilt war. Kurz vor einundzwanzig Uhr. Die fünfeinhalb Blocks würde ich in den knapp drei Minuten niemals hinter mich bringen können, dabei waren mir meine Anweisungen klar und deutlich im Gedächtnis.

     Die zerfurchte Eingangstür schlug mit einem ermahnenden Knirschen in das Schloss, welches ohne meine zusätzlichen Sicherheitszauber wohl schon vor Monaten den Geist aufgegeben und einer Vielzahl von zwielichtigen Gestalten leichten Einlass gewährt hätte. Augenblicklich durchflutete ein beißender Geruch meine Atemwege und wie üblich richtete ich den Kragen meines Wollmantels auf, sodass ich meinem, noch immer übermenschlichen Geruchsinn ein wenig Schonung zukommen lassen konnte.

     Die Sirenen kamen näher und da es das Schicksal in den letzten Jahren wenig gut mit mir meinte, überraschte es mich kaum, dass mein Weg mich in genau jene Richtung zu führen schien, dessen Ziel auch die drei Einsatzwagen der hiesigen Feuerwache hatten, die einen Moment später mit tosendem Lärm an mir vorbeizogen. Der zusammengesackte, vor Schmutz stehende Haufen Elend zu meiner Rechten würdigte dem blauleuchtenden Schauspiel auf der feuchtnassen Straße keinen einzigen Seitenblick. Ob diese Ignoranz seiner Abstumpfung gegenüber allem, was um ihn herum geschah herrührte oder der Schatten dieses Mannes schon längst in einer drogenumnebelten, eigenen Realität gefangen war, kümmerte mich wenig. Vor Jahren, Jahrzehnten, wenn ich ehrlich mit mir war, hätte mich dieser Anblick nachdenklich gestimmt. Vielleicht hätte ich mich sogar erbarmt und ihm eine Vierteldollarmünze auf die zerlöcherte Decke geschmissen, welche vor langer, langer Zeit einmal ein hübsches Ornamentmuster getragen haben musste.

     Ich lief noch weitere zwei Blocks, meine Schritte schnell und wieder nicht schnell genug, bis sich um eine Straßenecke der Grund der herbeieilenden Löschfahrzeuge auftat. Ein Gebäude, mit sieben Stockwerken an der Zahl, brannte lichterloh. Die züngelnden Flammen schossen aus den leeren Fensterhöhlen der obersten Geschosse, das eingelassene Glas musste schon längst durch die Hitze zersprungen sein. Es machte nicht den Anschein, als ob irgendein Bewohner dieses Hauses eingekesselt in seinen Vierwänden kauerte und einem quälenden Erstickungstot ins Auge sah. Vielmehr stand eine Handvoll Menschen mitten auf der Straße und beobachtete, mit dem üblichen, sensationsheischenden Getue, dem Treiben der vermummten Gestalten, die alle Hände voll damit zu tun hatten, mit Hilfe einer primitiven Leiterkonstruktion das Flammenmeer zu erreichen. Ich wendete den Blick ab, angewidert von den immer gleichen Missständen dieser riesen Metropole, seiner mittellosen Muggel und der Vielzahl der Versuche, ihrer kläglichen Existenz mit dem Ausschlachten einer mickrigen Versicherungspolice Abhilfe zu verschaffen.

     Dieser Abend war kein Vergleich zu dem großen Blackout, mehr als ein halbes Jahr zurückliegend – und selbst dieses Ereignis hatte ihn nicht zur Vernunft gebracht, war nicht Grund genug gewesen, die Zelte abzubrechen, wie man landeinwärts so treffend sagte. Wenn eine wildgewordene, raubende und schändende Meute, die unbescholten durch die Straßen gezogen war und den Rest ihresgleichen terrorisiert hatte, ihn nicht hatte umstimmen können, was sollte ihn dann noch dazu bewegen, meinem Gesuch endlich Gehör zu schenken? Den Gedanken schüttelte ich ab, wie so oft und so schnell wie möglich, wenn er mir kam. Ich kannte das Ziel, wusste, wieso wir genau hier auf diesem Fleck schandhafter Erde Wurzeln geschlagen hatten und doch meldete sich eine hartnäckige Stimme in mir, welcher dieser fadenscheinigen Begründung die Argumentationsgrundlage nahm. Anonymität, ja, es gab wohl keinen anderen Ort, an dem sich die Nachbarschaft und jedes denkende Lebewesen im Umkreis weniger um die Angelegenheiten eines anderen scherte, als in New York City.

     Die nächsten zwei Häuserblocks brachte ich tief in Gedanken hinter mich und wäre mir diese Strecke nicht derart ins Blut übergegangen, ich hätte den düsteren Eingang zum Untergrund wohl verpasst. Das Schild, welches zu derselben Zeit der vergangenen Woche flackernd und von den maroden Kabelleitungen ächzend den Wegweiser gemimt hatte, stand nun verschmutzt und mit Schmierereien befleckt neben dem düsteren Loch, in das ich ohne zu Zögern eintrat. Einige Treppenstufen waren an vielen Stellen herausgebrochen und ich gab Acht, nicht auf einer Pfütze erkaltetem Erbrochenem auszurutschen oder der nächsten, zusammengekauerten Gestalt an der Wand meine Schuhspitze vor den Unterschenkel zu treten. Wenn der Geruch über Tage schon beißend gewesen war, hatte der Gestank hier unten die Eigenschaft, einem die Sinne zu vernebeln. Ich grub meine Nase noch tiefer in den Kragen meines Mantels und stellte das Atmen gänzlich auf den Mund um.

     Erst am Treppenabsatz erschien wieder die erste, notdürftige Beleuchtung – eine einsame Röhre, hoch oben an der Decke, deren kaltweißes Licht nur sporadisch durch die vielen Schichten des aufgetragenen Graffitis hindurchdringen konnte. Genug, um ein paar Muggel zu offenbaren, die eng zusammengepfercht in einem Halbkreis standen und mich argwöhnisch beobachteten, als ich scheinbar völlig gedankenverloren an ihnen vorbeischritt. Einer der vier Flegel, der noch nicht lange aus dem Windelalter herausgewachsen sein konnte, rief mir irgendetwas hinterher, was ich alleine durch den schwerzüngingen Akzent des Knaben kaum verstehen konnte. Oder wie man den gemeinen Slang der hiesigen Gangs auch immer bezeichnen mochte. Meine angespannten Schultern lockerten sich etwas, nachdem ich um die nächste Abbiegung getreten war und mir niemand auf dem Fuß folgte oder ich den nächsten zweifelhaften Bewohnern dieser Unterwelt begegnen musste. Selbst der Bahnsteig beherbergte lediglich drei einsame Seelen, die entweder mit einer zerknitterten Ausgabe der Times beschäftigt waren oder nach einer langen Doppelschicht kaum noch die Augen aufhalten konnten. So schenkte mir auch niemand Beachtung, als ich mit einer Hand zwei Knöpfe meines Mantels öffnete, in eine verborgene Tasche des Innenfutters griff und das glatte Holz meines Zauberstabs in meinen Ärmel gleiten ließ. Nur die Spitze des dunkelbraunen Nussbaums war sichtbar, als ich auf die unscheinbare Tür am Ende des Steiges zuschritt und mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten auf den Lippen das Schloss des mit ‚defekt‘ und ‚nur Personal‘ beklebten Durchgangs aufspringen ließ. Ich schlüpfte durch die Tür, kaum, dass sie eine Handbreite aufgeschwungen war und drückte sie mit einer fließenden Bewegung wieder hinter mir zu. Augenblicklich richtete ich meinen Kopf ein Stück weiter auf, zog die untere Hälfte meines Gesichts aus dem Wollstoff und klappte den Kragen zurück in seine Ausgangsposition. Mit ein paar tiefen Atemzügen durchflutete eine klare, frische Luft meine Lungen und allein dies vertrieb die düsteren Gedanken, die ich noch bis zum Bahnsteig gehegt hatte.

     Die Fackeln an den Wänden brannten warm und einladend in ihren Fassungen und offenbarten zwei saubere, kunstvoll gestaltete, sich gegenüberliegende Backsteinmauern, so akkurat aufeinanderliegend, wie es nur die Hand eines magischen Architekten vollbringen konnte. Selbst von der feuchten Kälte war hier nichts übriggeblieben, was mich gleich dazu veranlasste, auch die restlichen Knöpfe meines Mantels zu öffnen und die darunterliegende Weste glattzustreichen. Der langgezogene Gang endete in einer rechtslaufenden Abbiegung und legte ein wohlbekanntes Bild vor mir frei. Mein Gesicht durchzog ein warmes Lächeln, ohne, dass ich etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte.

     „Mr Koenig.“

     Mein Lächeln wurde erwidert, gleich, nachdem die samtige, hellklingende Stimme den Alias ausgesprochen hatte, der mir durch Jahre des täglichen Gebrauchs bis ins Mark übergangen war.

     „Miss Roanoke“, erwiderte ich den Gruß und ließ meinen Blick dezent, wie ich hoffte, an ihrem aufwändig verzierten Kleid hinunterwandern. Natürlich konnte ich nicht allzu viel davon sehen, da die bezaubernde Dame halbverborgen hinter dem steinernen, in der Wand eingelassenen Tresen saß, doch ich wusste um ihren traditionellen und aufwändigen Modegeschmack. „Komme ich zu spät?“

     „Er hat gerade begonnen“, antwortete sie und ein vielsagendes Glitzern umspielte ihre tiefbraunen, mandelförmigen Augen. „Dieses Mal ist das Root Bier schon vor seinem Eintreten in rauen Mengen geflossen, die Stimmung ist … aufgeheizt. Ein schwieriges Publikum, die Hälfte davon Leiharbeiter von der irischen Insel.“

     Ich nickte mit verkniffenem Mund und schalte mich selbst dafür, gerade an diesem Abend nicht pünktlich im Rogue erschienen zu sein. Wäre dies der Fall gewesen, hätte ich sicherlich noch einige Minuten an diesem Tresen verbracht, hätte Miss Roanoke nach dem Befinden ihres Vaters, den Neffen und des Bruders gefragt, doch so schloss ich den kurzen Wortwechsel mit einem knappen Nicken ab. Neben der zweiflügligen Tür aus Gusseisen standen weder Wachen noch anderes Personal, um den Eintritt zu kontrollieren. Fremde und leichtsinnige Besucher dieses verborgenen Ortes waren dadurch gelegentlich dem Irrglauben erlegen, sie könnten ohne Registrierung und Kontrolle ihrer Personalien einfach in den Schankraum hineinspazieren, wo die zierliche Dame doch einen solch harmlosen Eindruck vermittelte. Der selbstredend trog, ich würde niemals siegreich aus einem Duell mit ihr hervortreten können, ich war mir insgeheim nicht einmal sicher, ob dies Tom bewerkstelligen könnte, an einem seiner weniger guten Tage, verstand sich.

     Die schwere Tür öffnete sich von selbst, sobald ich bis auf ein paar Schritte an sie herangetreten war, lautlos und scheinbar federleicht. Was wieder ein Trugschluss war, sollten sich die Besitzer dieses Etablissements in den Kopf setzen, die Gäste nicht zurück an die Oberfläche gelangen zu lassen, würde diese Durchgangssperre wohl das größte Hindernis darstellen. Ich konnte nicht alle eingelassenen Zeichen und Symbole auf dem Eisen entschlüsseln, doch die Hälfte von dem, was ich erkennen konnte, verhieß wenig Gutes.

     Das mulmige Gefühl, welches mich zu jedem Zeitpunkt beschlich, wenn das Ungetüm in meinem Rücken mit einem leisen, verräterischen Klicken mit seinem Verschlussmechanismus verschmolz, verschwand, sobald die Szenerie vor mir auf mich einprasselte. Das ausladende Verließ mit seinen gewölbten, hohen Decken wurde lediglich von ein paar Fackeln an den Wänden und dem Feuer des gigantischen Kamins am anderen Ende beleuchtet, so, wie es Besucher einer Kneipe am liebsten hatten. Beinahe alle Tische, die kreuz und quer im Raum verteilt standen, waren voll besetzt, der Geruch von Hopfen und scharfem Alkohol durchzog mein Riechorgan, vermischt mit verschiedensten Tabaknoten und den brennenden Scheiten von Zedernholz. Ein schweifender Blick und mir wurde gleich bewusst, wovon Roanoke gesprochen hatte. Die Besucher, vorwiegend Männer, sahen mit vielseitig argwöhnischen Blicken auf einen Fleck wo eine Gestalt stand, dessen Erscheinungsbild durch das im Rücken liegende Feuer nur als Kontur erkennbar war. Sie war mit den paar Kellnern, welche eilends riesenhafte Tabletts zu den Tischen schweben ließen, die einzige, stehende Person im Schankraum und gleichwohl die lauteste. Bis auf ein paar gemurmelte Gespräche schenkte jeder den Worten Aufmerksamkeit. Doch an jenem Abend war ich mir nicht darüber im Klaren, ob dies etwas Gutes zu bedeuten hatte.

     Meine nächsten paar Schritte fielen langsam, beinahe schleichend aus, auch wenn mir bewusst war, dass bei dieser Geräuschkulisse und dem Redner der Stunde niemand auf mein Eintreten aufmerksam geworden war. Ich nahm den Hut von meinem Haupt, anthrazitfarben und für einen Herrn meines Altes in dem Umfeld über Tage angemessen, hängte ihn zusammen mit dem dazu passenden Mantel auf einen Haken gleich neben der Bar und trat an den Tresen. Zuerst sah es ganz danach aus, als sei Mahican, der Barmann, genauso gefangen von den Worten, die unaufhörlich durch den Raum hallten, wie all die anderen Anwesenden, doch ich hatte mich kaum an dem zerfurchten Holz der Tresenfläche abgestützt, da schob er mir ein Glas mit ein paar fingerbreit bernsteinfarbener Flüssigkeit entgegen.

     „Ein schwieriges Publikum“, flüsterte er mir mit vielsagendem Blick zu und warf in einer unbewussten Geste sein pechschwarzes Haar über die Schulter.

     „Hätte man mir im Vorfeld gesagt, dass wir Besuch von den Inseln zu erwarten haben, wäre er im Hintergrund geblieben.“

     Mahican lachte stumm, schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich ein Stück weit über den Tresen, einen prüfenden Seitenblick auf drei Männer, die in der Nähe saßen, aber unserer Unterhaltung keine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken schienen.

     „Ich habe ihn vorgewarnt“, behauptete er und zuckte mit den Schultern, „und er hat es als eine Art … Herausforderung angesehen, wenn du mich fragst. Es sei an der Zeit, auch diesem Teil der Gesellschaft den Kopf zurechtzurücken.“

     Ja, das hörte sich sehr nach dem Mann an, den ich nun schon seit Jahren auf seinem Weg durch das Land begleitete. Für einen Augenblick war ich über mich selbst überrascht – wieso war mir auch nur der Gedanke gekommen, er könne vorsichtig und behutsam vorgehen und einer Gefahr ausweichen, wenn die Möglichkeit bestand? Und wie so viele Male zuvor kam mir in den Sinn, dass genau dies der Grund war, wieso er dort stand und der Gesellschaft den ‚Kopf zurechtrückte‘ und nicht ich.

     Der erste Schluck der Flüssigkeit aus dem kristallenen Glas brannte unangenehm in meiner Kehle. Offenbar hatte ich, ein paar Blocks entfernt, ein paar zu tiefe Atemzüge von dem dicken, schwarzen Rauch des brennenden Gebäudes eingeatmet oder ich hatte mich bei Evelyn angesteckt, wo diese doch Nacht für Nacht der vergangenen Woche ihre triefende Nase in mein Fell vergruben hatte. Diese Erinnerung verbannte ich schnell aus meinem Gedächtnis, in letzter Zeit schweifte ich viel zu häufig mit meinen Gedanken ab. Natürlich, all seine Reden kannte ich besser, als jeder andere und vielleicht sogar etwas genauer, als er selbst. Aber ich war nicht zur Tagträumerei hergekommen, ja, nicht einmal dafür, seinen Worten Gehör zu schenken. Meine Aufgabe bestand darin, das Publikum im Auge zu behalten, mir die Gesichter einzuprägen und nach Personen Ausschau zu halten, die mehr als nur ein kurzweiliges Interesse für unsere Sache aufbringen könnten. Allerdings bezweifelte ich schon jetzt an dem heutigen Tag fündig zu werden, wie gesagt, sehr viele hier kamen von den Inseln. Indoktriniert, liberalisiert und in ihrem Kern zutiefst verweichlicht, keinerlei Eigenschaft, die für uns zuträglich sein würde.

     „Weiß der Minister was Sie hier treiben, Henry?!“

     Alarmiert ruckte mein Kopf in die Richtung des plötzlichen Einwurfs, gerufen in einem empörten Tonfall von einem der Tische, die dem Redner am nächsten standen. Neben dem Filtern des Personenkreises hatte ich es mir nebenbei selbst auferlegt, für die Sicherheit des Mannes am Kamin zu sorgen, dementsprechend wachsam verfolgte ich das Geschehen.

     „Der … Minister?“, stellte der Redner die Gegenfrage, in diesen zwei Worten schwang ein Unterton mit, der mich gleich dazu veranlasste, mein Glas achtlos zurück auf den Tresen zu stellen und mich mit langsamen Schritten weiter in den Raum hineinzubewegen. „Von welchem Minister sprechen wir genau, Owen?“ Mein Atem beschleunigte sich, eine Person, die der Redner kannte, das war schlechtes Zeichen. „Jener, der allumfassend hinnehmend mit seinem fetten Arsch den Stuhl des großen Merlins entehrt oder dieser, der alle Fäden in den Händen hält und von dem Haus Numero zehn _unsereins_ aufdiktiert, wie wir zu leben haben?“

     Nun war auch jedes noch so leiseste Gespräch im Keim erstickt. Wenn nicht jedes einzelne Augenpaar auf das Ende des Raumes gerichtet lag, tauschten die Sitzenden verwirrte oder misstrauische Blicke mit ihrem Tischnachbarn aus. Ich hielt mich am Rande des Geschehens, so gut es ging vom Schatten verborgen, bereit einzugreifen, sollte die Situation eskalieren.

     „Der Minister hat alle Hände voll damit zu tun, _deinesgleichen_ davon abzuhalten alles zu zerstören, was wir haben!“, rief der Mann aufgebracht. Er kam mir bekannt vor, sehr bekannt und mit seinem leichten, irischen Akzent und dem mittleren Alter, in dem ich ihn einschätzte, könnte er sicherlich das ein oder andere Jahr meiner Schulzeit gekreuzt haben. „Was meinst du, warum wir alle hier sind und die Heimat verlassen mussten?“ Zustimmendes Gemurmel, ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Stimmung ins bodenlose hinabsank. „Kaum jemand wagt sich noch in die Einkaufsstraßen, O’Brian hier“, er deutete auf seinen rotbärtigen Gegenüber, „musste seinen Pub aufgeben –„ „ _Fünf_ Generationen im Familienbesitz“, knurrte O’Brian und kippte den Rest seines Root Biers in einem Zug die Kehle hinunter, „und alles wegen diesem armen Irren und seinem speichelleckenden Fußvolk!“

     Für die nächsten paar Augenblicke stockte mir der Atem. Meine Augen wanderten immer wieder von dem protestierenden Tisch zu dem Redner. Nun, da ich mich an das schummrige Licht hier unten gewöhnt hatte, konnte ich mehr von ihm erkennen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren eingefroren, genau wie jede Handgestik, von der er während seiner Ansprachen reichlich Gebrauch zu machen pflegte.

     „Ein _armer Irrer_ , mh?“, wiederholte der Redner die Worte des Mannes und trat einen Schritt weiter an seinen Tisch heran. Mein Zauberstab glitt wie von selbst den Innenstoff meines Hemdes entlang, soweit, bis meine Hand sich fest um den Griff schließen konnte. „Sag mir, Kilian, wie _irre_ ist es, einer unterlegenen Gesellschaft die Oberhand zu überlassen?“

     Niemand, vielleicht von Mahican und mir abgesehen, schien eine Ahnung von dem zu haben, worüber er sprach. Viele der Anwesenden tauschten gemurmelte Ratlosigkeit miteinander aus, was der Redner gleich zur Gelegenheit nahm, nachzusetzen.

     „Unsere Ländereien aufzugeben, sich im Untergrund zu verkriechen und unsere Geschäfte hinter getarnten Mauern abzuhalten?“

     „Wenn du davon sprichst, dass die Zauberergesellschaft im Verborgenen lebt“, begann das Großmaul vom vordersten Tisch und lachte an dieser Stelle auf. „Wir alle wissen, dass es nicht anders geht!“

     Die verkrampften Muskeln meiner Hand entspannten sich etwas. Dieser Kilian hatte keine Ahnung, was er gesagt hatte, doch ich wusste mit Sicherheit, dass er dem Redner unwillentlich in die Hände gespielt hatte. Und ja, es überraschte mich wenig, wie sehr sich seine Mimik veränderte, seinen Mund ein zynisches Lächeln umspielte und er seinen unbarmherzigen Blick von dem Mann weg auf die gesamte Runde gleiten ließ.

     „Warum?“, rief der Redner, seine Frage offensichtlich an alle gerichtet. „Warum müssen wir im Verborgenen leben, warum sollte es nicht anders gehen?“

     Die folgende Stille ergab ein interessantes Gemisch aus verdutztem Unglauben und einer Spur Wortlosigkeit, was die Antwort anbelangte. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass diese Abende einen Zwischenhalt bei dieser Frage machten, doch jedes Mal war das Ergebnis zur vollsten Zufriedenheit des Redners ausgefallen. Und meiner, wenn ich bedachte, wie schnell Menschen ihre Meinung ändern konnten.

     „D’s weissdoch jed’s Kin’d“, lachte ein augenscheinlich sehr vom Alkohol beeinflusster Gast in der Mitte des Raumes und verschüttete bei all dem Amüsement die Hälfte seines Bieres. Der Redner ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und sah den Betrunkenen auffordernd an, so lange, bis sein Lachen verhallt war. „Nja, Pani’k un‘ so“, nuschelte er nun, kaum verständlich in der schieren Größe des Raumes, dann erbarmte sich sein Gegenüber, der offenbar bei weitem nicht so viel sprudelndes Gold intus hatte. „Die Muggel würden durchdrehen“, behauptete er und viele im Verließ stimmten ihm nickend und rufend zu.

     „Denkt nur dran, was sie bei der Inquition gemacht haben!“

     „Inqu _isi_ tion, du Holzkopf!“, warf ein anderer ein und der halbe Schankraum lachte.

     „Sie würden es nicht verstehen“, kam es von ganz hinten, noch während die letzten Lacher verhallten, „und sich am Ende nur wieder selbst schaden und was soll’s? Ein paar harmlose Muggel, die müssen wir –„

     _„Harmlos?!“_ Der Mann, den der Redner gerade unterbrochen hatte, zuckte erschrocken zusammen, bei der Schärfe, die ihm in diesem einzigen Wort entgegengeschlagen war. „Was genau soll an Muggeln _harmlos_ sein?“ Der Redner ließ die Zeitspanne verstreichen, die genügte, seine Worte zu verinnerlichen, aber nicht so viel, um darauf antworten zu können. „Ist es ihr Talent zur Selbstzerstörung, sich so schnell zu vermehren, dass sie dies wieder auffangen, ja sogar übertreffen können, ihr dreistes, vermeintliches Recht, jedes Fleckchen Land zu annektieren, ihre Schmierereien von Nationssymbolen darauf zu packen, zu schänden oder ganze Ethnien den Garaus zu machen?“

     „Was in’tressiert’s uns, wenn sie sich gegenseitig kill’n?“ Dieser Einwurf erntete nur noch halb so viele Lacher, die Stimmung schien wieder eine neue Wendung zu nehmen. Blieb allerdings die Frage, in welche Richtung es nun gehen würde.

     „Glaubt mir“, erhob der Redner wieder seine Stimme, „mich könnte es nicht weniger interessieren, wenn sie sich gegenseitig ausrotten würden und dieses Spiel endlich ein längst überfälliges Ende hätte. Aber so einfach ist es nicht.“ Er sah durch die Menge, blieb an jedem Tisch einzeln hängen. „Was hat der Alte Kerkidas doch gleich prophezeit, schon vor hunderten von Jahren?“

     _„Pest und Kriege ziehen über die Länder und werden sie ausdünnen, so gründlich, bis kein Staubkorn mehr aufeinanderliegt.“_

Beeindruckend, war dies doch das erste Mal, dass ein anderer als der Redner Kerkidas Zitat verlauten ließ.

     „Und was ist geschehen?“ Der Herr mit dem Zitat schürzte den Mund und schwieg. „Nichts von alledem ist eingetreten oder von den Versprechungen der Föderation, das Reich Asiens, des Ministeriums, wer von euch wartet bis heute auf den Tag, an dem er sein rechtmäßiges Land wiederbekommt?“

     Ein zustimmendes Gemurmel machte sich im Raum breit, die grimmige Miene von Mahican konnte ich selbst von meinem entfernten Standpunkt aus erkennen. Gut, wir waren bis zur heißen Phase gelangt.

     „Wir stecken seit Jahren, Jahrzehnten, nein sogar seit Jahrhunderten die Köpfe in den Kessel und sehen nicht, wie alles um uns herum zerbricht.“ Die Menge blieb stumm, offenbar bereit, mehr zu hören. Der Redner lief weiter in den Raum hinein, mittlerweile versunken in seiner Darbietung. „Und erhebt sich einer von uns, stellt die Herangehensweise, welche sich noch nie bewährt und für uns nichts weiter als Verluste und Einschränkungen bedeutet hat, in Frage, wird er gleich mit aller Härte des Gesetzes niedergeknüppelt, denunziert, öffentlich an den Merstsbock gestellt und als Abtrünniger behandelt.“ Ein Blick links, ein Blick rechts und ein ganz besonders scharfer beim Herumdrehen an Kilian, gleich neben dem Kamin. Der Redner war in voller Fahrt. „Grindelwald“, betonte er und machte sich auf den Weg durch die Reihen zurück, nicht darauf achtend, dass mehr als einer der vorwiegend männlichen Anwesenden einen schockierten Blick aufgesetzt hatten, „hatte die richtigen Ambitionen, doch die gänzlich falsche Herangehensweise. Und nicht zu vergessen Verbündete, die sich als die niederträchtigsten Verräter, nein, sogar Kriegsverbrecher herausgestellt haben! Kriege, wo wir gerade dabei sind, er hat vier an der Zahl am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen und bloß einer davon war von seinen eigenen Leuten heraufbeschworen worden.“

     „Er war ein Massenmörder!“, rief eine der wenigen Damen dazwischen und schien kurz davor, von ihrem Platz aufzuspringen.

     „Sicher, das hat niemand angezweifelt“, antwortete der Redner beiläufig und wischte ein paar Krümel von der Platte eines Tisches, an dem er gerade vorbeischritt. „Aber ein Nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was die _harmlosen_ Muggel hervorgebracht haben. Vor allem weg in den letzten Jahrzehnten, diese _einfältigen_ Wesen haben eine bemerkenswerte Tötungsmaschinerie in Gang gesetzt, stimmt ihr mir nicht zu?“ Niemand hatte nun eine Anmerkung oder einen anderen Einwurf anzubringen. „Grindelwald wusste das, er hat es gesehen und es zunächst auf dem geradlinigen Wege versucht. Ist durch die Ministerien gegangen, hat mit den höchsten aller hohen Personen das Gespräch gesucht und ist bei allen von ihnen gescheitert. Niemand wollte hören, was nicht von der Hand zu weisen ist, heut noch deutlicher, als jemals zuvor.“

     „Was, dass die Muggel uns gefährlich werden könnten?“ Kilian, dieser Kerl wurde allmählich ein Dorn in meinem Auge. „Mit ihren lächerlichen Spielzeugwaffen, Kugeln aus _Eisen_ “, witzelte er, doch außer seinen eigenen, drei Begleitungen schien dies niemand recht amüsieren zu wollen. Ganz vorne weg der Redner – er legte seinen Kopf schief, während er Kilian ins Visier nahm und schloss einen der drei Knöpfe seines Jacketts.

     „ _Lächerliche_ Spielzeugwaffen, _harmlos_ , tss tss, Kilian, mir schwant, dass du der Propaganda unseres _wertgeschätzten_ Ministeriums vollends auf dem Leim gegangen bist.“ Wenigen schien diese Redensart geläufig zu sein und ich erkannte sofort, dass der Redner sehr verstimmt darüber war, dass ihm diese herausgerutscht war. Er straffte seine Schulterpartie, bereit sein Anliegen zu Ende zu führen. „Sie wollen uns glauben machen, die Muggel seien zahnlose Pflanzenfresser, weit unter uns stehend in der Nahrungskette. Sie fördern die _Integration_ Muggelgeborener gezielt in unsere Mitte, fressen den Regierungen der Muggel aus der Hand und lassen sich immer weiter einengen – noch ein Vertrag über Landabtretung, bei den aberhunderten, auf die wir uns schon eingelassen haben, was machen da noch ein paar Hektar mehr, wo sich unsere Gesellschaft doch sowieso stetig verkleinert?“

     Er war wieder vor dem Kamin angekommen, starrte einen langen Moment in die glühenden Holzscheite und drehte sich dann wieder der Menge zu, die schweigend dasaß und zu Hauf ihre eigenen Hände oder Gläser betrachtete.

     „Ich bin hier, um euch von einer unbequemen Wahrheit zu berichten.“ Der Redner richtete sich auf und erhob seine Stimme, seine Augen stechend und voller Wehmut, die ich selbst in meiner eigenen Brust spüren konnte. „Wir Zauberer und Hexen haben nicht die Überhand. Wir haben sie niemals gehabt.“ Die meisten Anwesenden hatten ihre Köpfe wieder gehoben, einige Gesichter nachdenklich, andere skeptisch, wenige voller offenem Spott. „Ab dem Zeitpunkt, an dem wir uns aus der zusammengeschlossenen Gemeinschaft entfernt und beschlossen haben, unsere Zauberkünste zu verbergen, alles Magische vor den Augen der Muggel zu schützen und uns aus der Öffentlichkeit zu verabschieden, haben wir unser eigenes Schicksal besiegelt. Die Muggel haben ohne unsere weise, führende Hand weitergelebt, ein paar wenige, Außerwählte wussten von unserer Existenz, doch den Einfluss auf diesen Planeten haben wir verschenkt.“

      Noch immer keine Unterbrechung, nicht einmal jetzt, da der Redner wieder eine längere Pause einschob.

     „Als wir uns zurückgezogen haben, betrug die Weltbevölkerung circa dreihundert Millionen Menschen an der Zahl.“

     „Hört, hört, Geschichtsunterricht“, schnaubte Kilian, „und ich dachte, nach Binns sei uns das endlich erspart geblieben!“ Hierfür erntete er mehrere Lacher, an einigen Tischen brachen Gespräche aus, wohl das Schwelgen in alten Erinnerungen. Was sollte sich auch besser dafür eignen, als der unproduktive Unterricht eines Geistes?

     „Ich habe nicht vor, euch in einem stundenlangen Singsang mit schnöden Fakten und Daten zu langweilen, keine Angst“, gab der Redner zu bedenken, doch es gelang ihm nicht, jedes Gespräch zum Stillstand zu bringen. „Aber es ist unabdingbar, Tatsachen aufzuzählen, die das Ministerium und jedes Oberhaupt unserer Gesellschaft vor euch zu verbergen versucht.“ Diese Worte schienen mehr Gewicht zu haben, nun hatte er wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Dreihundert Millionen, wie viele Menschen gibt es nun auf der Welt?“

     Interessant, mal wieder leere, ratlose Blicke.

     „Keinen Schimmer, zwei Milliarden?“, mutmaßte ein Herr am Rand des Geschehens, doch weit gefehlt, wie ich wusste.

     „ _Vier_ Komma zwei Milliarden, Sie liegen leicht daneben“, spottete der Redner und setzte ein zynisches Lächeln auf. „ _Milliarden_ , um das zu betonen und hier werfe ich ein, ohne euch für Deppen verkaufen zu wollen, wo ich doch um die fahrlässige Vernachlässigung der einfachsten, metrischen Strukturen in unserer Bildungspolitik weiß, eine Milliarde entspricht tausend Millionen. _Viertausendzweihundert_ Millionen, Tendenz rapide steigend, einige Hochrechnungen schimpfen, in zwanzig Jahren würden der Bevölkerungsstand an die sechs Milliarden kratzen.“

     „Unsinn!“, merkte irgendwer im hinteren Bereich an, doch der Redner ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

     „Und wir wissen alle, dass wir hierbei einen kaum nennenswerten Anteil ausmachen, kaum zwei Prozent.“ Ich konnte einige Anwesende im Verließ schlucken sehen, manchen war sogar das höhnische Grinsen im Gesicht gefroren. „Nun, ab hier gibt es einige, realistische Szenarien“, der Redner hielt seine Hand in die Höhe und zeigte der Menge seinen Zeigefinger. „Szenario eins und wohl das glimpflichste: die Bevölkerung explodiert, unser Wohnraum wird weiter eingeschränkt, wir rotten uns noch mehr zusammen und entwickeln unsere Ausdehnungszauber bis zum Limit. Vielleicht ist es uns damit sogar möglich, einigen unserer magischen Tierwesen weiter Lebensraum zu ermöglichen. Allerdings ist dies ein Szenario, welches ich für eine Traumvorstellung halte, eine Utopie, zu der es kaum kommen wird. Denn für die Erstellung von Szenario zwei bedarf es ein wenig mehr Recherche, Hintergrundwissen und ein offenes Auge für die Ereignisse, die gleich um uns herum geschehen.“ Der Redner schnalzte mit seiner Zunge, schloss den zweiten Knopf an seinem Jackett und sagte: „Die Muggel werden den Planeten zerstören, zerbomben, _atomisieren_ , wie es treffender nicht zu sagen ist.“

     „Das sind Lügen!“, spie ein alter Mann aus und verteilte dabei ein Gemisch aus Bier und Speichel in seine nähere Umgebung.

     „Sie nennen den Kalten Krieg eine Lüge?“, erkundigte sich der Redner scheinheilig. „Oder die Tatsache, dass sowohl die UdSSR als auch jenes _freie_ Land der _unbegrenzten_ Möglichkeiten hier zu unseren Füßen _jeweils_ tausende von Atomsprengköpfen auf uns gerichtet halten? Und grünohrige, Halbausgewachsene tagtäglich zitternd vor _primitiven_ , _harmlosen_ Schalttafeln sitzen, die jene Sprengköpfe mit nur ein paar Handgriffen auf unsere Köpfe einprasseln lassen können? Sagt mir, hinter welchen Mauern wollt ihr euch verkriechen, welcher Untergrund liegt tief genug, dieses Szenario zu überleben? Welcher Zauber soll Abhilfe schaffen, wenn der Boden verseucht und der Himmel vergiftet ist?“

     Nun, damit hatte er die Stimmung augenscheinlich gänzlich ins bodenlose getrieben. Vorteilhaft, dass die Besitzer dieser Schenke genauso daran interessiert waren, die Botschaft zu verbreiten wie der Redner und ich.

     „Wobei wir wieder bei dem guten, alten Kerkidas sind, denn auch wenn der erste Teil seiner Prophezeiung sich nicht erfüllt hat, bin ich der Überzeugung, dass er mit einem recht behalten soll“, er visierte wieder jeden Tisch an, dieses Mal machte es sogar den Anschein, als würde er jede einzelne Person ins Auge fassen. _„So gründlich, bis kein Staubkorn mehr aufeinanderliegt._ “

     „Und was sollen wir dagegen tun?“, rief die Frau, die sich gerade schon zu Wort gemeldet hatte. Typisch, das weibliche Wesen, direkt voller Tatendrang.

     „Wir müssen erkennen, was die Muggel sind“, antwortete der Redner prompt. „Dumm. Hochmütig. Primitive, zerstörerische Wesen, eifersüchtig, habgierig, ausbeuterisch, zügellos, ohne Disziplin und mit nur einer Handvoll Auserlesenen unter ihnen, die den Fortschritt für sie gebracht haben. Der Fortschritt überfordert sie, sie entarten ihn und nutzen ihn immer und immer für dieselben Dinge: Macht. Profit. Zerstörung. Damit werden sie uns, früher oder später, alle in den Abgrund stürzen.“ Die ersten Köpfe nickten, zustimmendes Gemurmel. Ich war selbst davon überrascht, wie er dieses schwierige Publikum offenbar so rasch unter Kontrolle bekommen hatte.

     „Die Obigen wollen uns weißmachen, wir hätten nichts zu befürchten, aus unseren eigenen Reihen würde die Gefahr kommen, dabei ignorieren sie jedes noch so deutliche Zeichen. Sie halten die Berichte über das, was in der Muggelwelt geschieht aus den Zeitungen. Burnett, Mitte der Vierziger, gefeuert und enteignet, weil er es gewagt hatte, einen Exklusivbericht über die Geschehnisse in Japan zu bringen, ohne Einverständnis seines Herausgebers versteht sich, die er natürlich nie bekommen hätte. Chrichton, Erskine, Tanaka, Iwanow, Dalva de Vasconcelos. Die Liste ist endlos von jenen, die uns die Augen öffnen wollten. Die Liste derer, die etwas unternommen haben, ist jedoch klein. Slytherin. Kato. Grindelwald. Merlin –„

     „Merlin hat nie dergleichen verbreitet, er war ein ehrenhafter –„

     „Kilian, du solltest deine Quellen nachprüfen und nicht alles stümperhaft nachplappern, was man dir zensiert vor die Nase setzt“, unterbrach ihn der Redner scharf und zweifelsohne würde ihm bei dieser Thematik niemand so schnell etwas vormachen. „Seine Einstellung zu den Gefahren, die von den Muggeln ausgehen, sind tatsächlich von Hubertus in seinem weitverbreiteten Werk in jeder gutsortierten Buchhandlung und Bibliothek zu finden, Seite 261 bis 305 des _Gedankenbaums_. Zugegeben, ein wenig verborgen zwischen den Übungen und Anweisungen, jedoch kaum zu leugnen vorhanden. In der englischen Übersetzung könnten die Passagen schon ein wenig vorher abgedruckt sein, unsere Sprache ist bei weitem nicht so Komplex wie die der Deutschen.“ Das brachte Kilian vorerst zum Schweigen – was mir eine Menge Genugtuung verschaffte. „Wie bereits gesagt, Merlin und nicht zuletzt ein Visionär der gegenwärtigen Stunde, welcher tatsächlich eine Veränderung bewegen kann: Lord Voldemort.“

     Die Reaktion fiel heftiger aus als erwartet, doch im Hinblick auf die Herkunft über der Hälfte der Gäste hätte es mich nicht wundern sollen. Eine Handvoll Männer spuckten eben getrunkenes Bier in den Schankraum, andere japsten nach Luft ringend und geräuschvoll auf, während einige den Redner anstarrten, als habe er ihnen den sofortigen Tod vorhergesagt. Mein Schmunzeln wurde von dem Schatten verborgen, in dem ich noch immer stand und wie so oft fragte ich mich, wann genau es dazu gekommen war, dass die Allgemeinheit alleine bei dem Ausspruch dieses Namens die blanke Panik packte. Niemand von ihnen sah danach aus, Auge in Auge mit Tom getreten zu sein, ja, ich bezweifelte sogar stark, dass irgendwer hier die Verbindung zu meinem alten Schulkameraden und dem gefürchteten Unsäglichen ziehen konnte. Alles im Sinne von dem sogenannten Lord, auch wenn ich persönlich diesen Umständen wenig Vorteilhaftes abschlagen konnte.

     „Ja, ja“, lachte der Redner nun auf, verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Rücken und lief nun schmunzelnd durch den Mittelgang der Tische, „das Ministerium hat euch diesen Namen Fürchten gelehrt, vielleicht sogar einer oder gleich mehrere seiner Gefolgsleute? Er arbeitet effektiv, das wird hier wohl niemand in Frage stellen, doch welches Ziel er eigentlich verfolgt, davon ist nur wenig die Rede, habe ich nicht Recht?“

     Hier befanden wir uns, wie üblich, an dem Scheideweg. Der Redner nannte es treffend ‚die Bombe platzen lassen‘, wobei ich der Meinung war, dass einem aufmerksamen Zuhörer schon bei der Einleitung dieser Abende ein Licht aufgehen sollte, worauf all die Worte abzielen würden. Aber bei einem Punkt hatte der Redner eine Kleinigkeit ausgeklammert, eine Tatsache, die er gerne zu verdrängen versuchte: nicht nur der Großteil der Muggel bestand aus einem Haufen Primitivlingen, zuweilen brachte auch die Zauberergesellschaft eine Menge davon hervor.

     „Was Grindelwald begonnen hat, wird er weiterführen, vollenden, ohne dabei die markerschütternden Fehltri-„

     Die Worte des Redners gingen in einem Tumult nieder. Zu welchem Zeitpunkt hatte sich die Tür geöffnet? Mir blieb kaum Zeit mich selbst dafür zu schelten, nicht jeden Winkel achtsam im Auge gehabt zu haben, denn nun hatten sie schon die Tür belagert und liefen dann weiter in den Schankraum. Miss Roanoke stand mit verkniffenem Gesicht neben einem hochgewachsenen Mann, der sie mit seinem Zauberstab in Schach hielt, neben und um die beiden eine ganze Staffel von Zauberern, die ich nie wieder in meinem Leben hatte sehen wollen. Das tiefe Rot ihrer Uniformen wirkte in dem Verließ schwarz, die Gürtel straff um ihre Körpermitte gespannt und die Augenpaare gezielt auf den Redner gerichtet. Keiner der Lakaien der Föderation schien auf mich aufmerksam geworden zu sein, zu sehr fixierten sie sich auf die Person am Ende des Raumes. Ein kurzer Blickwechsel zu Mahican an der Bar, auch er hatte keinerlei Beachtung zu fürchten.

     Den Zauberstab hatte ich nie zurück in meinem Ärmel verschwinden lassen, zu unberechenbar war die gesamte Szenerie vor mir gewesen und dies kam mir nun zu Gute. Es war keine nennenswert große Zeitspanne seit dem Eintreten der Staffel vergangen, das Überraschungsmoment lag noch immer in der Reichweite des Möglichen. Mein Arm schoss in die Höhe, noch bevor einer der Männer mit den erhobenen Stäben den Blick auf mich richten konnte und als die grün sprühenden Funken auf den ersten Frontmann trafen, war es für sie schon zu spät. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah ich, wie er mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den versifften Holzdielenboden des Schankraums aufschlug und regungslos liegenblieb, dann brach das sprichwörtliche Chaos aus.

     Der Redner war an meiner Seite, ohne dass ich nach ihm rufen oder mir anderweitig den Weg bahnen musste, das Knistern und Surren der Energie von scharf geschossenen Zaubern durchflutete den Raum, begleitend von einer schreienden Meute, die in Panik und Aufregung eine Vielzahl von Stühlen und Tischen umwarf. Perfekt, um den Überblick zu verlieren. Ich packte den Redner an seinem Jackett, zog ihn hinunter, in eine hockende Position und an die Wand, in der Hoffnung so eine Sichtschranke errichten zu können. Gleich neben uns war ein Tisch voller hünenhafter Kerle aufgesprungen, eine ausreichende Deckung, um die paar Fuß bis zum Tresen hinter uns bringen zu können. Das Geschrei nahm nicht ab, allem voran die gebrüllten Befehle des Uniformierten, der das Sagen zu haben schien. Seine Männer schossen ohne Sinn und Verstand in die Menge, mir ging kurz durch den Kopf, wie sie diese Kollateralschäden am morgigen Tag in der Presse rechtfertigen wollen würden … insofern sie jemanden am Leben lassen würden, der noch davon berichten konnte.

     Zu meinen Füßen explodierte ein Trinkkrug, der darauffolgende, beißende Schmerz wurde augenblicklich von dem Gedanken überschattet, als freier Mann zurück an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Der Redner nahm die letzten paar geduckten Schritte zum Tresen, zusätzlich versetzte ich ihm einen Stoß und sah mit Erleichterung, wie er dahinter verschwand. Ein Hindernis, in Form eines beleibten Körpers, sackte auf meinem Weg genau vor mir zusammen, die Augäpfel blutrot und aus dem Schädel hervorquellend. Die Herren der Föderation waren genauso wenig zimperlich, wie bei unserer letzten Begegnung. Bei dem folgenden, ausladenden Schritt über den leblosen Iren, prüfte ich mit Hilfe meiner Zungenspitze, ob die Kapsel noch immer an Ort und Stelle steckte, nur, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. In beiden Fällen hatte ich offenbar mehr Glück als Verstand. Ich schaffte es, mit einem gewagten Sprung für einen Mann meines Alters, hinter den Tresen. Das Geräusch eines einschlagenden Energiefeldes, gleich in meinem Rücken, machte mir bewusst, wie viel Glück ich gehabt hatte, doch auch hier blieb keine Zeit aufzuatmen. Eine brachiale Stimme verriet unseren Standort, schrie von den Wänden hallend in das Verließ hinein. Mein Kopf ruckte nach rechts, nach links und dort, Mahican. Der Barmann hielt einen dicken Eisenring in den Händen, zog diesen in die Höhe und legte damit ein Loch im Fußboden frei. So, wie wir es besprochen hatten, auch, wenn ich mir den Durchgang weitaus größer vorgestellt hatte. Ich bedeutete ihm mit einer schnellen Handgeste, dass der Redner den Vortritt hatte. Über unseren Köpfen zersprangen die ersten Whisky- und Ginflaschen, gleich darauf prasselten abertausende von scharfkantigen Glasscherben und literweise Fusel auf uns nieder. Erst als der Redner gänzlich in dem Loch verschwunden war, machte ich mich selber daran, die erste Sprosse der kaum zu erkennenden Leiter zu besteigen. Mahican war derweil aufgesprungen, in beiden Händen sein meterhoher Zauberstab, der bis gerade noch unter dem Tresen gehangen hatte und schoss glühende Funken in jede erdenkliche Richtung damit ab.

     Anders, als in jenen Streifen, die am Broadway sowie jeder weniger guten Adresse in diesem Sündenpfuhl Abend für Abend vorgeführt wurden, gab es an dieser Stelle keine heroischen Abschiedsworte. Für einen Lidschlag flackerte in mir das Bedürfnis auf, Mahican aufzutragen, seine Schwester aus den Klauen dieser Miliz zu befreien. Doch wie überflüssig war es, so etwas einem pflichtbewussten Bruder auszurichten? So sparte ich mir jedes Wort und verschwand stumm in der Dunkelheit, die erst vollkommen wurde, nachdem Mahican mit seinem Fuß die Klappe über mir zutrat.

     Der Abstieg war beschwerlich, begleitet von den dumpfen Schreien und dem Zerbersten von Stühlen, Tischen und Glas, das aus dem Schankraum über meinem Kopf zu uns herunterhallte. Es war bloß eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Föderationsstaffel hinter den Tresen gelangen und die Luke entdecken würde. Die Anzahl der Sprossen schien kein Ende zu nehmen, doch irgendwann, als meine Finger schon ganz steif von dem verkrampften Festhalten geworden waren, traf meine Schuhspitze nicht auf die nächste, abgerundete Holzfläche, sondern soliden Boden. Es war mir unmöglich auch nur die Schemen meiner Umgebung zu erkennen, so nahm ich das Nächstbeste, was mir als Wegweiser helfen konnte und tastete um mich herum, bis meine rechte Hand auf glitschiges Mauerwerk traf.

     „Den Tunnel hinunter“, murmelte eine Stimme, vielleicht ein paar Fuß vor mir. Für einen kurzen Augenblick erstaunte es mich, nicht das erste Mal, wie verändert er klang, wenn er nicht zu einem Publikum sprach und die hartnäckige Überzeugung aus seiner Tonlage gewichen war. Ich setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen, die Hand noch immer an der Wand zu meiner Rechten, sobald ich Schritte vernehmen konnte. Ein dumpfer Aufprall, hoch über uns, ließ mich zusammenzucken und gleich darauf über eine Bodenwelle stolpern - viel Vorsprung würde uns sicher nicht bleiben.

     Ich versuchte mein Tempo zu beschleunigen, mich dem der Schritte anzupassen, welche vor mir zügig voranliefen. Dabei kam ich alle paar Meter gefährlich ins Straucheln, der einzige Halt das scharfkantige Gemäuer, an dem ich mich noch immer entlangschob. Ein Krachen, wie in weiter Ferne, verriet mir, dass die Männer der Föderation den verborgenen Durchgang gefunden haben mussten. Fern, doch nicht fern genug. Eine Hand schnellte an meinen Unterarm, schloss sich um den dünnen Stoff meines Hemdes und zog mich in die Mitte des Ganges, weg von der Mauer. Zuerst brachte mich dieser plötzliche Richtungswechsel beinahe zu Fall, doch ich fing mich wieder und ging schnell dazu über, dem Redner die Führung zu überlassen. Wir kamen schneller voran, wenngleich ich die Befürchtung hegte, dies sei nicht schnell genug. Er hatte eine vorzügliche Orientierung, das wusste ich schon seit langer Zeit, doch auch er konnte kaum besser sehen, als ich. Wie einfach es doch gewesen wäre, den Zauberstab zu heben und den Tunnel mit einem Lumos auszuleuchten. Das würde der Föderation allerdings nur in die Hände spielen, eine sichere Möglichkeit geben, uns zu orten. Nein, wir würden uns ohne Magie bis an die Oberfläche kämpfen müssen, eine Alternative gab es nicht.

     Immer wieder wendete ich mich um, schaute zurück, die Angst im Nacken, jeden Augenblick die gleißenden Zauberstabspitzen der Einsatztruppe ausmachen zu können. Doch dies geschah, wie durch ein Wunder, vorerst nicht. Nachdem wir den nicht enden wollenden, schmalen Gang hinter uns gebracht hatten, legte der Redner vor mir einen Stopp ein und verstärkte den Griff um meinen Unterarm. Ohne ein Wort der Vorwarnung sprang er dann in die Tiefe, ließ mich im letzten Moment los und war dann verschwunden. Verwirrt tastete ich mich wieder die Wand entlang, bis meinen Augen endlich aufging, dass die Schwärze vor mir gar nicht mehr so undurchdringlich war. Ich erkannte zuerst die Konturen des Mauerwerks, rechts und links neben mir, dahinter lag ein größerer Raum. Nein, ein weiterer Gang, der unseren kreuzte.

     „Beeil dich!“, zischte der Redner, irgendwo vor und ein Stück unter mir, was mich gleich dazu brachte, die zögernde Vorsicht hinter mir zu lassen und ebenfalls hinunter zu springen. Der Fall war nicht tief, keinen Lidschlag und meine Fußsohlen schlugen auf glattem Boden auf. Gerade, als ich mich aufgerappelt hatte und im Begriff war, einen ausladenden Schritt nach vorne zu machen, trieb mich eine flache Hand auf der Brust zurück.

     „Die Schienen!“

     Natürlich, wir waren in einem der Tunnel der Subway herausgekommen. Ich knirschte mit den Zähnen, einerseits verärgert, weil mir dieser Gedanke nicht schon eher gekommen war und erbost auf mich selbst, weil es eigentlich meine Aufgabe war, den Redner wohlbehalten zurück zum Apartmentkomplex zu geleiten. Doch viel Zeit für Unmut blieb mir nicht, denn die Lichtkegel unverkennbarer Lumoszauber erstrahlten hell über unseren Haarspitzen aus der Öffnung, die wir heruntergesprungen waren. Dort, links von uns, schien eine andere Lichtquelle zu sein, oder zumindest so viel davon, dass grobe Umrisse erkennbar waren. Ich schob mich vor den Redner, die Augen starr auf den Boden gerichtet, in aller Vorsicht, nicht die eisernen Stränge zu meinen Füßen zu kreuzen. Wir verfielen in einen Laufschritt, der Tunnel in einer leichten Linkskurve versetzt und je mehr Strecke wir hinter uns brachten, desto heller wurde der Weg vor uns. Das riesenhafte Schild, gleich neben mir an der Wand, fiel mir erst auf, als ich schon beinahe vorbeigeeilt war. Ein Stationsschild, wie mir sofort in den Sinn kam. Und tatsächlich, ein paar Meter weiter und das unverkennbare, weiße, kalte Licht der Station einer Untergrundbahn tat sich vor uns auf. Ich erklomm den Bahnsteig, sobald er vor mir auftauchte und in Sichtweite war. Meine dargebotene Hand wurde von dem Redner ignoriert, sein Blick grimmig und düster, als er hinter mir aus dem Tunnel den Steig hinaufsprang. Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder vor mich und versuchte herauszufinden, wo genau wir herausgekommen waren.

     Dies war nicht die Station, die den Zugang zum Rogue beherbergte. Wahrscheinlich eine weiter, wenn ich die Strecke bedachte, die wir durch den Tunnel hinter uns gebracht hatten. Außer Acht dem Umstand, dass es mir vorgekommen war, als seien wir durch die halbe, verfluchte Stadt gelaufen. Ich schlug instinktiv den kürzesten Weg ein, trotz und alledem würden wir einige Meter dem schutzlosen Blick einer geraden Strecke ausgeliefert sein. Es war unmöglich abzuschätzen, wie nah die Schutzstaffel der Föderation uns auf den Fersen gewesen war. Sollten sie hier auch nur erahnen können, welche Richtung wir eingeschlagen hatten, würde dies unser unentdecktes Entkommen nur unnötig in die Länge ziehen. Ich gab dem Bedürfnis mich immer wieder umzuschauen, zum einen, um sicherzustellen, dass der Redner noch immer in meinem Rücken lief und zum anderen, nach der Truppe Ausschau zu halten, nur ein paar Mal nach. Zuletzt, als wir endlich die schützende Mauer des Treppenaufgangs erreichten.

     Mein Atem ging mittlerweile stoßweise, jeder weitere Schritt machte sich in meinen überstrapazierten Muskeln bemerkbar und es schien, als würde ich jedes einzelne Jahr des vergangenen, halben Jahrhunderts in meinem Körper spüren. Der Redner holte auf, die Hände in seiner Anzugshose vergraben und den Blick noch immer grimmig und wütend starr geradeaus gerichtet. Die kalte, winterliche Nachtluft schlug mir ins Gesicht, noch bevor wir ganz aus der Unterführung getreten waren. Einerseits war ich dankbar, endlich dem beißenden Gestank von Urin und abgestandenem Qualm entkommen zu sein, andererseits dachte ich wehmütig an meinen wärmenden Wollmantel zurück, der wohl mit meinem Hut zusammen noch immer an der Garderobe des Rogues hängen musste, wenn er nicht schon längst eins der zahlreichen Opfer der Föderation geworden war.

     „Verräter“, schnaubte der Redner, gleich zu meiner Linken und genau in dem Augenblick, als wir auf den Bürgersteig getreten und in eine dunkle Seitengasse eingebogen waren. Ich warf ihm einen prüfenden Seitenblick zu, überrascht, schon hier draußen ein Wort von ihm zu hören.

     „Die Föderation muss schon vor meinem Eintreffen alarmiert worden sein“, sagte ich meine Überlegung laut heraus. „Ich habe in der Zeitspanne meiner Anwesenheit keine verdächtigen Aktivitäten beobachten können.“

     „Natürlich hast du das nicht, wo du doch eine halbe Stunde Verspätung zu verbuchen hattest.“

     Ich biss meine Zähne aufeinander, in mir eine Mischung aus Wut auf mich selbst, es nicht pünktlich zum Treffpunkt geschafft zu haben und ein klein wenig Verbitterung, weil er genau wusste, aus welchem Grund dies geschehen war. Aber ich verschwendete keine Gedanken daran, mich zu verteidigen. Das war eine der Eigenschaften, die der Redner zweifelsohne an mir schätzte. Keine Ausreden, nur wenig Widerworte und Letzteres auch nur, wenn ich ernstzunehmende Bedenken äußern musste.

     „Dumme, einfältige Verräter, mehr als die Hälfte mit verunreinigtem Blut, darauf will ich wetten.“

     Auch hier mimte ich den stummen Zuhörer, da ich sehr genau wusste, dass er kaum eine Erwiderung erwarten würde.

     „Sie drängen sich in unsere Mitte, unbescholten, seit Jahrhunderten und diese Schwachköpfe haben tatenlos zugesehen, solange, bis sie in die höchsten Riegen unserer Gesellschaft eingedrungen sind!“ Der Redner trat mit Inbrunst eine zerbeulte Cola Dose gegen verdrecktes Mauerwerk, welche mit einem Scheppern zurücksprang und an der anderen Seite der Gasse liegenblieb. Bei der nächsten Abzweigung warf er einen beiläufigen Blick auf die Straßenkennzeichnung und lief ohne Unterbrechung links die Straße hinunter. Nun waren wir in einem belebteren Teil der Stadt, noch immer weit und breit keine Spur von der Föderation. Wir mischten uns unter die Passanten, inmitten eines Stroms von Menschen, die gerade aus Bars, Restaurants und Kneipen traten oder einfach in Gruppen herumstanden und herumlungerten. „Sieh sie dir an, wie sie ihr jämmerliches Dasein fristen, immer auf das eigene Vergnügen aus.“ Wieder warf ich dem Redner einen Blick zu, überrascht, dass er seine Schimpftirade selbst hier inmitten der Muggel fortsetzte. Dieser Abend musste sehr aufreibend für ihn gewesen sein. Genau wie die vergangenen Monate. „Verdrecken unser Blut und verbreiten ihre Ignoranz unter unseresgleichen, wäre Slytherin nur hartnäckiger geblieben …“

     „Drei gegen einen.“

     „Und diese Schlammblüter bringen diese Abart zu den jüngsten von uns, wollen uns weismachen, diese Lebensart sei völlig normal und würde uns nicht an den Rand des Abgrunds bringen.“

     Meinen Einwurf schien er nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben. Wieso ich diesen eingebracht hatte, war mir ohnehin nicht klar, wusste ich doch um seine Eigenart, in diesen Momenten in seiner ganz eigenen Welt gefangen zu sein. Er wetterte weiter, all die sechs Blocks, die wir bis zu unserem Ziel laufen mussten, während die Straßen wieder leerer und die Gebäude weniger gepflegt und mit Ladenlokalen ausgestattet waren. Für die letzten zwei Querstraßen war der Redner wieder bei dem altbewährten Thema rund um die Führung des Ministeriums der Inseln angelangt und sicherlich würde er noch Gesprächsstoff bis nach Brooklyn aufbringen können, würde unser Weg dorthin führen. Das brennende Gebäude war in der Zwischenzeit gelöscht worden, die Feuerwehrfahrzeuge waren nun zwei Streifenwagen gewichen. Vier Polizisten an der Zahl standen mit Notizblöcken auf dem Gehweg und vernahmen die Einwohner, vielleicht sogar ein paar Nachbarn. Einer von ihnen blickte auf, als wir vorbeiliefen, die Augen prüfend auf den Redner geheftet, dessen Gesicht noch immer vor Wut strotzte. Ich berührte ihn leicht am Arm, nur so viel, dass er den Kopf hob und in seinen Worten stockte, damit die Streifenpolizisten nicht noch argwöhnischer wurden, als sie es anscheinend ohnehin waren. Der eine flüsterte seinem Kollegen etwas zu, dieser lachte kurz auf und wendete sich dann wieder an die ältere Frau, welche er befragte.

     Der Redner neben mir schnaubte, die Fäuste waren in seinen Hosentaschen angespannt und ich wusste, wieviel Selbstbeherrschung es ihn kosten musste, nicht jeden einzelnen von den korrupten Gesetzeshütern in die ewigen Jagdgründe zu befördern.

     Kaum außer Hörreichweite und sein Monolog schwang von den Schlammblütern ab zu der Verruchtheit dieser gesamten Metropole – mir lag bei jedem zweiten Satz auf der Zunge, wieso er dann so vehement darauf bestand, schon seit Monaten hier zu verweilen. Als wir unser Ziel fast erreicht hatten, war ich soweit. Ich wollte einhaken, meinen Bedenken, die ich in der Vergangenheit schon so oft geäußert hatte, Nachdruck verleihen und einen weiteren Versuch unternehmen, endlich diesen Kontinent verlassen zu können. Doch meine Worte blieben mir in der Kehle stecken, gleich darauf packte ich den Redner an der Schulter und zog ihn in einen Hauseingang, was ihn gleichzeitig dazu bewegte, keinen Ton mehr herauszubringen. Verwirrt schaute er sich um und folgte meinen Blick, auf der Suche nach dem, was mich augenscheinlich in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt hatte. Es war überflüssig, mit dem Finger darauf zu deuten und trotzdem streckte ich meinen Arm aus. Das folgende Geräusch, welches er von sich gab, wäre beinahe mit dem Knurren eines sehr gefährlichen Raubtieres zu verwechseln gewesen.

     „Sie haben den Bogen überspannt“, sagte er schlicht und wir beide beobachteten für eine kurze Weile den Mann, der die Tür zum Apartmentkomplex flankiert hatte. Ohne Zweifel gehörte er der Föderation an, auch, wenn er auf die Uniform verzichtet und mehr schlecht als recht den Kleidungsstil der Muggel nachzuahmen versuchte. Mir war schleierhaft, wie sie an die Information über den Wohnort des Redners gekommen waren, doch diese Sorge verblasste mit der, was der Rest seiner Einheit, der ohne jeden Zweifel schon in das Haus eingedrungen war, mit Evelyn anstellen würde. Oder bereits angestellt hatte. Neben mir blitzte das dunkle, makellose Holz des Zauberstabs des Redners auf und ohne Verzögerung setzte ich auch meine Waffe in Bereitschaft.

     „Pyrit, es sieht so aus, als würdest du früher in den Genuss deiner geliebten, originalen Scones kommen, als erwartet.“

     Mein Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, wenn auch schief und geschwächt von der Sorge, was wir im dritten Stockwerk vorfinden würden. Und wieviel die Föderation bereits in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Der Redner tat einen ausladenden Schritt auf die Straße, schnurgeradeaus auf die Gestalt zu, die uns gerade den Rücken gekehrt hatte.

     „Wie sind die Anweisungen, Henry?“, erkundigte ich mich, ohne meine Stimme zu senken oder anderweitig darauf zu achten, keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Der Föderationsmann wirbelte auf der eigenen Achse um, seine Mimik in offensichtlicher Alarmbereitschaft. „Keine Überlebenden?“

     „Keine Überlebenden, keine Gefangenen“, war die klare Antwort, dabei hob er seinen rechten Arm zum Angriff, ich folgte auf dem Fuß. „Wir nehmen das erste Schiff zum Morgengrauen.“

 

         

       


	3. Funkstille

 

     „Habt ihr das erste Schiff erwischt?“

     Smythe starrte weiterhin auf eines der Regale in der Sektion Geschichte. Politikgeschichte, wenn Luciana sich richtig entsann, aber mit Sicherheit konnte sie es nicht beschwören. Die eingekerbten Verzierungen im Kirschbaumholz schienen zumindest nicht der Grund dafür zu sein, dass der alte Mann den Großteil seiner Erzählung den Blick darauf gerichtet gehalten hatte. Es sah vielmehr danach aus, als sei er noch immer von den Bildern seiner Erinnerungen gefangen, die nun mehr als neunzehn Jahre zurücklagen.

     „Tatsächlich haben wir das“, sagte er dann räuspernd, griff nach dem Löffel in seiner Teetasse und rührte in dem sicherlich bereits kalten Getränk umher. „Wenn auch nur knapp. Es war nicht einfach, deine Mutter davon zu überzeugen, so viel von dem wenigen zurückzulassen, was sie besaß.“

     „Und ihr Gedächtnis gleichzeitig so zu modifizieren, dass sie den Besuch der Föderation vergessen hat.“

     Der alte Mann nahm nun doch seine Augen von den meterhohen Bücherregalen und schaute sie direkt an. Es war dieser Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, mit dem er sie in den letzten vier Wochen immer betrachtete, wenn er kurz davorstand, einen ihrer Charakterzüge anzuprangern. Oder vielmehr wehmütig zu beklagen, wie sehr ihre Denkweise angeblich der seines Sohnes ähnelte und dies weder einer jungen Frau, noch einem Menschen ihrer Altersklasse stünde. Er sagte nichts von alldem - offenbar hatte er aus den vielen Stunden, die sie seit ihrer Ankunft in Kings Cross miteinander verbracht hatten, gelernt und sich hinter die Ohren geschrieben, dass Mäkeln bei ihr lediglich auf pure Ignoranz stieß.

     „Wir haben zu ihrem eigenen Wohl gehandelt“, behauptete Smythe kurzum und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Wie so oft schien er von seinen eigenen Worten sehr überzeugt zu sein, auch wenn Luciana vermutete, dass er sich eine Menge zweifelhafter Taten schönzureden versuchte. Ihr Blick huschte von ihm weg, den Gang hinunter, bis zu dem antiken Schreibtisch vor dem bodentiefen Fenster, hinter dem die hügelige Landschaft nicht mehr so wolkenlos und hellblau strahlte, wie am Anfang von Smythes Erzählung. Sir Rennoc saß noch immer über seinen Unterlagen gebeugt und schien den beiden Bibliotheksbesuchern keinerlei Beachtung zu schenken. Doch sie wusste es besser. So sehr Gabriel die Leine an dem Hals seines Vaters gelockert zu haben schien, die permanente Überwachung war unübersehbar. Nach zwei Wochen hatte Luciana mehr als genug davon gehabt, andauernd irgendwelche ominösen Handwerker, Elektriker oder Gas-Wasserinstallateure in den eigenen vier Wänden herumschleichen zu sehen und war dazu übergangen, ihre wöchentlichen Gespräche mit Smythe auf die Bibliothek zu verlegen. Sir Rennoc war ihrem Paten, pardon, dem Sohn ihres Paten, anscheinend Spitzel-kompetent genug, um auf weiteres Personal zu verzichten, zudem war diese Ebene im Bunkerkomplex ihre Liebste.

     Aber zurück zum Thema – sie erwischte sich immer häufiger dabei, mit den Gedanken abzuschweifen, wenn es um ihre Erzeuger ging. Bei dem, was sie in diesen Sommerferien von ihnen zu hören bekommen hatte, wohl kein Wunder … In einem größeren Zwiespalt hatte sie sich das letzte Mal befunden, als ein bestimmter männlicher, magischer Mitbürger beschlossen hatte, Lord Arsch herauszukehren und sie gefangen gewesen war zwischen dem Bedürfnis seinen arroganten Schädel tief in das blubbernde Gebräu eines Kessels zu drücken oder schlicht und ergreifend seine Existenz zu leugnen. Und wo sie schon einmal bei Existenzleugnen war: die Berichte über die Geschehnisse in New York, kurz vor ihrer Geburt, brachten sie immer näher an den Entschluss, Smythe den Mund zu verbieten und ihm aufzutragen, nie wieder ein Sterbenswörtchen über ihre Eltern zu verlieren. Ganz besonders ihren Vater betreffend.

     „Er war in einer sehr schwierigen Position“, fuhr Smythe nun fort, als ihm offensichtlich klargeworden war, dass er keine Erwiderung bekommen würde. Lucianas Verlangen nach einer Zigarette wuchs, doch wenn sie es wagen sollte, in diesen heiligen Hallen einen Glimmstängel zu entzünden, würde der Herr dieser Ebene ihr auf sehr unschöne Art und Weise den Hals umdrehen, „und wollte sie aus seinen Schwierigkeiten heraushalten, deswegen –„

     „Sie war eine nicht-magische Frau“, fauchte sie erbost dazwischen. „Es ging nicht darum, sie aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuhalten, er wollte nur nicht, dass diese Verbindung öffentlich wird! Was hätte er noch für eine Glaubwürdigkeit gehabt, wenn herausgekommen wäre, dass er selbst dafür gesorgt hat, seine _reine_ Blutlinie zu verschmutzen? Ganz zu schweigen von dem, was Voldemort mit ihm angestellt hätte!“

     Smythe seufzte tief auf und griff wieder nach seinem Löffel. Zudem entging Luciana trotz ihrer Rage nicht, dass die Feder in Sir Rennocs Hand zum Stillstand gekommen war. Wahrscheinlich sollte sie ihre Lautstärke um einiges drosseln.

     „Im Leben kann man sich nun einmal nicht aussuchen, an wen man sein Herz verliert.“

     Sein Blick sagte mehr aus, als die paar gesprochenen Worte und die Aussage dahinter brachte Luciana gleichzeitig einige Etagen hinunter auf den Boden der Tatsachen. Selbstverständlich fühlte sie sich selbst angesprochen, vor allem mit dem Wissen im Hinterkopf, dass Smythe ganz von selbst herausbekommen zu haben schien, auf wen dieser Umstand bei ihr zutraf. Schon im Café, ganz in der Nähe des Kings Cross Bahnhof, hatte er durchscheinen lassen, zu ahnen, wie sehr ihre Beziehung mit einem ihrer Lehrer in Hogwarts von der einer üblichen, professionellen abwich, doch entgegen ihrer Befürchtung, er würde dies als ein Druckmittel verwenden, beließ er es bisher nur bei einigen Spitzen, die er in den passenden Situationen gegen sie schoss. Wie eben in diesem Moment.

     „Natürlich nicht“, entgegnete sie grummelnd. „Aber das hätte er zum Anlass nehmen können, seine Einstellung gegenüber der nicht-magischen Bevölkerung zu ändern.“

     Smythe stellte seine Rührbewegungen ein und betrachtete sie, abschätzend und nachdenklich. Eine Eigenart von ihm, wie sie mittlerweile wusste, denn dieser Mann sprach selten impulsiv und ohne seine Worte genau zu bedenken. Wahrscheinlich war das eine Angewohnheit die man sich zulegen musste, wenn man jahrelang als rechte Hand des Schwarzen Führers gearbeitet und dies auch noch überlebt hatte.

     „Bist du der Auffassung, dass er Unrecht hatte, mit dem, was er über die Muggel gesagt hat?“

     „Der kalte Krieg ist vorbei und die Welt ist nicht durch einen Atomkrieg zerstört worden“, antwortete sie trocken.

     „Noch nicht.“

     Nun war es an ihr tief durchzuatmen. Und über ihre nächsten Worte nachzudenken, oder sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber zu machen, was sie für einen Nutzen herausziehen könnte, wenn sie ihn von seiner festgefahrenen Meinung abbringen würde. Eigentlich konnte es ihr gepflegt am Hintern vorbeigehen, was er über die Nicht-Magier dachte und außerdem … verdammt, außerdem hatte er nicht einmal Unrecht. Genau wie ihr Vater, denn mal ehrlich, dass die oberste Riege der nichtmagischen Menschheit aus Kriegstreibern, Geldgeilen und moralischen Vollkatastrophen bestand, könnte sie schlecht widerlegen.

     „Ich weiß trotzdem nicht, was mein Vater gegen Leute hatte, die keinen reinen Stammbaum haben.“

     „Er hatte nichts gegen sie“, sagte Smythe schulterzuckend, doch bevor sie verwirrten Protest einlegen konnte, sprach er weiter. „Er hat allerdings die Probleme und Konflikte gesehen, die aus diesen Verbindungen entstanden sind und weiterhin entstehen werden.“

     „Weil die Lebensart der nicht Magischen die der Zauberer versaut?“

     „Das war eines seiner Argumente und tatsächlich nicht von der Hand zu weisen, wenn man einige … politische Entscheidungen miteinbezieht. Aber dieses Thema würde den Rahmen unseres kleinen Treffens sprengen, es geht vielmehr um die Konflikte und das Leid, die diese Verbindungen mit sich bringen.“

     Luciana hatte keine Ahnung, wovon der Mann überhaupt sprach. Auf Hogwarts liefen eine Menge Schüler herum, deren Eltern aus Magiern und Nicht-Magiern bestanden und alles was sie je darüber gehört hatte, waren eher komische und witzige Situationen zu denen es gekommen war, sobald beide Welten aufeinandergeprallt waren. Smythe schien ihre Verwirrung sehen zu können und dass er sich dieses Mal doppelt so viel Bedenkzeit für seine nächsten Worte nahm, fand sie … beunruhigend.

     „Hat er dir gesagt, wieso er sich dem Schwarzen Zirkel angeschlossen hat?“

     Es war nicht nötig, Smythe zu fragen, von wem er sprach. Lucianas Augen huschten in die Richtung des Bibliothekars, doch dieser war wieder eifrig damit beschäftigt, seine Dokumente zu bearbeiten. Was natürlich nicht hieß, dass er nicht zuhörte, doch wäre er alarmiert, hätte sie dies deutlich sehen können. Sie überlegte eine Weile hin und her, ob sie ihm antworten, das Thema wechseln oder einfach gehen sollte. Am Ende kam sie zu dem Schluss, ihm nicht das Signal zu senden, hier in eine offene Wunde gestochen zu haben.

     „Nein, das hat er nicht.“

     „Nun“, sagte Smythe, der anscheinend nichts anderes erwartet hatte, „sein Vater war Muggel, Priester in einer Kleinstadt im Süden Engla-„

     „Ich will es nicht hören“, unterbrach sie ihn hastig. „Entweder _er_ erzählt es mir und wenn nicht, dann nicht. Ich respektiere seine Privatsphäre.“ Wenigstens zu den meisten Gelegenheiten und seit der Misere mit seinen Notizen, die sie sich ausgeborgt (gestohlen) hatte, ganz besonders. Smythe machte einen überraschten Eindruck, unternahm jedoch keinen zweiten Versuch, ihr von Snapes Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Im Gegenteil.

     „Je näher ich dich kennenlerne, umso mehr verstehe ich, was ihn dazu bewogen hat, sich mit dir einzulassen.“ Luciana hielt seinem Blick keine drei Sekunden stand und benutzte nun ihrerseits die Tasse vor sich als Grund, ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Sie wurde aus Smythe nicht schlau und auch hierbei konnte sie kaum abschätzen, ob er es als Kompliment gemeint hatte oder es das genaue Gegenteil gewesen war. Zumal sie noch immer nicht wusste, was er von Snape hielt oder was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Natürlich hätte sie bloß fragen müssen. Smythe wäre nur allzu glücklich darüber, ihr einen weiteren Schwung aus seiner Jugend (oder vielmehr Snapes) erzählen zu können, aber sie hatte Snape ein Versprechen gegeben. Sie würde sich von Smythe nicht beeinflussen lassen und jede angefangene Erzählung über ihn im Keim ersticken. Damit würde es schlicht nicht zu dem Fall kommen können, den Snape ihr mehrfach prophezeit hatte und zwar dem, dass sie ihm vor lauter Abscheu keine zehn Ellen mehr an sich heranlassen würde, wenn sie zurück nach Hogwarts kehren würde. Natürlich hatte sie diese Aussage für Humbug gehalten und die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe gepackt, eine nicht ganz ernst gemeinte Diskussion mit ihm darüber vom Zaun zu brechen, was genau er unter einer Elle verstand – im Hinblick auf das ein oder andere Missverständnis, welches sich in den vergangenen zwei Jahren in seinem Tränkeunterricht ergeben hatte. Die ‚Diskussion‘ war auf dem Steinboden vor dem Kamin seines Quartiers geendet, er hatte danach eingesehen, welchen Vorteil ein weicher Teppich an jener Stelle mit sich bringen würde und das Thema war seither nicht näher besprochen worden. Dabei war Luciana erst bei näherem Umgang mit Smythe (und den Geschichten, die dieser Umgang einschloss) klargeworden, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit verdammt groß war, ihr Weltbild von so ziemlich jeder Person in jeglicher Hinsicht in seinen Grundfesten zu erschüttern. Das über den Tränkemeister eingeschlossen.

     „Gut, dann lass dir gesagt sein, dass Severus überzeugter Vertreter des Salazar-Konservatismus war und nach dem bisschen, was ich in jüngster Zeit gesehen habe, ist er keinen Deut von dieser Haltung abgewichen.“ Luciana hatte keine Ahnung, was diese Art von Konservatismus war, doch da sie, gleich ein paar Meter entfernt, eine ganze Schatzgrube an Informationen über Politik und deren Begrifflichkeiten stehen hatte, würde sie sich nicht die Blöße geben, jetzt nachzuhaken. „Es gibt tatsächlich eine Menge sehr kluger Köpfe, die Toms Ideale vertreten und ganz und gar nicht gejubelt haben, als er in jener Nacht von Halloween verschwunden ist.“

     Auch ihr Getränk war mittlerweile erkaltet, das Bedürfnis nach Nikotin kaum noch zu ertragen.

     „Wieso versuchst du ständig, mich von Voldemorts Sache zu überzeugen?“ In diesem Fall sogar mit unlauteren Mitteln, immerhin hatte er es bisher wenigstens vermieden, Snape in seine Ausführungen hereinzuziehen.

     „Das tue ich keineswegs“, behauptete er prompt und schien ernsthaft schockiert über diese Anschuldigung. „Ich bin dein Pate und habe deinem Vater schwören müssen, für dich zu sorgen, wenn ihm etwas zustoßen sollte! Das habe ich, aber nur zum Teil!“

     Komisch, das waren plötzlich ganz neue Töne – normalerweise fing er an dieser Stelle an, über alle möglichen Missstände auf dem gesamten Globus zu debattieren.

     „Zum Teil?“

     „Es war nie geplant, dich Gabriel auszuliefern.“ Das hörte sich an, als habe er sie an einen Menschenhändlerring verkauft. Luciana konnte sich gerade noch ein Grinsen verkneifen, bei der Vorstellung, was Gabriel dazu zu sagen hätte. „Aber es war zu jenem Zeitpunkt die einzige Möglichkeit, dich in Sicherheit zu wägen!“ Smythe schien richtiggehend verzweifelt bei dieser Thematik … ein wunder Punkt, auf der langen Liste von denen, die sie bereits aufgestellt hatte? „Die Sicherheit war da, ja, diesen Wunsch konnte ich deinem Vater erfüllen, aber wenn er wüsste, unter welchen Umständen du großgeworden bist, in welchem Umfeld, mit welcher Ideologie …“ Das schlohweiße Haar flog nur so umher, als der alte Mann betrübt seinen Kopf schüttelte.

     „Ich habe einen eigenen Verstand, Smythe und ich stimme in vielen Punkten nicht mit Gabriel überein. Oder mit dir, meinem Vater, mit ihm …“

     Das schien ihn in keiner Weise zu beruhigen oder auch nur im Mindesten zu interessieren. Was sie auch gewundert hätte, da es ihm einzig und allein darum zu gehen schien, ihre Denkweise in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung zu lenken. Nun, da würde er bei ihr auf Granit beißen und wenn sich schon einmal die Gelegenheit bot das Thema zu wechseln und er in diesem Augenblick ohne Zweifel dankbar darauf einsteigen würde …

     „Du hast gestern wieder an einem Treffen des Ordens teilgenommen?“ Diese Frage brannte ihr schon seit letzter Nacht auf der Zunge. Ein Wunder, dass sie nicht schon vor anderthalb Stunden, als sie sich mit ihm auf der Magieforschungsebene getroffen hatte, damit herausgeplatzt war.

     „ _Teilnehmen_ ist zu viel des Guten“, grummelte er missmutig und schien wirklich froh, nicht mehr in Selbstvorwürfen baden zu müssen. „Wieso sich mein Sohn diese Bande von unfähigen Dilettanten für die Zusammenarbeit ausgesucht hat, kann ich bis heute nicht verstehen.“

     „Hat Percival herausfinden können, was Spender dem Minister noch für Flausen ins Ohr gesetzt hat?“

     Zumindest war dieses Vorhaben der Stand der letzten Woche gewesen, nachdem der Tagesprophet begeisterungsheischend verkündet hatte, dass das Ministerium das Gesetz der freien Meinungsäußerung beschränkt hatte. Natürlich nur, um ‚potenzielle Befürworter‘ des Schwarzen Führers die Rekrutierungsarbeit schwerer zu machen. Das und das ausgeweitete Recht für die Strafverfolgungspatrouillen und Auroren, jeden unbescholtenen Bürger für eine unbestimmte Zeitspanne festhalten zu können, wenn ein ‚dringender Tatverdacht‘ bestand, wobei die Definition dieses Verdachts selbstverständlich eine sehr dehnbare Auslegungssache sein konnte. Praktisch, dass das Ministerium derzeit viel dafür tat, die magische Bevölkerung in Panik zu versetzen und es gleichzeitig so zu drehen, als sei die amtierende Regierung der einzige Ausweg aus dem ‚der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf‘-Schlammassel. Ironie pur, wenn man bedachte, wer dem Minister seit einiger Zeit mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand.

     „Der Knabe hatte wenig Glück“, meinte Smythe spitzzüngig und ließ damit einmal mehr durchscheinen, wie wenig er von dem Weasley-Spross hielt. „Spender hat es geschafft, den Minister davon zu überzeugen, er sei als Assistent für den Untersekretär besser aufgehoben. Dumbledore musste den jungen Weasley zurückpfeifen, da er seine indiskrete Nase für jeden ersichtlich in Angelegenheiten des neuen _Assistenten_ gesteckt hat. Er ist knapp einem nicht nachzuweisenden Unfalltod entgangen. Natürlich wollte das niemand vom Orden so recht glauben, der nicht eingeweiht ist, um wen es sich bei Spender wirklich handelt.“

     Luciana nickte nachdenklich und dachte zähneknirschend daran, wie es wohl in den letzten Wochen im Hause der Blacks zugegangen sein musste. McGonagall, Remus, Charlie, Doge und Shacklebolt waren die einzigen im Orden, die über die wahre Identität von Spender Bescheid wussten (von Dumbledore und Snape abgesehen, aber diesen beiden entging generell nichts, was im Orden geschah) und selbst wenn sie nicht viel von der Geheimniskrämerei des Schulleiters hielt, hier sah sogar Luciana die Notwendigkeit ein, so wenig Mitwisser wie möglich zu haben. Es stand viel auf dem Spiel, von dem geringen Vorteil, den die Widerstandsgruppe durch das Wissen hatte, bis hin zur Gefahr, dass ihr Doppelspion aufliegen würde oder aber sie selbst in große Schwierigkeiten kommen könnte. Und wo sie schon einmal bei diesem Gedankengang war, wäre das hier nicht der perfekte Einstieg für diese ganz spezielle Sache, die ihr seit zwei Tagen keine Ruhe ließ?

     „Was tut sich in Strafford Castle? Hat Snape endlich sagen können, ob Voldemort irgendwen seiner Anhänger in seinen ‚Nebenjob‘ eingeweiht hat?“

     „Snape war gestern nicht anwesend“, antworte Smythe gleichgültig, doch bei Luciana lösten diese paar Worte ein heftiges Magenziehen aus. Snape verpasste so gut wie zu keiner Gelegenheit ein Ordenstreffen und wenn dies einmal der Fall gewesen war, dann nur, weil der Schwarze Führer ihn höchstpersönlich für einen Spezialauftrag abgestellt hatte. Oder Dumbledore.

     „Muss er wieder irgendwelche experimentellen Tränke für Voldemort zusammenpanschen?“ Gut, das hatte beiläufig geklungen – die Sorge, welche sich gerade in ihre Eingeweide hineinfraß (mit dem Engagement eines besonders hungrigen Parasiten), hatte sie aus ihrer Stimme halten können.

     „Möglich. Niemand wusste so recht, wieso er nicht erschienen ist, wo der Auror doch so dringend auf Hinweise zum Verbleib von Mr Borgin gewartet hatte.“

     Das und die Kleinigkeit, dass am Donnerstag, vor zwei Tagen, kein Bartkauz oder eine Sperbereule durch das magisch modifizierte Küchenfenster des Bunkers geflattert gekommen war und einen Kleinkrieg mit Azrael, Lucianas Falken, vom Zaun gebrochen hatte. Und nebenbei natürlich eine Nachricht von Snape an der Kralle gebunden trug, so, wie es die letzten drei Wochen gewesen war und er es ihr in der letzten Nacht vor Abreise in die Sommerferien versichert hatte.

     Luciana rutschte unruhig auf dem glattpolierten Holz der Bank umher, warf einen prüfenden Seitenblick auf Sir Rennoc und verwarf den Gedanken, ihn nach dem Verbleib des Tränkemeisters zu fragen. Schon seit Donnerstagnacht versuchte sie sich selbst zur Vernunft zu rufen und die Füße stillzuhalten, sich einzureden, dass man nach vier Wochen schlicht vergessen haben könnte, was man jemanden zugesagt hatte. Und wäre es um irgendeine Person gegangen, hätte sie sich dies auch weiterhin einreden können, doch Snape und vergessen? Jetzt noch das versäumte Ordenstreffen, was zur Hölle ging da vor sich?

     „Oh, verdammt, schon so spät“, meinte Luciana mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und sprang im nächsten Moment von der Bank auf. „Habe noch eine Verabredung“, fügte sie hastig hinzu, schnappte sich die Tasse vom Tisch und eilte Richtung Fahrstuhl davon. Sir Rennoc schenkte sie ein flüchtiges Lächeln, kurz bevor sie zwischen den Regalen der Zauberspruch- und Verwandlungssparte verschwand. Der Bibliothekar hatte ihr einen aufmerksamen, beinahe misstrauischen Blick zugeworfen, doch darum würde sie sich jetzt keinen Kopf machen.

     Im Fahrstuhl angekommen drückte sie automatisch den polierten Knopf für die minus Eins Ebene und versuchte in der Zeit, die die Türen zum Schließen und die Kabine zur Fahrtaufnahme benötigte, ihre nächsten Schritte zu planen. Gabriel war bis Montag auf irgendeiner Geschäftsreise unterwegs und von der Information abgesehen, dass Anrufe nur im dringendsten aller dringenden Notfälle von ihm geduldet wurden, da er sich auf einem anderen Kontinent aufhielt, hatte sie keine Ahnung, wo er steckte. Oder er ihr bei der Frage, was mit Snape geschehen war, überhaupt helfen konnte. Johnny, ähnliches Spiel, mit der Ausnahme, dass er so nett gewesen war, ihr Auskunft darüber zu erteilen, dass er seine Familie, oder zumindest entfernte Verwandte, in den Vereinigten Staaten besuchte.

     Schon einen Lidschlag vor dem Pingen des Aufzugs war Lucianas bewusst, welch einzige Option ihr somit übrigbleiben würde. Murrend und zähneknirschend trat sie auf den hölzernen Mahagoni-Fußboden, der sich im Flur der Wohnungseinheiten auf der ersten Ebene vor ihr auftat. Der Vorstand hatte vor keinen zwei Wochen gebilligt, den Untergrund dieser Etage mal wieder auf Hochglanz polieren zu lassen und da offenbar ein sehr eifriger Kandidat dafür auserwählt worden war, musste sie noch immer sehr genau aufpassen, nicht alle zwei Schritte lang auf die Nase zu fallen, was sie wenigstens für eine knappe Minute auf andere Gedanken brachte.

     Vor der Wohnungstür ihres nicht mehr ganz so trauten Heims angekommen, klatschte sie beiläufig ihre linke Hand auf das dafür vorgesehene Sicherheitsfeld und wartete ungeduldig ab, bis die schwarze Eingangstür mit einem Klicken aufsprang. Der Eingangsbereich lag genauso hellerleuchtet von magischem Sonnenlicht vor ihr, wie sie ihn verlassen hatte. Sie widerstand dem Impuls, gleich die festverschlossene Tür zu ihrer Linken zu nehmen und sich an Gabriels Schreibtisch zu schaffen zu machen (oder vielmehr an seinen Telefonapparat) und lief geradeaus weiter in die Küche. Auf der Zeile rechts hatte Azrael es anscheinend vollbracht, das Pfund T-Bone Steak bis auf den Knochen herunterzupicken (oder vielmehr: zu zerreißen) und trotz der Sorge in ihrem Innern stöhnte Luciana schon bei dem Gedanken auf, am Abend mit Putzmittel und Schwamm bewaffnet jede noch so kleinste Ritze des Fliesenspiegels säubern zu müssen. Woran sie vollkommen selber Schuld war, immerhin hatte sie bis zum heutigen Tag keine überflüssige Minute damit verschwendet, irgendeine Art von Haushaltszauber zu lernen.

     Ein paar Schritte weiter, links um die Ecke und sie stellte die Tasse mit dem kalten Kaffee auf dem Küchentisch ab. Dafür nahm sie ihre angebrochene Schachtel Luckies von ihrem Platz, entzündete einen Glimmstängel, ohne Feuerzeug oder darüber nachzudenken und griff das allerneuste, schnurlose DECT Telefon von seiner Station (das alte war ‚kontaminiert‘ worden – Azraels Magen und Johnnys Chili vertrugen sich nur bedingt). An dieser Stelle zögerte sie wieder. Die Nummer kannte sie auswendig, immerhin unterschieden sich nur die letzten beiden Ziffern von ihrer eigenen oder der Gabriels oder Johnnys oder – Zeit zu schinden würde ihr hier rein gar nichts bringen. Wenn es nicht schon viel zu spät war.

     Das Freizeichen in der Hörmuschel löste zu dem flauen Gefühl in ihrem Magen ein weiteres, unangenehmes Ziehen aus. Lucianas Kopf schien leer und jedes Wort, welches ihr in den Sinn kam, wollte nicht passen.

     _„Doktor Steinhardt?“_

Natürlich nahm er an, dass es sich um Gabriel handeln musste, immerhin rief sie von dem Festnetz und nicht ihrem eigenen Mobiltelefon an. Übrigens versetzte sie die Stimme mehr in Rage, als sie erwartet hatte.

     _„Hallo?“_

„Ich bin’s“, antwortete sie, so neutral klingend wie möglich und unterdrückte gleichzeitig jegliches Bedürfnis mit sehr unschönen Schimpfworten aufzuwarten. Am anderen Ende der Leitung war Stille eingekehrt. Luciana konnte sich beinahe bildlich vorstellen, wie verdutzt Remus gerade aus der Wäsche gucken musste. Immerhin hatte sie seit zwei Wochen jegliche seiner Kontaktversuche ignoriert und stellenweise sogar geblockt.

     _„Hey“_ , antwortete er irgendwann, seine Stimme war eine Mischung aus gespielter Freude und ehrlicher Unsicherheit, die er nicht ganz verbergen konnte. _„Schön, dass du zurückrufst, ich … ehm, Charlie wollte-„_

„Ich rufe nicht deswegen an“, unterbrach sie seine Sprechversuche. „Smythe hatte heute erwähnt, dass Severus gestern nicht bei der Sitzung war. Und keiner wusste, wieso.“

     Remus räusperte sich, im Hintergrund konnte sie seine Schritte hören. Auf- und Ablaufen.

     _„Ja, das ist schon eine seltsame Sache“_ , meinte er und räusperte sich wieder. Luciana konnte nicht sagen, ob dies von seiner Nervosität ihr gegenüber kam (die redlich verdient war, aber das war eine ganz andere Sache), oder er versuchte, eine Formulierung zu finden, die sie nicht beunruhigen würde. _„Kingsley hat vor zwei Tagen über einen Patronus mit ihm gesprochen und Severus hatte ihm versichert, dass er zum Treffen kommen würde.“_

„Vor zwei Tagen?“ Das war Donnerstag gewesen. „Weißt du, wann genau er mit ihm gesprochen hat?“

     _„Nein. Aber es muss vor der Arbeit gewesen sein, Kingsley war den ganzen Tag mit dem Minister unterwegs.“_

Dem Premierminister, übersetzte sie sich automatisch, für diesen war Shacklebolt seit einiger Zeit zuständig. Oder besser gesagt, für seine Sicherheit. Doch dies schien in diesem Augenblick zweitrangig.

     „Hat wer anders von ihm gehört?“

     Luciana vernahm ein leises Seufzen, wahrscheinlich fuhr sich Remus gerade durch sein unruhiges Haar.

     _„Ich bin sicher, es geht im gut.“_

Also nein, niemand hatte von ihm gehört. Ein deutliches Schnauben konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen und auch der nächste, tiefe Atemzug aus ihrer Zigarette brachte ihr Herz nicht weniger schnell zum Schlagen. Gerade, als sie wortlos auflegen wollte, setzte er nach:

     _„Luciana, komm doch bitte heute, oder wann auch immer es dir passt, vorbei, Charlie wollte-„_

Sie drückte den Knopf mit dem Hörersymbol, die letzten Worte von Remus verhallten ungehört irgendwo in der Tiefseeleitung zwischen Britannien und dem europäischen Festland. Gut so.

     Sollte sie einen Patronus schicken? Lucianas Blick huschte in Richtung der Küchenzeile, wo Azrael mittlerweile auf seinem Knochen sitzend ein kleines Nickerchen eingelegt hatte. Sie könnte Snape eine Nachricht schicken, allerdings konnte sie sich jetzt schon das Donnerwetter vorstellen, welches es geben würde, wenn sie so einen auffälligen Boten wie ihren eigenen Falken dafür nutzen würde. Vielleicht eine Eule aus der Eulerei der IT-Abteilung? Oder reagierte sie über? Was würde ihr die Information bringen, dass er nicht aufzufinden war? Immerhin könnte sie schlecht nach Strafford Castle spazieren und den Schwarzen Führer um Auskunft bitten, was er denn bloß mit ihrer Rahmenbedingungsvereinbarung angestellt habe. Zumal Dumbledore garantiert unterrichtet worden war, wenn niemand mit Snape in Verbindung treten konnte. Und das konnte Luciana auch nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, sie wusste nur, dass Remus und somit niemand vom Grimmauldplatz wusste, wieso er nicht zum Ordenstreffen erschienen war. Oder er es versäumt hatte, ihre eine Nachricht zu schicken. Hah! Wo sie bei Nachricht war, vielleicht –

     Luciana beeilte sich, aus der Tür zu stürmen, machte im letzten Augenblick einen ausladenden Schritt über dieses unnütze Riesenvieh einer Boa Constrictor (Brunhilde - sie war sich bis heute nicht sicher, ob Gabriel oder Johnny sie angeschleppt hatte), die ausgestreckt im Flur lag und das Sonnenlicht aus dem gegenüberliegenden Fenster absorbierte und stolperte dann durch den offenen Eingang mitten in das Chaos ihres Zimmers. Gleich vor dem Bett stand ihr aufgeschlagener Koffer, den sie erst erreichte, nachdem sie über einen Berg Schmutzwäsche gestiegen war. Zaubertränke, Verwandlungen, ein Buch nach dem anderen landete achtlos auf dem Bett, bis sie zur ‚Geschichte der Zauberei‘ kam. Zwischen dem dritten und vierten Riesenkrieg des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts steckten drei kleine Pergamentstücke, kleiner als ein Postkartenformat, die noch winziger gewesen waren, als sie zusammengerollt an den Füßen ihrer Überbringer gebunden gehangen hatten. Und jedes einzelne trug das gleiche Schriftbild:

      ∙ − − ∙   ∙ −   − ∙ − ∙   −   ∙ − − ∙   /   ∙ ∙ ∙   ∙ ∙ −   − ∙   −   /   ∙ ∙ ∙   ∙   ∙ − ∙   ∙ ∙ ∙ −   − ∙   − ∙ ∙   ∙ −

     Am Ende der ersten Woche der Ferien, als sie das Erste dieser seltsamen Schriftstücke erhalten hatte, war sie kurz davor gewesen ohne jegliches Gürtelvorwarnsystem einen Patronus auf die Reise zu schicken, nur um sicherzustellen, dass Snape sich nicht bei einer seiner ‚ich-wander-durch-die-Gegend-mit-meinem-Übergroßen-Zinken-in-einem-Buch-und-achte-nicht-im-entferntesten-darauf-wohin-ich-hinlatsche‘- Anwandlungen den Dickschädel zerdeppert hatte (irreparabel, bei dem Punkt-Strich-Kauderwelsch). Bis ihr beim zweiten Blick aufgegangen war, was der Kerl da fabriziert hatte. Das entsprechende Morse-Alphabet hatte sie auch noch um kurz nach eins in der Nacht von der IT-Abteilung besorgen können (wo dies doch der natürliche Rhythmus der Herrschaften und Damen dort unten war und das galt nicht nur für die Vampire unter ihnen …). Die Nachricht war so simpel, wie komplex: _Pacta sunt servanda_ – Verträge sind einzuhalten. Luciana machte sich jetzt kein weiteres Mal daran, über diese Worte zu fachsimpeln (meinte er bloß sein Wort, welches er ihr gegeben hatte ihr zu schreiben, oder war es gleichermaßen eine stetige Erinnerung an sie, welche Vereinbarung sie getroffen hatten, selbst außerhalb der Schulzeit, oder – nein, nicht abdriften), sondern legte alle drei Schriftstücke feinsäuberlich übereinander. Mit einem frustrierenden Ergebnis: Fehlanzeige, keiner der Punkte und Striche wich voneinander ab, sie hatte keine geheime Botschaft übersehen.

     Die nächsten fünf Minuten, vielleicht sogar die nächste Viertel- oder Halbestunde, saß sie regungslos auf ihrer Bettkante und starrte hinaus auf eine saftgrüne, schottische Landschaft. Sie hatte die Magieforschungsabteilung erst vor einer Woche gebeten, ihr übliches Wunschbild einer pazifischen Südseeinsel in das des Hochlands zu verwandeln, schlicht und ergreifend weil … sie das Heimweg gepackt hatte. Was sie selbstverständlich nie zugeben würde, ihre offizielle Begründung hatte daraus bestanden, dass sie das ewige Inselparadies nur daran erinnern würde, in diesem Jahr wieder keinen Urlaubstrip machen zu können. In diesem Moment wäre das Trugbild eines fernen Paradieses allerdings hilfreicher dabei gewesen, sie ein klein wenig abzulenken.

     Nachdem sie gefühlt aberhunderte von Horrorszenarien in ihrem Kopf abgespielt hatte, was dem Tränkemeister innerhalb der letzten zwei Tage alles hätte zustoßen können, verstaute sie ihr Schulbuch wieder unter dem Bergen ihrer Schuluniformen und strickte sich einen Plan, wie man diesen Nachmittag bis zum Abend so herumbekommen würde, dass sie gleichwohl ausgepowert wie auch geistig beschäftigt sein würde. Letztendlich schmiss sie all ihre Klamotten die sie am Leib trug schon auf dem Weg ins Bad auf jede Fläche Boden, die sie hinter sich brachte und marschierte geradewegs an der Duschkabine vorbei in den Pool, um dort die erste von vielen darauffolgenden Bahnen zu ziehen – danach könnte das Internet für die nötige Ablenkung sorgen.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Lucianas Plan war aufgegangen. Es hatte eine Weile (drei volle Stunden) gedauert, doch am Ende saß sie mit vom Schwimmen überstrapazierten Muskeln im gesamten Körper an ihrem Schreibtisch. Die Fanfiktion, welche sie nach langem Stöbern in den Weiten des weltweiten Netzwerks aufgetrieben und für lesenswert befunden hatte, war tatsächlich so spannend, dass sie jeden Gedanken an Doppelspione, lebensgefährliche Aufträge und eine übereifrige, magische Stasi mit der Lizenz zum Töten verdrängt hatte. Bis ein spitzer, kleiner Fremdkörper mit Inbrunst auf ihre Handfläche einpickte – wie ihr der sicherlich halbe Meter große Habichtkauz auf ihrem Mousepad hatte entgehen können, war bloß ein Indiz dafür, wie gut die geistigen Ergüsse dieses unbekannten Fans waren, allerdings nicht gut genug, um sie weiterhin im angenehmen Reich der Realitätsflucht verweilen zu lassen.

     Ein kurzer Seitenblick genügte und Luciana wusste, dass es sich bei dem federreichen Postboten nicht um den Überbringer der heißersehnten Nachricht handeln konnte. Die Eule klatschte mit einer Kopfbewegung die Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten mitten auf die Tastatur – augenblicklich wurde der wortreiche Bildschirm von der AOL Verbindungsseite abgelöst (wie auch immer dieses Mistvieh es hinbekommen hatte, mit einem Wurf die Internetverbindung zu kappen). Zu allem Übel streckte der Vogel jetzt auch noch ein Bein aus, an dem ein kleiner Lederbeutel angebunden hing. Wieso konnten Eulen eigentlich derart überheblich dreinblicken, allen vorweg die Exemplare dieses Zeitungsversandhauses? Sie verwarf die Idee, Azrael aus dem Wohnzimmer zu sich zu pfeifen, damit Arrogantus-Maximus eine wohlverdiente Abreibung bekommen würde und griff in die Schublade, wo sie die Sickel und Knuts für ihr Abonnement aufbewahrte, zählte das Geld haargenau ab und schaute der Eule grummelnd nach, als diese eilends aus dem Zimmer Richtung Küche flatterte. Durch den Flur. Mh, schade, dass Brunhilde bereits gestern eine üppige Mahlzeit bekommen hatte.

     Während das Modem auf ihrem PC-Turm mit lautstarken Piep-und-Klingeltönen eine neue Verbindung herstellte, nutzte Luciana die Zeit den Abendpropheten auszurollen und die Überschrift zu überfliegen. Neue Gefangennahmen, wie sie unschwer in der unteren Spalte der Titelseite ausmachen konnte, dabei sagten ihr die Namen rein gar nichts. Mit anderen Worten, die Strafpatrouille und das Aurorenbüro machte sich weiter daran, meist unbescholtene Bürger (die allesamt _zufällig_ einen nicht unerheblichen Einfluss im Ministerium hatten) unter Tatverdacht zu stellen, Befürworter und Unterstützer des Schwarzen Führers zu sein. Selbst Shacklebolt, der eine recht hohe Position unter den Auroren innehatte, konnte gegen diese scheinbar wahllosen Festnahmen nichts unternehmen – letztendlich war auch er dem Minister unterstellt und der … ja, wer bei ihm die Zügel in der Hand hielt, war natürlich der reinste Hohn.

     Eigentlich braucht sie die Zeitung gar nicht weiter aufklappen, um zu wissen, was sie an diesem Abend wieder sensationsheischende Schlagzei-

     Luciana stockte in ihrer Bewegung, die Augen stur auf eine beinahe bewegungslose, magische Fotografie geheftet. Ihr Herz pochte nach dem kleinen Aussetzer hart und erbarmungslos gegen ihre Rippenbögen – wieso war diese Aufnahme bloß so dunkel? Ihre Nasenspitze berührte fast das pergamentartige Papier, doch ihre erste Eingebung wurde durch näheres Hinsehen nicht zerschlagen. Im Gegenteil.

    

     _Todesser auf frischer Tat ertappt!_

     Die Überschrift hatte nichts mit dem gemein, was darunter abgebildet war. ‚Ertappt‘, darauf folgte eine Festnahme, vielleicht ein Bild, das erschrockene Gesichter zeigte, Täter, mitten bei einem Einbruch oder einem Betrug erwischt, aber doch nicht … egal, die journalistischen Gepflogenheiten der Zaubererwelt würde sie nicht jetzt anprangern, nicht wenn … noch ein Blick, Luciana entging nicht eine kleinste Schattierung. Die Fotografie war in einer dunklen Gasse aufgenommen, laut dem kleinen bisschen, was in dem Text darunter geschrieben stand, eine abgeschiedene Einkaufsstraße in Manchester. Der Fotograf musste wahre Verrenkungen in Kauf genommen haben, um aus dieser Perspektive aufnehmen zu können, oder aber Zauberer hatten ihre ganz eigenen Hilfsmittel, vom Boden aus aufzunehmen. Das Kopfsteinpflaster glitzerte, nur wenige Steine am Rand waren trockengeblieben – doch das lag nicht daran, dass ein Sommerregen den Untergrund durchnässt hatte, nein. Eine unscharfe Hand lag regungslos und ausgestreckt auf dem Boden. Der Ärmel, in welchem sie steckte, war aus schwarzem Material und schien somit mit seiner nächtlichen Umgebung zu verschmelzen. Das nächste, deutlich Erkennbare, war eine Maske; silbern und durchzogen von dunklen, feinen, schwarzen Linien. Hinter der ersten Gestalt lag eine zweite, doch diese war nur noch schemenhaft zu sehen. Und vollkommen unwichtig, immerhin trug sie keine Maske, die Luciana selbst einmal in den Händen gehalten hatte. Ihr erster, wirklich deutlicher Gedanke war ganz der Schadensbegrenzung gewidmet: eine Todessermaske konnte gut und gerne einer anderen gleichen, selbst die paar schwarzen, langen Haarsträhnen, welche unter der Kapuze hervorlugten, mussten kein Indiz dafür sein, dass der Mann – der augenscheinlich verdammt _tote_ Mann – Snape war. Auch der Zusammenhang zwischen diesem Ereignis (welches der Artikel auf die gestrige Nacht datierte) und der tagelangen Funkstille musste keiner sein.

     Diese gedankliche Maßnahme der drohenden Schnappatmung entgegenzuwirken hielt keine zwei ganze Sauerstoffzufuhrzyklen. Zuerst begann das Bild vor ihren Augen zu flackern, bis Luciana begriff, dass ihre Hand sich fest zitternd in das Papier geklammert hatte. Das Klingeln und Piepen des Modems war mittlerweile erloschen – die Stille ihres Zimmers dröhnte in ihrem Schädel, während ihre Gedanken nur so rasten.

     Shacklebolt, würde wahrscheinlich nichts Näheres wissen, bot sich aber als Option an, wenn ihr bessere ausgehen würden. Remus, das Telefonat mit ihm war einige Stunden her, vielleicht hatte sich derweil Neues ergeben? Was, wenn sie sich doch irrte und nun Gefahr lief, mit ihrem panischen Verhalten Fragen aufkommen zu lassen, die sie über das gesamte, letzte Jahr hatte verhindern wollen? Gab es in der Zaubererwelt so etwas wie Leichenkammern, eine Pathologie, wo würde man einen Körper aufbewahren, wenn –

     Luciana presste bei den folgenden Bildern, die vor ihrem geistigen Auge entstanden, die Hand auf den Mund und entließ damit auch den Abendpropheten aus ihrem Klammergriff. Den Blick von dem Foto abzuwenden war eine ganz andere Herausforderung, doch am Ende meisterte sie auch diese. In den nächsten paar Sekunden kam kontrollierte Bewegung in ihre Glieder – als erstes löste sie die Titelseite von den anderen, faltete sie feinsäuberlich zusammen und lief damit auf den Kleiderberg an ihrem Bett zu. Mit stoischer Ruhe tauschte sie ihren Pyjama mit einem Paar Bluejeans, einem T-Shirt und einem Cardigan aus und griff dann nach einer ledernen Handtasche, die an einem Pfosten ihres Bettes hing. Dort waren ihr Handy, eine Schachtel Zigaretten, ihr Ausweis und ein wenig Geld, wie auch eine Kreditkarte deponiert. Damit und mit ihrem Zauberstab in der der Hosentasche verstaut, lief sie schnurstracks in das Zimmer, was vollkommen und strickt tabu für sie war.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

     Der kurze Flohnetzwerktrip hatte wahrscheinlich einen Alarm ausgelöst. Nein, nicht wahrscheinlich, er hatte mit vollkommener Sicherheit einen verdammten Großalarm ausgelöst und wo immer Gabriel in diesem Moment auch stecken mochte, er wurde spätestens jetzt, eine halbe Minute nach Aktivierung seines privaten, niemals gesperrten Kamins, von dem in Kenntnis gesetzt, was sie gerade angestellt hatte. Luciana ging dies am Allerwertesten vorbei (in diesem Augenblick), auch wenn eine kleine Stimme in ihr schon jetzt wehklagte, was diese Aktion für Konsequenzen für sie haben würde.

     Das Kaminzimmer des Grimmauldplatzes fand sie düster und kühl vor, keiner der Hausbewohner schien sich hier an diesem Abend mit einem Schachspiel oder ähnlichem die Zeit zu vertreiben. Anderseits war auch keine Notsitzung einberufen worden – beziehungsweise, nicht in diesem Raum. Bei einer kleinen Anzahl von Mitglieder wich der Orden noch immer gerne auf den alten Treffpunkt in der Küche im Kellergeschoss aus, diese Option musste sie miteinbeziehen. Im Gegensatz zu der hellerleuchteten Wohnung, die sie gerade verlassen hatte, kam die einzig sichtbare Lichtquelle aus dem Flur in den ausladenden Raum. Luciana achtete peinlich genau darauf, in ihrer Eile keinen Beistelltisch oder Stuhl umzurennen und schenkte auf dem Gang angekommen dem tattrigen Hauself dieser alten Behausung nicht mehr als einen flüchtigen Seitenblick, als sie ihn aus dem Augenwinkel heraus auf der oberen Treppe auf sie hinunterschielen sah.

     Gleich auf dem Absatz in das untere Geschoss konnte sie den Schein von Öllampen unter dem Türspalt hindurchflackern sehen; sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, einen Halt einzulegen, um erst einen Blick über die Lage gewinnen zu können. Wie unvorteilhaft der Verzicht auf jegliche Vorbereitung war, wurde ihr spätestens drei Sekunden später bewusst, als sie vor dem langgezogenen Küchentisch zum Stehen gekommen war und mit gleich sechs Augenpaaren konfrontiert wurde, die sie allesamt recht entgeistert anstarrten.

     „Luciana?“ Granger fand als erstes ihre Stimme wieder und brachte mit diesem einen Wort erfolgreich die Verdutztheit aller Anwesenden zum Ausdruck, sie hier und jetzt im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens zu sehen. Wo sie, strenggenommen, rein gar nichts zu suchen hatte, jedenfalls nicht innerhalb der Sommerferien oder an einem Abend, der augenscheinlich nicht für ein Treffen einberufen worden war.

     Potter und Ronald saßen zusammen mit Black am nächsten an dem Fleck, wo sie nun wie angewurzelt stand, gleich gegenüber hatten es sich Granger, Charlie und Remus gemütlich gemacht. Bei dem Anblick der letzten beiden Kandidaten verdüsterte sich Lucianas Blick ganz von alleine, doch sie war nicht hergekommen, um diesen Kleinkrieg in die zweite Schlacht zu führen. Nein, sie würde nicht einmal so weit gehen, die ausstehende Einladung des Werwolfs zum Anlass zu nehmen, ihre Anwesenheit zu erklären – obwohl dies wohl gleichermaßen der einfachste, wie auch logischste Schluss gewesen wäre.

     Wenigstens war es nicht nötig, den Inhalt der Tasche ihres Cardigans hervorzuholen. Granger schien sich nicht an der Partie Poker (oder was auch immer für eine Art Kartenspiel gerade zum Zeitvertreib genutzt wurde) zu beteiligen und hatte eine ausgebreitete Ausgabe des Abendpropheten vor sich liegen. Zwar den falschen Teil, doch dem konnte sie schnell Abhilfe verschaffen. Ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung oder den Ansatz einer Erklärung lief Luciana schnurstracks auf ihren neugewonnen Fokus zu und drehte die Zeitung mit einem Handgriff auf die Titelseite. Ihr Zeigefinger landete gleich darauf auf dem Foto, dessen Anblick ihr sogar in diesem Augenblick für einen kurzen Moment den Atem stocken ließ.

     „Was weiß der Orden darüber?“

     Ihre Frage blieb zunächst unbeantwortet im Raum hängen. Die drei anwesenden Mitglieder des Phönixordens tauschten sowohl perplexe, als auch ratlose Blicke miteinander, bis sich einer von ihnen nach Sekunden des Schweigens endlich ein Herz fasste.

     „Die Kontrollgänge bei erhöhtem Aufkommen der Schwarzmagie-Kommune außerhalb Londons hatte Kingsley bereits vor einigen Wochen angekündigt“, behauptete Charlie schulterzuckend und erzählte ihr damit nichts Neues. Weder Black noch Remus fügten dem etwas hinzu und niemand am Tisch schien auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet zu haben, um wen genau es sich bei den ‚ertappten‘ Personen in der Schlagzeile handeln könnte. Damit hatte Luciana nicht gerechnet. Sie war felsenfest davon ausgegangen, dass Shacklebolt oder wenigstens Dumbledore eine Eilsitzung einberufen und die Identität der Männer geklärt hätte, insbesondere, da anscheinend niemand von Snape gehört hatte. Oder ihre eigene Angst vor der Antwort auf diese Frage hatte ihr Denken soweit blockiert, dass sie nicht mehr in der Lage war, klar zu sehen – sie ignorierte die verwirrten Blicke, die ihr nun geschlossenen entgegengeworfen wurden und blendete selbst Granger aus (offenbar wollte sie irgendetwas von Luciana wissen, was ihr in diesem Moment völlig gleichgültig war). Wenn sie hier nicht weiterkam und sie ebenfalls nicht jetzt schon zum Äußersten gehen wollte (Dumbledore kontaktieren), dann blieb ihr nur noch eine einzige Option.

     „Sirius, ich geh mal davon aus, dass sich an deinem Tagesrhythmus nichts geändert hat?“

     „Das siehst du richtig“, kam die zögerliche Antwort.

     „Gut, ich bin in ein paar Stunden zurück.“

     Damit machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt, schenkte Remus halbherzigen Versuch sie zurückzupfeifen keine Beachtung und verschwand so schnell aus dem Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, wie sie gekommen war – nur dieses Mal nutzte sie die Haustür.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Menschen konnte man für Alles kaufen. Dieses hartnäckige Vorurteil Gabriels hatte sich in den folgenden anderthalb Stunden wieder einmal bestätigt, in denen es Luciana (mit ein wenig Überredungskunst) doch tatsächlich geschafft hatte, einen Taxifahrer davon zu überzeugen, eine Passagierin an Bord zu nehmen, die ihm partout keine Adresse ihres Ziels nennen konnte. Lediglich die Wahl zwischen zwei Stadtteilen und eine Beschreibung von Gebäuden, die auf wahrscheinlich Minimum einem Viertel aller Wohnhäuser in Englands Hauptstadt zutrafen, hatten als Anhaltspunkte herhalten können. Der augenscheinlich in die Jahre gekommene Fahrer hatte keine unangenehmen Fragen gestellt und nur hin und wieder das Wort an sie gerichtet, wenn sie Gefahr gelaufen waren, wieder einmal im Kreis zu fahren. Es hatte sie eine Stange Pfundnoten und eine Menge Konzentration gekostet, aber am Ende hatte das geräumige Cab vor einer Reihe Backsteinhäusern gehalten, in dessen Mitte nur _eine_ Tür schwarz und von Macken gezeichnet gewesen war.

     Nun stand Luciana seit mehr als einer halben Zigarettenlänge Taxi- und recht ahnungslos auf dem Bürgersteig und beobachtete das erste Stockwerk des Hauses. Das Licht hatte bereits gebrannt, als sie in die Straße eingebogen waren und sie das erste Mal an diesem Tag so etwas wie ein Erfolgserlebnis empfunden hatte und sie wäre beinahe ganz automatisch auf die Tür zugeeilt und hätte die Klingel gedrückt, bis ihr in den Sinn gekommen war, was sie versprochen hatte. Keine überstürzten Aktionen. Dass sowohl die Nutzung von Gabriels privatestem Geheimkamin und die Odyssee bis hierher wohl zweifelsohne in die Kategorie ‚überstürzt‘ und ‚nicht wohl durchdacht‘ gehörte, zweifelte ihre innere, rationale Stimme mit keiner Sekunde an, allerdings musste das nicht bedeuten, an dieser Stelle mit dem Kopf weiter durch die Wand zu rennen.

     Also, das Licht brannte, in den letzten Minuten war dreimal eine schemenhafte Gestalt an den schweren Vorhängen vorbeigelaufen, doch es war ihr unmöglich gewesen, diese Anhand ihrer Silhouette zu identifizieren. Luciana zog den zusammengefalteten Artikel aus der Tasche ihres Cardigans, studierte abermals die Fotografie (vor allem die Muster der Maske) und schaute wieder zum Fenster, hinter dem das Licht brannte. Natürlich könnte sie sich nun einreden, dass es sich um eine Verwechslung handeln musste und Snape wohlbehalten in seinen beschaulichen vier Wänden einen Abend seiner Ferien genoss, aber wissen konnte sie es nicht. Vielleicht war jemand ganz anderes in dem Haus, eine Einheit des Ministeriums, die gerade Snapes Sachen durchwühlte und sein Doppelleben als Lehrer von Hogwarts und Todesser beim Schwarzen Führer enttarnte? Oder einer von Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten hatte den Auftrag bekommen, irgendetwas aus dem Privatbesitz seines Tränkemeisters zu holen, wo Snape im letzten Jahr mit so vielen Experimenten betraut worden war? Bei beiden Möglichkeiten drehte sich Lucianas Magen in verdammt unangenehme Ausgangspositionen und die Option sich selbst einzureden, dass alles gut sei und sie nun geduldig auf den nächsten Morse-Code warten könnte, verpuffte gänzlich. Außerdem war es wenig unauffällig, hier im Schatten zweier Straßenlaternen zu stehen, ein Haus anzustarren und dabei zu rauchen.

     Sie trat die Kippe auf dem Boden aus, überquerte die Straße, wartete, bis ein Passant mit seinem Hund an ihr vorbeigezogen war und ging zögerlich den schmalen Weg bis zur ersten von zwei Stufen der Haustür heran. Der Anblick des verblassten Klingelschilds löste zunächst große Verwirrung bei ihr aus. Dort stand nicht sein Name. Stattdessen konnte sie in geschnörkelter Schreibschrift ‚Prince‘ lesen, was weitere, kostbare Sekunden verschwendete, bis es endlich Klick in Lucianas überstrapaziertem Oberstübchen machte. Prince war der Name von Snapes Mutter, wenn sie sich richtig an die kurze Biographie von Snape erinnerte, die ihr Sir Rennoc im fünften Schuljahr geschickt hatte. Und sie kannte die Worte beinahe auswendig. Bedenklich, sicherlich, aber hier würde sie bestimmt keinen weiteren Gedanken an diese ungesunde Obsession vergeuden. Die Überlegung von all den Möglichkeiten, was und vor allem wem sie hinter dieser Tür begegnen würde, ging in die zweite Runde. So lange, bis ihr auffiel, dass auch hier jeder Beobachter dieses seltsamen Schauspiels misstrauisch werden würde, daher entschloss sie sich kurzum zu einer Maßnahme, welche ihr bislang nur vom Hörensagen bekannt gewesen war.

     Luciana drückte die Klingel, bis ein altersschwacher, metallener Schrillton hinter dem Holz zu hören war – dann machte sie zwei ausladende Schritte, die Backsteinmauer entlang zum üppigen Busch hinüber, gleich am Haus, der ihr als Versteck dienen sollte. Zumindest theoretisch, in der Praxis hatte sie natürlich nicht miteinbezogen, dass das Gestrüpp bis zum Backstein gewachsen und alles andere als frei zugänglich war. Glücklicherweise schien es derjenige, der die deutlichen Schritte auf der knarzenden Treppe im Innern des Hauses verursachte, nicht eilig damit zu haben herauszufinden, wer um diese Uhrzeit (es war mittlerweile weit nach zweiundzwanzig Uhr) Klingelmännchen spielte.

     Bis die Tür aufgezogen und der düstere Eingangsbereich mit einem spärlichen Lichtschein erhellt wurde, hatte der Tarnbusch endlich das Umherwanken und Einbüßen von Blättern drangegeben. Luciana wagte es trotzdem nicht, ihren Hals noch weiter aus dem Versteck zu recken und versuchte sich auch hier in Geduld zu üben. Wenn derjenige einen Suchzauber starten würde, hätte sie selbstverständlich ein ziemlich großes Problem und wieso zur Hölle fiel ihr dieser Denkfehler erst jetzt auf, als die Person im Türrahmen um die Ecke schaute und –

      Insgeheim hatte sie wirklich nicht damit gerechnet. Ein unbekanntes Gesicht, getoppt mit einer Schirmmütze der Schutzstaffel, ja, das hätte sie kaum überrascht. Oder die ungepflegten, stumpfen Haarsträhnen einer der Lestrange-Brüder, selbst das Profil des berühmtberüchtigten Greybacks war vor ihrem geistigen Auge aufgetaucht, aber eine ausgeprägte Nase? Das Riechorgan sah aus dieser Perspektive noch eine Spur größer aus, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte, was vielleicht auch daran liegen mochte, dass sein Besitzer in eben diesem Moment die Augen zu Schlitzen verkniffen hielt und somit die Proportionen verfälscht wirkten. Wahrscheinlich tat er dies, um Deutlicheres in der Dunkelheit erkennen zu können, mit wenig Erfolg. Snape, putzmunter und griesgrämig wie eh und je. Luciana war schneller aus dem Busch hervorgesprungen, als ihr rationaler Verstand laut ‚HALT‘ brüllen konnte; zum Glück zeigte sich der Mann im Eingang ziemlich überrumpelt von dem vermeintlichen Angriff – er konnte kaum einen halben Schritt in den Flur machen und auch der Griff nach seinem Zauberstab blieb bei einem Prozess von circa achtzig Prozent unvollendet, dann hing sie auch schon an seinem Hals. Wortwörtlich. Wie sie dort oben hingelangt war, sollte Spekulation bleiben, denn an einen Sprung wollte sie sich nicht recht entsinnen. Im Endeffekt klammerte sie die ersten zwei Atemzüge an einer unbeweglichen Statue, die nicht einmal mit Brustkorbbewegungen ein kleinstes Lebenszeichen von sich preisgab, dann:

     „Luciana?“

     So planlos hatte sie seine Stimme noch nie, niemals gehört – was vollkommen gleich war, immerhin _war_ es seine Stimme und als Bonus kam das Au de Tränkemeister in voller Dosis hinzu (das Schlafshirt, welches sie am Morgen der Abreise von Hogwarts – versehentlich - eingesteckt hatte, roch im Gegensatz zum Original wie ein Filet Mignon nach vier Wochen Rohkostdiät schmeckte).

     „Du bist nicht tot“, bemerkte sie irgendwo zwischen seinem Kragen und Haaransatz in seinen Nacken und verstärkte ihren Griff.

     „Das ist“, begann er und ab hier schien seine Luft ein wenig knapp zu werden, „korrekt.“

     Die statuenhafte Bewegungslosigkeit endete, zwei Hände griffen Lucianas Taille und setzen sie auf den Teppichboden des Flurs ab. Wann war sie in das Haus getreten? Diese Frage verschwand restlos aus ihrem Gedächtnis, als sie wieder sicher stand und den Blick zu Snape hob. Oh oh.

     „Ich habe keine Nachricht bekommen und dann hat Smythe gesagt, dass du nicht zur Sitzung erschienen bist und heute Abend kam –„

     „Es ist der denkbar schlechteste Zeitpunkt für einen Besuch“, zischte Snape dazwischen und bestätigte damit ihren ersten Eindruck, ihn mit ihrem Erscheinen nicht bloß überrumpelt, sondern augenscheinlich ziemlich angepisst zu haben.

     „Aber der Abendprophet –„

     „Du musst gehen“, unterbrach er sie auch hier – anscheinend war es ihm völlig egal, was sie hier zu suchen hatte. „Sofort.“

     Normalerweise hätte sie widersprochen. Alleine schon aus Dickköpfigkeit und vielleicht auch, weil diese Abweisung nach Tagen voller nagender Sorge ein ziemlicher Schlag unter die Gürtellinie war. Doch erstens kannte sie seinen ‚ich-meine-es-bitter-ernst‘ Blick und zweitens konnte sie nach zwei Jahren Zucht-Internat ohne große Gegenwehr einstecken. Oder wenigstens versuchte sie sich dies glauben zu machen. Jedenfalls konnte er ihr ab diesem Zeitpunkt keinen Vorwurf daraus machen, nicht seiner Bitte (Anweisung) nachgekommen zu sein. Immerhin legte sie schon den Rückwärtsgang ein. Und Snape hätte beinahe geschafft, sie die Tür hinaus zu schieben, wäre da nicht –

     „Severus?“

     Snape hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, seine linke Hand forsch und richtungsweisend an ihrem Rücken, die andere an der Tür; Luciana und er drehten sich gleichzeitig auf der halben Achse um, die Köpfe in die Höhe gereckt.

     „Die junge Dame ist gerade erst angekommen“, klang eine weibliche, recht forsche Stimme bis zu ihnen hinunter. „Und einen Gast lässt man nicht gehen, bevor man ihm einen Tee angeboten hat.“ Zu der Stimme erschien eine passende Frau an der obersten Brüstung und sah auf sie hinab, mit einer Strenge im Gesicht, die selbst Professor McGonagall das Fürchten gelehrt hätte. Sie ruckte den Kopf in einer minimalen Geste in Richtung des Wohnraums, von dem Luciana wusste, dass er dort lag, den Blick auf Snape gerichtet. Im nächsten Augenblick rastete die Haustür in Lucianas Rücken ein, seine Finger legten sich um ihren Oberarm und bevor sie irgendeine Art des Protestes anbringen konnte, geleitete Snape sie wortlos die Treppe hinauf, direkt auf die Tür zu, hinter der die Frau verschwunden war.  

 

    


	4. Tee und seine Zusatzstoffe

Der Wohnraum sah noch genauso aus, wie Luciana ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Rechts um die Ecke der Tür war eine kleine Kochnische, die durch einen Tresen von dem Rest des Zimmers abgetrennt wurde, mitten im Raum stand ein älteres, braunes Sofa, schräg gegenüber davon – mh, den Sessel hatte sie so nicht im Gedächtnis. Zumal dieser winzige Raum gar nicht darauf ausgelegt war, eine geräumige Couch _und_ einen ausladenden Sessel zu beherbergen. Das Möbelstück schien nicht das einzige an Ort und Stelle zu sein, was fehl am Platz wirkte. Die Dame (und sie hatte ihr Lebtag noch niemanden getroffen, auf den diese Bezeichnung besser gepasst hätte) setzte sich gerade in eben jene Sitzmöglichkeit, noch bevor Snape ganz die Tür hinter sich verschlossen hatte und fixierte Luciana über die Distanz der paar Schritte, welche sie voneinander trennten. Es war ihr unmöglich, die Unbekannte in eine engere Alterssparte als irgendwo zwischen Queen Mum und dem aktuellen Oberhaupt des britischen Königreichs einzuordnen, wobei ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild deutlich in das viktorianische Zeitalter schlug. Das schlohweiße Haar hatte das Urgestein zu einer adretten Turmfrisur aufgerichtet, alleine die Haarspangen mussten kostspieliger sein als die gesamte Einrichtung dieser Wohnung. Von dem hochgeschlossenen, schwarz-blauen und mit Steinen besetztem Kleid wollte sie gar nicht erst anfangen … Luciana bog ihre Haltung ganz wie von selbst ein klein wenig gerader und nachdem sie ein paar Lidschläge rätselte, wohin mit ihren Händen, verschränkte sie sie kurzum hinter ihrem Rücken.

     „Setz dich, Kind.“

     Ihr erster Impuls ging dahin, der Aufforderung der Dame sofort Folge zu leisten, doch der Drang eine Übersicht über diese höchst seltsame Situation zu bekommen, war noch einmal stärker. Luciana suchte Blickkontakt zu Snape, doch der Kerl hatte sich tatsächlich am Küchentresen darangemacht, eine weitere Kanne Tee aufzusetzen und wandte ihr somit seine Kehrseite zu. Glanzstück. Natürlich hatte die Frau es nicht drangegeben, sie in der kurzen Zeit aus den Augen zu lassen und nachdem weitere, quälende Sekunden des Starrens verstrichen waren, setzte sich Luciana in Bewegung und nahm auf dem Sofa Platz. Soweit vom Sessel entfernt wie irgend möglich, auch wenn ihr Todesgefahrradar bei der Präsenz der Unbekannten keinen Alarm schlug. Es war mehr diese absolut autoritäre Aura, welche die Lady im ganzen Raum verströmte, außerdem hatte Luciana schon seit frühesten Kindheitstagen ihre schwere Mühe mit weiblichen Respektspersonen.

     „Wir haben uns noch nicht vorgestellt“, stellte die Dame nun fest und fügte dem einen unmissverständlich auffordernden Blick zu.

     „Das haben wir nicht, nein.“ Gut, wieder hatte sie den Reflex zu gehorchen abbremsen können, dafür war es nun etwas ganz anderes, dem Blick der Frau standzuhalten. Luciana wünschte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, lieber eine Audienz bei dem Schwarzen Führer durchstehen zu müssen, als dieses Martyrium zu ertragen (welches, strenggenommen, bisher keine zwei Minuten andauerte) und gerade, als sie kurz davor stand, der Lady schlicht ihren Personalausweis rüber zu werfen und unaufgefordert eine kurze, aber knappe Biographie von sich preiszugeben, trat über und über schwarzer Stoff in ihr Sichtfeld. Snape, und das, obwohl sie eine Weile benötigte, um dies zu registrieren. Er schritt an ihrem Platz vorbei und lud ein Tablett mit einer Kanne und Tasse vor ihr ab, ganz, als sei sie völlig gewöhnlich zu einem Kaffee-, pardon, Teekränzchen vorbeigekommen. Um kurz vor Mitternacht, bei dem Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, Schrägstrich Todesser, Schrägstrich Doppelspion, Schrägstrich ultra geheimer Rahmenbedingungsvereinbarung. Welche sie hiermit in so ziemlich allen Grundregeln einfach mal so im Fundament gesprengt hatte.

     Die Dame winkte sein Angebot nach einer frischen Tasse Tee ab, ohne auch nur für einen Wimpernschlag die Augen von Luciana zu nehmen – irgendwo neben ihr senkte sich derweil die Sitzfläche, was bedeuten musste, dass er auf der Couch Platz genommen hatte. In einem gebührlichen Abstand zu ihr.

     „Ihr Name ist Luciana Bradley“, erklang nun sein tiefer Bariton, der Tonfall neutral, wenngleich auch nur für Personen, welche die leicht nervöse Note nicht herausfiltern konnten. Ob die Frau zu dem kleinen, exklusiven Club der Snape-Leser gehörte, blieb ihr zunächst ein Rätsel. „Sie ist Schülerin in meinem Fortgeschrittenenkurs“, setzte er dann noch nach, gleich als die volle Ladung Verhörerblick nun auf ihn abgeschossen wurde. Lucianas Kopf ruckte so schnell und alarmierend in seine Richtung, dass in der folgenden Stille das Krachen ihrer Halswirbel deutlich zu hören war – den heißen, durchdringenden Schmerz eines geschundenen Nervs bekam sie lediglich am Rande mit, so perplex war sie über seine ehrliche Antwort. „Luciana, das ist Madam Magna Prince. Meine Großmutter.“

     Sie wagte es nicht ihren Kopf auch nur einen Millimeter aus dieser äußerst unbequemen und angespannten Haltung zu bewegen; sein Seitenprofil gab keinerlei Regung preis und natürlich machte sich Snape nicht die Mühe, ihr mit auch nur einem Zeichen irgendeine Art von Verhaltenshinweis zu geben. Übrigens hatte er mit diesem kurzen Satz gleich zwei Dinge losgetreten, die verdammt prekär waren: die Nutzung ihres Vornamens, absolute Premiere in Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person und, ach ja, die Kleinigkeit, dass sie zu einem Familientreffen hinzugestoßen war. Ihr schoss für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde durch den Kopf, dass diese Gelegenheit sicherlich nicht dazu geeignet war, das ominöse ‚Madam‘-Titel-Mysterium zu lösen und allein dieser Gedanke war ein klares Indiz dafür, wie überfordert sie war und kurz vorm Hyperventilieren sie stand. Wieso nur hatte sie es nicht beim Klingelmännchen belassen können? Warum nur musste sie ständig alles anfassen, wenn Gucken draufstand? Was sie gleich dazu veranlasste, eine kleine Reise in die Vergangenheit zu machen, denn bei einem Zweitagesausflug ins Louvre, vor knapp vier Jahren, hatte sie doch tatsächlich –

     „Eine ordentliche Kinderstube hat sie nicht genossen.“

     Diese Bemerkung riss Luciana jäh aus der geistigen Wanderung durch das Richelieu und ja, diese Kritik war zielgenau an sie gerichtet gewesen. Ein rascher Seitenblick auf Madam Prince und ihr wurde sehr schnell bewusst, dass jede weitere Sekunde, welche verstrich und die sie mit Schweigen verbrachte, ihr nichts weiter als eine Schublade tiefer in dem Menschenkategorieschrank der Dame einbrachte.

     „I-„

     „Sie ist auf der Durchreise“, machte Snape ihren Sprechversuch zunichte; zu seiner Verteidigung: er hatte sie nicht unterbrochen, sondern zeitgleich mit ihr den Mund aufgemacht. „Und in Anbetracht der späten Stunde, sollten wir sie nicht länger aufhalten.“ Gut, dass sie nicht zu Wort gekommen war, denn tatsächlich –

     „In Anbetracht der späten Stunde“, setzte Madam Prince mit scharfem Unterton an und machte damit nicht zum ersten Mal Lucianas Denkprozess zunichte, „muss ihr Besuch von großer Dringlichkeit sein, denkst du nicht auch, Severus?“

     _Oh fuck._

     „Ich ehm –„, Die angebotene Tasse Tee stellte eine vorzügliche Gelegenheit dar, ein paar Sekunden Zeit zu gewinnen. „Es hat ein Missverständnis gegeben, das konnten wir schon an der Tür aus der Welt räumen.“

     Madam Prince schien darauf zu brennen, mehr über dieses Missverständnis zu erfahren, doch nach einem intensiven Blickwechsel mit Snape, hakte sie nicht weiter nach. Luciana beeilte sich, das kochend heiße Getränk ihre Kehle hinunterzuspülen und das vorzugsweise ohne größere Kollateralschäden. Aber was war ein bisschen verbrannte Zunge schon im Gegensatz zu der Voraussicht, gleich die wirklich unangenehmen Fragen gestellt zu bekommen?

     „Professor Snape hat Recht.“ Die formelle Anrede war ihr herausgerutscht, bevor ihr Hirn sie bremsen konnte – verdammte Angewohnheiten, vor allem jene, hinter denen eine ordentliche Portion Paranoia steckte. Eine Braue von Snapes Großmutter wanderte gleich mehrere Etagen in die Höhe und die Ähnlichkeit zu einem ganzen Repertoire von Gesichtsmimik des Herrn neben ihr ließ Luciana einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagen. „Ich sollte wirklich gehen. Ich danke Ihnen, für die Gastfreundschaft.“

     Schon bei dem letzten Wort hatte sie die leere Tasse auf dem Tablett abgestellt und war von ihrem Platz aufgesprungen. Besser schnell aus diesem Zimmer, dem Haus und der Straße verschwinden, bevor sie noch mehr Katastrophen heraufbeschwören konnte.

     Mit einem Nicken an Madam Prince und einem flüchtigen Seitenblick auf Snape, hatte sie bereits die Couch umrundet und nach ein paar strammen Schritten die Tür erreicht. Erst im Treppenhaus fiel ihr auf, dass auch aus dem Staub machen ohne ein Wort des höflichen Abschieds wohl in die Kategorie ‚keine ordentliche Kinderstube‘ gehörte, doch eigentlich konnte ihr das bei den Angehörigen einer Rahmenbedingungsvereinbarung ziemlich gepflegt am Hintern vorbeigehen. Was es nicht tat. Zusätzlich zu ihrem total versauten Auftritt schmiss sie vor lauter Zorn über sich selbst die Haustür hinter sich in Schloss, ein lautes Scheppern – folgte nicht. Verwirrt machte Luciana auf dem Absatz kehrt. Statt einer verschlossenen oder zumindest zufallenden Tür fand sie Snape vor, die linke Hand am Holz und das Gesicht düsterer denn je.

     „Habe ich was vergessen?“

     Zum Beispiel den Abriss, der ohne jeden Zweifel folgen würde, allerdings hatte sie angenommen, dass er wenigstens einen Zeitpunkt abwarten würde, sie unter vier Augen und außer Hörreichweite seiner engsten Verwandten zu sprechen. Offensichtlich falsch gedacht. Luciana zog schon einmal vorsorglich den Kopf ein und nahm sich dabei ganz fest vor, nicht zu viel Kontra zu geben, ganz gleich, mit welchen hübschen Bezeichnungen er sein folgendes Donnerwetter schmücken würde.

     „Du hast die Apparierprüfung noch nicht abgelegt.“

     Ihre Augenbrauen kräuselten sich verwirrt zusammen. Aus zweierlei Gründen, denn was hatte das bitte mit dieser Situation zu tun und woher wusste er davon?

     „Sie ist für nächste Woche angesetzt.“

     „Wie bist du hierher gelangt?“

     Luciana verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und zog den dünnen Cardigan um ihren Oberkörper ein wenig enger. So warm der Tag und selbst der Abend auch gewesen sein mochte, die Brise, welche nun durch die dunkle Straße fegte, hinterließ eine Gänsehaut bei ihr. Das und der Blick, mit dem sie gerade betrachtet wurde. Wieso noch gleich die Fragerei um ihre Mobilität?

     „Mit dem Taxi.“

     „Ich kann kein Taxi erkennen.“

     Dabei machte er sich nicht einmal die Mühe, in der Gegend Ausschau zu halten. Anscheinend zog er es vor, sie mit seinen Augen aufzuspießen.

     „Es ist weggefahren“, antwortete sie, so neutral wie möglich, auch, wenn sie langsam aber sicher genug von Frage-Antwort-Spielchen hatte. „Das haben Taxis an sich, wenn man sie nicht fürs Herumstehen bezahlen will.“

     „Und wie gedenkst du wieder zum Hauptquartier zu kommen?“

     Woher wollte er eigentlich wissen, dass ihr Ziel das Hauptquartier war? Vielleicht verbrachte sie ja ein paar Tage ihrer Ferien in der Hauptstadt und ha, sie könnte sogar bei Hermes eingekehrt sein, wie würde ihm das schmecken? Es war ja nicht so, dass er großen Wert darauf gelegt hatte zu erfahren, was sie mit ihrer Freizeit anstellte oder ihr mehr als ein paar lateinische Floskeln in Dauerschleife hatte zukommen lassen und das nicht einmal mit sonderlich großem Durchhaltevermögen. Immerhin war er ganz alleine Schuld daran, dass sie hier an Ort und Stelle stand und –

      „Ich werde zur Hauptstraße laufen“, antwortete sie, den patzigen Unterton versuchte sie nicht einmal zu zügeln, „und mir ein Taxi suchen.“ Die restlichen, unausgesprochenen Worte sparte sie sich, nahm die letzten Stufen die Treppe herunter und lief den schmalen Weg bis zum Bürgersteig. Erst nachdem sie schon an ein paar weiteren, sehr identisch aussehenden Häusern vorbeigelaufen war, bemerkte sie, dass Snape die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte. Beziehungsweise, er schritt direkt neben ihr und gab keinen Pieps von sich oder zeigte eine andere Regung, welche sein seltsames Verhalten erklärt hätte, bis er (vollkommen aus heiterem Himmel, aber anders war sie es eh nicht von ihm gewohnt) ihren Oberarm griff und sie in eine Seitengasse zog. Nebenbei angemerkt die erste Gasse, die sich zwischen der Häuserfront aufgetan hatte und Luciana blieb nicht viel Zeit zum Rätseln, bis ein wohlbekanntes Ziehen ihre Magengegend befiel. Gut, Apparieren ohne Ankündigung, ebenfalls nichts Neues und obwohl sie den nächsten Lidschlag in einem schmalen Spalt zwischen zwei Mauerwerken tat, wusste sie, wohin er sie befördert hatte. Das Bedürfnis ihm zu danken hielt sich in Grenzen, dementsprechend schnell löste sie sich aus seinem Griff und schlug die Richtung ein, wo ein seichter Schimmer auf eine Straßenlaterne hinwies. Im vollen Bewusstsein, dass jedes weitere Wort im Streit enden würde.

     „Was hatte der Abendprophet zu berichten, dass er dir Anlass genug geboten hat, jede meiner Warnungen auszuschlagen und mich, ohne jegliche Vorankündigung, aufzusuchen?“

     Wieso eine einfache Frage stellen, wenn man sie doch so wunderbar mit Kritik und unterschwelligen Anschuldigungen spicken konnte? Luciana dachte für einen Moment darüber nach, ihn weiter zu ignorieren, immerhin würde er sich seine Frage selbst beantworten können, wenn er seine eigene Ausgabe aufschlagen würde. Vorausgesetzt, er hatte das volle Propheten-Abonnement und nicht nur das abgespeckte. Und würde sie die Angelegenheit nicht nur verschlimmern, wenn sie ihn hier stehenlassen würde? Außerdem hatte sie schon längst Halt gemacht, keine zwei Schritte vor dem Ausgang der Gasse.

     Der zusammengefaltete Artikel war schnell aus der Tasche ihres Cardigans gezogen und Snape im nächsten Augenblick an ihrer Seite. Seine Mimik spiegelte zunächst Neutralität wieder, bis er die Titelseite, welche Luciana ihm vor die Nase hielt, aus ihrer Hand nahm und sie näher zu sich zog. Seine Brauen kräuselten sich missmutig in die Tiefe, bis sie beinahe eine Linie zu ergeben schienen. Zusätzlich arbeitete seine Kiefermuskulatur, irgendetwas an dem Artikel oder dem Bild hatte ihn zornig gemacht. Mächtig zornig.

     „Das erklärt das plötzliche Verschwinden meiner Maske.“ Dafür fiel sein Tonfall fast schon friedfertig aus. „Woher wusstest du, dass es sich um meine handelt?“ Luciana schluckte und das ausgerechnet in dem Moment, als Snape den Artikel von seinem Sichtfeld abzog und sie dafür mit seinen Augen durchbohrte. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, sie dir vorgeführt zu haben.“

     Musste ihr beschissenes Kopfkino ausgerechnet jetzt Snape auf einem Laufsteg präsentieren, in Todessermontur, wie er lasziv seine silbern-schwarze Maske von seinem Gesicht nahm und – sie sollte sich eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen. Und zwar sofort. Außer Acht der Tatsache, dass sich ihr Kopf-Snape ziemlich gut als Model der jüngsten Todesserkollektion machte.

     „Nach der Mysteriumsabteilung“, begann sie und zeigte sich gleichzeitig sehr verwundert darüber, dass ihr Hirn mit nichts Besserem als der Wahrheit aufwarten konnte, „als wir das erste Mal … danach war ich oben in Remus Zimmer und habe deine Sachen runtergeholt, sie ist mir aus deinem Umhang gefallen.“ Wahre Geschichte und anscheinend kam Snape zu demselben Schluss. Auch wenn er einige Starrsekunden benötigte und trotzdem skeptisch den Mund schürzte.

     „Was macht deine Maske auf dem Gesicht eines anderen Todessers?“

     „Der Dunkle Lord“, begann Snape, wie immer, wenn er diesen Namen Aussprach, in diesem seltsamen Tonfall, „sieht es nicht gerne, wenn bei der Ausführung seiner Aufträge … Spuren hinterlassen werden. Oder dabei etwas abhandenkommt, das Rückschlüsse ziehen lassen könnte. Dementsprechend … _einprägsam_ fallen seine Maßnahmen aus, sollte man sich bei solch einem Missgeschick ertappen lassen.“

     Luciana verstand nur Bahnhof.

     „Häh?“

     „Ein Todesser hat seine Maske verschlampt und es offenkundig vorgezogen, sich an meinen Hab und Gut zu schaffen zu machen, als den Konsequenzen ins Auge sehen zu müssen.“

     „Wieso hat er sich nicht einfach eine neue besorgt?“

     „Eine Todessermaske ist keine Stangenware!“

     „Meine Fresse, sei doch nicht gleich so empfindlich!“

     Luciana biss sich augenblicklich auf die Zunge. Gedanken denken und nicht wie Rosinen-verseuchten-Kuchen in die Umwelt spucken, was lief denn schon wieder falsch bei ihr? Snapes Augen funkelten, doch bis auf diesen kleinen Umstand und ein wenig Zähne-Malträtieren beließ er es dabei. Sie war nicht die Einzige, die sich gerade seltsam verhielt.

     „Du solltest dich daran gewöhnen, im Unklaren über mein Befinden zu sein und nicht wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn“, _Huhn_ , das war neu, „durch die Weltgeschichte laufen und meine Position aufs Spiel setzen! Oder gehe ich unrecht der Annahme, dass du zunächst den Orden alarmiert hast?“

     „Ich habe niemanden ‚alarmiert‘“, verteidigte sie sich vehement. „Ich habe _gefragt_ und außerdem ich bin nicht diejenige, die hier mitten auf der Straße eine Diskussion über strenggeheime Informationen vom Zaun bricht.“

     „Nein, du bist nur jene, die einen Schalleindämmungszauber nicht einmal erkennt, wenn sie mitten im Zentrum steht!“

     Gut zu wissen, dann brauchte sie wenigstens nicht zwanghaft ihre Stimme klein halten.

     „ _DU_ hast dich nicht an die Absprache gehalten und einen Brief geschrieben! Pardon, inhaltslosen Strich-Punkt-Kauderwelsch!!“

     „ _Pacta sunt servanda,_ Verträge-„

     „Sind einzuhalten, Kauderwelsch, aber mehr als Copy and Paste ist wohl zu viel verlangt!“

     Okay, dann eben einen Rundumschlag.

     „Ich _habe_ dir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen!“

     Oder auch nicht, denn das nahm ihr erstmal den Wind aus den Segeln.

     „Es ist nichts angekommen.“

     Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, atmete tief ein (seine Nasenflügel bebten sichtbar) und dann betrachtete er sie schweigend. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit.

     „Und dies ist der Grund, wieso die Nachrichten aus nicht mehr bestehen _dürfen_.“

     „Meinst du, der Brief ist abgefangen worden?“

    Mehr als einen vielsagenden Blick erhielt sie nicht als Antwort. Wenigstens war das meiste ihrer Wut verraucht, auch wenn sie an dem ‚Huhn‘ weiterhin zu knabbern hatte. Wahrscheinlich sollte sie sich mit dieser und darauffolgenden Bezeichnungen abfinden, oder einfach zum Gegenangriff übergehen und für jede Beleidigung drei erwidern. Vernünftig, defensiv und erwachsen.

     „In Zukunft“, begann Snape nun mit einer Spur Tränkeunterrichtflair, „wirst du dir die Zeit nehmen, um einen vernünftigen Gedanken beisammen zu bekommen und dich daran erinnern, was in solch einem Fall zu tun ist.“

     Luciana sah ihn fragend an.

     „Du hast den Gürtel nicht als hübsches Accessoire erhalten.“

     Ah, der Ordenskommunikationsschwachsinn. Mit Patronus als Endergebnis. Luciana senkte ihren Blick.

     „Du bist noch im Besitz deines Gürtels?“, fragte er, offenbar argwöhnisch.

     „Ja.“

     „Und er ist nicht beschädigt?“

     Was sollte diese Fragerei?

     „Ja, er ist nicht beschädigt.“

     Schweigen. Sie wagte es nicht den Blick zu heben und darüber zu rätseln, was ihm jetzt durch den Kopf gehen musste. Ihr schwante ohnehin Übles.

     „Wieso hast du mir keinen Patronus geschickt?“

     Sie brauchte nicht antworten. Fragen konnten unbeantwortet bleiben und Snape war König der unbeantworteten Fragen. Jetzt war der perfekte Zeitpunkt ihm aufzuzeigen, wie frustrierend so ein Verhalten sein konnte.

     „Weil es nicht geht.“

     „Du kannst keinen Patronus heraufbeschwören?“

     „Ja.“

     Das war unheimlich. Sie hatte wirklich nicht antworten wollen, es ging niemanden, _niemanden_ etwas an, dass sie –

     „Seit wann?“

     „Ich weiß es nicht“, plapperte sie einfach weiter. Sie versuchte mit aller Macht den Mund zu schließen, doch ihre Lippen bewegten sich wie von Geisterhand. „Es gab lange keinen Grund einen zu schicken und als ich vor ein paar Wochen Remus antworten wollte, hat es nicht geklappt.“

     „Wieso konntest du ihn nicht heraufbeschwören?“

     Woher sollte sie das wissen? Das fragte sie sich selbst seit –

     „Das viele Schlafwandeln, die Träume, das Feuer, die Dinge, die mir Smythe erzählt. Ich schlafe keine Nacht durch. Du fehlst mir. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Es ist schwer sich irgendetwas Schönes in Erinnerung zu rufen, was stark genug für solch einen Zauber wäre, wenn man den Kopf voll mit diesen Dingen hat.“ Und endlich ging ihr ein Licht auf. Wenn auch viel zu spät. „Was war in dem Tee?“

     Snape schien in keiner Weise verwundert über diese Frage.

     „Veritaserum.“

     Die Antwort war im Endeffekt nicht überraschend. Trotzdem versetzte sie Luciana einen ordentlichen Schlag unter die Gürtellinie. Oder in diesem Fall in ihre Brustregion, aber wer horchte da schon genau nach.

     „Du hast mir Veritaserum gegeben?“, presste sie hervor und versuchte gleichzeitig das plötzliche Rauschen in ihrem Kopf zu überhören.

     „Meine Großmutter.“

     Natürlich. Wer auch sonst. Luciana stellte diese Behauptung keine Sekunde in Frage, immerhin hatte sie sicherlich fünf Minuten in der unmittelbaren Umgebung dieser Person verbracht und die genügten bei weitem aus, um ihr solch ein Verhalten zuzutrauen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Irgendwoher musste der Arsch die Gene ja herhaben.

     „Und dir ist nicht in den Sinn gekommen, sie davon abzuhalten?“ Eigentlich sollte sie jetzt gehen. Schleunigst. „Oder mich zu warnen?“

    Snape sah sie wortlos an, in seinem Gesicht kein Anzeichen der Reue. Nicht das kleinste.

     „Noch besser, du nutzt die Gelegenheit gleich, um mich auszuquetschen!“

     Schnaubend und mit einem Kopfschütteln wandte sie sich endlich von ihm ab und überwand die kurze Distanz bis zum Gehweg. Drei Häuser weiter war ihr Ziel, mit strammen Schritten sollte sie es schnell erreichen.

     „Du solltest den Umgang mit Personen im Hauptquartier meiden“, erklang seine Stimme wieder neben ihr. Heute legte er hohes Verfolgungsengagement an den Tag. „Für wenigstens fünf weitere Stunden.“

     „Verpiss dich!“

     „Wenn eine Frage eingeleitet wird, ist es möglich ihr durch sofortige, räumliche Distanz zu entge-„

     Luciana legte eine Vollbremsung ein und stoppte Snape mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf seiner Brust, die Zähne aufeinandergepresst und vor Wut schnaubend.

     „Ein weiteres Wort und ich werde Dinge sagen, die ich nicht mehr zurücknehmen kann, also halt den Mund und geh – mir – aus – den – Augen!“

     Der Kerl hatte anscheinend die Nerven, sich ihre Ansage erst einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Letztendlich hatte er offenbar noch genügend gesunden Menschenverstand, um auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen und wortlos in der Gasse zu verschwinden. Gut so. Dem Impuls ihm hinterherzulaufen und eine ordentliche Backpfeife zu verpassen, unterdrückte sie (dieser ganze, verschissene Abend schien aus unterdrückten Impulsen zu bestehen … mehr oder weniger erfolgreich) und stampfte wütend die paar Stufen des Hauses mit der Nummer zwölf empor.

     Nachdem sie zweimal den Türklopfer betätigt hatte, stieß sie gleich mehrere Stoßgebete in undefinierbare Richtungen aus, dass ihr doch bitte der Hauself Einlass gewähren mochte. Welcher ohne jeden Zweifel eine ganze Reihe von unschönen Wörtern in ihre Richtung abfeuern, dafür aber keine Fragen stellen würde.

     Selbstverständlich wurde ihr Flehen nicht erhört. Schlimmer noch, im Eingang offenbarte sich ein hellbrauner Haarschopf, durchzogen von grauen Strähnen, die ein Gesicht einrahmten, welches sie in dieser Situation als allerletztes hatte sehen wollen. Na ja, vielleicht war das etwas überdramatisiert, immerhin gab es ein, zwei Kandidaten, bei denen ehrliche Antworten zu weitaus schlimmeren Katastrophen führen konnten, aber: schlimm genug.

     „Ich bin müde und wirklich nicht in Stimmung“, nahm sie Remus jedes Wort vorweg und schob sich an ihm vorbei in den Hausflur hinein. Wieso war der Kerl um diese Uhrzeit überhaupt noch im Grimmauldplatz? War er nicht inoffiziell bei Charlie eingezogen? Diese Frage erübrigte sich, als sie eine unverkennbare, rote Haarmähne rechts von sich im Herrenzimmer ausmachen konnte. Perfektes Timing.

     „Bist du wirklich müde, oder gehst du mir bloß weiter aus dem Weg?“

     „Wie soll ich nach all dem Scheiß bitte müde sein?“, platzte es ungefiltert aus ihr heraus. „Klar gehe ich dir aus dem Weg, wonach sieht es denn bitte aus?“

     Remus machte zunächst den Eindruck, nicht ganz zu wissen, wie er hierauf reagieren sollte, dann fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. Sie sollte nun wirklich wieder ihre Beine unter Kontrolle bekommen und in das erste Stockwerk verschwinden. Vorzugsweise einen Verrieglungszauber an der Tür anwenden, das war doch mal ein wirklich nützlicher Einfall!

     „Wir sollten die Sache aus der Welt schaffen, Charlie –„

     „Ich _will_ nicht mit Charlie reden!“

     Oder diesen Kerl auch nur ansehen müssen, wenn sie ganz genau war, doch sie konnte gerade noch dem Drang widerstehen, ihm auch das an den Kopf zu knallen. Immerhin hatte er keine Frage gestellt. Fünf Stunden, die würde sie wohl irgendwie überstehen!

     „Luciana …“, seufzte Remus nun auf, sichtlich bemüht, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Die es hier einfach nicht geben würde. „Wie soll es weitergehen, willst du, dass ich mich zwischen euch beiden entscheiden muss?“

     „Natürlich nicht“, antwortete sie prompt. „Du liebst diesen voreingenommenen Vollidioten, als würde ich dir das vermiesen wollen!“

     Irgendwo im Raum neben ihr hatte besagter Vollidiot seine sitzende Position aufgegeben und trat näher auf die Szenerie zu. Was nichts anderes bedeutete, als dass sie auf die nächste Katastrophe zuschlitterte; wenn ein Tag bei ihr einmal in schiefe Bahnen geraten war, dann bekanntlich gründlich.

     „Ich bin _nicht_ voreingenommen!“, hallte es aus besagter Richtung. Das war keine Frage gewesen, sie war nicht gezwungen, irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern.

     „Natürlich nicht, jemanden als sadistischen Massenmörder zu bezeichnen, nur, weil er in seinem Leben ein, zwei leichtsinnige Entscheidungen getroffen hat –„

     „ _Leichtsinnig_?“, rief der Vollidiot ungläubig. „Das einzige, was hier _leichtsinnig_ ist, bist du. Oder sollte ich besser _leichtgläubig_ sagen?“

     „Charlie“, warf Remus beschwichtigend ein, aber das war aussichtslos.

     „Ich weiß nicht was du sagen solltest“, patzte Luciana zurück und ließ sich in keiner Weise von Remus Hand zurückhalten, die er auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte. Angriffsstellung und auch Charlie kam ein paar Schritte näher. „Aber ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du rein gar nichts zu sagen hättest, was auch so wäre, hättest du“, damit wandte sie sich direkt an Remus, „dein Versprechen nicht gebrochen und deine verdammte Klappe gehalten!“

     Das schien Grund genug für den Werwolf zu sein, sie mit einem Knurren in den dahinterliegenden Raum zu befördern und die Tür hinter ihr zu verschließen. Die Ausgangsposition kam ihr sehr bekannt vor, wie sie zu dritt in einem Kreis standen, auch, wenn die Ortschaft eine gänzlich andere war. Dieses Mal fiel ihr auf, dass jemand einen Schalldämmungszauber verwendete, allerdings hatte Remus dafür auch seinen Zauberstab gezückt und die Formel gemurmelt. War der sadistische Massenmörder wohl ein klein wenig talentierter als er.

     „Ich habe dir bereits mehrmals erklärt, dass es sehr schwierig ist, ein Geheimnis zu bewahren, wenn eindeutige Telefongespräche in unmittelbarer Nähe einer anderen Person geführt wurden!“

     „Und ich habe dir _mehrmals_ gesagt, dass man sowas anmerken kann und diese Telefongespräche damit niemals stattgefunden hätten!“

     Charlie gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich – ja, die nicht vorhandene Zurückhaltung hatte er definitiv von seiner Mutter geerbt.

     „Und dir ist nicht die Idee gekommen, in welche Lage du Remus damit gebracht hast, ihm so ein Versprechen abzunehmen?“

     Luciana verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und trat noch einen Schritt näher an den Vollidioten heran.

     „Natürlich habe ich mir Gedanken gemacht, aber es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich ihn _freiwillig_ eingeweiht!“

     „Charlie, bitte“, sagte Remus und warf dem Mann einen flehenden Blick zu. In dem noch etwas anderes mitschwang, wahrscheinlich das, was auch immer sie besprochen hatten. Immerhin hatte der Werwolf sie mehr als einmal in letzter Zeit um eine Fortsetzung des Gesprächs vor ein paar Wochen gebeten, welches sie an einer sehr einschlägigen Stelle rigoros abgebrochen hatte. Alleine die Erinnerung ließ ihr Blut in Wallungen geraten und es hatte sich noch kein kleines bisschen von Lord Arschs Veritaserum-Attacke beruhigen können. Vollidiot schloss kurz seine Augen, atmete tief durch und betrachtete sie dann weitaus weniger angriffslustig.

     „Ein _paar_ Dinge“, begann er zögerlich und sichtlich widerwillig, „die ich gesagt habe, waren nicht so gemeint.“

     „Aha“, dafür war Luciana angriffsfreudig für drei. „Zählt ‚widerlicher Fäkal-Imp‘, ‚intoleranter Gartengnomzüchter‘ und ‚reinblutgeiles Arschgesicht‘ dazu?“

     Anscheinend nicht, denn der Vollidiot machte keine Anstalten, seine eigenen Worte zu kommentieren. Oder noch besser: zurückzunehmen.

     „Oder war es nicht so _gemeint_ , dass die Bezeichnung ‚Hurenbock‘ eigentlich gegen mich abzielt?“

     „Du hast an einer Stelle selbst angenommen, dass er dich für Sex bezahlt hat.“

     Da geriet Luciana tatsächlich in Schnappatmung. Erst purzelten ihr derart viele Worte in den Kopf, dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte, sie überhaupt sinnvoll aneinander zu reihen, dann:

     „Das habe ich dir im Vertrauen gesagt!“

     Remus wich ihrem Blick aus, doch davon abgesehen, hatte er anscheinend nichts zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen.

     „Es geht nicht darum, wer was gesagt hat“, sprang der Vollidiot für seinen Liebsten ein. Und doch, genau darum ging es ihr. „Sondern darum, dass Remus vergeht vor Sorge!“

     „Dazu besteht kein Anlass“, entgegnete sie prompt, natürlich schien sie mit dieser Meinung völlig alleine dazustehen.

     „Weil er dir nicht gut tut!“, behauptete Vollidiot fröhlich weiter. „Jeder im Orden hat bemerkt, wie abgespannt du in den letzten Monaten wirkst. Ich habe dich blass kennengelernt, aber das“, er deutete an ihr auf und hinab, „ist ja wohl nicht mehr normal! Seltsam, dass diese Veränderung mit dieser Vereinbarungssache –„ „Rahmenbedingungsvereinbarung“, Charles verdrehte die Augen, „mit eurer Sexvereinbarung einhergeht.“

     „Das hat nic- nicht _nur_ mit Severus zu tun!“

     Verdammtes Veritaserum. Dabei hatte sie diese Kleinigkeit fast verdrängt; sie sollte sich wirklich dringend aus dem Staub machen. Sowohl Vollidiot, als auch Remus machten einen äußerst verblüfften Eindruck – kein Wunder, wo sie doch beim letzten ‚Gespräch‘ vehement behauptet hatte, dass Snape so rein gar nicht ihren Schlafmangel oder ihren unleugbaren, weniger frohmütigen Sinneswandel zu verschulden hatte.

     „Also hat es etwas mit Severus zu tun?“, fragte Remus. Mit Betonung auf ‚fragte‘.

     „Selbstverständlich hat es etwas mit Severus zu tun!“, platzte es schon wieder ungefiltert aus ihr heraus. „Der Vollidiot hier macht das zweite Mal ein Fass auf, nur weil du dir _Sorgen_ machst, dass ich zu wenig Schlaf bekomme und ich ein wenig Herzschmerz abkriegen könnte, kannst du dir auch nur ansatzweise vorstellen, wie es ist, sich immer wieder zu denken ‚oh, das könnte das letzte Mal sein, dass du ihn lebend siehst, vielleicht solltest du noch einmal ordentlich auf Wiedersehen sagen‘!“ Was sie bei der letzten Begegnung übrigens versäumt hatte und das trieb ihr zusätzlich einen Schwung zu viel Flüssigkeit in die Augen. Ihre Stimme hatte sich mittlerweile von patzig in verzweifelt gewandelt. Diese zugeschütteten Gedankengänge in den eigenen Ohren zu hören, war zu all dem ziemlich harter Tobak. „Todesser sind Freiwild, man kann sie offen auf der Straße erledigen, selbst als scheiß Laie und bekommt dafür noch einen Orden verliehen und ihr wundert euch, dass ich beschissene Laune habe?!“ In diesem Augenblick waren die beiden anscheinend nicht nur darüber verwundert. „Ich habe keinerlei Möglichkeit, mit ihm in Verbindung zu treten“, Luciana begann, an einer Hand abzuzählen, „Gabriel hat mich wieder meines Vermittlungspostens enthoben, ohne auch nur daran zu denken, sich zu erkundigen, was ich davon halte, ich bekomme _einmal_ die Woche einen beschissenen Morsecode zugeschickt“, Charles und Remus tauschten ratlose Blicke, hakten aber nicht nach, „und der letzte ist nicht mal angekommen und wenn ich dann mal etwas genauer Nachbohre, muss ich feststellen, dass der gesamte Orden Severus nicht bloß verachtet“, „Das ist nicht wahr“, warf Remus ein, doch Luciana war nicht zu bremsen; zumindest nicht mit einem Kommentar und keiner Frage, wenn man präzise sein wollte, „sondern sich einen Scheißdreck drum schert, wenn er nicht zu Sitzungen auftaucht, obwohl er zugesagt hat! Es hat euch nicht einmal interessiert, dass von einem neuen Schlag gegen die Todesser berichtet wurde, zwei Tote, verdammt, der verschissene Artikel lag direkt vor euren Nasen!“

     Wenigstens hatten die beiden noch genügend Anstand, in diesem Augenblick betreten auf ihre Schuhspitzen zu schauen. Bevor der Vollidiot wieder in den Verteidigungsmodus umschwenkte.

     „Dumbledore steht dauerhaft in Kontakt mit Snape, wenn irgendetwas passiert wäre –„

     „Würde er es den Orden dann wissen lassen, wenn er der Meinung ist, dass der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür gekommen wäre.“

     Endlich hatte sie eine Breitseite austeilen können. Ein klein wenig Genugtuung, auch wenn ihr bewusst war, dass diese Schlacht noch längst nicht vorbei war.

     „Niemand bezweifelt, dass sich Severus in einer gefährlichen Lage befindet“, brach Remus das betretene Schweigen.

     Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts!

     „Aber das ist nicht der Grund, wieso wir –„

     „Dir in deinen Dickschädel hämmern wollen, dass Snape die bei Merlin _schlechteste_ Wahl ist, die du hattest treffen können“, schloss Vollidiot und beendete damit Remus Satz sicherlich nicht auf die Weise, wie dieser es vorgesehen hatte. Der Werwolf seufzte, rieb sich mit Mittelfinger und Daumen die Schläfe und schritt weiter in den Raum hinein. Wunderbar, waren sie also wieder bei dem leidigen Thema angekommen. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht, dass sie gerade nichts weiter als die Wahrheit sagen konnte. Weniger Zurückhaltung und keine Möglichkeit, das Herumtrampeln von irgendwelchen, sanftmütigen Gefühlen zu berücksichtigen.

     „Ja, das habe ich mitbekommen. Ändert nichts an meiner Meinung“, erwiderte sie trotzig.

     „Das ist mir bewusst“, meinte Charles, atmete tief durch und warf einen reumütigen Seitenblick auf Remus. „Aber ich bin nicht Remus. Und das heißt, ich versuche nicht in jedem Menschen das Gute zu sehen und ich bin nicht der Meinung, dass bestimmte Taten der Vergangenheit angehören.“ Wieder kam Luciana in den Sinn, dass jetzt ein idealer Zeitpunkt wäre, das Weite zu suchen. „Oder dass es nicht an mir ist, dir Dinge zu erzählen, die deinen Standpunkt ändern könnten.“

     Vielleicht sollte sie ihren Kopf in den Kamin stecken und Smythe fragen, ob er bei der Aufklärungsrunde anwesend sein wollte? Charles und er könnten abwechselnd Geschichten aus der Grotte erzählen, bestimmt könnte sie noch ein paar Taschenlampen auftreiben, zur Untermalung der Stimmung?

     „Charles, das gehört nun wirklich nicht –„

     „Weißt du, dass Snape derjenige war, der für das Rekrutieren von Todessern verantwortlich war, die gesamten letzten drei Jahre seiner Schullaufbahn?“

     „Nein“, presste Luciana zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

     „Und weißt du, was Voraussetzung dafür ist, als Todesser bei du-weißt-schon-wem aufgenommen zu werden?“

     „Nein.“

     „Wir wissen auch nicht alles, aber mit dem, was das Ministerium durch die Verhöre im ersten Krieg herausbekommen hat, ist eins sicher: ohne Mord kein Todesser.“

     Sollte sie das jetzt schockieren?

     „Und was glaubst du, wen hat Snape sich für seinen ausgepickt?“

     „Ich weiß es nicht.“

     „Charles, es reicht!“

     Doch dieser ließ sich nur bedingt bremsen.

     „Wenn sie wüsste, was er damit losgetreten hat, wieviel Leid –„

     „Es.reicht.!“

     Wieso noch stand sie hier und hörte sich all das mit an? Remus und Vollidiot trugen derweil einen Starrkampf aus, wer dabei die Oberhand hatte, war für sie zunächst nicht erkennbar. Dann seufzte Charles auf, nahm die verschränkten Arme von seiner Brust und sah sie wieder an. Dieses Mal lag in seinem Blick die übliche Wärme, die alle Weasleys auf die eine oder andere Art in ihrem Wesen gebunkert zu haben schienen.

     „Luciana, ich mag dich“, seufzte er und schlug damit vollkommen neue Töne an. „Wirklich, du hast oft clevere Einfälle, bist nicht so naiv wie viele im Orden und hast trotzdem das Herz am rechten Fleck, auch, wenn deine Vorschläge manchmal … etwas brachial sind.“ Okay, das war die nette Einleitung, was folgte nun? „Ich weiß, das hört niemand gerne und ich kann mich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, wie sehr ich es gehasst habe, wenn es jemand zu mir sagte, aber: du bist jung.“ Natürlich, die ‚du bist zu jung zum selber Denken-Rede‘ … „Und ich weiß, dass du glaubst, du wüsstest es besser, dass Remus und ich voreingenommen sind und ihn nicht wirklich kennen.“

     Das war keine Frage, also brauchte sie auch nichts sagen.

     „Und das tun wir vermutlich auch nicht, aber ich bitte dich um eins: betrachte die Angelegenheit nüchtern, so schwer es sein mag. Ist das, was ihr beiden dort anstellt wirklich bloß eine Vereinbarung, könntest du es ohne weiteres beenden?“

     „Nein.“

     „Gut, das ist ein Anfang“, behauptete Charles; Remus hingegen schien viel zu geschockt, von ihrer ehrlichen Antwort. „Wie gesagt, du bist clever. Lass dir durch Kopf gehen, wie eure Beziehung bisher verlaufen ist. Wie ihr euch gegenseitig behandelt. Wer die Zügel in den Händen hält und wer von euch beiden mehr hineininvestiert. Wenn du dir darüber im Klaren bist, wirst du selber wissen, was zu tun ist.“

     Dagegen hatte Luciana nichts einzuwenden. Ihr wollte kein Argument einfallen und irgendwie wäre es ihr viel lieber gewesen, wäre Charles wieder dazu übergegangen, Snape mit wüsten Beschimpfungen zu betiteln. Oder ihn als ‚Lustmolch‘ zu bezeichnen, immerhin hatte er es, zu dem ganzen Todesserkram, gewagt, Hand an eine Schülerin zu legen (laut Aussage von Besagtem vor ein paar Wochen).

     „Frieden?“, erkundigte sich Charles nun und streckte ihr, ziemlich antimagisch, die Hand entgegen.

     „Ihr versucht mir nicht noch einmal den Kopf zu waschen?“, fragte sie misstrauisch. Remus schüttelte sein Haupt. „Und ihr behaltet die Sache zwischen Severus und mir für euch?“ Beide nickten, beinahe George-und-Fred-synchron. Luciana zögerte, ergriff dann aber letztendlich Charles Hand. Remus neben ihr atmete erleichtert auf und das erste Lächeln, seit sie am heutigen Abend den Grimmauldplatz betreten hatte, erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

     „Bin ich jetzt entlassen, oder besteht noch mehr Klärungsbedarf?“

     Anscheinend war es das. Fürs Erste, denn auch wenn Charles ihr Naivität unterstellt hatte (und dann wieder nicht, Menschen und ihre widersprüchlichen Aussagen …), sie war nicht so leichtgläubig anzunehmen, dass nun Ruhe wäre. Zumindest nicht, wenn sie nicht in naher Zukunft die Rahmenbedingungsvereinbarung beendete.

     Nach ein paar Abschiedsfloskeln und gute Miene, zu bösem Spiel (ihrerseits, für die zwei Männer konnte sie nicht sprechen), verschwanden die beiden aus dem Grimmauldplatz. Luciana hingegen war viel zu aufgewühlt, um jetzt direkt Remus ungenutztes Zimmer für ein paar Stunden Schlaf aufzusuchen.

     Als erstes entfachte Luciana ein kleines Feuer im Kamin, wenn es ihr auch ein Rätsel blieb, wieso die Flammen im wachen Zustand noch immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie hatten, wenn sie ihr in ihren Träumen doch das genaue Gegenteil bescherten. Die Zigarette, die darauf folgte, war längst überfällig und dass Black offenbar noch immer seine üblichen Verstecke nutzte, um seinen Alkohol zu bunkern, spielte ihr in die Hände. Beziehungsweise, spielte ihr ein halbvolles Whiskeyglas in die Hände. Würde Alkohol den Effekt von Veritaserum eigentlich verstärken? Sie war schon einmal Opfer einer Wahrheitsdrogenattacke geworden, allerdings hatte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts im Sangues zu suchen gehabt und war damit selber Schuld an der Misere gewesen. Und hatte nicht noch Alkohol obenauf gekippt, also sinnlose Grübelei.

     Diese Erinnerung lenkte sie bloß für einen kurzen Moment ab. Charlies Worte hatten wohl mehr Eindruck hinterlassen, als ihr lieb war, dass Snape an diesem Abend dazu noch den Einsatz von Veritaserum bei ihr nicht verhindert (oder eher gesagt: sogar befürwortet) hatte, tat sein Übriges. Dabei hatte sie sich schon den Kopf zerbrochen, Stunden um Stunden und nicht bloß, nachdem ihr der Vollidiot das erste Mal den Kopf gewaschen hatte. Vollidiot, den sie eigentlich mochte, aber das nur am Rande erwähnt und in diesem Augenblick völlig belanglos. Dabei war die Angelegenheit simpler, als es den Anschein machte: wenn sie Snape ins Aus katapultieren würde, weil er in einem klassischen Hollywoodmehrteiler ganz klar zu der Dunklen Seite der Macht zählen würde, könnte sie die Liste gleich bei Gabriel fortführen.

     _Oh, Scheiße –_

Luciana griff hektisch in die Tasche, welche sie achtlos neben sich in den Sessel gestellt hatte und zog den Riesenklotz eines Mobiltelefons hervor. Den sie das letzte Mal, rein aus Bequemlichkeit, nicht wieder geschrumpft hatte, nun blinkte er vor sich hin, wie ein verdammter Weihnachtsbaum! Sechsunddreißig verpasste Anrufe, dabei war nur die Hälfte davon von einer ausländischen Nummer. Mist. Sie verwarf die fixe Idee, den grünen Knopf zu betätigen und ging dazu über, eine kurze Nachricht zu verfassen.

 

     _Habe geschlafwandelt, dein Kamin kam dabei in die Quere, bin jetzt im Hauptquartier, sorry._

Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese beschissenen Anwandlungen, neuerdings völlig unbewusst in der Weltgeschichte herumzuspazieren, auch seine Vorzüge haben konnten? Katastrophe Nummer was-auch-immer abgewendet, wenigstens ein Lichtblick. Wo war sie stehengeblieben? Ach ja, Gabriel. Johnny könnte sie gleich mit auf die Liste setzen und die gesamte Belegschaft der UOWV. Nicht zu vergessen Smythe. Keine dieser Personen hatte eine reine Weste oder bemühte sich sonderlich darum, sie rein zu waschen. Und hier tat sich der größte Unterschied zwischen ihr und dem Rest des Ordens auf: Lucianas Moralvorstellungen wichen klar von denen eines Charles oder eines Remus ab. Das musste sie niemandem auf die Nase binden oder versuchen, es dieser Personengruppe begreiflich zu machen. Trotzdem waren Charlies Argumente nicht von der Hand zu weisen, denn gerade eben hatte er sich nicht bloß auf Snapes Taten als Todesser oder Lehrer beschränkt. Der Umgang mit ihr, den sie selber häufig und vehement genug angeprangert hatte und hatte der heutige Abend nicht aufgezeigt, wie wenig sich der Kerl von dem zu Herzen genommen zu haben schien, was sie doch so verzweifelt versucht hatte, ihm begreiflich zu machen? Andererseits konnte man ihr ebenfalls ein Fehlverhalten unterstellen und doch …

     Luciana schnipste grummelnd die heruntergerauchte Kippe in die lodernden Flammen und erhob sich murrend von dem Sessel. Sie sollte zumindest versuchen, ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen, ganz egal, wie unerholsam er ausfallen sollte.

     Der Flur und das Treppenhaus waren, wie üblich, mit ein paar Öllampen erhellt. Black musste noch in der Küche sein, so, wie es beinahe jede Nacht zu sein schien. Die Stufen knarzten an den Stellen, die Luciana noch aus ihrem Aufenthalt zu ihren Praktikumszeiten im Gedächtnis hatte, dafür fand sie das obere Stockwerk vollkommen verwaist vor. Kein Bürostuhl, oder fremde Gestalten, die unerkannt und völlig unbeweglich dasaßen. Noch ein Pluspunkt, man musste ja für Kleinigkeiten dankbar sein.

     Und dabei nicht vergessen, dass man den Tag niemals vor dem Abend loben sollte. Oder in diesem Fall die Nacht vor dem zu Bette gehen – welches so ganz und gar nicht verwaist und ungenutzt war. Sie hatte die Tür zu Remus Zimmer noch nicht ganz aufgezogen, da schlug ihr ein Geruch entgegen, der gleichermaßen dezent, wie auch unverkennbar war. Dazu noch eine braune Lockenmisere, peroxydblonde Haarsträhnen, die ihm Mondlicht schimmerten, eindeutige Geräuschkulisse –

     „Oh Wotan, bitte nicht –„

     Der spitze Aufschrei von Granger wurde, glücklicherweise, von undefinierbaren Körperteilen über ihr gedämpft, trotzdem fixierten die schreckgeweiteten Augen Lucianas Gestalt im Türrahmen. Dann kam ein anderes Augenpaar dazu.

     „Hey, Bradley.“

     Malfoys blitzblankes Grinsen erkannte sie selbst im Halbdunkeln – sie brauchte keinen ganzen Atemzug, um mit einem Augenverdrehen die Tür zurück ins Schloss zu schmeißen.   Scheißtag.      

  

    

 


	5. Das Böse kommt auf leisen Sohlen

Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie sich gekrümmt vor Lachen. Stundenlangem und mit sehr viel Engagement, aber mit einem halbsteifen Nacken und dazugehörigem, dröhnenden Schädel erschien die Situation nur halb so witzig. Nein, eher die Hälfte von der Hälfte witzig. Mrs Weasleys übliches, aufbrausendes Wesen tat sein Übriges und dass Potter und Weasley pausenlos über diesen verdammten Flugballsport plapperten (ohne Punkt und Komma, wer war noch einmal auf die Idee gekommen, Frauen seien die Quasselstrippen?), brachte Luciana an den Rand einer beginnenden Migräne.

     Der Sessel im Salon (Ordenszimmer) war die einzige, halbwegs adäquate Schlafplatzmöglichkeit gewesen, die sie in der letzten Nacht alternativ zu Remus Bett hatte auftun können. Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden hatte die Weasley-Mama sie dort aufgelesen und da sie schon einmal wach gewesen war, hatte sie sich ja unbedingt anbieten müssen, der Dame beim Sortieren der Ordensunterlagen behilflich zu sein. Dabei hatte sich der Hintergedanke, nebenbei etwas mehr über die letzten Sitzungen herauszubekommen, als Trugschluss herausgestellt, weil sie ja ausgerechnet die Papiere in die Hände bekommen hatte, die allesamt aus dem letzten Jahr stammten. Oder älter als zwanzig Jahre gewesen waren, denn der Phönixorden hatte schon im ersten Krieg mehr chaotische, als geordnete Zettelwirtschaft geführt.

     Zurück zum Hier und Jetzt, denn trotz all der leidigen Umstände waren die Gesichter zweier Anwesenden wirklich köstlich amüsant. Nichts im Vergleich zu Grangers nicht vorhandenem Pokerface, als sie vor keiner halben Stunde die Küche betreten und Luciana erblickt hatte, aber vergleichbar unterhaltsam. Sie und Malfoy saßen (vollkommen unauffällig) jeweils am anderen Ende der Tafel und zumindest Granger bekam es nicht auf die Kette, dem Blondschopf nicht alle dreißig Sekunden einen vielsagenden Seitenblick zuzuwerfen. Wie lange ging das schon und wie blind musste man sein, nicht zu bemerken, was da ablief? Okay, bei Ronald und Potter wunderte Luciana gar nichts mehr, wer so viel über Klatscher und spektakuläre Flugmanöver faselte, musste die eine oder andere Lederkugel gegen den Schädel bekommen haben, außerdem … schienen die beiden Schwierigkeiten dabei zu haben, den Bücherwurm in ihrer Mitte als vollwertiges, weibliches Wesen mit einer intakten Libido wahrzunehmen. Oder andere Damen in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung. Anders konnte sie es sich nicht erklären, warum Potter nicht im Mindesten aufzugehen schien, dass Ginevra wirklich _alles_ daransetzte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Aber Mrs Weasley? Diese steckte doch sonst ihre Nase in aller Leute Angelegenheiten, spielte andauernd den Kuppler und _diese_ Chemie sollte ihr entgangen sein? Verdrängung, dies war eine plausible Erklärung und anscheinend ebenso Mrs Malfoys erste Wahl. Diese saß übrigens recht schweigsam am anderen Ende des Tisches, gleich neben ihrem Sohn, offensichtlich sehr darauf bedacht, ihre gesamte Umwelt auszublenden. Wirklich, höchst amüsant.

     „Sag mal, Granger“, herrlich, drei Worte und die Angesprochene starrte sie nicht nur aus alarmierend großen Augen an, sondern war dabei auch noch von der einen auf die andere Sekunde puterrot angelaufen, „seit wann bist du eigentlich hier? Hattest du nicht erzählt, dass du mit deinen Eltern in Frankreich bist?“

     Das hatte Luciana zumindest vage in Erinnerung – war es im Hogwarts-Express gewesen, oder vielleicht doch eine Unterhaltung, die sie mit ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum gehabt hatte?

     „I-ich“, Stottern, das wurde ja immer besser. „Wir waren zwei Wochen in der Nähe von Lyon. U-und da habe ich beschlossen, die restlichen Ferien hier zu verbringen.“

     „Mh“, machte Luciana nachdenklich. „Lyon, da soll es doch neben den Sehenswürdigkeiten ganz hübsche Menschen geben?“ Granger machte mehr und mehr den Eindruck eines schockstarren Kaninchens. „War für dich nichts dabei, oder siehst du dich lieber in heimischen Gefilden um?“

     Oh, Schnappatmung … sie war ein böses Mädchen.

     „Wie sieht’s bei dir aus, Bradley?“, schaltete sich nun Malfoy ein und biss erst einmal genussvoll von seiner Scheibe Toast ab. „Schaust du dich bei dir daheim um, oder bleibt es bei deiner Vorliebe für _reife_ , britische, ältere Männer mit –„

     „Sie müssen mir unbedingt das Rezept für diese Rühreier geben, Mrs Weasley“, schnappte Luciana dazwischen und schoss einen warnenden Blick in Malfoys Richtung ab, den er gleichermaßen erwiderte, touché. Schade, es hatte gerade angefangen wirklich Spaß zu machen.

     „Oh, das ist ein ganz einfaches von meiner Mutter“, flötete die Angesprochene und nahm das Alibikompliment gleich zum Anlass, Luciana noch zwei weitere, große Löffel aus der Pfanne auf ihren Teller zu laden. Grandios, und das, wo sie jetzt schon Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Brotscheibe und die halbe Portion Eier im Magen zu halten. Was auch immer die Alte Prince gestern für ein gepanschtes Wahrheitsserum bei ihr verwendet hatte, mit ihrem Organismus schien es sich nicht allzu gut vertragen zu haben. Das, oder die Bilder aus Remus Zimmer von letzter Nacht trieben ihr noch immer die Galle hoch.

     „Narzissa, möchtest du nicht doch einen kleinen Happen essen?“ Wow, anscheinend hatte es Mrs Weasley noch immer nicht aufgegeben, Madam-ich-bin-zu-gut-für-das-gesamte-Dreckspack-dieses-Hau-

     „Nein, ich danke dir“, antwortete Mrs Malfoy und egal wie schnell und häufig Luciana diese Worte auf Rückspultaste abspielte, ihr wollte einfach kein sarkastischer Unterton auffallen. „Ich habe noch immer mit diesen lästigen Kopfschmerzen zu kämpfen, aber dein Tee hat es schon viel besser gemacht.“

     Mrs Weasley schenkte der Dame ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und lief wieder zum Küchentresen hinüber. Niemand im Raum schien sonderlich verwundert über diese kurze Konversation, aber mal ehrlich: Was zur Hölle?! Malfoy Junior hatte offensichtlich seinen Heiden Spaß an Lucianas verblüfftem Gesichtsausdruck, doch auf ihr fassungsloses Gehampel zuckte er nur nichtssagend mit den Schultern. Da war man mal ein paar Wochen nicht anwesend und schon schien die Hölle im Hauptquartier zugefroren zu sein. Wenn sich schon die beiden unterschiedlichsten Weibsbilder des Planeten angefreundet (oder wenigstens ihr Kriegsbeil begraben) hatten, was war noch alles in ihrer Abwesenheit geschehen?

     Gerade, als sie diesen Gedankengang zu Ende gebracht hatte, betrat Black die Küche. Luciana beobachtete argwöhnisch jeden seiner Schritte, bis er sich auf den freien Platz neben seinen Patensohn gesetzt und wortlos eine Tasse gegriffen hatte, die er mit Lidern auf Halbmast mit Kaffee füllte. Ein paar Schlucke und er sah sich in der Runde um, schenkte den Blondschöpfen am Tisch jeweils einen bitterbösen Blick und ah, war die Welt doch noch nicht ganz aus den Fugen geraten.

     „Hat dein Pate dich gestern noch erreicht?“

     Luciana brauchte eine Weile, bis sie bemerkte, dass Black sie angesprochen hatte.

     „Nicht direkt“, antwortete sie und zwängte sich einen weiteren Löffel Rührei herunter. „Ich habe ihm eine SMS geschrieben, scheint ihn beruhigt zu haben. Wieso, war er hier?“

     „SM-was?“ Gut, die Frage kam von Ronald (wieso auch immer er ausgerechnet jetzt seine Umwelt wahrnahm und nicht mehr im Flugballland verweilte) und nicht von seinem Vater – der übrigens gar nicht am Tisch saß. Seltsam und das an einem Sonntag?

     „Short Message System, über Mobiltelefon, die Nachrichten sind in der Regel in Sekunden auf dem anderen Gerät.“ Nein, das schien ihm wenig Erleuchtung zu bringen, genauso wenig Black oder den Malfoys (die selbstverständlich den Schein wahrten und gar nicht erst den Eindruck vermittelten, dieser lapidaren Unterhaltung Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken). Luciana sparte es sich, eine Demonstration zu machen oder die moderne Technik anderweitig unter den Funzeln hier zu verbreiten und schaute Black weiterhin fragend an.

     „Dieser Gordon war hier“, meinte er achselzuckend. „Du hättest nen ziemlich großen Alarm ausgelöst.“

     Ihr Blick huschte wie von selbst zu Malfoy Junior. Dieser gab sich alle Mühe, seine beste, neutrale Miene aufzusetzen, doch sie hatte noch diesen Bruchteil einer Sekunde erhaschen können, indem ihm seine Gesichtszüge entglitten waren. Mh, hatte da wer bei der sich bietenden Gelegenheit ein paar Worte mit seinem Großvater gewechselt? An sich kein Grund zu Beunruhigung, würde es sich hierbei nicht um Malfoy handeln. Und seine Mutter … die seltsame, wenn nicht sogar verdächtige Bande mit ihren Erzfeinden geschlossen hatte … oder Luciana hatte in den letzten Wochen ein, zwei zu viele Akte X Folgen hintereinander nachgeholt und sah hinter jeder Ecke eine Verschwörung, das klang weitaus logischer.

     Ehm, warum genau sah Black sie nochmal erwartungsvoll an? Ah, soziale Konversationen, anscheinend wollte er mehr über den Alarm hören. Und Remus hatte ihr, bei dem mehrfach genannten Streit Anfang der Ferien, unter anderem vorgeworfen, sie habe Vorbehalte gegenüber der letzten, ihm übriggebliebenen Person seiner engsten Freunde aus der Schulzeit. Natürlich war auch das Snapes Schuld (seine Abneigung gegen Black, Vorurteile, blabla), aber dieser Gesprächsabschnitt war ein ganz anderes Thema. Sie hatte letztendlich Besserung gelobt und versprochen, dem Herrn des Grimmauldplatzes zumindest eine faire Chance einzuräumen. Gute Gelegenheit ein wenig die Wogen zu glätten.

     „Ach, ich habe das Protokoll nicht eingehalten und die Flohreise nicht beantragt.“ Black runzelte die Stirn. „Das kann Tage dauern, wenn es nicht gerade Gabriel oder jemand vom Vorstand ist, der eine Kaminreise beantragt. Auf jeden Fall Stunden. Und ich hatte es eilig.“

     „Dann hat dich nicht dein Pate geschickt?“, wollte nun Granger wissen. Gar nicht gut – die Dame hatte ein Talent dafür, immer die unangenehmsten Fragen zu stellen. „Du wolltest doch etwas über die Todesser wissen, die man in Manchester gestellt hat.“

     ‚Gestellt‘, pah, hinterrücks niedergestreckt würde es treffender ausdrücken, aber davon abgesehen, was sollte sie sich nun aus dem Hintern ziehen (was so rein gar nichts mit Snape und einer kleinen Überreaktion ihrerseits zu tun hatte)?

     „Ich, ehm –„

     „Ich dachte, du bist hier wegen des Einbruchs“, unterbrach sie Malfoy.

     „Einbruch?“

     „Das hat Großvater gesagt“, sagte er schulterzuckend. „Der Alarm von dir und dann der nächste wegen unbefugtem ... wie hieß das noch gleich?“

     „Unbefugtes Eindringen“, half Luciana ganz automatisch weiter.

     „Genau das hat er gesagt.“

     „Wer ist eingedrungen?“

     Wieder ein Schulterzucken, dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Teller mit gebratenem Speck und Toast. Was sie nur am Rande mitbekam, denn ihre Denkmaschinerie lief wieder auf Hochtouren. Beziehungsweise, sie saß wie angewurzelt auf ihrem Platz, jonglierte mit ein paar Fakten und Gerüchten umher, die sie in den letzten Wochen aufgeschnappt oder von Smythe erzählt bekommen hatte und sprang dann von ihrem Platz auf.

     „Vielen Dank für das Frühstück, schöne Ferien, wir sehen uns in der Schule“, an ihre Schulkameraden, „oder bei der ersten Sitzung im September“, an den Rest der kleinen Runde. Mrs Weasley hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, ihr eine Tüte Scones für den Heimweg aufs Auge zu drücken, da war Luciana schon aus der Tür hinausgeeilt und hatte die ersten Stufen in das Erdgeschoss hinter sich. Dafür musste sie umso länger warten, bis Gabriel sich endlich bequemte, das Gespräch entgegenzunehmen.

     _„Ja?“_

„Die erzählen hier was von einem Eindringling?“

     Sie vernahm ein Stöhnen am anderen Ende der Leitung, von der Sorte genervt bis stinksauer.

     _„Dein Zimmer hat seit gestern Abend eine neue Verriegelung, angepasst auf dein neustes … Problem.“_

     Was hieß denn hier ‚neustes‘ und wieso bekam sie keine Antwort auf ihre Frage? Moment mal –

     „ _Angepasst_ , was soll ich denn darunter verstehen?“

     _„Einen Standartcode“_ , mit anderen Worten, mindestens zwanzigstellig …, _„und ein kleiner Stimmenabgleich, also nichts –„_

„Was für ein Stimmenabgleich?“ Wenn Gabriel Worte wie ‚klein‘ benutzte, schlugen bei ihr die Alarmglocken in Big Ben Qualität.

     _„Um sicherzustellen, dass du wirklich wach bist, wenn du aus deinem Zimmer möchtest. Die Tonsignatur eines schlafenden, oder in deinem Fall schlafwandelnden Menschen, unterscheidet sich signifikant von dem eines-„_

„Was für ein Stimmenabgleich?“

     _„‘Auld lang syne‘, die erste Strophe plus Refrain. Nicht mein Vorschlag.“_

Jonathan. Aber um diesen Umstand könnte sie sich noch vor Ort und zum richtigen Zeitpunkt kümmern, Gabriel hatte sie schon lange genug von ihrer ersten Frage abgelenkt.

     „Was ist mit dem Eindringling?“

     Wieder ertönte ein unverkennbares Seufzen, dieses Mal allerdings mehr die Kategorie ‚ich-hab’s-versucht‘.

     _„Gestern, zweiundzwanzig Uhr dreißig Ortszeit, hat das System ein nicht authentifiziertes Subjekt registriert … an der Ostverzweigung.“_

Ostverzweigung, mit anderen Worten, der Eindringling musste eine ganze Menge über das Gebiet wissen. Jetzt konnte Luciana halbwegs erahnen, _was_ dieses Ereignis für einen Großalarm ausgelöst hatte. Zum zweiten hatte Gabriel noch immer keinen Namen genannt, oder –

     „Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wer da eingedrungen ist?“

     _„Zu diesem Zeitpunkt warten wir die Auswertung der Videoüberwachung ab, das kann allerdings noch eine Weile dauern.“_ Und darüber schien er alles andere als glücklich. Sie wollte sich nicht einmal ausmalen, unter welchem Hochdruck die IT-Abteilung in diesem Moment arbeiteten musste. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Wire Dienst hatte. Und schon mindestens einen Abriss hatte einstecken müssen; wenn er sich ganz besonders dumm anstellte, dann – nein, dafür war dieses Arschloch einfach zu gut in seinem Job.

     „Welchen Kamin soll ich jetzt nehmen?“ Besser so fragen, als erst in Erfahrung bringen, ob sie das Flohnetzwerk überhaupt nutzen konnte.

     _„Meinen_ “, antwortete er nach einer kurzen Pause missmutig. _„Die restlichen sind vorerst nicht passierbar.“_ Und damit hörte sie als nächstes ein deutliches Klicken in der Leitung.

     Luciana war bereits während des knappen Gesprächs in den Herrensalon gelaufen und griff sich nun den letzten, kläglichen Rest des Flohpulvers aus dem altertümlichen Behältnis auf dem Kaminsims. Hoffentlich würde das Bisschen ausreichen, sie noch von hier bis zum Festland zu befördern, immerhin hatte sie wenig Lust, wieder nach unten zu stiefeln und sich den Fragen von Potter und Co. aussetzen zu müssen.

     Es reichte aus – die grünen Flammen sprossen nicht ganz so hoch wie bei der offiziellen, empfohlenen Mengenangabe, dafür war sie so schnell aus dem Grimmauldplatz verschwunden, wie sie am gestrigen Abend aufgetaucht war. Allerdings war Luciana nicht im Mindesten auf das vorbereitet, was sie, gleich beim Hinaustreten aus dem kleinen Panikraum in das angrenzende, äußerst spärlich möblierte und sehr funktionale (sowie grau-schwarze) Schlafzimmer von Gabriel, vorfand.

     „Was zur –„

     Das ausladende Fenster zu ihrer Rechten zeigte keine grüne Terrassenlandschaft aus dem asiatischen Hochgebirge. Realistisch betrachtet war dies sogar das erste Mal in ihrer gesamten Zeit im Bunker, dass sie die Wirklichkeit zu Gesicht bekam: Glas, dahinter kalter, grauer Beton. Beziehungsweise, Luciana ging davon aus, dass er Grau war, denn bei der seltsam düsteren, rotblinkenden Notbeleuchtung war so ziemlich jeder Farbton verfälscht. Neben der Tür war ein buchgroßes Feld erschienen, das dort am gestrigen Abend nicht den Ausgang flankiert hatte. Erst nach einigem Grübeln und als sie sich an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatte, fiel ihr ein, was das Protokoll im Falle eines Eindringens vorschrieb – insofern niemand den Generalschlüssel eingeben und das Prozedere damit beenden würde. Seltsam. Luciana legte ihre rechte Hand auf die Fläche, keine zwei Sekunden vergingen und die Tür sprang automatisch einen Spalt auf.

     Der mehrkurvige Flur wirkte ohne all das zusätzliche Tageslicht lang, schlauchartig und damit beengend – dazu noch die vielen kleinen Lampen, welche erloschen in der Decke eingelassen lagen und nicht Quelle der Notbeleuchtung zu sein schienen. Bei dem ewigen Auf- und Ableuchten der unbekannten Lichtquelle sah Luciana lediglich jeden halben Meter, was vor ihr lag; die beiden folgenden Türen, sowohl Johnnys, als auch ihre, waren fest verschlossen, neben ihnen waren ebenfalls Handscanner aus der Wand gefahren. Oder von Zauberhand erschienen, sie war nicht hundertprozentig mit der Technik dieser Maßnahme vertraut. Diese Überlegung lenkte sie nur für einen kurzen Moment ab, dann – nein, das war nur ein Schatten und das Ergebnis dieses verdammten, roten Lichts gewesen. Welches eine nicht zu leugnende Ähnlichkeit mit der Umgebung eines Flammenmeeres hatte und sie sollte wirklich nicht über solche Hirngespinste nachdenken.

     Was nun, da Gabriel ihr keine Anweisung gegeben hatte? Sollte sie auf ihr Zimmer gehen und so tun, als wäre der gesamte, verdammte Bunker nicht zu einer Alarmstation umfunktioniert worden? Das wäre dem Herrn des Hauses sicher am liebsten und wenn man gerade über den Teufel nachdachte …

     „Die IT-Abteilung hat etwas gefunden.“

     Luciana stieß einen spitzen, hohen Schrei aus und hüpfte gleichzeitig gefühlt bis an die über drei Meter hohe Decke – natürlich hatte Gabriel die Tür von seinem Büro in den Flur gerade in dem Augenblick öffnen müssen, als dieses verschissene Blinklicht für eine Sekunde erloschen war.

     „Kannst du mal diese Stroboskop-Disco für Arme ausschalten lassen?“

     In seinem Gesicht bewegte sich rein gar nichts, kein einziger Muskel, während er sie für einen Moment betrachtete, dann:

     „Der präzise Ausdruck ist Terahertzstrahlenabtastung und nein, solange die Untersuchung läuft, wird hier gar nichts ausgeschaltet.“

     Nun, das hätte sie sich auch denken können. Ihr Pate (der Sohn ihres … ach verdammt, ihr Pate, Punkt) hatte wenig Hang zum Dramatischen und war außerdem sehr pragmatisch veranlagt, selbstverständlich musste hinter dem Geblinke mehr stecken, als die bloße, optische Alarmfunktion.

     „Was hat die IT-Abteilung gefunden?“

     „Ich bin auf dem Weg, um genau das in Erfahrung zu bringen.“

     Sein Blick war eindeutig. Luciana wendete sich von der Tür ihres Zimmers ab und lief weiter den Flur entlang, Gabriel nutzte derweil die Zeit, den Ausgang der Wohnung mit einem Handabgleich zu öffnen.

     „Du hattest die Ostverzweigung erwähnt, ist der Eindringling überhaupt bis in die Anlage eingedrungen?“

     „Dafür gibt es bisher kein Indiz“, antwortete Gabriel knapp und ging mit strammen Schritten über den spiegelglatten Mahagoni-Fußboden Richtung Fahrstuhl – Luciana hatte ihre schwere Mühe, nicht allzu weit zurückzufallen. Es musste irgendeinen Zauber geben, von dem sie noch nichts gehört hatte. Sowohl ihr Pate als auch Snape schienen mühelos über einen zugefrorenen See sprinten zu können, ohne auch nur einmal ins Straucheln zu geraten, das konnte nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen.

     „Mit anderen Worten, der Alarm ist ausgelöst worden und ab da habt ihr nichts weiter herausfinden können? Keine Festnahmen, keine –„

     „Wie ich bereits gesagt habe“, seine Stimme war gefährlich nahe an einem Knurren, „die Untersuchung läuft. Stell mir keine Frage, auf die ich noch keine Antworten habe.“

     Pff, als wüsste sie, auf welche Fragen er noch keine Antworten wusste. Bekanntlich gab der Kerl so gut wie nie freiwillig Informationen heraus, vor allem nicht, wenn Luciana diese verdammten Sommerferien aussitzen musste. Diskutieren brachte hier übrigens rein gar nichts, wie sie schon im letzten Jahr hatte erfahren müssen, wenn sie auch seit Anfang diesen Sommers wusste, dass ihr mehrwöchiges Ausscheiden aus dem Orden und die damit verbundene Informationssperre nicht auf Gabriels Mist gewachsen war, wie sie es bisher angenommen hatte. Eine nicht schriftlich festgehaltene Klausel in der Vertragsvereinbarung, die Dumbledore als Prämisse für die Zusammenarbeit mit hatte einfließen lassen … eigentlich ziemlich logisch, wenn man näher darüber nachdachte, was für einen Aufriss darum gemacht worden war, dass eine Schülerin mit der Arbeit des Phönixordens zu tun haben sollte.

     „Ist der gesamte Vorstand im Haus, oder – och, nö!“

     Gabriel war zwar schnurstracks auf den Fahrstuhl zugelaufen, doch kurz bevor die Lichtschranke hatte ausgelöst werden können, war er links abgebogen. Auf eine unscheinbare, graue Tür zu, die er nun für sie aufhielt, sperrangelweit. Dahinter lag noch mehr rotes Lichtgeblinke. Oh, und natürlich die erste Stufe einer nicht enden wollenden Treppenspirale.

     „Punkt vierundzwanzig des Sicherheitsprotokolls, B-„

     „Drei“

     „Fünf“, korrigierte er sie pikiert und ruckte den Kopf Richtung Tür. „Nach zwei Jahren Hogwarts solltest du Treppenlaufen gewöhnt sein.“

     Das sollte man meinen, aber Luciana war es bisher noch nicht müde geworden, bei dem Anblick des großen Treppenhauses des Schlosses Tag für Tag aufs Neue innerlich zu fluchen. Oder jede einzelne, fiese und gemeine Stufe zu beschimpfen, die Trickstufen ganz besonders.

     „Volles Protokoll, _etwas_ paranoid, mein Lieber … “

     Sie hatte es leise, nein, sogar flüsternd gemurmelt, trotzdem war ihm anscheinend kein Wort entgangen. Verdammter Mist … Luciana lief seufzend in das Treppenhaus hinein (welches so klinisch weiß – rotblinkleuchtend - und rein aussah, dass die Vermutung nahe lag, noch nie genutzt worden zu sein) und nahm die erste von aberhunderten von Stufen, begleitend von einer waschechten endlos Standpauke über Sicherheitsverwahrung und der Definition des Ausdrucks ‚Top-Secret‘. Bis sie endlich in der Minus drei Ebene angelangt waren (deren Tür natürlich ebenfalls mit Handscannern verschlossen dalag), hätte sie schwören können, gar nicht in der Realität, sondern einem ganz besonders fiesen, neuartigen Albtraum gefangen gewesen zu sein.

     Ab hier ging es ein klein wenig bergauf. Angefangen mit der spärlich ausgeleuchteten, dafür aber nicht rotblinkenden Halle, aus der die IT-Abteilung bestand. Das Surren des Server-Labyrinths schlug ihnen als zweites entgegen (offizielle Bezeichnung: Server-Pyramide, aber wenn man, ausversehen, mit dem wohnungsinternen Aufzug inmitten dieser landete, war es ein Irrgarten. Groß, mit abertausenden, kleinen Kontrollleuchten, surrend und ohne Lageplan gemeingefährlich), dann lief Gabriel im üblich rasanten Tempo auf die Terminals zu. Luciana hingegen steuerte zunächst einen der sechs Kaffeevollautomaten an, die hier überall auf der Ebene verstreut standen und zog sich eine Tasse voller extrastarkem, schwarzem Gold.

     Bis sie an dem einzig besetzten, in einer Acht angelegtem Terminal (verdammt langer, geschwungener Schreibtisch mit aufgetürmter Müll-Fastfood-Unterlagen-Platinen-IT-Genie-Berglandschaft) angekommen war, stieß sie offenbar mitten in die Sachlagenbesprechung. Mit Thomas Wire, wem auch sonst. Es saßen ja nicht noch mindestens zwanzig weitere Spezialisten um sie herum. Glücklicherweise schien sich dieser dem Ernst der Lage angemessen zu verhalten – obwohl, er konnte immer sein letztes bisschen Professionalität und Benehmen herauskramen, wenn ihr Pate in der Nähe war. Die Hand, die einen füttert und so weiter … Er hatte sechs Bildschirme auf seinem Teil des Tisches stehen, in Dreierreihen und aufeinandergestapelt. Jeder Bildschirm zeigte eine andere Kameraperspektive, manche gleich ein halbes Dutzend, die zwei außen waren mit Daten, Wellen und Diagrammen überlagert. Auf einem der Standbilder war eine Gestalt zu erkennen, inmitten eines Ganges, der zu den Höhlenausläufern der Randgebiete des Bunkers gehören musste.

     „ … ich habe Ihnen einen sechsstelligen Betrag zur Verfügung gestellt, wieso sind Sie nicht in der Lage einen präzisen –„

     „Ach du Scheiße!“

     Luciana konnte gerade eben den Henkel ihrer Kaffeetasse nachgreifen – bei dem Schock wäre sie ihr beinahe aus der Hand geglitten.

     „Kennst du denn Mann?“, fragte Gabriel, doch Luciana antwortete nicht sofort. Immerhin war diese Aufnahme wirklich alles andere als gut erkennbar, der Gang um die Person offensichtlich stockdunkel und das Bild dementsprechend eine Nachtsicht in pixeligem Grünton. Doch egal wie lange sie auf die flackernde Röhre starrte, der erste Eindruck und das dazugehörige, äußerst mulmige Gefühl wollten nicht verschwinden. Außerdem hatte die Gestalt seinen Blick direkt in die Kamera gehalten – welche überhaupt nicht erkennbar sein sollte …

     „Das ist Spender.“

     Die beiden Männer gaben keinen Laut von sich. Ob Wire wusste, was es mit dem Namen auf sich hatte, konnte sie nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, allerdings schien er andernfalls genügend Menschenkenntnis aufzubringen, in diesem Augenblick die Klappe zu halten. Gabriels Miene war derweil eingefroren, auch wenn es den Anschein machte, dass jede Furche in seinem Gesicht von Sekunde zu Sekunde tiefer und auf eine verdammt gruselige Art und Weise ausdrucksstärker wurde. Sein Blut musste kochen, oder genau gegenteilig in die Negativskala hinabgesunken sein. Luciana wurde erst allmählich bewusst, was Spenders (Voldemorts, um das Kind mal beim wirklichen Namen zu nennen) plötzliches Erscheinen in den Ausläufern des Bunkers zu bedeuten hatte.

     „Von wo aus ist er gekommen?“, wollte ihr Pate nun wissen. Sein Tonfall war sehr kontrolliert und geschäftsmäßig; etwas anderes hatte sie zu diesem frühen Zeitpunkt auch nicht erwartet.

     „Aus der Abzweigung J-21“, antwortete Wire prompt und tippte darauf in (zugegebenermaßen) recht beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit auf einer seiner vier Tastaturen herum. Die Bildschirme, die bisher nur leere Stollen angezeigt hatten, wechselten nacheinander auf mehrere Perspektiven um, Spender von hinten, der Seite, aus der Entfernung – seltsamerweise trug er nicht, wie sie es vor einiger Zeit im Ministerium gesehen hatte, magische Roben, sondern einen … Dreiteiler? Schwer zu erkennen, doch je intensiver sie seine Kleidungswahl betrachtete, desto mulmiger wurde das Gefühl in ihrem Bauch. Und war das ein Déjà-vu gewesen, für vielleicht den Bruchteil einer Sekunde?

     „Was ist mit der J-Verzweigung, wann ist er dort durchgekommen?“

     Wieder folgte wilde Tipperei, Luciana meinte beinahe, einen hauchdünnen Schweißfilm auf Wires Stirn erkennen zu können.

     „Er – er ist dort nicht durchgekommen, Doktor Steinhardt.“

     „Das ist unmöglich.“

     Und trotzdem blieb der Bildschirm mit der Kennzeichnung V-J ein leerer Gang, ganz gleich, wie häufig Wire die Aufnahmen vor und zurücklaufen ließ. Luciana hatte genügend Zeit ihre gesamte Tasse Kaffee leer zu trinken, bevor wieder Bewegung in Gabriels Gliedmaßen kam.

     „Bereiten Sie alles für die Maßnahme eins sieben null eins vor. Luciana –„

     Diese beeilte sich, ein paar Quadratzentimeter freie Fläche auf dem Schreibtisch aufzutun und ihre Tasse abzustellen – ihr Pate schien kurz davor, den Turbogang einzulegen.

     „Doktor Steinhardt, für eins sieben null eins benötige ich die Zustimmung des gesamten –„

     „VORBEREITEN habe ich gesagt“, spuckte ihr Pate in Wires Richtung. Luciana bekam bei dem zusammenzuckenden Häufchen Elend beinahe Mitleid. Beinahe. Ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit in Sorge um ihre ausbleibende Empathie zu geraten, da Gabriel schon fast die Hälfte der Strecke zum Notfalltreppenhaus hinter sich gebracht hatte. Interessanterweise ging es nicht wieder zwei Ebenen in die Höhe, sondern weiter hinunter. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass der Kerl nicht auf die blöde Idee gekommen war, bis zum Fuhrpark zu laufen, denn das würde ihre angeschlagene Raucherlunge garantiert nicht überleben.

     Sie hatte Glück. Anstatt an der schweren Eisentür mit der Aufschrift minus Vier vorbeizulaufen, zog Gabriel diese auf (ganz, als würde es sich dabei um ein federleichtes Fichtenexemplar handeln, um ein Haar hatte er sie damit erschlagen, so schnell sprang sie auf) und – nein, Korrektur, überhaupt kein Glück. Für einen klitzekleinen Augenblick hatte sie vergessen, was sich dahinter verbarg, wo sie doch in all den Jahren einen riesen Bogen um diese verschissene Ebene gemacht hatte. Wenn es sich vermeiden hatte lassen, letzten Sommer zum Bespiel, hatte sie sogar einige Stunden hier verbracht und das auch noch freiwillig. Allerdings war es etwas vollkommen anderes, wenn man ein Krankenhaus, oder in diesem Fall eine Krankenstation, als Besucher betrat. Und nicht als Patient.

     Der unverkennbare Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel drang in ihre Nase, noch bevor sie ganz die Schwelle ins Reich der Ärzte und … nun ja, experimentellen, sicherlich etwas fragwürdigen Wissenschaften der UOWV überschritten hatte. Auch hier unten war die Notbeleuchtung (oder wie auch immer diese Strahlenabtastung heißen sollte) im Gange und nein, wirklich einladender wurde dieser Bereich mit roter Untermalung sicherlich nicht. Die einzigen Geräusche kamen von der anderen Seite der Halle, wo ein L-förmiger Tresen den Bereich der Schwestern und Pfleger abtrennte, in Form eines Liedes, das Luciana durch die geringe Lautstärke und aufkommenden Schall nicht erkennen konnte. Das Radio lief, also musste Schwester Rodriguez Dienst haben. Man konnte es der älteren Werwolfdame nicht verkennen, mit ein wenig Musik und Nachrichtensendungen den tristen Alltag ihres Dienstes aufzuwerten, vor allem, da hier unten nur zu Vollmond und einschlägigen Feierlichkeiten wirklich viel zu tun war. Die Silhouette der Frau war gerade eben erkennbar aus der Entfernung, anscheinend hatte sie sich aus ihrem Drehstuhl erhoben, als sie die beiden Neuankömmlinge bemerkt hatte. Gabriel schien allerdings nicht im Sinn zu haben, sein plötzliches Auftauchen zu erklären und der Tresen war auch nicht sein Ziel. Was zur Hölle hatte der Kerl vor?

     Luciana stöhnte innerlich auf, als sie ihn in Richtung der Pathologie abmarschieren sah. Wenn er nun vorhatte, sich mit seinem Erstjob abzulenken, wieso hatte er dann darauf bestanden, sie dabei haben zu wollen? Sie verwarf den Gedanken, ihm genau diese Frage zu stellen, als sie für einen kurzen Moment sein Seitenprofil erspähen konnte, während er die Schwingflügeltür zum Leichenschauhaus öffnete. Jedes Wort wäre gerade eins zu viel, also Kopf einziehen und stur folgen, bis eine neue Anweisung kommen würde.

     Der kalkweiß gekachelte Raum hatte, wie üblich, eine konstante Temperatur von fünfzehn Grad, die leeren Metalltische mit integriertem Ablaufsystem standen akkurat in Reih und Glied – erfreulicherweise waren sie allesamt leer. Auch, wenn das sicherlich nicht für alle Leichenschränke an der gegenüberliegenden Wand galt … Luciana starrte ganz automatisch auf die zwei übereinanderliegenden, ellenlangen Reihen und wie in alten Zeiten, in denen Gabriel sie hin und wieder mit hier heruntergenommen hatte (wenn sich kein Babysitter angeboten und Johnny auf Auslandstour gewesen war), kam ihr Kopfkino in vollen Gang. Zumindest für ein paar Sekunden, bis ein Geräusch rechts neben ihr sie aus den Gedanken riss.

     „Der ist angeschlossen?“

     „Das ist eine Krankenstation“, murrte Gabriel und die Mischung aus roten Lichtintervallen und prasselnden, grünen Flammen, die sein Profil erhellten, stahlen jedem Horrorstreifen die Show. „Der Zugang muss gewährt sein, es sei denn –„

     „Maßnahme eins sieben null eins tritt in Kraft.“

     Seine Antwort bestand aus einem Nicken, dann folgte ein auffordernder Blick. Wieder kam in Luciana das Bedürfnis auf, wenigstens ein, zwei Fragen zu stellen, doch abermals besann sie sich eines Besseren. Er würde ihr schon sagen müssen, wohin es ging, anders würde sie schlecht den Kamin nutzen können und – nope, das galt natürlich nicht für den Fall, wenn er sich einfach neben sie in das Feuer stellte und verdammten, unverständlichen Kauderwelsch von sich gab. Dann folgte das mittlerweile gewohnte Umherwirbeln fremder Wohnzimmer und Einblicke in Behausungen, auf die sie gerne verzichtet hätte.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Boden, der aus Bernstein gemacht war. Das war das erste, was Luciana mit Bestimmtheit und einer ordentlichen Portion Verwunderung feststellen musste. Denn mal ehrlich, auch, wenn sie schon einige, extravagante Bodenbeläge gesehen hatte, Bernstein toppte so ziemlich alles. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, wie empfindlich dieses Material war. Ach ja, und hervorragend brennbar … das Zweite, was ihr seltsamerweise ins Auge fiel, war ein exorbitanter Kronleuchter, gleich über ihren Köpfen und da sie den Hals schon einmal in den Nacken gelegt hatte, konnte sie auch die ganze Decke inspizieren. Was gar nicht möglich war aus dieser Perspektive, bei den vielen Wölbungen und schnörkeligen Stuck, die sich in einigen Metern Höhe auftaten. Pompös, ja, dieses Adjektiv hatte etwas Passendes, gefolgt von da-hat-jemand-zu-viel-Geld-und-keinen-Geschmack. Oder war beim Einrichtungsstil des achtzehnten Jahrhunderts hängengeblieben, wie man es sehen mochte. Das nächste Indiz dafür, dass sie in einem Gebäude herausgekommen waren, welches in der Zeit stehengeblieben zu sein schien, war die erste Person, die Luciana zu Gesicht bekam.

     Gabriel und sie hatten noch keinen ganzen Schritt aus dem Kamin getan, da stand ein hagerer Mann vor ihnen, der auf den ersten Eindruck aussah, als sei er mindestens so alt wie das Inventar – er hatte einen wirklich beeindruckenden Schnauzbart im Gesicht, an beiden Enden kunstvoll gezwirbelt und wahrscheinlich ganzer Stolz seines Besitzers. Seine Haltung glich der eines Offiziers, welcher gerade im Begriff stand, eine ganz besonders hohe Auszeichnung in Empfang zu nehmen, zusätzlich unterstrich seine uniformartige Kleidung dieses Erscheinungsbild. Ausgehuniform, die Teile mit dem akkuraten Faltenwurf, Zierleisten und Zotteldingern auf den Schultern, um den Bauch sorgte ein breiter Gürtel für noch mehr kerzengerade Haltung. Und natürlich die weißen Handschuhe, die durften nicht fehlen. In was für einen falschen Film hatte ihr Pate sie nun wieder hineinkatapultiert?

     „Ein unkluger Zug von Ihnen, Doktor Steinhardt“, war das Erste, was der Mann von sich gab. „Das wird Ihnen eine lange Spanne Ihrer Lebenszeit kosten.“

     Gabriels Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem süffisanten Lächeln – selbst von dieser Position aus, seitlich und schräg zu ihm hinaufschauend, war die Ähnlichkeit zu einem ganz anderen, ebenfalls schwarzhaarigen Mann, kaum zu leugnen. Was ihr einen plötzlichen Schauer über den Rücken jagen ließ, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass diese Art von Mimik anscheinend von einigen Slytherins gepachtet war. Malfoy überspielte seine Unsicherheit häufig damit, selbst bei Smythe hatte sie diese Mimik des Öfteren beobachten können und auch, wenn sie noch nicht Zeuge davon geworden war, Voldemorts Gesicht war wie gemacht für diese non-verbale Leck-mich-am-Allerwertesten-Optik. Voldemort, waren sie deswegen hier? Ach ja, wo war ‚hier‘ noch einmal?

     „Wir werden sehen“, erwiderte ihr Pate und riss sie aus jeder weiteren Umgebungsinspektion. Hatte sie ihren Zauberstab eingesteckt? Lucianas Hand glitt, so unauffällig wie möglich, an ihrem Hosenbein entlang und ja, offenbar war sie geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen, den Elfenbeinstab einzustecken. Zumal in ihrer Handtasche noch die Vollautomatik verborgen liegen sollte, welche Johnny ihr am Anfang der Ferien feierlich überreicht hatte … nachdem sie ihre Alte im trauten Heim des Schwarzen Führers hatte liegen lassen. Unfreiwillig, verstand sich und sie hatte es bisher nicht gewagt, Snape danach zu fragen. Auch, wenn ihr Herz ganz besonders daran hing.

     In dieser Situation war sich Luciana abermals unsicher, ob die Bewaffnung einen Vorteil oder genau das Gegenteil bewirken würde. So planvernarrt und detailliebend ihr Pate auch sein konnte, genauso verschwiegen und impulsiv konnte er handeln, wie an diesem Paradebespiel perfekt zu sehen. Einfach den Mund halten und erst sprechen, wenn sie aufgefordert werden würde, auch, wenn der Starrkampf der beiden Männer so langsam ziemlich unangenehm wurde.

     „Ist er im Haus?“

     Von wem auch immer die Rede war, der alte Mann ließ augenblicklich ein verächtliches Schnauben verlauten.

     „Es ist Sunnuntag“, wie bitte? „Der Herzog ist auf seinem Landsitz.“

     „Sorglos, wie immer“, spottete Gabriel; das Gesicht seines Gegenübers verfinsterte sich.

     „Der Herzog weiß, was Leib und Seele über Dekaden frisch hält“, oh bitte keine Seelen-Existenz-Debatte, „was man von Ihnen nicht sagen kann, Doktor. Die letzten zwanzig Jahre haben es offenkundig nicht gut mit Ihnen gemeint.“

     „Es kann nicht jeder von Indoktrination und stagnierendem Konservatismus konserviert werden.“

     Was sollte das werden, eine Schlammschlacht im Rokoko-Stil?

     „Der Generaloberst ist bereits von Ihrem Eindringen unterrichtet worden und auf seinem Weg.“ Gabriel machte deswegen keinen beunruhigten Eindruck. Was nicht für Luciana galt, alleine der Titel klang nach einer Menge Ärger.

     „Sie können Ihr Heer zurückpfeifen, Alnbach.“ Der Alte, Alnbach, reckte seine Statur noch ein paar weitere Millimeter weit nach oben, seine Mimik spiegelte spätestens jetzt die pure Abscheu wieder. „Dafür werden Sie den Herzog unterrichten, dass wir eine sehr dringende Angelegenheit zu besprechen haben.“

     „Sie überspannen den Bogen, Steinhardt. Ich werde niemanden aufscheuchen und Sie hiermit nur ein einziges Mal daran erinnern, wie die Bedingungen ausgesehen haben. Kein – Fuß – auf – _unsere_ – Staaten. Mit den Folgen haben Sie sich nun abzufinden.“

     „Ich _verlange_ eine Unterredung mit ihm.“

     „Sie _verlangen_ gar nichts!“ Alnbach trat einen Schritt auf Gabriel zu, dabei schaffte er nur durch diese simple Bewegung den Eindruck eines ganzen Stechschrittmarschs zu vermitteln. Luciana schaute, nur zur Sicherheit, nach einem Gefäß oder anderen Aufbewahrungsmöglichkeiten, in der hier das Flohpulver gebunkert wurde. „Sie haben jedwede Annäherung an diesen Bund verspielt und niemand ist hier gezwungen, eine Unterredung mit Ihnen zu führen.“

     „Richtig“, pflichtete Gabriel ihm bei, verschränkte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken und stellte sich bei seinen folgenden, einkesselnden Schritten um den Herrn selbst gar nicht schlecht an, eine gewisse, militante Autorität auszustrahlen. „Aber meine Tochter hat das Recht.“

     _Moooment mal_ – Alnbach schielte das erste Mal seit ihrer Ankunft zu Luciana herüber, die Brauen zusammengekräuselt und einen sehr skeptischen Blick in den Augen.

     „Wie alt bist du, Mädchen?“

     So, und da wären sie wieder beim Thema ‚impulsiv‘ und ‚unvorbereitet‘. Sie wagte es lediglich für einen Lidschlag zu Gabriel herüberzusehen, der mittlerweile etwas versetzt hinter dem Uniformierten stand. Nichts sprach dafür, die Unwahrheit zu sagen, oder, um etwas genauer zu sein, es tat sich rein gar nichts in seiner Miene.

     „Achtzehn.“

     „Und sie wünscht den Herzog zu sprechen“, schloss ihr Pate direkt an. „Hat sich die Staatenerklärung in den letzten zwanzig Jahren geändert, Alnbach?“

     Der alte Mann zog es anscheinend vor, nicht darauf zu antworten und dafür ziemlich grimmig dreinzublicken.

     „Aber natürlich nicht, das würde ja einen Wandel miteinschließen“, höhnte Gabriel weiter. „Die patriarchalische Erbfolge gibt ihr als Steinhardt das Recht“, nochmal Moment, sie war doch gar keine – ah, da war der vielsagende Blick; also, nicht widersprechen und mitspielen, „eine Unterredung mit dem Herzog zu verlangen, die Dringlichkeit der Umstände rechtfertigt hierbei einen sofortigen Erfolg dieses Gesuchs.“

     „Vertragstreu, solange es Ihnen steht, Steinhardt, da sind Sie Ihren Werten treu geblieben.“

     „Und als einzig lebende Person in der Vormundposition“, überging Gabriel den Seitenhieb, „habe ich das Recht bis zum Antritt ihres einundzwanzigsten Lebensjahrs die Geschäfte für sie zu regeln.“

     Irgendetwas klingelte bei Luciana. Das hieß, glücklicherweise nicht in ihrer Umhängetasche, sondern eher in ihrem Oberstübchen. Erst bei einundzwanzig volljährig, wieso wollte ihr nicht endlich einfallen –

     „Dann bitte ich Fräulein von Steinhardt und ihren … _Vormund_ im Arbeitszimmer des Herzogs Platz zu nehmen, derweil leite ich das Gesuch weiter.“

     Der alte Mann sah viel eher danach aus, als wolle er Gabriel und sie mit einem gepfefferten Arschtritt zurück in den Kamin befördern – und anstatt Flohpulver echtes Brennholz verwenden. Luciana wich dem stechenden Blick des Mannes aus und setzte sich mit steifen Gliedern in Bewegung. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie ihr diese Situation zugesetzt hatte, doch jetzt bemerkte sie die extreme Anspannung in ihrem gesamten Körper. Oder es handelte sich lediglich um die ersten Anzeichen des Muskelkaters, die das viele Treppenlaufen ohne jeden Zweifel mit sich bringen würde.

     Alnbach führte sie durch das langgezogene Zimmer, vorbei an über und über verschnörkeltem Mobiliar, welches außerhalb der Zierde keinen wirklichen Zweck zu haben schien. Die deckenhohe Flügeltür hätte Luciana beinahe nicht bemerkt – kein Wunder, wenn diese doch dieselbe beige Farbe und weißen Zierleisten wie die umliegenden Wände hatte. Der alte Mann folgte ihnen nicht in den dahinterliegenden Raum (oder sollte sie Saal sagen?), beließ es dabei, ihnen nacheinander böse Blicke zuzuwerfen und hinter ihnen die Tür zu verschließen. Kurz darauf waren seine Schritte auf dem Bernsteinboden zu hören, eilig und schnell immer undeutlicher zu hören.

     Luciana drehte sich auf der halben Achse um, bereit, einen ganzen Schwall von Verwünschungen in die Richtung ihres Paten zu spucken, der schon weiter in den Raum hineingegangen war und sich scheinbar an der Innenarchitektur erfreute, bis –

     „Oh, das ist nicht dein scheiß Ernst.“

     Ihre Augen waren an die gegenüberliegende Wand geheftet, gleich über dem exorbitanten Schreibtisch, an dem wahrscheinlich gleich zwei Generationen Schreinerkünstler gearbeitet haben mussten. Dort hing ein wahres Sammelsurium an metallenen Wappen, doch das größte in der Mitte war nicht bloß das Auffälligste, sondern auch das Einzige, welches sie wiedererkannte. Ein zweiköpfiger Greif, mehrere Linien, die Flüsse symbolisierten und natürlich der Leitspruch in altdeutscher Schrift: _Viribus unitis_

     Deswegen hatte es bei der verspäteten Volljährigkeit bei ihr geklingelt. Dieser Wahnsinnige war doch tatsächlich auf die Idee gekommen, sie in die Zentrale des Bundes Magischer Deutscher Staaten zu verschleppen.

     „Was willst du von den Bekloppten?“, platzte es weiter aus ihr heraus und endlich beendete Gabriel seine Inspektion und wendete sich ihr zu.

     „Was glaubst du, was ich von ihnen will?“

     Luciana hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer und außerdem keinerlei Bedürfnis, eine Ratestunde einzulegen. Gabriel sah sie nur für eine Weile auffordernd an, dann schien ihre leicht verstimmte Ausstrahlung sogar für ihn zu viel zu sein.

     „Ich werde dem Herzog schildern, wen wir gestern Abend beim Herumschnüffeln erwischt haben“, erzählte er, in völlig neutralem Tonfall, „und dabei einfließen lassen, wie unsere Vorkehrungen und magischen Abschirmungen aussehen.“

     „Aber –„

     „Natürlich keine Details, was unter Geheimhaltung gehört, wird nicht weitergetragen. Und dann werde ich ihn daran erinnern, was er in Nurmengrad unterzeichnet hat.“

     Vielleicht war magische Geschichte doch gar nicht so uninteressant und sie sollte ernsthaft überlegen, ihr Schulgeschichtsbuch nicht bloß zur Briefverwahrung zu missbrauchen?

     „Was hat er unterzeichnet?“

     „Irrelevant“, meinte ihr Pate, fuhr mit einem Finger auf der spiegelglatten Oberfläche des Schreibtisches entlang, umrundete diesen und setzte sich, sehr selbstverständlich, auf den dahinterliegenden Stuhl. „Wir sind hier, um Riddle jede Option zu nehmen, unerkannt von seiner Insel zu kommen. Und wir beginnen mit dem europäischen Festland.“ Er schlug die Beine übereinander, stützte seine Ellen auf den Armlehnen ab und legte die Finger aufeinander – sein Blick bekam dieses Glitzern in den Augen, welches sie ebenfalls fast ausschließlich bei Slytherins beobachtet hatte. „Er und seine Lakaien werden nicht wissen wie ihnen geschieht, wenn sie bereits mit dem Rücken zur Wand stehen. Das wird es vereinfachen, sie einen nach dem anderen zu identifizieren und unschädlich zu machen.“

     Luciana erwiderte nichts darauf. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte Gabriel auch nicht die Gelegenheit, in einen Redeschwall zu verfallen oder noch tiefer in die Planschmiede abzugleiten, denn die große Flügeltür in ihrem Rücken sprang kurz nach seinen letzten Worten auf. Der darauffolgende, kleine Machtkampf um die Sitzplatzverteilung und auch der fremde, etwas klein geratene Neuankömmling, gingen zunächst ein wenig an ihr vorbei. In ihr hatte sich ein seltsames, beunruhigendes Gefühl breitgemacht, das ihr Pate sicherlich auch spürte. Er zog es offensichtlich vor, es mit fadenscheinigem Tatendrang und scheinbarer Oberhand niederzudrücken, doch ihr Innerstes wollte keine Ruhe geben: irgendetwas Böses war auf dem Vormarsch und es gab rein gar nichts, was sie dagegen unternehmen konnten.      

     

                


	6. Kontrollverlust

„… der Herzog meinte jedenfalls“, Luciana hielt für einen Moment inne und ließ die gesamten anderthalb Stunden, die sie und ihr Pate auf dem Reichssitz verbracht hatten, im Schnelllauf Revue passieren. Trotzdem Fehlanzeige. „Wie heißt der Kerl eigentlich?“

     Johnny zuckte neben ihr mit den Schultern und befeuchtete gleichzeitig eine Seite des Blättchens zwischen seinen Fingern mit der Zungenspitze, um darauf (in einer geschickten Drehung) einen vollständigen Glimmstängel entstehen zu lassen. Ohne Filter, verstand sich - sie konnte dieser Leidenschaft für ‚puren Geschmack‘ wenig abgewinnen.

     „Kein’n Schimmer, irgend’was mit Gump’nberch, Fels’n … könnt auch Hügel gewesen sein.“

     Das bezweifelte sie, aber wen interessierte es schon? Dieser furchteinflößende, kleine Mann (das Kompensieren seiner nicht vorhandenen Körpergröße hatte der Herr mit Bravur perfektioniert) war ohnehin von allen Seiten ‚Herzog‘ genannt worden; selbst Gabriel hatte ihn lediglich mit diesem Titel angesprochen. Und das, wo er doch ansonsten keine Gelegenheit ausließ, seinen Gegenüber (insofern eine Antipathie bestand und in diesem Fall war es die Antipathie der Antipathien gewesen) mit dem Weglassen von Titeln zu reizen oder Namen zu kreieren, welche schon in mehreren Fällen Verhandlungen oder ganz einfache Gespräche hatten bis zum Äußersten eskalieren lassen. ‚Mr Snape‘ oder ‚Riddle‘ waren da nur die jüngsten Beispiele und dabei ziemlich harmlos.

     „Er meinte jedenfalls, Gabriel könnte ihm seinen blanken Arsch küssen.“

     „Hätt‘ er wohl gern“, knurrte Johnny und Luciana gluckste.

     „Genau das hat Gabriel auch gesagt.“ Eine der wenigen Situationen, in der dem Herzog die Kontrolle über die ‚Verhandlung‘ entglitten war. Sie war bis heute der Meinung, dass ihm dieser Konter sogar ein wenig Schamesröte ins Gesicht hatte schießen lassen. „Die beiden haben sich dann noch eine Weile angekeift, irgendwie wurde es dann auch persönlich“, _ziemlich_ persönlich, wenn auch mit hübsch adretten Wörtern ausgeschmückt, „und der Herzog ist nicht von seiner Meinung abgewichen, das wäre nur eine von Gabriels ‚Augenwischereien‘ um seine Ziele zu verfolgen.“

     „Tss, versteh‘ nich, wieso er’s versucht hat. Kennt das Kerlch’n lang genug.“

     Ja, den Eindruck hatte sie auch bekommen. Auch wenn Gabriel ihr bis heute, eine Woche nach dem Vorfall, nicht hatte verraten wollen, was genau zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war. Und Johnny zu fragen könnte sie sich sparen – wenn er es irgendwie vermeiden konnte, mischte er sich nie in die Angelegenheiten von Luciana und ihrem Paten ein, den Fehler hatte er in der Vergangenheit oft genug gemacht.

     „Am Ende hatte er die Schnauze voll und hat Dumbledore holen lassen.“

     „Hat er nich!“

     „Hat er“, nickte Luciana und setzte den Blinker für den mittleren Streifen. „Der ist dann ziemlich fix aufgetaucht und – EY MANN, VERPISS DICH VON MEINER SPUR!! – und der Herzog hat echt blöd aus der Wäsche geguckt, als Dumbledore bestätigt hat, dass der Orden mit der UOWV zusammenarbeitet.“

     „Das hätt‘ ich gern geseh’n …“

     „Hättest du, wenn du mal länger als zwei Tage im Bunker bleiben würdest.“

     Eine kleine Kritik am Rande und sie konnte es sich gerade noch verkneifen, gleich Gabriels Launenhaftigkeit anzusprechen, wenn im Vorstand die Hölle losbrach und Johnny (nach Erledigung seiner gröbsten Pflichten) das Weite suchte. Anderes Thema und eigentlich nicht ihr Problem.

     „Alb hat ihm den Kopp zurechtgerückt und dann?“

     „Kannst du dir ja denken“, meinte Luciana, wechselte noch einmal die Spur und drängte sich (mit einem kräftigen Tritt auf das Gaspedal) zwischen zwei Fahrzeuge, damit sie noch die Ausfahrt erwischen würden. „Der Herzog hat so fix den Notstand ausgerufen, der Alnbach konnte ihm gar nicht schnell genug dieses Ding da freilegen.“ Irgendein Kästchen auf dem Schreibtisch, das sich nur mit Hilfe eines Zauberstabs und komischen, komplizierten Schlenkerbewegungen hatte öffnen lassen und von dem sie nur wusste, dass sein Inhalt seltsam goldgelb geleuchtet hatte. Die Neugierde packte sie schon wieder, alleine bei dem Gedanken daran.

     „Ah, die Büchse.“

     „Keine Ahnung, so ein Leuchtteil, weißt du – DEINE KARRE HAT NEN BLINKER!! – Weißt du was da drin ist?“

     „Nö, weiß keiner so genau. Is ne Büchse, uraltes Ding un‘ total instabil, is nen Wunder, dass denen noch nich die Butze um die Örkes geflogen ist. Fahr da rechts hoch, ich hab dem Großen gesteckt, wir hol’n ihn beim Abflug ab.“

     Luciana lenkte den Wagen auf die rechte Spur und versuchte, trotz blendendem Sonnenlicht und total chaotischen Verhältnissen um sie herum, halbwegs die Ruhe zu bewahren. Der Mercedesfahrer vor ihr (Hut auf der hinteren Ablage, das konnte nur in einer Nervenzerreisprobe enden) war offenbar sehr unentschlossen, ob er nun die Abzweigung Richtung Parkhaus oder doch zum Abflug nehmen wollte … gerade setzte er zum dritten Mal an (vollkommen ohne Vorwarnung und ziemlich ruckartig) die Spur zu Wechseln. Das Hupen ertönte, ohne, dass sie wirklich drüber nachgedacht hatte, genau wie –

     „Den Stinkefin’er nich länger als nen Sekün’chen hochhalten, Kleines, du bis‘ noch inner Probezeit.“

     Pff, der Kerl vor ihr konnte ganz offensichtlich kaum Fahrbahn von Bürgersteig unterscheiden, als würde ihm da so eine winzige Geste auffallen.

     Der Zorn auf die anderen Verkehrsteilnehmer verpuffte von einem Moment auf den nächsten, gleich, als sie eine Lücke auf dem Kurzparkerstreifen aufgetan und das Auto hineingelenkt hatte. Und das nicht, weil es bei diesem Chaos an einem Wunder grenzte, überhaupt ein freies Fleckchen gefunden zu haben, sondern wegen der Gestalt, die sie aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen hatte. Luciana beließ es zunächst bei dem raschen Blick und sorgte erst einmal dafür, den Jaguar ihres Paten ohne jegliche Schramme (inklusive Felgen, denn Bordsteine waren ‚das Böse‘) zum Stillstand zu bringen. Weise Entscheidung, denn bei _dem_ Bild, welches sich gleich neben ihr vor Terminal zwei offenbarte, wäre sie sicherlich ungebremst in den geparkten VW-Golf vor ihr gerauscht.

     „Mhhh, lecker“, fasste Johnny so ziemlich jedes der unausgesprochenen (meist wenig jugendfreien) Worte auf ihrer Zunge praktisch und kompakt zusammen und sprang gleich aus der Beifahrertür. Luciana umfasste derweil mit festem Griff das Lenkrad und zwang sich, stur geradeaus zu schauen. Seit Gabriel ihr am Frühstückstisch offenbart hatte (natürlich nur im Vorbeilaufen), dass sie an diesem frühen Abend niemand anderen als ausgerechnet Severus Snape vom Flughafen einsammeln sollte, war ihr eiserner Vorsatz ‚noch-immer- _verdammt_ -angepisst-wegen-der- _Veritaserum_ -Sache‘sein. Trotz engsitzender, dunkler Bluejeans, einem körperbetontem Hemd, welches so dunkelrot war, dass es beinahe Schwarz erschien und einer Gesamtkörperkontur, die ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ. Oder Lecks an anderen Stellen, aber hier stellte sie ihre Selbstanalyse rigoros ein. Dies erforderte so viel Konzentration und Selbstbeherrschung, dass sie kaum mitbekam, wie der Kofferraum geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Ein wohlbekannter Geruch erfüllte den kleinen Innenraum des Wagens, noch bevor sie sich ganz hatte vorbereiten können (etwas dezenter und weniger herb als üblich – wochenlange Abstinenz aus den Kerkern von Hogwarts hatte die Duftnote anscheinend geschmälert, ein kleiner Lichtblick).

     „Ist Ihnen das Personal ausgegangen, oder weshalb wird der Fahrdienst einem ungeübten Anfänger überlassen?“

     Keine zwei Sätze und schon hatte er es vollbracht, ihrem gerade aufwallenden Pheromon-Haushalt den sofortigen Todesstoß zu verpassen. Sowas von tot. Seine ‚Frage‘ war offensichtlich an Johnny gerichtet gewesen, doch Luciana war schneller:

     „ _Ungeübt_?“

     Sie nahm nun doch die Hände vom Lenkrad, damit sie sich besser zu ihrem neuen Passagier umdrehen konnte – der flüchtige Blick aus der Distanz war trügerisch gewesen, denn trotz seinem ungewöhnlichen Erscheinungsbild war sein Gesicht so finster und verkniffen wie eh und je. Oder, etwas präziser ausgedrückt, noch übelgelaunter, als zu neunzig Prozent der Tagesformen, die sie von ihm gewohnt war. Und das sollte was heißen. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er zudem noch ein wenig blasser um die Nase war?

     „Sie sind keine neunzehn Jahre alt, Miss Bradley, wie viel Erfahrung mit diesen gemeingefährlichen Metallsärgen können Sie schon haben?“

     Der heraufkochende Ärger in ihrem Innern wurde für einen Augenblick von der Erinnerung an ein kleines Gespräch verdrängt, welches sie vor Wochen geführt hatten. Im Kerker von Hogwarts, im Bett genau jenen Miesepeters neben ihr, in welchem sie darüber gesprochen hatten, dass sie sich für die Führerscheinprüfung in diesem Sommer angemeldet hatte. Schon dort war ihr aufgefallen, was Snape für eine tiefsitzende Abneigung gegen jegliches, von nicht-magischer Hand erschaffenes Fortbewegungsmittel haben musste. Oder besser gesagt, Vorbehalte der Sicherheit, Konstruktion und dem Nutzen betreffend; als hätte sich bei Flohreisen noch niemand Verbrennungen ersten Grades zugezogen oder wäre beim Apparieren in tausend kleine Stücke zerfetzt. Bei der Diskussion waren sie nicht einmal annähernd auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner gekommen und da sie ihn, in Anwesenheit von Johnny und den paar Beamten des Bundesgrenzschutzes auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite, schlecht so ablenken konnte, wie sie es das letzte Mal gehandhabt hatte, musste sie den wohl weitaus unangenehmeren Weg wählen:

     „Sie haben drei Optionen, Sir“, setzte Luciana mit gestochen scharfen Tonfall an. „Die Erste: Sie bestehen darauf, dass Johnny das Auto fährt, was allerdings miteinschließt, dass Sie der Polizei die Schlangenlinien und das Geisterfahren auf der gegenüberliegenden Fahrbahn erklären“, „Links’verkehr is viel schöner!“, „und gleichzeitig dafür sorgen, dass niemand von denen auf die Idee kommt, einen Drogentest bei ihm zu machen - er ist nämlich seit drei Tagen vollkommen zugedröhnt.“

     „Doppelte Menge für halb’n Preis“, gab Johnny auf der Rückbank zu bedenken; Snapes Augen hatten sich während ihrer Ansage ein Stück geweitet. Nicht schockiert, aber nahe dran.

     „Zweite Möglichkeit: Sie gehen da“, sie deutete nach hinten, an Terminal drei vorbei, „die Treppe runter und folgen den ‚S‘ Schildern, bis Sie zu einem Bahnsteig kommen. Dort fahren Sie bis zum Hauptbahnhof und steigen dann in eine Regionalbahn um, ich kann Sie dann zu Fuß vom städtischen Bahnhof einsammeln – oder meinen Paten bitten, falls ich Ihnen zu _unerfahren_ in weiteren Belangen sein sollte“, oh, der Blick hatte anscheinend gesessen. „Oder Sie überlassen das Führen eines Fahrzeugs im Straßenverkehr den Menschen, die ein unverschämt großes Vermögen für Privatunterricht und Prüfungsgebühren aus dem Fenster geschmissen haben und behalten Ihre anmaßenden Kommentare für sich.“

     Für die folgende, vielleicht halbe Minute, gab selbst Johnny keinen Laut von sich. Dann hörte Luciana das charakteristische Einrasten eines Anschnallgurtes in seine Halterung (theoretisches Wissen, oder hatte Snape doch mehr Erfahrung mit den ‚Metallsärgen‘, als er hatte durchscheinen lassen? Und war da nicht etwas mit einer Taxifahrt, vor ziemlich genau einem halben Jahr gewesen? Bestimmt nur blühende und abgedrehte Phantasie …). Von der Rückbank bekam sie einen anerkennenden Schulterklopfer und kurz darauf konnte es endlich losgehen.  

     Der Wagen war schnell auf den Zubringer Richtung Autobahn gelenkt, die nächsten zwanzig Minuten hingegen schlichen zähflüssig dahin, begleitet von einem Schweigen der Sorte ‚angespannt‘ und ‚ziemlich unangenehm‘. Nach dem zweiten Bahnwechsel drehte Luciana die Lautstärke des Kassettendecks auf – nicht so laut, wie sie es ohne Gesellschaft getan hätte und bei weitem nicht derart trommelfellschädigend, wie Johnny es bevorzugte, aber in dem Maße, dass die Stille nicht mehr in ihrem Kopf dröhnte. Dieser Plan hatte allerdings keine allzu lange Halbwertzeit … Na ja, vielleicht hätte sie ein etwas unverfänglicheres Genre als ausgerechnet Metal wählen sollen, aber da sah es bei der Auswahl der Tapes ihres Paten recht mau aus (insofern man nicht ausgerechnet das Antiprogramm mit Abba auflegen wollte). Jedenfalls schienen die Gitarrenrifts und die Shouting-Skills des Sängers nicht jedermanns Sache zu sein. Luciana erwischte gerade noch Snapes Finger, als diese im Begriff waren, aus dem Nichts nach dem Radio zu greifen. Der Klapps auf die Hand brachte nur mäßigem Erfolg (auch, wenn ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Fahrbahn galt, _den_ starren, aufspießenden Blick musste sie gar nicht frontal sehen).

     „Sie werden augenblicklich diesen Lärm –„

     „Der Fahrer sucht die Musik aus, Beifahrer schließen ihre Ladeluke“, war ihre prompte Antwort und verdammt, wieso noch waren Innenräume in Autos so eng bemessen? Snape bäumte sich neben ihr auf, Luciana meinte sogar das Rucken der Anschnallgurtvorrichtung hören zu können -

     „Wenn Sie es noch einmal wagen, irgendetwas an mir mit unverschämten Ausdrücken zu betiteln –„

     „Ich hätte auch ‚Schlund des Bösen‘ sagen können, ist bei Ihnen treffender.“ Trotz der bedrohlich anfeindenden Wellen, welche spürbar in ihre Richtung rollten, hatte sie sich diesen Kommentar nicht verkneifen können. Hatte sie erwähnt, dass sie noch immer sehr verstimmt war wegen der Veritaserum-Geschichte? Trotzdem sollte sie nicht allzu unverschämt sein, demnach hängte sie noch ein „Sir“ hinten an. Nein, das schien die Situation nicht zu entschärfen. Beziehungsweise, im nächsten Moment musste Luciana verdammt hart auf die Bremse treten, weil irgendein Vollidiot (sie schien mal wieder von dieser Sorte umzingelt zu sein) der Meinung gewesen war, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung in die Mini-Lücke zwischen ihrem Wagen und dem Fahrzeug vor ihnen einzuscheren. Es schien Snape verdammt viel Mühe zu kosten, nicht reflexartig vom Fleck weg zu apparieren – was absolut nichts gebracht hätte, immerhin steckten sie im Umkreis von mehreren, hunderten Kilometern in einer Appariersperrzone. Eine kleine Randerscheinung, wenn eine magische Regierung den Notstand ausrief. 

     „Lucy, hau‘ ma die Kindersich’rung rein, der Große steigt sonst aus.“ Johnny lehnte sich nach vorne, zwischen die ihre Sitze und flüsterte direkt in Snapes Ohr: „Das gibt üble Schrammen bei dem Tempo, mein Süßer, das wär ne Schande.“

     Sie konnte auf dem Beifahrersitz zwar keine gebleckten Zähne mehr aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, dafür war Snape anscheinend in eine Art Schockstarre verfallen – von seinem Brustkorb abgesehen, der hob und senkte sich (seit der Bremsaktion) bedenklich schnell auf und ab.

     „Jonathan, hör auf ihn anzubaggern, das ist ihm unangenehm.“

    Johnny lehnte sich mit einem Schnauben zurück in den Sitz und warf ihr einen biestigen Blick über den Rückspiegel zu.

     „Soll er sein’n Knackarsch nich in _die_ Jeans reinschieß’n – is dir aufgefall’n?“

     Luciana zog es vor, nicht zu antworten. Dafür legte sie wirklich, so dezent wie möglich, die Kindersicherung ein und ließ einen großzügigen Abstand zu ihrem Vorderfahrer entstehen. Seltsam, und das, wo heikle Fahrmanöver doch _die_ Gelegenheit gewesen wären, Snape ins Schwitzen zu bringen. Und ihn zu quälen. Nein, der Gedanke wollte ihr einfach nicht gefallen.

     „Is dir?“

     Scheiße, wie war Johnny so schnell wieder nach vorne gekommen?

     „Is dir, is dir?“

     Seinen Joint am Frühstückstisch hätte sie direkt ins Waschbecken werfen und unrauchbar machen sollen. Oder endlich diesen Verschwindezauber lernen, das wäre natürlich die endgültigere Option gewesen. Und jetzt piekte sie dieser Idiot auch noch in die Seite und das bei Tempo hundertfünfzig!

     „Is, dir, is dir?“

     „Ja, ist mir aufgefallen.“

     „Braves Mädchen“, meinte er mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Luciana wagte es nicht, einen Blick auf ihren Beifahrer zu werfen.

     „Dieses Messgerät hier zeigt die Geschwindigkeit des Fahrzeugs an, sehe ich das richtig?“, erkundigte sich dieser plötzlich, den Zeigefinger auf den Tacho gerichtet und in einem derart scheinheiligen Tonfall, dass Luciana nur misstrauisch werden konnte.

     „Ja, das sehen Sie richtig, Professor.“

     „Und wieso weicht die Anzeige massiv von den Werten auf diesen“, er deutete auf ein vorbeiziehendes Tempolimit-Schild am Autobahnrand, „Hinweistafeln ab?“

     Gut, hatte Snape es anscheinend vorzüglich hinbekommen, vom vorherigen Thema abzulenken. Dabei war die Frage wirklich sehr interessant, wieso er seinen Hintern in eine derart körperbetonte Jeans ‚geschossen‘ hatte. Nicht-magische Kleidung hin oder her … aber das war nichts, was sie im Beisein von Johnny besprechen sollte.

     „Das sind mehr … Richtlinien für die … Minimalgeschwindigkeit.“

     „Sie meinen wohl die _Maximal_ geschwindigkeit.“

     „Warum fragen Sie eigentlich, wenn Sie’s doch eh besser wissen, Sir?“

     Snape schnaubte und auch seine Körperhaltung glich wieder mehr seinem üblichen Selbst – angriffslustig mit einer Spur Überheblichkeit anstatt eines schockstarren Kaninchens. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie darüber erleichtert sein sollte.

     „Ich wollte Sie lediglich auf Ihren Verstoß gegen die Verkehrsregeln hinweisen. Welche, nebenbei angemerkt, nicht bloß zum Vergnügen aufgestellt wurden, sondern nach Jahrzehnten steigender Unfalltoter angepasst und verschärft wurden. Tatsächlich ist in den Neunzehnhundertsechzige-„

     „Wir sind hier nicht in Hogwarts, Sir“, unterbrach Luciana ihn mit einem ordentlichen Augenverdrehen. „Sie können sich die Lehrstunde sparen.“

     „Ey“, legte Johnny protestierend ein, „ich wollt vielleicht wiss’n was in den Sechzigern war?“

     „Miss Bradley scheint es als Lebensweisheit zu verstehen, Ihren Horizont konsequenter Stagnation zu unterziehen.“

     „Oder“, knurrte sie wütend, „ich weiß, dass in den Sechzigern Gurtpflicht eingeführt wurde und kurz vorher die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung verschärft worden ist. Es gibt Menschen, die müssen anderen nicht andauernd auf die Nase binden, wie schlau sie doch sind.“

     „Ebenso hat Miss Bradley eine außerordentliche Abneigung für Beanstandungen an ihrem Fehlverhalten.“

     Gut, dass sie gerade sowieso auf ein Stauende zugefahren und stehengeblieben waren, ansonsten wäre sie mit einem äußerst waghalsigem Lenkmanöver auf den Standstreifen zugebrettert, um dann eine Vollbremsung einzulegen. Luciana nahm die Hände vom Lenkrad, verschränkte ihr Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich so weit zu Snape, wie es ihre Position im Sitz ermöglichte.

     „ _Ich_ habe Probleme mit Kritik?!“

     „Offenkundig.“

     Da würde gleich jemand zu Fuß bis ins bergische Land laufen …

     „Bevor Sie das _irgendwem_ vorwerfen, würde ich mir erstmal an die eigene Nase packen, _Sir_. Oder ist es etwa besonders _kritikfähig_ , gleich den halben Tisch zu zerlegen, weil jemand, _vollkommen_ berechtigt, darauf hingewiesen hat, wie sehr Sie die Schüler ihres eigenen Hauses bevorzugt behandeln?“

     Hermes hatte ihm diesen Vorwurf, kurz vor den Ferien, an den Kopf geknallt. Luciana wusste beim besten Willen nicht mehr, wie sie überhaupt auf dieses Thema (während einer Ordenssitzung) gekommen waren, aber der folgende Wutausbruch von Snape war selbst für seine Verhältnisse extrem ausgefallen. Anscheinend war es auch nicht die beste Idee gewesen, dieses Ereignis ausgerechnet jetzt angesprochen zu haben. Snapes Zahnmahlwerk arbeitete auf Hochtouren, seine Nasenflügel bebten und … huch, sein Adamsapfel hüpfte auf und ab, das war neu. Beziehungsweise: wahrscheinlich nicht neu, nur in diesem Augenblick deutlich sichtbar, da er keinen hochgeschlossenen Kragen trug. Man lernte nie aus.

     „Die Schüler meines Hauses zeichnen sich durch hervorragende Leistungen in und außerhalb des Unterrichtes aus, selbstverständlich wird dies entsprechend von mir honoriert!“

     „Dann ist nicht Kritikfähigkeit Ihr größtes Problem, sondern Ihre Wahrnehmung.“

     „Sie sind in keiner Weise in der Position, die Verhaltensweise Ihrer Mitschüler zu bewerten, ich als Lehrkraft hingegen –„

     „Oh ich bitte Sie, wann wurden Sie eingestellt?“ Johnny hatte sich derweil wieder nach vorne gelehnt, die Ellenbogen auf den Vordersitzen abgestützt und beobachtete den Wortwechsel gleich eines Tennismatches. „Mit zwanzig? Wann genau, in den zwei Jahren zwischen Abschluss und Einstellung in Hogwarts, haben Sie nochmal Ihre pädagogischen Fähigkeiten ausgebaut? Oder ein Referendariat abgeschlossen?“ Geschweige denn einen Professorentitel erhalten, aber wenn sie das aussprechen würde, gäbe es im Handumdrehen ein waschechtes Zaubererduell mitten auf der A-sechsundvierzig Richtung Wuppertal.

     „Und abermals muss ich Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, wie unzureichend Ihr Wissen über die gängigsten Formen und Vorgehensweisen in der Zaubererwelt ist“, zischte Snape durch aufeinandergepressten Zähnen – gut, dass die Kindersicherung nicht für die Fahrertür galt. „Während die Muggel zahlreiche Hürden und fadenscheinige Prüfungen für die Aussiebung der Unfähigsten unter ihnen haben, bedarf es in unserer Welt lediglich das Auge der Erfahrensten und Weisesten –„

     „So ein Bullshit“, prustete Luciana unkontrolliert los und bevor sie sich auf die Zunge beißen konnte: „Dumbledore hat Sie _nur_ eingestellt, weil er Sie als Doppelspion gebraucht und in Hogwarts unter seiner Fuchtel hat, das bisschen Kollateralschaden in Form von Angststörungen bei seinen Schülern und Benotungen, die Sie ganz offensichtlich mit einem W6 auswürfeln, nimmt er billigend in Kauf! Von den Slytherins abgesehen, da nehmen Sie selbstverständlich einen W3 und packen die Samthandschuhe aus!“

     Wenn Luciana die Top Ten von Snapes emotional aufgeladenen Blicken (Negativsparte) der letzten zwei Jahre Revue passieren ließ und eine winzige Spur getretener Hundewelpe daruntermischte, beschrieb dies wohl am ehesten das Repertoire, welches in Windeseile sowohl von seinen Augen, als auch seiner gesamten Mimik widergespiegelt wurde. Sein Kopf ruckte zurück in eine gerade Ausgangsposition, gleichzeitig ertönte ein langgezogenes Hupen hinter ihr und erst dieser Klang machte sie darauf aufmerksam, dass sich der Stau vor ihnen allmählich auflöste. Gerade als sie dachte, es könne nicht schlimmer kommen, spürte sie ein Klopfen auf ihrer rechten Schulter, begleitet von einem: „Das is ma fix eskaliert“ Damit versank Johnny wieder auf der Rückbank.

     _Eskaliert_. Ja, dieses Wort war recht passend. Ihr Beifahrer saß bewegungslos da und starrte aus dem Seitenfenster, offenbar war die Diskussion für ihn beendet. Und das, obwohl für ihn niemals ein Disput beendet war, wenn er nicht als klarer Punktsieger hervorging (oder er standesgemäß auf andere Gedanken gebracht wurde) – im Prinzip hatte Snape in dem Moment dicht gemacht, als sie Dumbledore und Doppelspion in Kombination mit seiner Einstellung in Hogwarts in den Mund genommen und damit wohl etwas angesprochen hatte, was absolute Sperrzone war. Nichtsdestotrotz war es die Wahrheit und diese hatte ihr schon zu mehreren Gelegenheiten auf der Zungenspitze gelegen. Und siehe einer an, sie hatte es ganz ohne ein Tröpfchen Veritaserum über die Lippen gebracht.

     Der Rest der Fahrt verlief absolut schweigend. Von dem Zugedröhnten abgesehen, der irgendwo zwischen Kreuz Nord und dem Spurwechsel auf die Eins damit begonnen hatte, ‚Rocky Road to Dublin‘ in all seinen fünf akzentlastigen Strophen zu trällern. Nicht einmal hier fand Snape einen Ton des Spotts oder nur die kleinste Beschwerde, selbst das Schnauben hatte er eingestellt. Luciana vergewisserte sich alle paar Minuten mit einem dezenten Seitenblick, ob der Mann überhaupt noch atmete – was er in regelmäßigen Abständen tat, wenigstens etwas. Bis sie den Jaguar von einer Landstraße auf ein abgelegenes Waldstück gelenkt hatte, war das Bedürfnis, die Angelegenheit zu klären, kaum noch auszuhalten. Mit Johnny im Auto (so geistig umnachtet er auch sein mochte), war dies allerdings keine Option, vor allem, wenn jede Art von Schadensbegrenzung mit einer Rechtfertigung durch Snapes allerneusten Fehltritt zu tun hatte (Wahrheitsseren und schamloses Ausnutzen der Lage).

     Die getarnte Stollenzufahrt lag bald hinter ihnen und noch schneller hatten sie es bis zur untersten Ebene des Bunkers geschafft. Luciana hatte insgeheim die Hoffnung gehegt, ab hier ein paar zeugenfreie Minuten mit Snape verbringen zu können, sobald sie Johnny aus dem Auto geschmissen und im gegenüberliegenden Aufzug abgeliefert hatten, doch daraus wurde nichts. Ein Empfangskomitee - bestehend aus Smythe und ihrem verdammt finster dreinblickenden Paten - fing die Neuankömmlinge bereits am Wagen ab. Ohne ein Wort des Willkommens machte sich Gabriel daran, Johnny akribisch über den Zustand seines Babys (den Jaguar) auszuquetschen – ein Wunder, dass er Luciana ohne Fahrtenschreiber und mit nur einem Aufpasser hatte losziehen lassen. Obwohl, nur weil sie keine entsprechende Vorrichtung bemerkt hatte, musste das nicht heißen, dass es keine gab.

     „Ich hoffe, ihr seid in keinen Stau geraten?“

     Smythe war irgendwie unbemerkt an Lucianas Seite gelangt und was auch immer dieser Blick zu bedeuten hatte, seine Frage war definitiv ein Gesprächsvorwand.

     „Am Flughafen war’s voll, aber wann ist das mal nicht so?“

     „Und ich hatte schon die Vermutung gehegt, Severus Gemüt sei durch unnötige Warterei und langes Verweilen inmitten von stinkenden Abgasen verstimmt worden.“

     Natürlich gab sich Snape keine Mühe, seine Übellaunigkeit zu verbergen, oder präziser ausgedrückt: er sah derart feindselig aus, dass selbst Gabriel den Willkommensgruß in Form von Spitzen und unterschwelligen Beleidigungen steckenließ. Ach ja, und die Stelle, an der Luciana stand, war offenbar in seiner Realität nicht existent. Seltsam, wieder einmal lag der bittersüße Gestank eines Déjà-vus in der Luft.

     „Nein, er ist sauer auf mich.“

     Smythe hob beide Brauen in die Höhe und seine Augen huschten noch einmal zu Snape, dann wieder zu ihr. Ob er verwundert über die schiere Tatsache der Aussage oder ihre ehrlichen Worte war, konnte Luciana schlecht herausfiltern, allerdings war sie in diesem Moment zu sehr damit beschäftigt, selbst den Grund für ihre Offenheit zu finden. Keine Chance und was machte es auch schon für einen Unterschied?

     „Er gehört auf Deck A, Platz zweiundvierzig“, kommandierte Gabriel ein paar Meter weiter einen Mitarbeiter des Fuhrparks herum, hielt ihm den Schlüssel entgegen und – zog ihn dann wieder außer Reichweite. „Sie verwenden das Brough & Howarth Wax, ich werde es bemerken, sollte es irgendein dilettantischer Pansch gewesen sein, haben wir uns verstanden?“

     Sie wandte sich kopfschüttelnd von der Szenerie ab, zog ihre Tasche vom Beifahrersitz und musste darauf feststellen, dass Smythe noch ein Stück weiter an sie herangetreten war.

     „Er hegt - mit unterschiedlichster Intensität - einen gewissen Abscheu für alles und jeden.“

     Wenn das ein Versuch gewesen sein sollte, sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise aufzumuntern, war der alte Mann haushoch gescheitert. Luciana warf ihm ihren besten ‚nicht-dein-verdammter-Ernst-Blick‘ zu und schulterte ihre Tasche; genau zu dem Augenblick, als der etwas überfordert dreinschauende Kerl im Blaumann gerade verstanden zu haben schien, wo er den Safe zur ‚Spezialautopflege‘ finden und einmalig öffnen können würde.

     „So, Mr Snape“, schenkte Gabriel dem Besucher das erste Mal seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit (selbstverständlich erst, _nachdem_ er seinem Wagen argwöhnisch hinterher geschaut hatte und dieser, samt Mitarbeiter, in der Parkabteilung verschwunden war). „Dieser Komplex ist an sechzehn verschiedenen Tunneln und Stollen angeschlossen, teils von Menschenhand geschaffen, teils Zugänge eines Höhlensystems.“ Damit setzte er sich in Bewegung, anscheinend ohne Sorge, dass er bald Selbstgespräche führen würde. Die er auch nicht haben brauchte, denn alle von ihnen folgten ihm auf der Ferse. „Riddle ist im J-Abschnitt aufgetaucht, auf das zugehörige Kartensystem bekommen Sie Zugriff, sobald wir vor Ort sind. Was Sie nicht mir zu verdanken haben, der Vorstand und Dumbledore sind der Meinung, das würde - in welcher Weise auch immer - hilfreich für Sie sein.“

     Na endlich bekam Luciana aus erster Hand mit, wieso Snape überhaupt hier war. Obwohl sie sich schon hatte denken können, dass es mit dem Eindringen des Schwarzen Führers, gleich hier vor der Haustür, zu tun haben musste.

     Nebenbei erwähnt (und total aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen) hatte ihre Wahrnehmung ihr offenbar einen Streich gespielt – ja, Snapes Jeans waren (im Gegensatz zu den schwarzen Standartstoffhosen die er sonst trug) recht körperbetont, aber bei weitem nicht so ‚eingeschossen‘, wie es auf den ersten Blick ausgesehen hatte. Oder was ihre Phantasie hinzugedichtet hatte – nach wochenlanger Durststrecke wohl eine leidige Begleiterscheinung, verdammte Rahmenbedingungsvereinbarung ... Außerdem sollte sie sich nicht beim Hinterngucken erwischen lassen, vor allem, wenn ausgerechnet Johnny schräg neben ihr lief und sicherlich keine Gelegenheit auslassen würde, gleich alle Anwesenden an dem Stück ihrer ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit teilhaben zu lassen, sobald er Wind davon bekommen würde.

     „Der Dunkle Lord“, sprach Snape nun die allerersten Worte nach der kleinen Stau-Misere aus, „hat auch beim gestrigen Treffen nicht verlauten lassen, er habe irgendeinen Plan ausgeklügelt … diese Organisation betreffend.“

     „Hat er mal was vom Ministerium gesagt?“, hakte Luciana ein, doch Snape machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihr einen Blick zuzuwerfen.

     „Es ist mir gelungen ein paar Worte mit Avery in einem ungestörten Umfeld zu wechseln, doch auch er scheint nicht in die Vorhaben des Dunklen Lords eingeweiht zu sein.“

     „Er hat dazugelernt“, sagte Smythe in einem Tonfall, der recht schwer zu deuten war. „Wenn Avery dich nicht getäuscht hat - und davon möchte ich nicht ausgehen -“, was, schmeichelte sich der alte Mann jetzt etwa bei Snape ein?, „weiß niemand über seine Pläne Bescheid. Das ist eine beunruhigende Neuigkeit.“

     Alle Anwesenden verfielen in ein nachdenkliches und doch zustimmendes Schweigen. Solange, bis sie den größten aller Lastenzüge erreicht hatten und Gabriel einen plötzlichen Stopp einlegte.

     „Johnathan, begleite Luciana nach oben und lass für die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden das THC aus deinem Organismus, ansonsten gibt es ein Disziplinarverfahren.“ Okay, das hatte ihr Pate zwar ziemlich trocken gesagt, aber der Blick sprach Bände. Johnny sollte jetzt nicht so blöd sein und –

     „Aber ich hab‘ noch nen halb Angeraucht’n in der Küche lieg’n und wenn –„

     „Und wenn du heute Nacht mit mehr aktivierten Synapsen im Konferenzraum auftauchst als von der Evolution vorgesehen, endet das in einem Disziplinarverfahren, Punkt!“

     Mh, das war wohl ein schlechter Zeitpunkt dagegen zu protestieren, hier und jetzt die Gruppe verlassen zu müssen, denn soweit ihr Gedächtnis sie nicht täuschte, lag der Zugang zu einigen der Stollen und Höhlenausläufern irgendwo hinter einer der Türen im Nottreppenhaus. Es wäre ja auch viel zu schön gewesen, anzunehmen, dass Gabriel diese unsinnige Klausel bezüglich ihrer Ausschließung jeglicher Ordensarbeiten während der Sommerferien übergehen würde. Verdammt. Von Snape würde sie keine Unterstützung bekommen und auch wenn Smythe sich bestimmt auf ihre Seite schlagen würde, hatte er unter diesen Personen nun mal wenig Stimmrecht. Also biss Luciana die Zähne zusammen, warf ihrem Paten einen genervten Blick zu und betrat mit Johnny (der noch immer leise murmelnd vor sich hin moserte) den Fahrstuhl. Als die Türen mit einem Rauschen zusammenglitten, waren die drei Männer schon aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Natürlich hatte sich Johnny von Gabriels Drohung nicht abhalten lassen. Der halbaufgerauchte Joint war entzündet und in ein paar kräftigen Zügen bis auf die letzten Krümel Blüten-Tabak-Gemisch heruntergeraucht, noch bevor Lucianas Kaffee ganz durch die Maschine gelaufen war. Sie fragte nicht nach, wieso er in diesem Sommer besonders häufig nach dem Betäubungsmittel griff – erstens hatte sie selbst genügend eigene Sorgen und solange er nicht ab September zugedröhnt im Klassenraum erschien und seinen Unterricht noch unkonventioneller als üblich durchzog, würde sie auch nichts dazu sagen. Apropos Unterricht …

     „Du hast mir gar nicht gesagt, ob du dieses Jahr wieder Verteidigung unterrichten wirst?“

     Johnny schaute von dem Schundblatt des Jahrhunderts auf und machte für einen Moment einen recht verwirrten Eindruck. Wenn Gabriel sehen würde, dass er seine Straßenschuhe auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte, würde es gleich das zweite Disziplinarverfahren hageln. Oder eine Beziehungskrise. Nein, wohl eher beides.

     „‘Türlich, solang der Voldy-Knilch noch unterwegs is …“

     „Mhhh“, machte Luciana und setzte sich mit ihrer Kaffeetasse an den Küchentisch. Das war wirklich ein exzellentes Thema, um sich von der Tatsache ablenken zu lassen, dass Snape nur ein paar hundert Meter unter ihren Füßen gerade durch die Stollen des Bunkers lief. Und sie, höchst wahrscheinlich, ihre ganz eigene ‚Beziehungskrise‘ heraufbeschworen hatte. Mit nur einem Satz, der gar nichts mit ihrer Beziehung zu tun gehabt hatte, das sollte ihr erstmal jemand nachmachen! „Wusstest du, dass es seit den Siebzigern nicht ein Lehrer mehr als ein einziges Schuljahr auf dem Posten von Verteidigung geschafft hat?“

     „Der Große hatte was davon gefaselt …“

     Wahrscheinlich hatte Snape keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, ihn immer wieder darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass seine Einstellung ein ziemlich absehbares Verfallsdatum hat. Nur eine Vermutung …

     „Im Schloss gibt es das Gerücht“, Johnny legte seine das Sammelsurium von Obszönitäten nieder – bei dem Wörtchen ‚Gerücht‘ hatte man standartmäßig seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, „dass jemand den Posten verflucht hat.“

     Und da war das Schundblatt wieder von seiner Nase.

     „Voldy. Weil Alb ihn nich für’s Propagandaschieben bezahl’n wollt, hat mir Nervy am erst’n Wochende gesteckt.“

     Nein, sie würde jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, wer ‚Nervy‘- … zu spät. Wie sollte sie ihrer Hauslehrerin je wieder ins Gesicht blicken können?

     „Und das macht dir keine Sorgen?“

     „Nope.“

     Wieso fragte sie eigentlich? Luciana seufzte, entzündete einen Glimmstängel und versank für eine ganze Weile in ihren eigenen Gedanken. Anscheinend so tief, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkte, wie Johnny zwischendrin den Raum verlassen haben musste. Sie landete erst wieder im Hier und Jetzt, als die Klingel ertönte. Seltsam … der Bunker war zwar nicht so leergefegt wie letzte Woche (das Protokoll sah bei einem Alarm dieser Größenordnung vor, das Personal – und damit den potenziellen Kollateralschaden - so gering wie möglich zu halten), aber gänzlich zur Normalität waren sie noch immer nicht wieder übergegangen. Wie auch, wenn noch niemand herausgefunden hatte, was genau der Schwarze Führer angestellt haben musste, um jegliche Barrieren zu überwinden?

     Der Türspion offenbarte ihr zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder Kandidat Nummero Eins, der absolut nichts hier zu suchen hatte, war irgendwie ebenfalls unbefugt eingedrungen, oder aber der Erzeuger von Nummer Eins, Gordon, hatte eine kleine Stilwandlung vollzogen. Es klingelte ein zweites Mal, bis Luciana die deutliche Narbe auf seiner linken Wange erkennen konnte, dann zog sie die Tür auf.

     „Gabriel ist nicht da.“

     „Ich weiß.“

     Sie runzelte die Stirn, dann:

     „Und Johnny ist gerade nicht auf der Höhe, also –„

     „Ich habe gesehen, wie er gerade die Wohnung verlassen hat. Ich wollte zu dir.“

     Okay. Premiere. Allerdings fiel ihr kein einziger Grund ein, wieso sie ihm diesen Wunsch ausschlagen sollte, so ungewöhnlich er auch sein mochte.

     „Komm rein.“

     Der hochgewachsene Mann (Vampir, was auch immer), lief geradewegs an ihr vorbei und steuerte die Küche an. Sie konnte sich nicht entsinnen, dass Gordon jemals weiter als bis zur Tür von Gabriels Büro gelaufen war. Allerdings lief der gesamte Tag schon etwas merkwürdig ab, also, wieso nicht?

     „Möchtest du was trinken?“, kramte sie ihre letzten, verbliebenen Manieren zusammen, nachdem sie schon vergessen hatte, ihm einen Sitzplatz anzubieten. Was sowieso hinfällig war, der Herr hatte sich schon gesetzt. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob wir noch B positiv im Haus haben, aber –„

     „Mach dir keine Umstände. Ich hatte nicht vor, lange zu bleiben.“

     Okay … Auch, wenn sie es eigentlich anders beigebracht bekommen hatte, schüttete sie sich selbst Kaffee nach (kein Konsum von ‚sterblichen Lebensmitteln‘ im Beisein von Untoten – Ausnahme: Alkohol und Konferenzen, welche die drei Stunden Marke knackten) und nahm gegenüber von ihm Platz.

     „Was ist mit deinen Dreadlocks passiert?“ Komisch, dass ihr diese Frage als erstes über die Lippen kam … andererseits, Luciana hatte sie wirklich gemocht.

     „Es war Zeit für etwas anderes.“

     Oder wohl besser gesagt, Zeit wieder zu alten Gewohnheiten zurückzukehren. Und tatsächlich war es sehr interessant mitanzusehen, wie alleine die Frisur ihn sehr nahe zu dem brachte, was sie insgeheim als ‚Malfoy-Look‘ bezeichnete.

     „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, Severus sei im Haus?“

     Anscheinend hatte er genug vom Smalltalk. Luciana nickte nur und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck Kaffee.

     „Gut, dann ist er zumindest in einem Punkt zur Vernunft gekommen.“

     „Gabriel?“

     Gordon nickte bloß und sah sie für eine Weile schweigend an.

     „Er soll herausfinden, wie Voldemort hier eindringen konnte?“

     Interessant – sie hatte diesen Namen noch nie in Gegenwart von Gordon ausgesprochen, was ihr vor allem deswegen auffiel, weil er gerade sichtbar gezuckt hatte. Natürlich kannte sie nicht einmal zehn Prozent der Vorgeschichte von ihm und dem Schwarzen Führer und es war für Zauberer und Hexen, die nur in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen waren, nicht ungewöhnlich so zu reagieren – allerdings, wenn man Gordons Position bedachte …

     „Ja, das war die Idee. Das und nach Sicherheitslücken Ausschau halten, die wir, möglicherweise, übersehen haben.“

     „Und Gabriel wollte das nicht?“

     „Selbstredend“, knurrte Gordon und hob deutlich seinen Brustkorb. Nicht, dass er Sauerstoff benötigen würde und auch das Geräusch von einem tiefen Atemzug blieb aus, trotzdem schien es noch immer schwer für ihn, alte Gewohnheiten abzulegen. „Jedoch konnte er keine guten Argumente dafür finden, wieso wir uns nicht den einzigen Verbündeten zunutze machen sollten, der mit der Vorgehensweise von dem Dunklen Lord vertraut ist.“

     „Ihr habt Smythe“, gab Luciana zu bedenken, doch Gordon schüttelte bloß lachend sein Haupt.

     „Es ist schwer zu sagen, wen dein Pate mehr verachtet: Smythe oder Severus. Ich tippe auf ersteren und das auch nur, weil die Note einen Hauch persönlicher ist.“ Ab hier verschwand jegliches Amüsement aus seinem Gesicht. „Der Vorstand ist sich in der Frage … uneinig, inwiefern Smythe zu trauen ist.“

     „Wegen seiner Vorgeschichte mit dem Schwarzen Führer.“

     „Niemand, der den ersten Krieg und seine Anfänge miterlebt hat - mich eingeschlossen - kann sich vorstellen, dass Smythe nicht etwas im Schilde führt. Er war der treuste Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, seit seiner frühsten Jugend. Schwer vorstellbar, dass er dies aufgegeben haben soll. Und selbst wenn wir von dem Vertrauensdebakel absehen, ist der Mann nicht auf der Höhe. Er mag einen guten Eindruck machen, aber wer ihn früher erlebt hat weiß, dass die jahrelange Isolation in seinem eigenen Geist deutliche Spuren hinterlassen hat. Zumal der Dunkle Lord dazu neigt, immer wieder Strategiewechsel zu vollführen und sich stets neue Eigenschaften aneignet – diese kennt, wenn überhaupt, nur Severus. Solange wir keinen Zugriff auf Avery oder Baskerville haben, versteht sich.“

     Luciana nippte nachdenklich an ihrem Kaffee.

     „Glaubst du, der Vorstand hat die Eins-sieben-null-eins-Maßnahme zu früh aufgehoben?“

     „Definitiv.“

     Huh, und das aus dem Mund von jemandem, der bei weitem nicht so paranoid war wie ihr Pate. Dabei war Gabriel maßgeblich als Vorantreibender verantwortlich dafür gewesen, dass in dem Bunker beinahe alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang genommen hatte.

     „Und das ist einer der Gründe, wieso ich mit dir sprechen wollte.“ Ah, stimmt, da war ja etwas gewesen. Luciana schaute den Vampir auffordernd an. „Ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn du den Bunker für den Rest der Ferien verlässt.“

     Na wunderbar, vielleicht sollte sich Gordon gleich mit Snape zusammentun und dann könnten beide ihre Ausreise planen? Am besten Richtung Australien, da sollte es doch angeblich so sicher sein.

     „Für eine Urlaubsreise bin ich reichlich spät dran …“

     „Ich dachte da an keine wirkliche Urlaubsreise, Luciana“, lenkte Gordon ein und wich dann ihrem Blick aus. Niemals ein gutes Zeichen, ob bei lebenden oder untoten Menschen … „Was mich zu meinem zweiten Anliegen bringt: mein Enkel macht mir Sorgen.“

     Pff, ‚zweites Anliegen‘, wohl eher wahres und einziges Anliegen!

     „Was hat Draco angestellt?“ Von dem abgesehen, was sie ohnehin schon wusste …

     „Das ist es nicht“, meinte er kopfschüttelnd und schien daraufhin nach Worten zu suchen. „Er gibt sich alle Mühe es zu verbergen, aber der Aufenthalt im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens macht ihm zu schaffen.“

     Ach so, war dies nun die Bezeichnung für die nächtlichen, strengvertraulichen Aktivitäten mit anderen Bewohnern des Hauses in Remus verwaistem Schlafgemach? Luciana gab sich alle Mühe, nichts davon auszusprechen und ahnungslos dreinzublicken.

     „Potter, dieser Weasley-Junge und auch Sirius machen ihm das Leben dort schwer.“

     Nein, sollte das etwa bedeuten, dass der Bully-König von Hogwarts Opfer von Gemeinheiten wurde? Wieder hielt sie ihren Mund geschlossen, selbst, als sie den Eindruck bekam, dass Gordon auf eine Reaktion von ihr hoffte. Sie zog es vor, ihn weiterhin erwartend anzusehen.

     „Luciana, ich weiß, dass es dir nicht schmeckt, wenn dein Pate dich von der Arbeit des Ordens abzieht …“

     „Es ist Teil der Vereinbarung mit Dumbledore.“

     „Das ist richtig“, pflichtete ihr Gordon bei. „Aber Gabriel wäre nicht Gabriel, wenn er in diese Klausel keine Hintertür eingebaut hätte.“

     „Ach?“

     „Ja, ‚besondere Umstände‘ können sie hinfällig machen.“

     Das waren ja ganz neue Töne und nicht das erste Mal mahnte sie sich dazu, bei ihrem Paten Fragen genauer und besser doppelt und in neuer Ausführung zu stellen, als sich schnell abspeisen zu lassen. Wären diese Diskussionen nur nicht so anstrengend …

     „Und was für ‚besondere Umstände‘ sollen das bitte sein?“

     Für diese Frage kassierte Luciana einen ziemlich starrenden, perplexen Blick von dem Vampir. Sekundenlang und ohne, dass der Mann auch nur einmal dazwischen blinzeln würde.

     „Ist dir nicht klar, in welcher Lage wir uns befinden?“ Na klasse, jetzt schlug der Kerl auch noch einen Tonfall an, den sie sonst bloß bei einer von Snapes ‚was-geht-bloß-in-deinem-Vakuum-gefüllten-Schädel-ab‘-Schimpftiraden zu hören bekam. Dazu schien er (genau wie genanntes Beispiel) keinerlei Interesse daran zu haben, überhaupt eine Antwort zu bekommen. „Dieses Gebäude ist besser geschützt als Heraklion“, bitte was? „Und dem Dunklen Lord hat es offenbar keine Schwierigkeiten bereitet, trotz und alledem einzudringen. Dieser Ort ist nicht sicher!“

     „Und dein Enkel braucht einen Puffer im Haus voller Gryffindors.“

     Gordon schürzte seinen Mund, widersprach allerdings auch nicht.

     „Wir können die volle Mitarbeit von Sir Rennoc sehr gut gebrauchen, aber seitdem der Notstand ausgerufen wurde –„

     „Hat man ihn in einem Safehaus in London untergebracht, damit er vor Ort ist und nicht jedes Mal via Nachtflug anreisen muss. Ja, davon habe ich gehört.“ Luciana seufzte und leerte dann ihren Kaffeebecher. „Mich brauchst du nicht zu überreden. Auch, wenn ich mir Besseres vorstellen kann, als meine restlichen Ferien bei genannten Gryffindors zu verbringen, hier herumsitzen und Nichtstun, ohne Möglichkeit auf Updates …“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Den Rest musst du mit Gabriel klären, der darf sich dann mit Dumbledore auseinandersetzen.“

     Anscheinend hatte Gordon auf einen anderen Ausgang des Gesprächs gehofft. Aber wenn der Herr wirklich glaubte, sie würde sich (schon wieder) auf eine Diskussion mit ihrem Paten einlassen und das bei seiner derzeitigen Laune … nein, eher nicht.

     „Das werde ich“, schloss Gordon und setzte eine sehr entschlossene Miene auf. Schön, das Gespräch war erfreulicher gelaufen, als angenommen. Luciana wägte kurz in Gedanken ab, ob sie den Versuch unternehmen sollte, ihn noch einmal auf seinen Enkel und vor allem seinen Sohn anzusprechen – doch er hatte sich bereits von seinem Platz erhoben und sollte sie nicht zufälligerweise spontan ein Fläschchen Veritaserum auftreiben können (sie hatte eine vage Vermutung, _wer_ in diesem Gebäude eines dabei haben könnte …), würde sie vermutlich eh nur halbgare Aussagen und hübsch geschmückte Lügen erhalten.

     Nachdem Gordon die Wohnung verlassen hatte, spielte sie kurz mit dem Gedanken, einfach in die unterste Ebene zu fahren und auf eigene Faust zu dem kleinen Schwarzer-Führer-Analysetrupp zu stoßen. Da dies jedoch ganz klar unter ‚nicht wohldurchdacht‘ und ‚Kurzschlussreaktion‘ zählen würde, entschied sie sich dagegen. Dann eben ein weiterer Serienmarathon.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_„Der Wind zieht nach Osten.“_

_Eine laue Brise umspielte ihre Gesichtszüge und möglicherweise zog diese wirklich in eine östliche Richtung. Der Mann neben ihr, den sie bisher nur von wenigen Fotografien her kannte, warf ihr einen abschätzenden Blick zu. Sie wusste nicht, wo das seltsam blauschimmernde Licht herkam. Strahlten die feuchten, steinernen Wände des Stollens sie ab, oder waren sie gänzlich anderer Natur? Smythe, so bärtig und mit faltenzerfurchtem Gesicht, wie sie ihn in den letzten Wochen erlebt hatte, trat aus dem Schatten ihres Rückens. Er deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm nach vorne, doch außer nacktem Felsen und einer Abzweigung, die sich in vielen Metern vor ihr auftat, konnte sie nichts erkennen. So blieben sie auf dem Fleck stehen. Smythe hatte seinen Arm wieder heruntergenommen und beide Männer starrten in die zwielichtige Dunkelheit. Sie kam nicht umhin, die Gesichtszüge ihres Vaters zu betrachten – bekannt und doch wieder unbekannt und obwohl es nur ein leiser Gedanke in ihrem Kopf war, musste sie sich sehr darüber wundern, wie detailliert das Unterbewusstsein Dinge in Träumen rekonstruieren konnte. Dies war ein Traum, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Nach monatelanger Erfahrung und Mithilfe einschlägiger Fachliteratur aus Sir Rennocs Bibliothek war sie mittlerweile in der Lage, den wachen vom schlafenden Zustand zu unterscheiden. Manchmal konnte sie ihre Träume sogar lenken. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad, denn gerade war es ihr nicht einmal möglich, den Mund für die vielen Fragen zu öffnen, welche ihr auf der Zunge lagen._

_Das Gesicht ihres Vaters war angespannt, er schien etwas ausmachen zu wollen, was nicht da oder nur schwer erkennbar war. Wahrscheinlich sollte sie ebenfalls Ausschau halten. Aber viel vordergründiger war das nagende Gefühl von Enttäuschung, dass der Mann neben ihr bloß Augen für diesen leeren Stollen hatte, wo sie doch gleich neben ihm stand. Unlogisch, irrational und die Ausgeburt ihrer eigenen Phantasie._

_Nun veränderte sich die Mimik ihres Vaters. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, weich und beinahe voller Zuneigung. Wieder kochte Enttäuschung in ihr hoch, denn sie war noch immer nicht im Fokus seiner Aufmerksamkeit. Bei Smythe hingegen konnte sie keinerlei Zufriedenheit ausmachen. Nein, der alte Mann schluckte, straffte seine Schultern und sein Blick huschte wiederholt von dem Stollen zu ihrem Vater, nervös und – sie wandte den Kopf in Richtung des Tunnels. Der Blauschimmer war offenbar deutlicher geworden, heller und beinahe pulsierend. Nein, pulsierend war das falsche Wort. Eher bewegend, flackernd? Tatsächlich kam er näher, langsam, leuchteten dort ein Paar Augen auf? Mehrere, dutzende, Silhouetten, Arme –_

     „Miss Bradley“

     Ihre Augenlider öffneten sich schlagartig, gleich im nächsten Moment saß sie in kerzengerader Position; auf ihrer Couch und bei dem schnellen Aufschrecken verlor Luciana beinahe die Balance auf der Sitzfläche – sie brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um im Hier und Jetzt anzukommen. Kein Stollen, keine feuchten Wände und auch kein seltsames, blaues Leuchten, dafür stand ein ganz anderer Mann im Raum.

     „Was machst du hier?“, war das Erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam und so kurz nach dem Erwachen sollte man ihr keinen Vorwurf daraus machen, auf ein Hallo oder Ähnliches verzichtet zu haben. Snape schien das anders zu sehen, oder er hatte einfach schlechte Laune. Hah, witzig, als sei das etwas Neues.

     „Doktor Steinhardt bat mich darum, Sie zu wecken und darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass der Flug in zweieinhalb Stunden angesetzt ist.“

     Wieso hatte ihr Hirn automatisch auf die formelle Anrede umgeschwenkt und das, obwohl er Englisch mit ihr sprach? Ach ja, ‚Miss Bradley‘ – jedenfalls meinte sie, dies noch im Kopf nachhallen zu hören. Das Sprachzentrum war schon eine ulkige Sache.

     „Er hat gesagt, für den Rückflug würde Garfolk dich fahren können – vor Sonnenaufgang und –„

     „Sie werden das Flugzeug ebenfalls nehmen, Miss Bradley.“

     Okay, hatte ihr Gedächtnis ihr also keinen Streich gespielt, waren sie also wieder beim Siezen angekommen. Wahrscheinlich sollte sie sich eher um den Inhalt seiner Aussage Gedanken machen, aber wie das so war mit ‚eigentlich‘ und ‚sollte‘, das mit dem Flug stand gerade weniger hoch im Kurs. Luciana starrte ihn schweigend und mit immer weiter steigender Wut an, dann wandte sie ihren Blick ab. Der Fernseher auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand lief. Beziehungsweise, er zeigte einen rauschenden Bildschirm. Die Videokassette war sicherlich schon seit einer ganzen Weile ausgelaufen – sie konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, was sie angesehen hatte, bis sie (ganz offensichtlich) darüber eingeschlafen war.

     „Ich erwarte Sie in spätestens zwanzig Minuten am Haupteingang.“

     Ohne entsprechenden Koffeinpegel war es ihr unmöglich, angemessen zu reagieren – oder ihn irgendwie zurückzupfeifen, denn schon nach der letzten Silbe war Snape auf dem Absatz umgekehrt und durch die offene Tür verschwunden.

    Zwanzig Minuten? Und hatte der Kerl überhaupt gesagt, wohin es ging? Hinfällig, wie ihr spätestens dann einfiel, als sie sich auf ihre Beine aufgerappelt hatte. Gordon und seine ‚Anliegen‘ … anscheinend hatte er Erfolg bei ihrem Paten gehabt. Zum Glück hatte sie den Koffer für Hogwarts nie ganz ausgepackt. Bis auf ein ganz besonderes Exemplar, dafür hatte sie einen Ort gefunden, den nicht einmal ihr Pate aufspüren können würde. Soweit zumindest die Theorie.

     In der nächsten Viertelstunde lief Luciana, völlig ohne erkennbare Struktur oder sonderlich effektiv, aufgescheucht durch ihre vier Wände und schmiss wahllos Klamotten und Gegenstände in ihren Koffer. Wo sich dieses nutzlose Vieh von einem Falken aufhielt, war ihr ein Rätsel und seinen Käfig brauchte sie gar nicht erst einpacken, da der Versuch, ihn dort auch nur für zehn Minuten unterzubringen, sowieso nur in einem kleinkindmäßigen Tobsuchtsanfall enden würde. Wie sie es innerhalb der angegeben Zeit durch die gesamte, obere Sangues-Stegebene geschafft und den aufwärtslaufenden Weg bis zur Bunkertür geschafft hatte, war ihr schleierhaft, auch wenn es sicherlich hilfreich gewesen war, dass ihr bis dorthin weder Gabriel, noch Johnny oder eine andere Menschenseele begegnet war. Gut, dass keiner von den beiden sonderlich auf große Abschiedsszenerien abfuhr, zumal Luciana deutlich im Gefühl hatte, noch vor Anreise in das schottische Hochland wenigstens einem von beiden zu begegnen.

     Snape wartete tatsächlich am Brunnen, ein paar Meter von der Bunkertür entfernt und zeigte sich nicht sonderlich mitfühlend, sie schnaufend und prustend vorzutreffen.

     „Zug, oder was hat Gabriel gesagt?“

     Luciana setzte ihren Koffer (den sie noch in ihrem Zimmer so verkleinert hatte, dass er nun die Größe einer Aktentasche aufwies) zwischen ihren Füßen ab und kramte in ihrer Umhängetasche nach einer Packung Zigaretten. Wenn schon kein Kaffee, dann wenigstens Nikotin.

     „Laut seiner Aussage soll uns in Kürze ein Fahrzeug einsammeln.“

     Und das war es auch schon wieder mit Konversation. Übrigens stand ihm der schwarze Trenchcoat vorzüglich, bei dem kühlen Wind und der Uhrzeit … Moment, wie spät war es eigentlich? Ein Blick auf die Armbanduhr und diese offenbarte ihr, dass es nicht einmal halb fünf in der Früh war. Klasse, mit anderen Worten, weniger als zwei Stunden Schlaf – besser als nichts und mit diesem wortkargen, eingeschnappten Vollidioten könnte sie die Zeit im Flieger auch gut und gerne mit Dösen verbringen.

     ‚In Kürze‘ entpuppte sich übrigens als keine ganze Zigarettenlänge. Tatsächlich war Garfolk der Fahrer, ein untersetzter Vampir, der irgendwo in seinen Mittdreißigern verwandelt worden sein musste. Wie alt er tatsächlich war, konnte sie (wie so oft) schlecht sagen und keiner der Blutkonsumenten zeigte sich sonderlich ambitioniert, über dieses Thema zu sprechen. Oder, um es unverblümter beim Namen zu nennen, sie reagierten auf Nachfrage des Alters äußerst gereizt und teilweise sogar offen feindselig. Diese Überlegungen lenkten sie nur für eine kurze Zeit ab. Wieso noch gleich war sie mit Snape auf die Rückbank gestiegen? Stimmt, Garfolk sah ziemlich reizbar aus und hatte nicht einmal ein Wort der Begrüßung ausgespuckt, da war der bekannte Miesepeter wohl die bessere Wahl.

     Tatsächlich verlief die gesamte, vierzigminütige Fahrt vollkommen schweigend. Snape verzichtete sogar auf jeden Verbesserungsvorschlag hinsichtlich des abenteuerlichen Fahrstils des Vampirs, selbst, als die Tachoanzeige die Zweihundertmarke knackte. Natürlich entging es Luciana nicht, dass sich seine Finger immer weiter in den Jeansstoff krallten oder sein Atem beunruhigend hektisch verlief, doch ihr Mitleid hielt sich in Grenzen. Oder das Bedürfnis, seine Hand zu ergreifen, um ihm wenigstens den Anschein von Sicherheit in diesem ‚Metallsarg‘ zu vermitteln. Nein, der Impuls war ganz klar da, ganz egal, wie sehr sie sich in die Tasche log. Vorteilhaft, dass sie nicht alleine waren und ihr sehr wohl bewusst war, wie sehr UOWV-Mitglieder zum Tratschen und Petzen neigten. Auch diese Fahrt ging vorüber. Und die Warterei bis zum Check-In (den Snape, mehr oder weniger, mit Bravour bestand). Erst zwischen Gate und Boarding verlief der Morgen wirklich zähfließend.

     „Willst du auch einen Kaffee?“

     Luciana hatte es irgendwie bewerkstelligt, Snape in ein Café zu lenken und ihn von seinem eingeschlagenen Weg Richtung Gate-Wartezone abzubringen. Nun saß er an einem kleinen Rundtisch, bis zum Boarding waren es noch über dreißig Minuten und mehr als ein paar Finger und eine riesige ‚The Guardian‘-Schlagzeile war nicht mehr von ihm zu sehen. Oder zu hören, denn auf eine Reaktion musste sie vergeblich warten. Trotzdem (sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer wieso) brachte sie ihm eine Tasse schwarze Brühe von dem Verkaufsschalter mit. Welche sie wortlos über den Tisch schob, soweit, bis sie in seiner Sichtweite angelangt sein sollte. Zunächst sah es danach aus, als würde er das Getränk vollkommen ignorieren, dann, nachdem Luciana ihren Kaffee schon zur Hälfte getrunken hatte, kam Bewegung in seine Glieder. Ein Lichtblick, oder hatte er schlicht und ergreifend dem Geruch nicht weiter widerstehen können? Diese Frage blieb unbeantwortet. Genau wie ihre Ansage, sich noch eine Zigarette genehmigen zu wollen, mit der Bitte um Auskunft, ob sie sich am Gate treffen würden. Sie traf am Gate auf ihn. Er blendete ihre Anwesenheit weiterhin aus.

     Unglaublich, nach weiteren, zähfließenden, fünfzehn Minuten hatten sie es bis in die Schlange zum Boarding geschafft.

     „Möchtest du am Fenster sitzen?“

     Sollte sie die Frage noch einmal stellen, etwas lauter vielleicht? Die Geräuschkulisse war nicht gerade leise, also vielleicht –

     „Das ist mir gleich.“

     Noch ein Fortschritt, richtig? Natürlich und das Greifen nach fragilen Halmen war auch überhaupt nicht armselig. Das Boarding verlief wortlos. Snape nahm ihr nicht den Koffer, Schrägstrich Aktentasche aus der Hand, als er sein eigenes Handgepäck im Laderaum über den Sitzen verstaute und ein Herr hinter Luciana musste aushelfen, weil sie einfach nicht hoch genug für diese verschissenen Ablageflächen gewachsen war. Ein netter Mann, nebenbei erwähnt, der Snape einen total berechtigt empörten Blick zuwarf – nicht, dass es dem Tränkemeister von Hogwarts aufgefallen, oder besser noch, gestört hätte. Dafür wartete er solange ab, bis sie gar nicht umhin kam, den Fensterplatz in einer der letzten Reihen einzunehmen. So viel zum Thema ‚ist mir gleich‘ …

     Zu allem Überfluss hatte Luciana anscheinend verdrängt, wie lange und zeitverschwenderisch das Reisen mit allen möglichen, nicht magischen Fortbewegungsmitteln war. Nicht, dass sie diese Einsicht jemals mit ihrem Sitznachbarn teilen würde, aber wenn man so gar nichts dabei hatte, mit dem man sich ablenken konnte (zum Beispiel einen Gesprächspartner … hust), war dies hier die reinste Hölle. Dazu noch war Lucianas Kopf zum Bersten gefüllt mit Worten, aber eine Eskalation, ohne entsprechenden Puffer und gerade, nachdem das Flugzeug endlich auf die Startbahn zurollte? Nein, sie würde sich zusammenreißen können, immerhin war das hier ein Kurzstreckenflug und die Stewardess im Mittelgang war als Unterhaltungsprogramm mit ihrem Sicherheitsgehampel besser als gar nichts. Hätte Luciana mehr erkennen können, als hie und da ein paar Arme, die wahlweise mit Trillerpfeife und Schwimmweste in die Höhe über die Sitze schossen. Dafür war die Rollfläche interessant. Nicht. Das Einrasten eines Sicherheitsgurts brachte sie nun doch davon ab, dem Herrn neben ihr keines Blickes zu würdigen.

     Huh, Snape war wieder ziemlich blass um die Nase (und bei _der_ Fläche, kaum zu übersehen). Außerdem lagen seine Finger, gleich, nachdem er seinen Gurt ganz besonders eng geschnallt hatte, in ziemlich verkrampfter Position auf seinen Oberschenkeln. Wenn das mal keine hässlichen, blauen Flecke geben würde …

     „Der Pilot hat gerade gesagt, es sei recht gutes Wetter“, ergriff Luciana nun doch das Wort. „Ohne Windböen und –„

     „Mit dünner Luft, vorzügliche Voraussetzung für Luftlöcher“, patzte Snape und überprüfte dabei die Stellung seines Sitzes. Langsam schwante ihr Übles.

     „Luftlöcher sind nicht weiter tragisch, sie fühlen sich bloß etwas ulkig an. Wie Falltower.“

     Nein, das war offenbar die total falsche Erwiderung gewesen. Snape feuerte gleich eine ganze Salve von biestigen Blicken in ihre Richtung ab.

     „Selbstverständlich verfällst du gleich in Entzückung, bei der Voraussicht, in einer hohlen Tonne aus Blech - mit einer Wandstärke von unter zwei Millimetern - in tausenden Fuß Höhe die Windströmung unter diesen lächerlich primitiv zusammengelöteten Flügeln zu verlieren!“

     Eh, nein, das hatte sie nicht sagen wollen, aber dieser eine Satz sagte so viel mehr aus, als der bissige Angriff auf ihre Person.

     „Du hast Flugangst“, sprach sie ihre neugewonnene Erkenntnis aus – also, keine einfache ‚Abneigung‘ oder Unwohlsein, sondern irrationale, unkontrollierbare Angst. Interessant.

     „Lächerlich.“

     Aha.

     „Wieso hast du nichts gesagt, wir hätten dich auch in Calais vom Hafen abholen können, oder am Bahn-„

     „Ich habe keine _Flugangst_ “, unterbrach er sie zischend, das letzte Wort sprach er mit sehr viel Hohn und Spott aus. Natürlich nicht, wieso sollte ein Kontrollfreak, magisch begabt und normalerweise nicht auf diese Art von Fortbewegungsmittel angewiesen, auch Bedenken haben, wenn er in eine tonnenschwere Blechbüchse stieg, die mit allem in der Luft gehalten wurde, bloß nicht mit Magie? Und wieso war ihr dieser Gedanke nicht schon eher gekommen? Snape bekam ja schon Schnappatmung, wenn er nicht selbst die genaue Anzahl von Löffeln des Kaffeepulvers in den Filter füllen oder zumindest überwachen durfte, wie würde er da reagieren, wenn ein ‚primitiver Muggel‘ seinen Hintern in kilometerweite Höhe befördern und dazu noch halten sollte?

     „Wenigstens sind wir wieder beim Du angekommen“, meinte sie dann, völlig zusammenhanglos, was ihr zwei verwirrt gekräuselte Brauen einbrachte. Das Flugzeug hatte am Startfeld gehalten, bis Snape anscheinend ein Licht aufgegangen war.

     „Wir haben uns in keinem privaten Umfeld befunden.“

     „ _Mein_ Zimmer ist nicht privat?“

     „Dein Zimmer in der Behausung von Doktor Steinhardt.“

     Touché. Luciana zog es vor, darauf nichts zu erwidern, was aber eher damit zusammenhing, dass der Pilot in diesem Moment aufs Gaspedal drückte. Nun, sie mochte das Gefühl mit ein paar G in den Sitz gedrückt zu werden, die Panik ihres Sitznachbarn hingegen würde selbst das degenerierte Taschenhündchen aus der vordersten Sitzreihe noch erschnüffeln können. Und das bei _der_ eingedrückten Nase. Wieder unterdrückte sie den Drang, seine Hand zu ergreifen, gleichzeitig ärgerte sie sich maßlos über diesen Sturkopf. Es war doch wirklich keine Schande ihr gegenüber einzugestehen – hier unterbrach Luciana ihren eigenen Gedankengang. Natürlich war es eine Schande, für einen Charakter wie Snape, zudem hatte sie ihn vor keinen zwölf Stunden ziemlich heftig auf ein ganz anderes Defizit seiner Persönlichkeit hingewiesen und vielleicht und möglicherweise neigte sie (hin und wieder) dazu, Schwächen von Personen als Waffe in Streitgesprächen einzusetzen. Das sollte sie einstellen, wenn der Mann neben ihr nicht auf ewig ein zubetonierter Block vier Reaktor bleiben sollte.

     Für den Anfang richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit sehr offensichtlich aus dem Fenster, damit Snape ganz in Ruhe und ohne neugierige Blicke in Angstschweiß ausbrechen konnte. Sie wandte sich ihm erst wieder zu, nachdem das Flugzeug seine Flughöhe erreicht und das Bordpersonal damit begonnen hatte, Getränke und Sandwiches auszugeben.

     „Hast du herausfinden können, wo der Schwarze Führer eingedrungen ist? Und wie?“

     „Das ist kein Thema, welches wir in der Öffentlichkeit und im Beisein von einer Horde Muggeln besprechen sollten.“

     Luciana blinzelte ein paar Mal, doch auch nach einigen Sekunden schien er nicht auf die Idee zu kommen, diese unsinnige Aussage zurückziehen zu wollen.

     „Bei dem Lärm der Turbinen kann ich dich kaum verstehen, du hast da nicht mal einen Sitznachbarn“, machte sie ihn aufmerksam und deutete auf den leeren Platz zum Gang. Auf eine Erwiderung musste sie vergeblich warten.

     „Okay, dann schweig mich weiter an.“

     Interessant, bei dieser Aufforderung schien er keinerlei Probleme mit der Ausführung zu haben. Selbst die Stewardess bekam auf ihre Frage nach seinem Getränke- und Essenswunsch bloß ein halbgares Wortknurren zu hören, dafür hatte Luciana in den nächsten zehn Minuten Beschäftigung in Form eines Sandwiches und einer Mini-Dose-Cola. Im Endeffekt konnte sie sehr stolz auf sich sein, dass ihr erst der Kragen platzte, als sie schon im Begriff waren, in den Sinkflug zu gehen.

     „Ist dir aufgefallen, dass du dich für die Veritaserum-Sache nicht einmal entschuldigt hast?“

     Zuerst sah es ganz danach aus, als er habe er sie akustisch nicht verstanden (oder er hatte auf Durchzug gestellt, was wesentlich wahrscheinlicher war), dann drehte er langsam seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung.

     „Ich sehe keinerlei Notwendigkeit für eine Entschuldigung“, setzte er an, seine Mimik machte deutlich, dass er auch noch ziemlich überzeugt von dem war, was er da sagte. „Falls es deiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen sein sollte, _ich_ war nicht derjenige, der dir etwas in dein Getränk gemischt hat.“

     „Nein, das habe ich mitbekommen“, erwiderte Luciana und versuchte dabei, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Aber es war _nicht_ deine Großmutter, die mich im Endeffekt ausgequetscht hat.“

     „Ich habe dich nicht _ausgequetscht_.“

     „Du hast mir Fragen gestellt, die ich, unter normalen Umständen, niemals ehrlich beantwortet hätte!“

     Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe.

     „Wenn du es vorziehst, unter normalen Umständen Unwahrheiten und zusammengereimte Geschichten zu erzählen, kann ich mir zukünftige Konversationen mit dir sparen.“

     Zugegeben, das hatte sie sich selbst eingebrockt. Natürlich hatte er ihr einen Strick aus dieser unglücklich formulierten Aussage gedreht, was gab sie ihm auch so eine Vorlage?

     „Du weißt wie das gemeint war, jetzt stell es nicht so hin, als würde ich dich permanent anlügen!“

     „Das kann ich kaum bewerten.“

     „Und jetzt erzählst du selber Mist, oder wie war das noch mit deinem Gedankenlesertrick?“

     Snape schürzte die Lippen, fand darauf aber wohl keine Erwiderung.

     „Willst du leugnen, dass du die Situation ausgenutzt hast?“, fragte Luciana.

     „Nein.“

     Schön, wenigstens ein Anfang. Er fügte dem jedoch nichts weiter hinzu und da sie nicht im Sinn hatte, ihm eine Entschuldigung herauszuprügeln, wandte sie sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Mittlerweile waren schon die ersten Straßen erkennbar, genau wie –

     Das Flugzeug sackte ab, doch das Loch in ihrem Magen spürte sie kaum. Weil ein ziemlich plötzlicher Schmerz ihre linke Hand durchschoss. Lucianas Kopf ruckte herum und nein, es waren keine Deckenteile auf ihre Finger geknallt. Snape gab sich nur alle Mühe, aus einem ihrer Gliedmaßen Knochenmuß zu machen … Keine Flugangst, pff, dass sie nicht lachte. Der Flieger hatte sich längst wieder gefangen und legte sich gerade in eine scharfe Linkskurve. Durch das gegenüberliegende Fenster war die Themse und Westminster zu sehen; was ihrem Sitznachbarn selbstverständlich verborgen blieb, denn dieser saß noch immer fest in seinem Sitz gepresst, die Augenlider aufeinandergedrückt und zerquetschte ihre Hand. Sie zählte mit. Dreizehn tiefe Atemzüge, deutlich sichtbar an seinem Brustkorb, dann ließ er sie so schnell los, als habe er sich verbrannt. Typisch.

     „Du bist kein schlechter Lehrer, Severus.“

     Jetzt flogen auch seine Augenlider wieder auf. Offenbar war er noch erstaunter von diesem plötzlichen Themenwechsel, als sie – wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

     „Ich dachte ich hätte deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass ich auf deine Unwahrheiten verzichten kann.“

     „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du ein _fairer_ Lehrer bist, das ist ein Unterschied.“

     „Das Thema ist beendet.“

     Nun atmete Luciana ein paar Mal tief durch, wenn auch aus vollkommen anderen Gründen.

     „Du bist sauer auf mich, seit ich gestern die Sache über deine Einstellung gesagt habe.“

     „Ich bin nicht –„ Er unterbrach sich selbst und schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf. „Das Thema _ist_ beendet.“

     Witzig, als habe er das zu entscheiden …

     „Das, was ich gesagt habe, stimmt: Es war Dumbledore vordergründig wichtig –„

     „Luciana!“

     „Lass mich ausreden! Ich will nicht, dass du die Sache in den falschen Hals bekommst!“ Zu spät, aber Details. „Er hat dich eingestellt, weil er dich als Spion brauchte und das war ihm wichtiger, als deine Kompetenz als Lehrkraft! Was nicht heißt, dass du keine Kompetenz hast – du bist Meister in deinem Fach und nicht nur in Zaubertränke“, gut, anscheinend war er endlich bereit, ihr zuzuhören. „Du wärst die beste Wahl als Lehrer in Verteidigung, auch, wenn das wohl kein Zuckerschlecken für die Schüler wäre“, jetzt zuckte sogar einer seiner Mundwinkel, „und du hast ein unglaubliches Gespür dafür, _wie_ du jemandem den Lehrstoff begreiflich machen kannst, insofern“, und hier kam das große Aber, „du das auch willst. Der Einzelunterricht mit dir hat mir ein _Ohnegleichen_ in den ZAG’s eingebracht und das nach nur ein paar Stunden. Ich hatte ne _Menge_ Lehrer in den letzten Jahren, die nicht mal annähernd an dein Intellekt rankommen, _aber_ : du solltest an deiner Neutralität arbeiten.“

     Kein Widerspruch und dieses Mal sah es nicht danach aus, als sei er eingeschnappt. Vielleicht ein wenig, jedoch nichts im Vergleich zu gestern.

     „Und zu deiner Information:“, setzte sie nach, „Wenn du eine Frau reizt, die dazu noch bis heute auf eine Entschuldigung von dir wartet und sie vor anderen runterbutterst, nur weil du eine Nicht-magische-Fortbewegungsmittel-Phobie hast und dein innerer Kontrollfreak austickt, brauchst du dich nicht wundern, wenn sie ihre Krallen ausfährt!“

     „Möglicherweise war ich zum Zeitpunkt der Fahrt … etwas gereizt.“

     Etwas??! Luciana verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte ihn an - offensichtlich brauchte sie nicht einmal einen Ton von sich zu geben.

     „Der Hinflug war von einigen Turbulenzen begleitet.“

     Das brachte ein Seufzen über ihre Lippen.

     „Wir müssen an unserer Kommunikation arbeiten.“

     Snape sah Luciana an, als habe sie gerade versucht, ihm einen Cruciatus auf den Hals zu hetzen.

     „Guck nicht so!“, fauchte sie, doch das blieb kaum von Erfolg gekrönt. „Auch, wenn die Umstände in den letzten drei Wochen echt bescheiden waren, du hättest mich nicht bei jeder Begegnung _so_ behandeln müssen!“

     „‘ _So‘_?“

     „Ja, _SO_ , du hast nicht mal hallo gesagt!“

     Okay, vielleicht fing sie jetzt mit Kleinigkeiten an und sollte ab hier ihre Klappe halten. Allerdings ging ihr in diesem Augenblick erst wirklich auf, wie sehr sie sein Verhalten seit den Sommerferien verletzt hatte. Kein Wort der Begrüßung, diese unpersönlichen Nachrichten, nicht einmal der Anflug eines Lächelns, sie nach Wochen wiedergesehen zu haben … Bei einer Rahmenbedingungsvereinbarung sollte sie das nicht weiter stören – tat es aber trotzdem.

     „Die _Begegnungen_ mit mir waren demnach nicht zufriedenstellend?“

     Luciana hätte beinahe mit einer empörten Aufzählung begonnen, doch dann fiel ihr dieses seltsame Glitzern in seinen Augen auf. Na klasse, jetzt machte er sich allen Ernstes lustig! Andererseits, wenn sie bei Humor angelangt waren, schien dies die weitaus bessere Alternative, als der Stellungskrieg, der vor seiner Haustür begonnen hatte.

     „Überhaupt nicht zufriedenstellend“, entgegnete sie übertrieben eingeschnappt und Snape lachte leise. Verdammt, bei diesem Klang sollte ihr blödes Hirn wirklich nicht derart viele Endorphine ausschütten, damit ließ es sich nur schwer sauer sein. Ehm … wieso lockerte er jetzt noch gleich seinen Gurt? Im nächsten Moment sah sie seine Hand aus dem Augenwinkel, dann spürte sie seine Finger an ihrem Hals – komischerweise war Luciana, trotz all dieser eindeutigen Vorzeichen, nicht darauf vorbereitet, als seine Lippen auf ihre trafen. Und nonverbal ein paar Dinge gut machten, die seine spitze Zunge in den letzten Wochen fabriziert hatte.

     Bis zur Landung und dem ewigwährenden Einparkprozess des Fliegers waren ihre Münder wie aneinandergeklebt – Luciana wusste nicht, worüber sie sich mehr erstaunt zeigen sollte: der Tatsache, dass Snape in einem Flieger (strenggenommen die ‚Öffentlichkeit‘) mit ihr herummachte, wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager, oder dem Umstand, dass er die recht unsanfte Landung nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte. Beides versprach allerdings, dass es ab jetzt – Schwarzer Führer und Notstände hin oder her – wieder bergauf gehen konnte.

    

           

      

      


	7. Eine unwillkommene Abwechslung

Luciana hasste Mr Weasley. Mit Leidenschaft und maßloser Inbrunst. Ihn und seine unerschöpfliche, kindliche Begeisterung für alles, was von nicht-magischer Hand geschaffen worden war. Sie hasste ihn seit Menschengedenken, von dem Augenblick an, als der erste Rotschopf das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte und – nun ja, oder eher seit dem Moment, in dem sie ihn am Terminal hatte stehen sehen, ein völlig lächerliches, schreiend buntes Transparent mit der Aufschrift ‚Miss Bradley‘ in den Händen und ein Grinsen im Gesicht, welches jedes Honigkuchenpferd hätte vor Neid erblassen lassen. Zum kontrastreichen Programm war er nicht alleine am Heathrow-Airport erschienen, denn eine weitaus farbenunfrohere und überhaupt nicht strahlende Person stand direkt neben ihm. Luciana war sich für ein paar Lidschläge uneinig, wer unbegeisterter aus der Wäsche guckte: Sie selbst oder Potter.

     Das Mysterium um die Anwesenheit der beiden Grimmauldplatz-Bewohner am Flughafen war übrigens schnell geklärt: Mr Weasley war Anfang der Woche von seinem Vorgesetzten in den überfälligen Zwangsurlaub geschickt worden (zehn Arbeitstage am Stück) und nachdem ihn offensichtlich die Langeweile gepackt und er von Lucianas Ankunft an diesem Morgen gehört hatte, war er ihrem Klassenkameraden solange auf den Sender gefallen, bis dieser sich bereit erklärt hatte, einen kleinen U-Bahnausflug zu diesem ‚faszinierenden Flugschraubenplatzhof‘ zu unternehmen – unter dem Deckmäntelchen, Luciana ‚sicher‘ bis zum Hauptquartier zu eskortieren. Wieso dies Grund genug für sie war, gleich mit den negativsten aller negativen Emotionen aufzuwarten und sie schwere Mühe hatte, beiden Herrschaften dafür keinen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen? Nun, sie hatte Snape in argumentativer Kleinstarbeit von dem Ausstieg des Fliegers, durch die Passkontrolle weiter zum Ausgang des Terminals bearbeitet, bis er tatsächlich nicht mehr absolut von ihrem Vorschlag abgeneigt gewesen war, eine der vielen Rückzugsmöglichkeiten (Hotels) im Umkreis von nur wenigen Kilometern zu nutzen, um ein längst überfälliges Schäferstündchen einlegen zu können. Was sie sich nun von der Backe schmieren konnte. Denn egal wie sehr ihr Denkstübchen auch arbeitete, ihr wollte kein unverdächtiger, logischer Grund einfallen, wieso sie Potter und den Kindskopf unverrichteter Dinge einen Laufpass geben und sich ungestört von ihrem Reisebegleiter um den Verstand vögeln lassen konnte. Schlimmer noch - gleich nachdem sie zu Potter und Mr Weasley gestoßen waren und beide Herren keinerlei Hehl daraus machten, _wie_ sehr sie sich von Snapes ungewöhnlichem Outfit verblüfft zeigten, setzte sich der Tränkemeister mit grimmiger Miene und gemurmelten, unverständlichen Ausflüchten von der Gruppe ab. Luciana hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, da war sein schwarzes, wehendes Haar schon in der Menge verschwunden.

     „Also, das sind aber ulkige Klamotten gewesen“, gluckste Mr Weasley vergnügt und schaute Snape mit schüttelndem Haupt hinterher. „Mr Verkins in der Winkelgasse hätte ihm da weitaus besser mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen können.“

     Sollte sie das Weasley-Oberhaupt darauf aufmerksam machen, dass der einzig ‚ulkig Gekleidete‘ im Umkreis seine Wenigkeit war? Und das, obwohl gerade eine kleine Horde junger Männer mit schreiend bunten Irokesen auf den Köpfen (mit passenden Tierfellimitathosen und Lederjacken am restlichen Körper) an ihnen vorbeizog und dabei einen starken Geruch von indischem Leichenöl in ihre Umwelt verströmte. Potter und Luciana tauschten vielsagende Blicke aus, aber ließen ihre Münder geschlossen – an seiner gepunkteten Pyjama-Hose und der völlig unpassenden, karierten Tweet-Jacke war ohnehin nichts mehr zu ändern (waren das ernsthaft _Badelatschen_ an seinen Füßen?).

     „Voldemort war also in eurem Bunker?“

     Oder Potter interessierte es einfach nicht die Bohne, mit was für einer Kleidungs-Kombination-aus-der-Irrenanstalt seine Begleitung in die Öffentlichkeit trat und ließ ohne Umschweife durchscheinen (oder mehr ‚durchsprengen‘), wieso er sich wirklich bereit erklärt hatte, an diesem affig heißen Tag quer durch London zu reisen? Das schockierte Gesicht von Mr Weasley und sein darauffolgendes, hektisches Umsehen zu allen Seiten (realistisch gesprochen vollführte er sogar eine volle dreihundertsechzig Graddrehung), lenkte Luciana zunächst von der eigentlichen Frage ab. Eine sehr flapsig gestellte Frage, wenn man Potters Tonfall und die neugierig erhobenen Brauen bedachte, dafür blitzten seine Augen allerdings eine Spur _zu_ scharf auf. Konnten Blicke scharf sein? Vielleicht doch eher schadenfroh? Nein, da gingen wohl die Interpretations- und Paranoiapferdchen mit ihr durch, außerdem trauerte sie noch immer der ihr verwehrten Sexeinlage in einem exorbitant großem Hotelzimmerbett hinterher.

    „Ich habe nichts Gegenteiliges gehört“, antwortete sie schulterzuckend, als sei dies nicht weiter erwähnenswert. Bevor Mr Weasley aus seiner Schnappatmung ausbrechen und mit einem, sicherlich protestreichen Einwurf, verhindern konnte, diese brisante Unterhaltung weiterhin vor Terminal Zwei einer der weltweit bestbesuchten Flughäfen zu führen, setzte Potter nach:

     „Und _er_ hat dabei keine Todeskammer ausgelöst?“

     Luciana benötigte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, wovon er sprach. Zumal ihr gerade aufgefallen war, dass der Junge in den letzten Wochen gleich ein paar Zentimeter Körpergröße zugelegt haben musste und er somit nicht mehr ganz so präpubertär  auf sie wirkte. Und war das ernsthaft ein Bartschatten an seinem Kinn? Den Zeitpunkt auf seine Frage zu antworten hatte sie jedenfalls verpasst, denn er redete, in einem völlig unpassenden, fröhlich-aggressiven-Singsang weiter. „Da kann man ja fast meinen, _jemand_ habe ihm den Weg freigemacht. So läuft das doch bei euch, oder? Nur Bekannte und Angemeldete kommen da rein, ohne diese Fallen auszulösen.“

     „Er hat Alarm ausgelöst“, stellte sie sofort richtig und lenkte ihren Blick von dem Hauch Oberlippenbart ab, den der junge Mann dringend beseitigen sollte. Potter hatte nämlich leider nicht ganz Unrecht. Wieso war es nicht zum Sicherheitsprotokoll K-107 gekommen? Hatte die Kombination aus magischer und modernster Technologie so etwas wie eine begrenzte Reichweite und war bei den Ausläufern der Tunnel nicht mehr aktiv? Und wieso war Luciana nicht selbst darauf gekommen, ihren Paten nach diesem unliebsamen Detail zu fragen?

     „Was meinst du, wer soll ihn bei uns reingelassen haben?“, erkundigte sie sich nun, mindestens genauso streitsüchtig, wie Potter gerade den Anschein machte.

     „Kinder, das ist nun wirklich nichts, was wir hier unter all den Muggeln besprechen sollten!“ Hatte Mr Weasley seine Sprache doch wieder gefunden. Zusätzlich bekamen sie und Potter jeweils eine Hand in einer beschwichtigenden Geste auf den Rücken gelegt. „Die Muggel sollen ganz ausgeklügelte Überwachungsmöglichkeiten haben, ganz besonders in der Hauptstadt!“, fügte er ermahnend und gleichzeitig begeistert hinzu. Beim abermaligen Umsehen schaute er jedoch in die komplett falsche Richtung und übersah gleich drei Kameras an den Eingängen und Ecken, die Luciana ohne weiteres von ihrem Standpunkt aus sehen konnte. Weder sie noch Potter klärten den ‚Experten‘ für nicht-magische Artefakte darüber auf, dass Überwachungskameras üblicherweise keinen Ton aufzeichneten und ließen sich von ihm widerstandslos zur U-Bahnstation leiten. Doch auch wenn das Thema fürs Erste beendet worden war, machte sich Luciana keine falsche Hoffnung: Potter hatte sich an einer Sache festgebissen, unter Garantie schon mehrere Theorien mit seinen Anhängseln ausgesponnen, einen oder mehrere Schuldige ausgemacht und _sie_ würde das Ganze auszubaden haben. Früher oder später.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens war gnadenlos überfüllt. Bei ihrem kurzen, spätabendlichen Besuch auf der Suche nach Snape (pardon, ‚Herumlaufen wie ein aufgescheuchtes _Huhn_ ‘), hatte Luciana ihren Kopf voller anderer Dinge gehabt, doch in den folgenden paar Tagen, nach Einzug in den Grimmauldplatz, war diese Tatsache kaum noch schön zu reden.

     Von den Rotschöpfen abgesehen, die scheinbar zu jeder Zeit mit wenigstens einem Exemplar in einem der doch nicht so zahlreichen Räume des Hauses vertreten waren, kam das gegenteilige Pendant in Form der Wasserstoffperoxyd-Front hinzu, wobei es sich dabei eigentlich nur um zwei Individuen an der Zahl handeln sollte. Weitgefehlt, denn Malfoy Junior zeigte sich mindestens so engagiert wie seine Erzeugerin, an mehreren Orten gleichzeitig anwesend zu sein und seine hochgehaltene Nase in Angelegenheiten zu stecken, die ihn (laut Vereinbarung des Unterschlupfgewährs) nicht die Bohne zu interessieren hatten – wie zum Beispiel der Orden und jede Information, die diesen betraf. Was übrigens eine vorzügliche Überleitung zu Potter & Co. KG war, denn allerneuste Neuigkeit: ‚Der Junge der lebt‘ hatte seinen Dickschädel durchgesetzt und Ende des letzten Monats keine Minute des angebrochenen Tages seines siebzehnten Geburtstags verschwendet, um der Widerstandsgruppe als vollwertiges Mitglied beizutreten. De facto war er tatsächlich (laut empörter Berichterstattung von Mrs Weasley) um kurz nach Mitternacht mitten in eine besonders langgezogene, diskussionsreiche Sitzung geplatzt und hatte damit den Mitgliedern eine volle weitere Stunde Streitgespräche und Gezeter eingeheimst. Nur für diese paar Minuten farbenfroher Berichterstattung war Luciana das erste und einzige Mal erleichtert und dankbar gewesen, für ein paar Wochen ihrem Posten enthoben worden und damit kein Augenzeuge des Spektakels geworden zu sein. In den Genuss des Goldenen Trios als Ordensmitglieder (Ronald und Granger waren selbstverständlich miteingetreten, auch, wenn der Weasley-Mama-Bär allem Anschein nach nur knapp einem Herzinfarkt entgangen war, bei dem Versuch dies zu verhindern) war sie bisher aber noch nicht gekommen – die nächste Sitzung war erst für den Sonntagnachmittag vorgesehen. Und auch, wenn sie brennend daran interessiert war, was Potter zu Dumbledores Geheimniskrämereien und undurchsichtigen Schachzügen zu sagen hatte (von den vielen, vielen Wochen und Monaten, die der Orden oftmals völlig untätig verbrachte, ganz zu schweigen), bekam Luciana bei der Voraussicht auf die garantiert folgenden Zwergenaufstände jetzt schon Schein-Migräne. Ganz gleich, wie häufig Remus auch behaupten mochte, dass Potter eigentlich reifer und erwachsener war, als es den Anschein machte (dasselbe behauptete er auch von Black und alleine dieser Umstand unterstrich nicht gerade die Glaubwürdigkeit dieser irrsinnigen Behauptung).

     An diesem Samstagnachmittag umschiffte besagter Werwolf während seiner täglichen Stippvisite im Hauptquartier allerdings jedes dieser brandheißen Themen. Vielleicht war er immer noch sauer, weil Black das absolute Zauberer-Genie eines Patensohns vorgestern Abend mit auf ‚Todesser-Patrouille‘ genommen hatte und die beiden fast entdeckt worden waren (der Orden pflegte bei hochaufkommender Sichtung der Schwarzen-Führer-Gang Beobachtungsposten zu verteilen, um vielleicht und eventuell Muster und nächste Schachzüge erkennen zu können, von denen ihr Spion vielleicht doch nichts wissen könnte … oder es nicht weitertratschen wollte – bisher Fehlanzeige). Oder er hatte zur Abwechslung wirklich etwas anderes im Kopf, als den ewigen Babysitter seines ehemaligen Schulkameraden zu spielen. Was auch immer es war, so langsam nervte es Luciana, in diesem Haus ständig von ihrer Lektüre abgelenkt zu werden und jetzt auch noch mit so etwas Banalem wie die Ergebnisse ihrer Prüfungen vom vergangenen Schuljahr.

     „Bestanden, Remus, ich habe bestanden, das hatten wir schon letzte Woche besprochen“, grummelte sie, ohne von ihrem Buch aufzuschauen. Malfoy hatte vor keinen fünf Minuten das Kaminzimmer im Erdgeschoss verlassen, nachdem mehrere seiner Versuche gescheitert waren, sie vom Lesen abzuhalten. Obwohl der Kommentar darüber, Fachschriften der Zaubertrankbrauerei nur deswegen zu studieren, weil andere ‚Vorzüge _bedauerlicherweise_ nicht mehr ausreichen‘ würden, die ‚Gunst eines gewissen Professors zu erlangen‘ ihr beinahe eine Reaktion abgerungen hatte. Seine Art Langeweile totzuschlagen und nicht nur deshalb sollte sie diese Spitze – ohne Zweifel in der Kategorie ‚unter der Gürtellinie’ einzuordnen – nicht ein fünftes und sechstes Mal in Gedanken durchkauen.

     „Wirst du denn alle Kurse belegen können, die du bisher hattest oder –„

     „Ja, werde ich“, knurrte sie weiter und schaute dann doch von ihrem Buch auf. Ungeduldig, gespickt mit einem langgezogenen Seufzer, ihm sollte bloß nicht entgehen, wie sehr er in diesem Moment ihre Geduld strapazierte. „Was machst du eigentlich hier, Remus?“

     „I-ich wohne hier!“

     Remus hatte länger für diese gestammelte Antwort gebraucht, als erwartet. Den Grund dafür konnte Luciana nicht hundertprozentig ausmachen.

     „Versuchst du mich oder dich selbst von diesem Schwachsinn zu überzeugen?“

     Charles war eben, gleich nachdem die beiden zur Haustür hereingekommen waren, direkt Richtung Küche weitergelaufen – vorzüglich, kein Drachentöter in schimmernder Rüstung, der seiner holden Maid zur Rettung eilen konnte.

     „Hast du schlechte Laune?“

     Sie sparte sich eine Antwort und blitzte ihn lediglich über den Rand ihres Buches an, doch er hielt ihrem Blick stand. Das ging eine ganze Weile so, bis sie seufzend den Fachschinken auf den Beistelltisch des Sessels legte und die Augen verdrehte.

     „Jeder hier hat schlechte Laune“, moserte Luciana nun los. „Andauernd Regen oder brüllende Hitze draußen, man kann sich nicht aus dem Weg gehen und ich muss mir ein Zimmer mit Granger und Ginevra teilen, weil Mrs Weasley noch immer nicht wahrhaben will, dass du die Nächte _nicht_ dein Zimmer belegst, sondern unter einer Bettdecke mit ihrem Soh-„

     „SCHHHSCH!“, zischte Remus, die Panik war ihm augenblicklich ins Gesicht geschossen. Für eine Millisekunde zog sie in Erwägung, mit der Kopfwäsche anzufangen, die er offensichtlich sehr bitter nötig hatte, doch der Zeitpunkt wäre wirklich nicht sonderlich klug gewählt. Außerdem wollte sie es ihm nicht gleichtun und ihre Nase in Angelegenheiten stecken, die sie prinzipiell nichts anzugehen hatten. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du heute mit ins Sangues kommst“, lenkte er nun völlig vom Thema ab. Mit Erfolg.

     „Heute ist kein Vollmond“, entgegnete sie verwirrt, „und das Jubiläum steht erst nächsten Monat an.“

     Er zuckte mit den Schultern, lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und wirkte nun viel entspannter.

     „Steinhardt hat geladen. Anscheinend gab es eine undichte Stelle in der Sicherheitsabteilung oder im Vorstand, das ist noch nicht raus. Soweit ich weiß, soll das heißen. Es hat die Runde gemacht, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer fast in den Bunker eingedrungen ist.“

     _Wires,_ wer sonst? So gut war der Kerl auch nicht, dass Gabriel ihm _so_ etwas durchgehen lassen konnte. Vorausgesetzt, der IT-Idiot war tatsächlich die undichte Stelle und Luciana erlag nicht bloß ihrem Wunschdenken.

     „Und jetzt will Gabriel allen zeigen, dass es keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung gibt, stampft Maßnahme eins sieben null eins ein und macht weiter, als sei nichts passiert?“

     „Das hast _du_ gesagt.“

     Luciana lachte leise – sie vergaß hin und wieder, wie sehr sich die Mitglieder der Organisation ihres Paten darum bemühten, einen riesen Bogen um jegliche Kritik gegen die Führungsebene verlauten zu lassen oder irgendwie anzudeuten, ihr sei ein Fehler passiert. Nicht, dass dies offiziell verboten wäre (ein Wunder, bei _dem_ umfangreichen Vertrag, den die Mitgliedsanwärter bei Eintritt zu unterzeichnen hatten), aber niemand war sonderlich scharf darauf, mit so etwas ins Rampenlicht des Vorstands gerückt zu werden.

     „Beginn zweiundzwanzig Uhr?“

     Remus nickte.

     „Und die Kamine sind in den üblichen Slots auf?“

     „Wenn man dem Flyer glauben möchte.“

     Flyer, unglaublich. Da hatte es wohl mehr als nur ein paar Gerüchte gegeben, wenn Gabriel dazu übergangen war, seine volle Propaganda-Maschinerie in Gang gesetzt zu haben. Allerdings hatte sie keine Einladung erhalten und das, wo sie ganz genau wusste, dass ihr Name seit vorletztem Jahr in der Spezial-Mitgliederliste geführt wurde. Zugegeben, irgendwie war sie nun ein wenig eingeschnappt.

     „Gut, bis dahin sollte ich wieder zurück sein“, meinte sie dann, gespielt beiläufig. Remus zog fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Mrs Weasley hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, heute die halbe Belegschaft hier in die Winkelgasse zu treten.“

     „Hochsicherheits-Verkaufs-Samstag?“

     „Yup.“

     Remus schürzte den Mund, sah für die nächsten paar Sekunden sehr nachdenklich drein und richtete sich wieder ganz auf.

     „Wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt, nur in kleinen Gruppen das Haus zu verlassen“, meinte er missmutig. „Ich werde wohl ein Wort mit ihr wechseln müssen und –„

     „Lass gut sein“, lenkte sie ein. „Die Malfoys haben nach wie vor keinen Ausgang und der Schwarze Führer hat schon eine ganze Weile kein Interesse mehr an Potter gezeigt.“

     „Wir haben keine Ahnung, was er plant oder wem gerade seine Aufmerksamkeit gilt.“

     „Von dem Minister abgesehen.“

     Er ließ ein unmutiges Schnauben verlauten und rieb sich mit der Hand durch sein Gesicht. Und wo Luciana schon einmal etwas genauer hinschaute, fiel ihr gleich auf, wie abgespannt sein gesamtes Erscheinungsbild wirkte. Offenbar war dies eine Volkskrankheit unter den meisten Mitgliedern des Phönixordens geworden. Nicht schwer nachzuvollziehen, wenn man bedachte, wie mürbe einen all die Ungewissheit und Daueralarmbereitschaft machen konnte. Nicht das erste Mal kam ihr der Gedanke, dass vielleicht genau dies dahinterstecken mochte – der Schwarze Führer wartete geduldig ab, bis einer von ihnen etwas wirklich Dummes tun würde, vor lauter Nichtstun und Rätselraten. Allerdings wagte sie stark zu bezweifeln, dass ein Einkaufsausflug dazugehörte.

     „Außerdem stehen hier fast alle kurz vor einem Langeweile-Kollaps“, gab sie zu bedenken. „Ich glaube Granger schießt das nächste Mal mit Unverzeihlichen um sich, wenn noch ein Nachmittag aus Flugball-Spielzug-Debatten besteht.“

     „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Das nichts geschieht, lässt uns alle Geister sehen.“ Seine letzten Worte verwirrten sie, aber gerade als sie zum Nachhaken ansetzte, war Remus schon im Flur verschwunden.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Inmitten des Tropfenden Kessels kam Luciana der Gedanke, dass es nicht einer ihrer hellsten Momente gewesen sein könnte, Remus zurückgepfiffen zu haben. Schon die scheinbar ewigandauernde Anfahrt zu der heruntergekommenen Zaubererkneipe hatte sich als Nerven-Zerreißprobe für Menschen mit Vorliebe für unumständliche, direkte Wege entpuppt – ein Umstand, den sie hätte kommen sehen sollen, wenn man bedachte, dass Mr Weasley mit von der Partie war und die Wahl ihrer Transportmittel an sich gerissen hatte. Ergebnis: Eine Bus-Underground-Kombination in Zickzack-Linien quer durch London (wobei ihr Ziel – theoretisch – in ‚Spuckreichweite‘ gewesen war, wie Johnny es ausgedrückt hätte), inmitten von Touristen-Stoßzeiten an einem der wenigen Tage dieses Sommers, an denen es nicht brüllend heiß war oder es aus Kübeln von den dunkelgrauen Wolken suppte, mit einer Meute schnatternder Rotschöpfe, welche bei jedem Flugzeug am Himmel in wahre Begeisterungs- (Mr Weasley) und Diskussionsstürme (der Rest) ausgebrochen war; an das Helikopter-Debakel zwischen Green Park und Piccadilly Circus wollte sie gar nicht erst denken. Wenigstens wurde ihre Befürchtung, mit all den bunten, wenig zeitgemäßen und meist selbstgestrickten (oder geflickten) Klamotten, sowie ziemlich lauten, seltsamen Äußerungen („Sieh mal, die haben Autos _ohne_ Dach“ – „Das ist ein Cabriolet, Ron!“) am Ende noch die Zauberwelt auffliegen zu lassen, dahingehend null und nichtig gemacht, da man sie wohl, wahlweise, mit einer Art hinterwäldlerischen Ansammlung von Bauerntölpeln oder einem armen, herrenlosen Pack verwechselte, das gerade einen Tag Ausgang von seinem Zuchthaus hatte –  je nachdem, welchem Kommentar man von den herumstehenden oder vorbeiziehenden, nicht-magischen Passanten Glauben schenken wollte, die in den Genuss dieser höchst abwechslungsreichen Szenerie gekommen waren.

     Wieso nur hatte Luciana sich nicht mit Kopfschmerzen oder einer sonstigen Ausrede vor diesem Ausflug gedrückt? Schulbücher konnte man doch sicherlich via Eulenpost ordern und der Aufpreis für das Porto hätte sich alleine durch das Einsparen der Tagesfahrkarte ausgezahlt. Zumal sie nicht am Hungertuch nagte, den aufkommenden Gabriel-Geiz sollte sie nicht einmal in Gedanken durchkauen! Trankzutaten? Ach, Snape würde es kaum bemerken, wenn die getrockneten Baldrianblätter fix und fertig zerstückelt aus einem völlig unmagischen Schlaf- und Beruhigungsteebeutel kommen würden und Froschgedärme hüpften zu Hauf (und vor allem: kostenlos – verflixter Geiz-Pate!) im Hyde-Park umher. Ergo, es gab viel nervenschonendere Wege seine Besorgungen zu machen und eine Auszeit von dem Grimmauldplatz-Clan würde man auch durch eine Kneipentour bekommen; gleich auf dem Weg in diese Spelunke waren sie an einem weitaus vielversprechenderem Etablissement vorbeigezogen, keine zwei Querstraßen von hier entfernt …

     „Komm schon, Luciana, wir können nach dem Einkauf noch ein schönes, kühles Butterbier trinken!“

     Natürlich hatte die Weasley-Mama keinen ihrer Gedankengänge mitbekommen und Lucianas kalkulierenden Zwischenhalt offenbar völlig fehlinterpretiert – nebenbei erwähnt, sollte sie die nächsten Stunden geballte Grimmauld-Meute überleben, würde ihre Wahl sicherlich nicht auf ein schnödes, unterumdrehtes Butterbier fallen. Bevor Luciana die ansprechende Vorstellung eines brennenden Feuerwhiskys (oder wenigstens ehrlich gebrautes Pils) auf ihrer Zunge ganz zu Ende durchspielen konnte, wurde sie auch schon am Arm gepackt und Richtung sperrangelweit offene Hintertür der Bar geführt. Argumente in Form von Hinweisung auf ihre längst erreichte Volljährigkeit, sowie eigenes Aufenthaltsbestimmungsrecht und ein paar weitere, völlig belanglos allgemein geltende Menschenrechte: total wirkungslos. Vorsichtiger Antrag auf Trennung von der Gruppe für ein effektiveres Einkaufsergebnis: abgelehnt.

     Wie hatten es die Malfoys es doch gleich vollbracht, eine ellenlange Besorgungsliste an den Trupp abgetreten zu haben und nun in den Genuss einer sturmfreien Behausung zu kommen? Sie standen auf der Abschussliste des Schwarzen Führers, oder besser gesagt, Mrs Malfoy war von ihm totgeglaubt und welchen Status Malfoy Junior innehatte, war bis heute ungewiss geblieben – nun, Luciana war sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob all dies die wirklich schlechtere Alternative war …

     Aber das stumme Gezeter nützte nichts. Die Truppe war in unermüdlicher Bewegung und sie mittlerweile, dank Mrs Weasley, kein Schlusslicht mehr, allerdings war es ihr schleierhaft, ab welchem Zeitpunkt genau sie die Grenze von Backsteinmauer zu der Winkelgasse übertreten hatten. Zu den vielen Rotschöpfen und ein paar weiteren, bekannten Haarmiseren gesellten sich allerlei Spitzhüte und Umhänge jeglicher Art hinzu (und das bei Temperaturen jenseits der zwanzig Grad!) – Luciana war heilfroh, die nervigen Anwandlungen von Platzangst vor wenigen Monaten weitgehend überwunden zu haben, denn verdammt: so voll hatte sie die magische Einkaufsmeile noch nie erlebt! Für einen kurzen Augenblick kam ihr der Gedanke, dass heute ein Zauberer-Äquivalent für den amerikanischen Black Friday stattfinden musste, bis des Rätsels Lösung wie Schuppen von ihren Augen fiel: Hochsicherheits-Verkaufs-Samstag. Das hatte sie vor ein paar Stunden noch mit Remus besprochen, deswegen war ihr Ausflug auf diesen Tag gefallen und das Ministerium hatte diese Maßnahme schon seit etlichen Ausgaben im Tagespropheten groß und auf den Titelseiten angekündigt. Nun, natürlich hatte sie mit größerem Andrang gerechnet, die Zeitung hatte dieses, sich alle zwei Wochen wiederholende Spektakel, in den höchsten Tönen gelobt und von seinem Erfolg geschwafelt, aber dieser Massenauflauf?

     „Ich weiß nicht, ob es die beste Idee ist, die halbe Zaubererwelt an _einem_ angekündigten Tag vor die Tür zu locken“, hörte Luciana Granger neben sich anmerken und auch Black machte einen eher beunruhigten Eindruck. Sein Blick huschte von links nach rechts, dabei schien er seinen Patensohn, der nur wenige Schritte vor ihm an Ronalds Seite lief, nicht länger als einen Lidschlag aus den Augen zu lassen.

     „Unsinn“, meinte Mrs Weasley, doch dieser unterschwellige, etwas panisch ausfallende Ton in ihrer Stimme strafte sie Lügen. „Seht doch hier“, sie deutete nach links, auf den Eingang eines Geschäftes, dessen Name Luciana unmöglich erkennen konnte, bei all den Menschen, „und dort“, die andere Seite. Sie brauchte einen Moment um zu erkennen, was sie eigentlich meinte. Doch wenn man es einmal gesehen hatte, war es kaum noch möglich zu übersehen: Auroren, die magische Strafverfolgungspatrouille und was für Sicherheitsaufgebote das Ministerium sich sonst noch alles aus dem Zauberhut hatte ziehen müssen, damit es die gesamte Einkaufsmeile hatte flankieren können. So machte es zumindest den Anschein, denn egal wie viele weitere Schritte sie sich durch den Strom von Passanten bahnten, die schwarze Einheitskleidung und die strengen, aufmerksamen Mienen zu beiden Seiten blieben.

     „Noch besser, erwischt man gleich das ganze Aurorenbüro mit einem Schlag und braucht nicht mal groß suchen“, murmelte Luciana Granger im Flüsterton zu und anscheinend hatte diese einen ganz ähnlichen Gedankengang gehabt. „Stehen die auch in der Nokturngasse?“, fragte sie nun laut und deutlich und bekam dafür zu allererst einen ermahnenden Seitenblick von Mrs Weasley. Dann schaute sich die Dame zu allen Seiten um, wohl damit sie sicherstellen konnte, dass diese skandalöse Auskunft nicht von unbeteiligten hatte aufgeschnappt werden können. Pff, als sei besagte Gasse irgendetwas Illegales, verruchtes, ein Drogenumschlagsort, Schwarzmarkt, Pforte zum Rotlicht-Milieu und – oh, Moment mal –

     „Nein, die Nokturngasse ist für diesen Samstag geschlossen, genau wie für alle anderen Hochsicherheits-Verkaufstage“, nahm Charles seiner Mutter die Antwort ab. „Anweisung des Ministers“, hängte er noch hinten an, inklusive eines vielsagenden Blickes. Nein, an die Ankündigung einer geschlossenen Nokturngasse konnte sich Luciana wirklich nicht erinnern. Ob diese jetzt völlig menschenleer war, oder stattdessen die wirklich interessanten Geschäfte abgewickelt wurden, wo man sich nun sicher sein konnte, vollkommen ungestört zu sein? Sie schüttelte das aufkommende Bedürfnis nach einem eigenen Bild der Lage schnellstmöglich ab. Nur, weil die letzten Wochen sterbenslangweilig gewesen waren und die einzige Abwechslung aus einer völlig unnötigen Suchaktion sowie eines Staatsbesuches bestanden hatte, musste sie sich nicht gleich Hals über Kopf auf das Nächstbeste stürzen, auf dem groß ‚verboten‘ stand. Ob der Orden so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen war, wenigstens einen Spitzel in die Gasse zu schicken? Vielleicht Snape? Der sollte in dieser Gegend nun wirklich nicht auffallen, vielleicht war er sogar ein Stammkunde? Und wieso musste ihr ausgerechnet jetzt diese eine, spezielle Ordenssitzung einfallen, in welcher der Tränkemeister sich ein Cannabis-Kekse-Wettessen mit Black geliefert hatte und die Sprache (wenn auch nur kurz) auf ein gewisses Etablissement namens ‚Blaue Laterne‘ gefallen war? Es war zu diesem Zeitpunkt zwar nicht klar und deutlich ausgesprochen worden, aber es war doch ziemlich offensichtlich von dem horizontalen Gewerbe die Rede gewesen? In dem Snape offensichtlich Kunde war, zumindest vor zwei Jahren – aber sie hatten eine Abmachung, keine Arrangements mit anderen. Zählten Bezahl-Arrangements dazu? Hätte sie bei dem Zusatz dieser Rahmenbedingung vielleicht etwas deutlicher sein sollen?

     „Eine Strategie, um den Leuten noch mehr das Gefühl von Sicherheit zu geben, wenn du mich fragst“, flüsterte Charles ihr zu. „Kein Grund zur Sorge.“

     Bei Wotan, sie sollte mit diesen Gedankensprüngen wirklich mal zum Seelenklempner. Und wenn sie schon einmal dabei war, könnte sie gleich diese ungesunde Fixierung auf ein gewisses, männliches Exemplar der Krone der Schöpfung untersuchen lassen, mit Therapieziel auf gewaltsames Herausbrennen aus ihrem Schädel! Vielleicht gab es dafür schon einen Zauber? Oder einen Zaubertrank? Und sie hatte schon sofort eine Ahnung, wer diesen zusammenpanschen könnte, wo sie wieder beim altbewährten Thema war und was hatte Charles gerade gesagt? Ah ja …

     „Du weißt, wer da oben eigentlich die Fäden zieht“, flüsterte Luciana genauso leise zurück. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum da _kein_ Grund zur Sorge bestehen sollte.“

     Charles erwiderte nichts, was sollte er auch großartig sagen? Seine Mutter würde diesen Einkauf durchziehen und sich dabei (mit ziemlicher Sicherheit) nicht einmal vom innersten Zirkel des Schwarzen Führers abhalten lassen. Oder von ihm höchst persönlich. Für die nächsten paar Minuten fiel sie in Grübeleien darüber, was Voldemort aus diesen seltsamen Maßnahmen für Vorteile zog, ob etwas Größeres geplant sein könnte? Selbstverständlich kam sie zu keinem klaren Ergebnis und die lärmende Menschenmenge trug auch nicht dazu bei, große Genieeinfälle bekommen zu können; außerdem schien sie die einzige Person weit und breit zu sein, die sich auch nur annähernd Sorgen um einen bevorstehenden Überfall oder eine Massenvergiftung machte. Die hübschen Schaufensterarrangements und kreischend bunten Angebotsplakate an den Wänden und vor den Läden zogen alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, allen vorweg ein ganz besonders großer Banner, welchen sie schon aus einiger Entfernung sehen konnte (eigentlich hatte sie nach verdächtigen Personen auf Dächern und in den höher gelegenen Stockwerken Ausschau gehalten). Auf purpurrotem Grund war die Rede von irgendeiner neusten Rennbesensensation und als Luciana diese Tatsache erfasst hatte, übernahm ihr Hirn das Filtern jeglicher, weiterer Information. Auch hierbei schien sie wieder alleine auf weiter Flur, denn die ganze Gruppe hatte einen gefährlichen Linksdrall in genau diese Richtung eingeschlagen. Wäre jetzt der passende Moment das Weite zu suchen?

     Gerade, als sie Potter und Ronald sich zwischen Minimum zwanzig weiteren Personen die Nasen an der Fensterscheibe besagter Sensation plattdrücken sehen konnte und sie im Begriff war, den Rückwärtsgang einzulegen, wurde sie direkt von der Seite angesprochen.

     „Kommst du mit zu Madam Malkins?“

     Granger schaute sie aus komisch, begeistert glitzernden Augen heraus an, um sie herum hatte derweil das Debattieren über die klassische, wie gleichzeitig völlig neuartige Aerodynamik des Besenstils begonnen. Moment mal, Malkins hatte doch rein gar nichts mit Büchern oder sonstigem Streberkram zu tun?

     „Bist du aus deiner Schuluniform gewachsen?“

     Dabei machte Granger so gar nicht den Eindruck, in die Höhe geschossen zu sein. Im Gegensatz zu Potter und Ronald, die Herrschaften sollten wirklich das unkontrollierte Sprießen drangeben.

     „Sie ist ein wenig außer Form geraten. Das und –„, meinte Granger geheimnisvoll und zog sie am Ärmel einfach weiter den Weg hinunter. Luciana konnte eben noch sehen, wie ihre Klassenkameradin, Schrägstrich Ordenskollegin, Mrs Weasley zum Abschied winkte und wieso verdammt wurde bei Granger nicht gleich das Fangnetz von der Alten ausgeworfen? Oh, jetzt kam ihr eine wirklich grausige Vorahnung … hatte Granger sich nur mit ihr abgesetzt, um sie zeugenfrei in die Mangel zu nehmen, wo sie doch eine ganz ‘besondere’ Beobachtung zwischen Gryffindors Vorzeigeschülerin und dem abtrünnigen Slytherin gemacht hatte? Ziemlich wahrscheinlich, wenn sie miteinbezog, dass die Dame in letzter Zeit _einige_ Versuche gestartet hatte, sie alleine zu erwischen.

     „Ginevra muss doch bestimmt auch neue Klamotten kaufen, wollen wir nicht –„

     „Die ist mit den Jungs einen neuen Besen kaufen!“, unterbrach sie Granger hastig. Anscheinend war dies nicht nur eine Ausrede, denn mit einem Seitenblick über die Schulter konnte Luciana langes, rotes Haar erkennen, welches in der Eingangstür des Flugballsportgeschäfts verschwand, zusammen mit Black, Potter und Weasley Nummer sechs, wenn sie sich nicht irrte. „Sirius hat Harry zu seinem Geburtstag einen Donnerschall versprochen“, was auch immer, „weißt du, wo er doch jetzt volljährig ist und die nächst hohe Klasse fliegen darf. Die Jungs liegen mir seit Wochen mit nichts anderem in den Ohren.“

     Ja, wo sie es gerade erwähnte, Luciana hatte sich schon gewundert, dass unter den Grimmauldplatzbewohnern eine so plötzliche Begeisterung für Wetterphänomene ausgebrochen war.

     „Ist das der Grund, wieso du dich nachts dann mit _ganz_ anderen Sachen abreagierst?“

     Bei Wotan, war sie denn wahnsinnig, das Thema _selbst_ auf den Tisch zu bringen?

     „Ich reagier mich nicht _ab_!“, fauchte Granger prompt und sichtlich erbost drauf los, gleich, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass der Einkaufstrupp Marke Phönixorden außer Hörreichweite war. Vollkommen unnötig, bei der Geräuschkulisse um sie herum.

     „Und du brauchst dich gar nicht erst bei _mir ‚_ abreagieren‘, weil du gerade keinen Zugang zu unserem Zaubertrank _lehrer_ hast!“

     Das aufgekommene Prusten verpuffte in Lucianas Kehle, gleichzeitig stellten ihre Gliedmaßen auf Notaus und sie blieb auf dem Fleck wie angewurzelt stehen. Rechts neben ihr flankierten fünf Männer den Eingangsbereich eines Geschäfts für magische Küchenutensilien, hatte einer von ihnen eben blitzschnell den Blick abgewandt?

     „Ich bringe ihn um“, zischte Luciana aus zusammengepressten Zähnen und direkt hinter dem Schaufenster ergaben sich mit selbstschlagenden Fleischklopfern und automatisch füllenden Waffeleisen ein ganz neues Spektrum an Möglichkeiten, wie sie diese vorzügliche Idee in die Tat umsetzen können würde.

     „Er hatte gar keine andere Wahl!“, beeilte sich Granger zu behaupten und zog sie mit argwöhnischem Blick von den Sicherheitsbeamten weg. „Ich bin vielleicht etwas durchgedreht, nachdem du … hereingeplatzt bist. Ohne anzuklopfen.“

     „Das Zimmer hätte leer sein sollen.“

     „Und ich hatte die Befürchtung, dass du den anderen davon erzählen würdest!“

     „Weil ich ja total drauf stehe, wenn zwischen dir und dem Rest des Trios dicke Luft herrscht und du dich an meine Fersen heftest, wenn Ginevra ihrem Liebsten schöne Augen machen muss und nicht für dich verfügbar ist. An Malfoys Gejammer will ich nicht mal denken!“

     „Er wollte nur, dass ich etwas gegen dich in der Hand habe, solltest du dich verplappern.“

     Ganz offensichtlich hörte ihr Granger nicht einmal zu, egal, was sie zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen hatte. Dabei hatte Luciana sich wirklich in Sicherheit gewiegt, bei all der Ehre ums Wort und Quitt sein, was es angeblich unter den Schlangen in Hogwarts geben sollte. Das galt anscheinend nicht für Personen, die vorrangig mit ihren primären Geschlechtsorganen dachten. Wirklich großartig, und nun? Luciana zählte im Geiste mit Smythe, Remus, Charles und Malfoy ganze vier Mitwissende herunter, was machte da schon ein Fünfter? Na ja, Snape hätte ihr sicherlich eine ganze Menge zu dieser Zahl sagen können, total nichtig, ob es sich um eins oder hundert handeln würde … so oder so, sollte er dies – wie auch immer – herausbekommen … nein, auch diesen Gedanken führte sie lieber nicht zu Ende.

     „Sieh mal, du weißt über mich … und _ihn_ Bescheid“, versuchte es Granger jetzt mit der sanften Methode. Damit hatte sie wohl sehr richtig erkannt, dass Luciana in diesem Augenblick innerlich kapituliert hatte. „Und wir wissen das von dir und _ihm_ … keiner sagt einen Ton und –„

     „Ja, das habe ich schon mal gehört und das hat ja glänzend funktioniert“, knurrte Luciana. „Ist nicht zu ändern. Und jetzt werfe mal dein Denkstübchen an und mach dir klar, dass es _etwas_ tragischer wäre, wenn es bei euch eine undichte Stelle gäbe. Hier geht’s nämlich um mehr, als euren lächerlichen Romeo und Julia Abklatsch, denke nur mal an seine Funktion bei -„ Ihr Blick blieb abermals an den Schergen des Ministeriums hängen und auch wenn sie nicht den Eindruck machten, ein Auge auf sie geworfen zu haben, drosselte sie ihre wütende Stimme. „Es steht viel auf dem Spiel! Er kann es sich nicht leisten, angreifbar zu sein. Oder einen wütenden Mob besorgter Eltern aufzuscheuchen und das würde passieren, unabhängig davon, dass wir absolut _nichts_ Illegales tun.“

     Ihre Klassenkameradin warf ihr einen skeptischen Seitenblick zu, was Luciana wirklich wunderte. War Granger nicht bekannt dafür, eine wandelnde Ausgabe jeglichen Printmediums über oder von Hogwarts zu sein?

     „ _‘Gesammelte Statuten von Hogwarts‘_ von Eupraxia Mole, jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass das noch nie in deinen Griffeln gelandet ist.“

     „Es ist ziemlich dick“, merkte Granger an und das vollkommen zurecht. „Und unglaublich trocken, selbst für mich.“ Zuerst erwiderte Luciana ihr Schmunzeln nicht, doch dann zuckte auch einer ihrer Mundwinkel.

     „Und da du jetzt garantiert nachschlagen wirst: Paragraph zweihundertsechsundsechzig, ‚Berechtigungen und Umgangsformen des Schlosspersonals, Spezifizierung: Lehrkörper‘, frag mich nicht nach dem Absatz.“

     „Du willst mir also weismachen, es sei _erlaubt_ , dass ein Schüler mit einem Lehrer –„

     „Ein _volljähriger_ Schüler und ja, das Thema hat er natürlich selbst auf den Tisch gebracht, ansonsten hätte er sich wohl kaum auf die Sache eingelassen.“

     Granger musste ja nicht wissen, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon einige Male miteinander im Bett gelandet waren, genauso wenig wie es Captain Peroxyd Jr zu interessieren hatte.

     „Also macht ihr gar nichts Verbotenes?“

     „Nopes.“   

     Tatsächlich schien sich ab diesem Moment die Stimmung völlig zu drehen und erst jetzt fiel die negative Grundhaltung ihr gegenüber ab, die Granger schon seit Tagen in ihre Richtung verströmt hatte. Dabei war Luciana fest davon ausgegangen, dieses Phänomen läge an ihrem Mitwissen über den Slytherin und ihr. Eine klare Fehleinschätzung, wer hätte das gedacht?

     Die beiden Klassenkameradinnen verfielen in ein Schweigen, das bei weitem nicht so unangenehm war, wie es noch vor ihrem ‚kleinen‘, klärenden Gespräch der Fall gewesen wäre. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, zumindest solange, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Lucianas Kopf war vollauf damit beschäftigt, ihr die Situation schön zu reden, was bedingt wirklich glänzend funktionierte. Immerhin wollte und wollte ihr kein Gegenargument dafür einfallen, dass es Granger wohl eher vorziehen würde, ihre eigene Zunge zu verschlucken, als Gefahr zu laufen, unter den Gryffindors und aller Welt zugeben zu müssen, an wen sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit abgetreten hatte. Freiwillig und höchst wahrscheinlich mit einer Menge Eigenengagement. Insgeheim entwickelte Luciana beim Grübeln ein ganz klein wenig Verständnis für Malfoy Junior und seinem drastischen Schritt, seine Liebste in ihr (nicht ganz so) wohlgehütetes Geheimnis eingeweiht zu haben. Alleine eine einzige, mögliche Szenerie von einer panischen Granger genügte, um sich klar zu machen, dass der Herr sie wohl nicht anders hatte beruhigen können, nachdem Luciana – aus Versehen und total unschuldig – hereingeplatzt war. Nicht, dass sie dies vor dem Slytherin-Knaben zugeben würde. Sobald sie wieder im Grimmauldplatz einkehren würden, gäbe es eine saftige Abreibung, komme da was wolle!

     „Eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen.“

     Okay, Kommando zurück, wann genau hatten sie das Kleidungsfachgeschäft betreten und wie waren sie in der Gryffindor-Abteilung zum Stehen gekommen?

     „Was hättest du wissen müssen?“ Die Frage war schon über Lucianas Lippen gekommen, bevor ihr Hirn laut ‚HALT‘ schreien konnte. Seit geraumer Zeit und vor allem ihrem neusten (nicht mehr ganz so neuen) Talent, Bilder und Szenerien im Schlaf durchzuspielen, war ihr Oberstübchen wirklich kaum noch zu gebrauchen.

     „Na, du bist an den Wochenenden nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum, schon eine ganze Weile“, stellte Granger fest und hielt sich dabei einen Pullunder vor die Brust. „Und als ich dich ein paar Mal gesucht habe, warst du auch nicht auf dem Klo der Maulenden Myrte. Es gibt kaum noch Streitereien im Trankunterricht zwischen euch und er triezt dich gar nicht mehr.“

     „Jetzt mach aber mal halblang, er behandelt mich genauso wie –„

     „Nein, tut er nicht.“

     „Ich bin gut in Tränke.“

     Darauf schien Granger kein Gegenargument zu haben. Für einen Augenblick, in welchem sie sich ein paar Röcke, einen Umhang und sicherlich ein halbes Dutzend Blusen an der Kasse zurücklegen ließ, schien Miss-Enzyklopädia endlich das Thema fallen gelassen zu haben. Natürlich ein Trugschluss, Luciana hatte nicht einmal ganz die Idee gefasst, vielleicht ebenfalls ein, zwei neue Hemden einzukaufen, da trat Granger abermals an sie heran und legte (wenigstens) einen Flüsterton auf:

     „Aber ich verstehe es einfach nicht, ihr beide habt euch doch von Anfang an angefeindet, er hätte sicher alles dafür getan, dir einen Schulverweis aufzudrücken, wie –„

     „Du weißt auch nicht, wann es an der Zeit ist, die Klappe zu halten?“

     „Draco meinte, die Sache zwischen … ihm und dir sei kompliziert.“

     „Zwischen _Malfoy_ und mir??“

     Nein, das Ablenkungsmanöver fruchtete offenbar nicht.

     „Dein … was auch immer ist sicherlich _nicht_ meine erste Wahl, wenn es darum geht, mir irgendwo mein Herz auszuschütten. Also egal was er dir erzählt hat, er hat keine Ahnung.“

     Wie so oft begann Granger, ihre Unterlippe mit den Zähnen zu bearbeiten, wohl sehr im Zwiespalt darüber, ob sie nun ihre Neugierde oder ihren gesunden Menschenverstand siegen lassen sollte.

     „Ihr habt viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, wo du doch ständig den Kamin in seinen Räumen nutzen musstest?“

     Luciana atmete tief durch, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und probierte es mit rückwärts zählen. Ihr Pate hatte Recht, das bewirkte eher das Gegenteil von zur Ruhe kommen.

     „Habt du und Malfoy euch nicht auch angezickt? Eure gesamte Schullaufbahn, wenn man dem Gerede Glauben schenken mag? Und war da nicht irgendetwas mit einer Ohrfeige, Erzfeinde, alles was dazu gehört und wo hat es im Endeffekt hingeführt?“

     Auch hier schien sie Granger fürs Erste den Wind aus den Segeln genommen zu haben, doch bevor die Dame (unter Garantie) zum nächsten Anlauf starten konnte, kam ihr Luciana zuvor:

     „So, ich nehme die paar Teile mit, du hast dein Zeugs ja schon vorne abgegeben und wir müssen noch eine Menge Bücher und Zutaten besorgen. Also, können wir es gut sein lassen und weiter?“

     „Ehm … nein“, druckste Granger plötzlich herum. Was, sprach sie vom Weiterziehen oder besaß diese Nervensäge ernsthaft die Dreistigkeit, sie mit diesem leidigen Thema weiter zu malträtieren? „Ich wollte mich dort“, sie deutete auf einen schmalen Durchgang, gleich neben den Umkleidekabinen, der Luciana bei ihrem letzten und einzigen Besuch in diesem Laden gar nicht aufgefallen war, „ein wenig umsehen.“

     Luciana kräuselte verwirrt die Augenbrauen, setzte sich aber nach einem Moment des Abwägens in Bewegung und folgte ihrer Klassenkameradin auf den Fersen.

     Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie erwartet hatte – vielleicht eine XXL-Abteilung (wobei ihr schleierhaft war, was Granger dort zu suchen hätte) oder weitere Sonderausstattungen, wie feuerfeste Handschuhe oder noch mehr von diesen unförmigen Umhangungetümen. Mit einer Regenbogenfarbenpalette aus Seide, Tüll und Organza hatte Luciana jedenfalls als letztes gerechnet. Doch genau davor stand sie, kaum, dass sie einen Fuß über die Schwelle zu diesem seltsamen Nebenanbau gesetzt hatte. Der ungefähr doppelt so groß war, wie das eigentliche Ladenlokal – mussten Funzeln eigentlich alle interessanten Dinge verstecken, Ausschilderungen weglassen und um alles ein riesengroßes Geheimnis machen?

     „Öh … hä?“, setzte sie an und beobachtete skeptisch, wie Granger schnurstracks auf einen Ständer zulief, der vorrangig dunkelblaue Kleider aufwies.

     „Ich wollte mich für den Ball umsehen“, meinte Granger, ganz wie selbstverständlich.

     „Ball?“

     „Der Schulabschlussball“, definierte sie nun etwas genauer. Luciana machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wovon sie da eigentlich redete.

     „Schulabschlussball“, wiederholte Luciana, ein wenig monoton und mit keinerlei Begeisterung in der Stimme. Ihr Hirn hatte dieses Mal erstaunlich schnell reagiert und ihr gleich mehrere, sehr realistisch wirkende Bilder in den Kopf gesetzt, angefangen bei den schlimmsten, amerikanischen Teenie-Komödien (für die Johnny eine total unnachvollziehbare Begeisterung hegte), bis hin zur ungeschnittenen Carrie-Version, welche sie erst letzten Sommer auf einem Horror-Filmfestival gesehen hatte.

     „Du kannst dich mit Harry und Ron zusammentun“, behauptete Granger augenrollend und beäugte ein ziemlich buschiges Kleid im Prinzessinnen-Stil. „Die haben in den vergangenen sechs Jahren auch nicht mitbekommen, wenn am letzten Wochenende vor den großen Ferien der Gemeinschaftsraum voll war mit UTZ-Schülern in Kleidern und Festtagsumhängen.“

     Yup, richtig beobachtet. Mmmh, aber Moment mal, war da nicht irgendetwas gewesen, hatte Snape ihr nicht am Wochenende vor Ferienbeginn für den Samstagabend abgesagt? Ziemlich verbittert und vor sich hin grummelnd, über irgendeine ‚Zeitverschwendung‘ und einen ‚verdammten Schulleiter‘? Aber noch einmal von vorne, was hatte Granger da gerade von sich gegeben?

     „Letztes Wochenende vor den Sommerferien, Granger, das ist ja noch ein ganzes Jahr hin!“

     „Aber kurz vorher haben wir keine Möglichkeit mehr, nach dem richtigen Kleid Ausschau zu halten und Hogsmeade hat nur eine sehr kleine Auswahl!“

     Ja, das schien nicht nur Miss-Neunmalklug so zu sehen – denn als sich Luciana nun genauer umschaute, waren da eine _Menge_ Kund _innen_ in näherer Umgebung. Und allesamt aus ihrem Jahrgang, wenn sie sich nicht irrte. Oh bei Wotan, das war doch nicht etwa diese nervtötende Brown, gleich an der Wand bei der … _Reizwäsche??_

     Für die nächsten paar Minuten verschwendete Luciana ernsthaft Zeit damit, sich Argumente aus dem Allerwertesten zu ziehen, wieso sie schnellstens diesen Raum voller endorphingeladener, hormongesteuerter Weibsbilder verlassen sollten – total aussichtslos, wo Granger schon beide Arme über und über mit Stoffbahnen geladen hatte und diese nur dann hin und wieder in einer offenen Kabine ablud, wenn sie sich kaum noch vorwärts bewegen konnte. War das eine allgemeingeltende Volkskrankheit unter den Siebtklässlerinnen? Sie hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass ausgerechnet Granger … nein, Stopp, Granger tat andauernd irgendetwas, womit sie niemals gerechnet hätte, also, was war da ein bisschen Begeisterung für Mode? Mh, Abschlussball, sicherlich wieder eine dieser Veranstaltungen, vor denen sie sich nicht würde drücken können. Und was schadete es schon, jetzt ein Kleid zu besorgen und sich nicht kurz vor knapp mit etwas Halbgarem abfinden zu müssen?

     Tatsächlich musste Luciana zugeben, dass die folgende, kleine Modenschau gar nicht so ätzend war, wie sie zu Anfang befürchtet hatte. Das Quietschen und Kichern ihrer Schulkameradinnen ließ sich außerdem ordentlich ausblenden, wenn man mittlerweile jahrelange Übung darin hatte, diese Art von Geräuschkulisse auf Gängen, in Gemeinschaftsräumen und Klassenzimmern auszublenden, oder wenigstens auf ein erträgliches Maß zu drosseln.

     „Das Blaue, oder das Rote?“

     Eine Stunde vierundzwanzig besagte Modenschau und Granger hatte den undefinierbaren Berg endlich auf zwei Exemplare heruntergebrochen. Oder besser gesagt: Luciana, besonders entscheidungsfreudig war die Streberin wirklich nicht …

     „Das Rote.“

     „Aber Rot ist wirklich auffällig und das Blaue hat diesen –„

     „Rock, indem du aussiehst, wie ein Baiser-Törtchen.“

     Granger beäugte die blaue Scheußlichkeit von oben bis unten und setzte anscheinend zur Verteidigung an. Luciana war schneller:

     „Und nur weil der Ball in einem Schloss stattfindet, muss man dort nicht als Cinderella aufschlagen.“ Nein, sie schien noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt. „Außerdem passt sich das Rote wirklich gut deiner Körperform an, ich meine, da hast du schon keinen Arsch, dann nutz das und nehm den Meerjungfrauen-Schnitt. Und du siehst nicht so verflucht jung drin aus.“

     Das blaue Kleid landete ohne weitere Gegenwehr auf dem Aussortier-Stapel, endlich.

     „Oh“, meinte Granger dann, Luciana stöhnte innerlich auf. Was war denn nun schon wieder? „Günstig ist es nicht gerade.“ Sollte das heißen, die Modenschau würde in eine zweite Runde gehen? Mit billiger Grabbelware? Ihr Blick schweifte zu dem Prozente-Ständer, ganz am Rande der Ausstellfläche und yap, darauf würde es wohl hinauslaufen.

     „Ich bezahle es, wenn wir dann endlich hier rauskommen“, sagte Luciana todernst, doch Granger schüttelte vehement ihre Locken.

     „Du hast schon zwei Kleider“, und fünfzehn Einzelstücke aus der Dessous-Abteilung, aber die hatte sie sich ungesehen organisiert, zwischen all den Anproben von Granger und geschickt zwischen den Kleidern platziert, „und es ist nicht das Problem, dass ich es mir nicht leisten könnte, aber mein Geld für dieses Schuljahr ist genau abgezählt und –„

     Luciana griff kurzum nach dem dunkelroten Seidenkleid, schnappte Grangers Arm und zog sie in Richtung des kleinen Ausgangs.

     „Ich verbuch’s unter Spesen im Undercover-Budget meines Paten, das fällt niemandem auf.“

     „Aber –„

     „Oder du trittst Malfoy als chinesische-Disney-Prinzessinnen-Kopie entgegen, deine Entscheidung.“

     Der Einwurf fruchtete sofort, allerdings bestand Granger an der Kasse darauf, die Rechnung selbst zu begleichen. Was Luciana herzlich am Allerwertesten vorbeigehen konnte, sie hatte keine Millisekunde im Sinn, eine Diskussion über unsinnigen Gryffindor-Stolz vom Zaun zu brechen. Oder zu erwähnen, wie es um die finanziellen Mittel der Organisation von Gabriel bestellt war.

     Trotz ihres, am Ende doch recht üppig ausgefallenen Einkaufs (Luciana hatte auf dem Weg zur Kasse noch einen Schwung Hemden auf ihre Arme gestapelt, nachdem ihr im letzten Moment wieder eingefallen war, dass die Hälfte ihrer Alten nicht mehr die ursprüngliche Anzahl an Knöpfen aufwies – hektische Anziehversuche, wenn sie mal wieder den Wecker überhört hatte und Reparaturzauber waren nun wirklich nicht ihre Stärke). Ein Taschenschrumpfzauber sorgte dafür, dass Granger und sie nicht völlig beladen ihr nächstes Ziel ansteuern konnten (den Buchladen), doch auch jeder noch so gekonnt ausgeführte Verkleinerungstrick konnte – zwei Stunden später – keine Abhilfe schaffen. Miss Enzyklopädia hatte ihrem Namen alle Ehre gemacht, oder besser gesagt: es schlicht und ergreifend übertrieben.

     „Vierundzwanzig Bücher, wo du nur fünf kaufen musstest?“, merkte Luciana empört an und griff ungefragt nach deren Malkins-Tasche, damit sie sich ihren Kampf mit der schwerkraftbedingten Schräglage nicht länger mitansehen musste. „Dir ist schon bewusst, dass wir eine Bibliothek haben? Eine ziemlich große??“

     „Die ich in den Ferien nicht besuchen kann“, antwortete Granger prompt, mit einem unüberhörbar schnippischen Unterton. „Außerdem sind viele Bücher das ganze Jahr über vergriffen und es ist verboten, Notizen hineinzuschreiben!“

     Wieso noch gleich hatte sie es gewagt, Kritik zu äußern? Ach ja, _zwei_ Stunden in einer Buchhandlung, sinnlose Endlosberatungsgespräche mit einer unfähigen Mitarbeiterin und die Voraussicht, dass sie noch immer nicht den Einkauf abgeschlossen hatten. Shoppen und seine Freuden hin oder her, irgendwann war der Bogen einfach überspannt.

     „Und dich habe ich im letzten Jahr gar nicht in der Bibliothek gesehen und das, wo Professor McGonagall uns ausdrücklich geraten hat, neben dem Unterrichtsstoff noch andere Lektüren zu lernen, wenn wir gut auf die Abschlussprüfungen vorbereitet sein wollen. Vielleicht hättest du auch mehr einkaufen sollen, als unbedingt notwendig“, plapperte Granger weiter. „Meine Bücher werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht verleihen!“

     Luciana kniff missmutig den Mund zusammen. Egal wie voll die Gasse auch sein mochte, ein bekanntes Gesicht, welches Granger von ihrer Moralpredig abhalten konnte, war weit und breit nicht zu sehen.

     „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du die letzten Prüfungen bestehen konntest, ich habe dich im Gemeinschaftsraum kaum lernen sehen!“

     Der Himmel war klar und blau, kein Anzeichen von einem spontanen Meteoritenschauer.

     „Und deine Aufsätze sind auch nie einen halben Zoll länger als verlangt, ein paar Extrapunkte würde Gryffindor nicht schaden, wo du uns im fünften Jahr den Hauspokal gekostet hast!“

     Natürlich, _sie_ war Schuld und nicht etwa eine machtergreifende, wahnsinnige Kröte aus dem Ministerium, die zum Ende des fünften Schuljahres sogar ein Inquisitionskommando von Slytherins auf den Rest der Häuser losgelassen hatte. Oder einen sadistischen Hausmeister mit Minderwertigkeitskomplexen und einer Vorliebe für mittelalterliches Folterwerkzeug.

     „Du könnest auch – wie der Rest von uns – bei der Hausaufgabenhilfe der Erst- und Zweitklässler mitmachen, die Anmeldung dazu hängt das ganze Jahr über am schwarzem Brett in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Wenn du denn mal dort deine Zeit verbringen würdest.“

     Nicht mal ein klitzekleines, verirrtes Boing 737-Triebwerk, das auf sie herabstürzen konnte? Vorzugsweise auf die Lockenpracht des unerträglichen Rohrspatzes neben ihr.

     „‘Einen Tiefgang in potente Zauberkräuter und mannigfaltige Trankzutaten‘ sollten wir dir noch besorgen“, schnatterte Granger weiter und machte schon auf der halben Achse kehrt. „Du wirst mir doch recht geben, dass Professor Snape anspruchsvoll ist und –„

     „ – ich Zugriff auf seine gesamte, private Fachliteratursammlung habe, Granger“, unterbrach sie Luciana genervt. Diese Behauptung entsprach übrigens nur zur Hälfte der Wahrheit, denn die Rubrik ‚äußerst blutig und schwarzmagisch‘ war absolut und ausdrücklich tabu für sie. Und größtenteils nicht einmal zugänglich, wenn man Snapes Faseleien über Schutzbanne und automatisch abgetrennte Gliedmaßen Glauben schenken mochte.

     „Aber Draco hat gesagt, ihr hättet nur ein … ein rein körperliches Ding?“

     Andererseits, bei _dem_ entsetzten, ja, beinahe schon empörten Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Klassenkameradin hätte sie wohl besser die paar Galleonen in den Sand gesetzt.

     „Das Thema ist beendet.“

     „Und was meinst du damit, ‚Zugriff auf seine _gesamte_ Fachliteratur‘?“

     Wo blieb der Todesserangriff, wenn man ihn mal brauchte? Und Lucianas spontane Eingebung, Ablenkung im Scherzartikelladen der Zwillinge zu finden, wurde ebenso zerschlagen, als sie die Schlange der Kunden sah, die sich vom Eingang bis zum Gehweg zog. Also weiter gehen.

     „ _Lernt_ er etwa mit dir?“ Nein, _dieser_ Gesichtsausdruck war dem Wörtchen ‚empört‘ würdig, der davor war anscheinend nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack gewesen. Und mischte sich darunter so etwas wie … Eifersucht? Nein, das Thema war ganz offensichtlich noch nicht beendet. Und zumindest diesen Punkt sollte sie klarstellen, bevor die Jahrgangsbeste neben ihr noch ihre Position in Gefahr wägte.

     „Meinst du, ich würde mich _zweimal_ die Woche mit Malfoy zum Lernen treffen, wenn _er_ mir helfen würde?“

     „ _Zweimal_ die Woche??“

     Korrektur, _der_ Blick war eifersüchtig.

     „Wir haben zweimal die Woche Tränke, ergo zweimal Hausaufgaben, zwei Treffen. Ergibt Sinn, meinst du nicht auch?“

     „Denkst du, er hätte etwas dagegen, wenn ich mit dabei wäre? Ich meine, der Unterricht ist wirklich nicht leicht und an den Aufgaben arbeite ich immer am längsten, da würde es doch nur logisch sein, wenn wir alle zusammen daran arbeiten?“

     Oh bitte nicht.

     „Klär das mit Malfoy.“

     Und wem auch immer sei Dank, sie hatten endlich die Apotheke erreicht. Damit waren sie, strenggenommen, nicht ganz vom Gesprächshauptpunkt abgewichen, aber wenn sie ganz, ganz viel Glück hatte – JA! Das Blatt hatte sich endlich gewendet, das Ladenlokal war nicht von schnatternden Kunden überfüllt, nur einer an der Zahl und bei _der_ Stille auf sehr überschaubarem Raum, würde selbst Granger es nicht wagen dort nachzubohren, wo ihr Wissensdurst absolut nichts zu suchen hatte.

     „Wir brauchen eine Menge Baldrianwurzeln in diesem Jahr“, meinte Granger stirnrunzelnd, die Hogwarts-Einkaufsliste hatte sie dabei schon direkt vor ihrer Nase geparkt und herrlich, damit war die Streberin vollends abgelenkt!

     Weitaus besser gelaunt, als vor keiner halben Minute, wanderte Luciana zum Anfang des alphabetisch sortierten Regals, aber –

     „Gab’s nen Mauerbau, den ich nicht mitgeschnitten habe, oder wieso sieht’s hier aus wie zu DDR-Zeiten?“

     „Sehen Sie, die Kunden beschweren sich!“, kommentierte jemand hinter ihrem Rücken, irgendwo Richtung Tresen. Präziser, exakt am Tresen, wo Luciana sich nun umwandte und nach der Quelle des wütenden Ausrufs Ausschau hielt. Ah, war das nicht Mr Mullpepper, der Inhaber der Apotheke? Klein und untersetzt, ja, das kam hin, im Gegensatz zu seinem Gesprächspartner, der vor der Kasse stand, ordentlich in die Höhe gewachsen war und eine unglaublich gute Haltung hatte, eine sehr attraktive Kehrseite, ordentlicher Umhang am Leib, nettes Seitenprofil (er drehte sich gerade zu ihr um) und –

     F-U-C-K

     „Oh, Miss Bradley.“

     Sie könnte sich Grangers Arm schnappen und diese unter dem Vorwand aus dem Laden locken, nun in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke im Tropfenden Kessel eine detaillierte Berichterstattung aus ihren jüngsten Sexualerlebnissen preiszugeben, mit einer Frage- und Antwortstunde zu den näheren Umständen ihrer Rahmenbedingungsvereinbarung? Hörte sich blendend an, wenn man die Alternative, keine drei Schrittlängen vor ihr, bedachte.

     „Mr Spender“, antwortete sie kurzum, einen Atemzug später konnte sie sich eben noch zu einem höflichen Lächeln abringen.

     „Erledigen Sie Ihre Hogwartseinkäufe?“

     „Das würde sie sicherlich!“, mischte sich der Apotheker wutschnaubend ein. „Wenn ich in der Lage wäre, meinen Kunden Ware bieten zu können! Sie und dieses nichtsnutzige Ministerium, einer unfähiger als der andere! Und wo bleibt unsereins dabei?! Zwanzig Prozent Umsatzeinbuße, weil sich niemand in diese Gasse traut und jetzt, wo endlich die Kunden da sind, kann ich nicht –„

     Der Rest des Gezeters verwandelte sich in Lucianas Ohren in ein undefinierbares Hintergrundgefasel. Denn Spender hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt, auf sie zu, das sympathischste Lächeln auf den Lippen, das man sich von einem Regierungsvertreter hätte erträumen lassen können. Nun ja, Luciana hatte sich einen Todesserangriff herbeigesehnt und bekam nun den Schwarzen Führer höchst persönlich – wie man in den Wald hineinrief und so weiter ...

 

 


	8. Il sangue

Der Tropfende Kessel war rappelvoll. Bis oben hin, wie man so schön sagte und kein Vergleich zu dem Weihnachtstag im vergangenen Jahr, an dem Luciana das letzte Mal für eine überfällige Auszeit dort eingekehrt war. Ihr Verlangen nach dem altbewährtesten Mittel für überstrapazierte Nerven war nicht erst aufgekommen, als ihr beim Eintritt der Geruch von Hopfen und destilliertem Alkohol entgegengeschlagen war. Schlimmer noch - in der letzten halben Stunde hatte sie es mehrfach bereut, nicht wie der alte Mad-Eye immer einen Flachmann in der Innentasche parat stecken zu haben. Andererseits schienen die dauerhaft präsenten Umdrehungen bei dem Ex-Auror wenig Abhilfe für _seine_ unter Starkstrom stehenden Nerven zu schaffen, bedachte man allein seine auffallend schreckhafte Natur und sein stereotypes ‚immer wachsam bleiben‘ … entspannt sah nun wirklich anders aus. Aber was grübelte sie eigentlich, war seine Paranoia nicht vollkommen berechtigt? Das Zaubereiministerium erklärte seinen Staatsfeind Nummer Eins für tot, dann kurzum doch für sehr lebendig, dann angelte sich besagter ‚Flüchtige‘ einen Arbeitsvertrag in der höchsten Riege, deren Job eigentlich daraus bestand, ihn auf Nimmer-Wiedersehen in den Hochsicherheitstrakt nach Askaban zu verfrachten und gerade in diesem Augenblick lief er (zur Krönung der Absurdität) unbescholten durch die beliebteste, britische Einkaufsmeile der Funzeln – am Hochsicherheitssamstag, von allen Tagen, die er sich hätte aussuchen können! Nein, allzu schlecht war Mad-Eye mit seiner Lebenseinstellung sicher nicht bedient.

     Zurück zum Hier und Jetzt, die bekannteste Zaubererkneipe Großbritanniens (und das wohl eher aufgrund ihres Standortes – der Service oder die Atmosphäre konnten zu diesem Ruf sicherlich nicht viel beitragen) und all seine ahnungsfreien Gäste, die sich lachend Butterbier und Feuerwhisky hinter die Binde kippten, während auf der anderen Seite der Mauer Voldemort von Laden zu Laden zog und Inventurbestandsaufnahme machte. Es wäre witzig, wäre Lucianas Schädel nicht so furchtbar überstrapaziert von dem furchtbar sinnlosen Informationsfluss, den sie in der letzten halben Stunde hatte herunterrattern müssen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob dies dabei geholfen haben könnte, besagten Magier aus den prekären Arealen ihrer Wissenskiste fernhalten zu können, oder er trotz und alledem unbemerkt darin herumspaziert war, um in den Genuss ihres ganz persönlichen Jahresrückblicks zu kommen. Dies war nun ihre dritte Begegnung mit dem Schwarzen Führer gewesen, Auge in Auge und vollkommen unvorhersehbar (nun ja, wenigsten bei zwei von dreien) und wie sagte man noch so passend, alle guten Dinge sind Drei? Perfekt, dann war es nun wohl an der Zeit, Snape gepflegt auf den Sack zu gehen und ihn zu Okklumentik-Privatstunden zu nötigen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit könnte er ihr auch gleich die Lektüre zurückgeben, welche er (kackensdreist und total unberechtigt) konfisziert hatte.

     „Mr Mullpepper hätte wirklich mehr Verständnis zeigen können!“

     Merlin, plapperte die explodierte Dauerwelle immer noch? Und seit wann ‚Merlin‘, was war aus dem guten, alten ‚Wotan‘ geworden? Übrigens nicht zum ersten Mal; zu viel Zeit mit den Funzeln, zu viele verstörende, zähflüssige Minuten in ihrem eigenen Gedankenwust. Lucianas Beine trotteten derweil weiterhin Granger hinterher, wenigstens konnte man sich auf seinen automatischen Bewegungsapparat verlassen! Und tatsächlich hatte ihre Einkaufsbegleitung einen Tisch in der hinterletzten Ecke aufgetan, der gerade freigeworden war. Glanzstück, fruchtete die favorisierte Ausrede, gleich zum Grimmauldplatz weiterzuziehen, weil die Füße vom vielen Laufen zu sehr schmerzten und das Herumstehen ein Schlag zu viel sei, nicht mehr. Wie sah Plan-B aus?

     „Wir müssen uns alle damit abfinden, dass wir im Krieg sind und nicht alles so weiterlaufen kann, als habe sich nichts geändert.“

     Wow, wie oft hatte Granger dieses Argument nun schon angeführt? Vielleicht in verschiedenen Variationen und in der Apotheke mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung von ‚Mr Spender‘, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass ihre Meinung bei Luciana angekommen war. Klar und deutlich. Ganz ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Miss Ich-versteh-die-Welt bei ihr wohl an der falschen Adresse mit ihrer Dauerschleife war. Sollte sie sich doch auf das Dach des Quidditch-Geschäfts stellen, da hätte sie wenigstens so etwas wie ein Publikum. Ob Luciana ein klein wenig angesäuert war und Granger ihr noch mehr auf den Zeiger fiel als üblich? Selbstverständlich, das blieb kaum aus, wenn man die Kleinigkeit miteinbezog, dass ihre ‚wie-mache-ich-vor-einem-exzellenten-Gedankenleser-ungelernt-die-Schotten-dicht-Tortur‘ Minimum zwanzig Minuten hätte früher enden können, wäre Granger nicht Voldemorts kleinem Debattier-Club beigetreten.

     „Natürlich gibt es Engpässe bei den Warenlieferungen“, schimpfte besagte, politisch Engagierte weiter, kaum, dass sie ihre vier Buchstaben auf die alte, zerfurchte Eckholzbank gepflanzt hatte. „Es sind zahllose Lieferungen überfallen worden, die meisten Staaten auf dem Festland haben strengere Flohnetzkontrollen und erst all die Appariersperrgebiete!“

     „Ich war bei der Unterhaltung dabei. Kein Grund, nochmal alles durchzukauen“, kommentierte Luciana monoton und lud den Stapel Einkaufstaschen in die Sitzecke.

     „Du hättest auch mal ein Ton sagen können, wo du doch eigentlich viel besser Bescheid wissen müsstest, wie stark die Grenzen geschützt sind, nachdem du-weißt-schon-wer wieder aufgetaucht ist!“

     „Willst du ein Butterbier, Kürbissaft, Soda?“

     „Ein Butterbier“, kam die grummelnde Antwort, gespickt mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick. Luciana hatte nicht einmal mehr die Energie, sich über diese Ungerechtigkeit aufzuregen. Erst als sie sich den Weg bis zur Bar hindurchgekämpft hatte und sie zwischen einem Trupp Sicherheitsleuten, die auf Barhockern bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in rauen Mengen vernichteten, zum Stehen kam, wurde ihr Herzschlag wieder langsamer, fast bis hin zum Normalzustand. Ihr Kopf hatte zwar noch immer dieses seltsame Vakuum, das die Geräusche in ihrer Umgebung filterte und den Lärm drosselte, aber das kam ihr in dieser Umgebung sehr gelegen. Wann sie dem Wirt allerdings die Bestellung entgegengerufen hatte, war ihr schleierhaft. Nicht sonderlich wichtig, immerhin landeten nach kurzer Zeit ein Krug Butterbier und ein doppelter Whisky vor ihrer Nase (der Aufschluss darüber gab, wieso sie ihren Ausweis aus ihrer Hosentasche gekramt hatte). Den ersten Shot leerte sie an Ort und Stelle, den zweiten balancierte sie zurück durch die Menge – nicht, ohne dem sparsam schauenden Kopf des Sicherheitstrupp einen ziemlich biestigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Hätte der Idiot seinen Job gemacht, hätte sie es kaum nötig gehabt, ihr geschundenes Nervenkostüm mit Hochprozentigem ruhigzustellen!

     Noch bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, konnte Luciana erkennen, dass in der Zwischenzeit Mr Weasley, Charles, Black und Ginevra zu ihnen gestoßen waren. An dieser Stelle ein wehmütiges Bye-Bye an die Anonymität der schieren Masse, mit Black konnte man sich wirklich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen. Kaum ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe im Schankraum hatte nicht den Kopf mit einem Tischnachbarn zusammengesteckt und das Tuscheln begonnen, ein paar weitaus weniger dezente Zeitgenossen wiesen sogar mit blanken Fingern auf die Sitzgruppe. Und Ginevra bedeutete ihr gerade in diesem Moment, dass sie eine Runde Getränke besorgen würde, oder, um es klarer zu formulieren: schon wieder nix da mit aus dem Staub machen und wohltuende Meter um Meter zwischen sich und dem Minister-Puppenspieler bringen.

     Übrigens, Black schien von dem zweifelhaften Interesse an seine Person gar nicht peinlich berührt – er hatte offenbar keinerlei Problem damit, gerade Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins zu sein und Luciana hätte nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt, hätte er im nächsten Moment Autogrammkarten aus der Innentasche seiner Lederjacke gezogen. Nein, sie wurde wirklich nicht warm mit diesem Mann.

     All diese Umstände (plus besagtes Vakuum in ihrem Schädel) führten dazu, dass Luciana Charles auffällig blasse Gesichtsfarbe und das immer wiederkehrende Hüpfen seines Adamsapfels erst dann bemerkte, als sie auf einem Stuhl neben ihm platzgenommen hatte. Wenigstens brauchte sie nicht lange, um herauszufinden, wieso der älteste Weasley-Spross nach gefährlich niedrigem Blutzucker aussah.

     „… und Mr Spender hat ihm sehr genau erklärt, wieso seine Ware zurzeit nicht so einfach geliefert werden kann.“ Hatte Granger also doch ein Publikum gefunden. „Aber er hat überhaupt keine Einsicht gezeigt. Nicht, dass seine Sturheit irgendwem etwas nützen würde, aber Mr Spender hat sich wirklich vorbildlich verhalten. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wieso Percy immer so schlecht von ihm spricht.“

     „Der Yankee hat ihm den Rang abgelaufen“, gluckste Black vergnügt und kippelte zur Unterstreichung seines lässigen Gesamtbildes mit dem Stuhl. „Und das, wo er schuhspitzentief jahrelang erst in Fudges und dann Scrimgeours Arsch gekro-„ Etwas spät fiel ihm dann wohl doch auf, mit _wem_ er hier am Tisch saß. „Nichts für ungut, Arthur.“ Mr Weasley zuckte mit den Schultern, begleitet von einem gemurmelten „wo du Recht hast“. Was Black ansonsten zu Percival oder ‚Mr Spender‘ zum Besten zu geben hatte, ging an Luciana vorbei, denn plötzlich hatte sie Charles Lippen an ihrem linken Ohr kleben. Oder zumindest kurz davor.

     „Hat _Spender_ noch was anderes gemacht, als Mullpepper einen Besuch abzustatten? Hat er irgendwas Auffälliges gesagt, getan?“

     „Das einzig Auffällige war wohl, dass er sich überhaupt um die Angelegenheit gekümmert hat“, flüsterte Luciana nachdenklich zurück. „Warum schert sich ein Berater aus den Staaten um inländische, _britische_ Einzelhandelsangelegenheiten?“

     „Wir haben massig Importware von drüben“, gab Charles zu bedenken. „Vor allem für Tränke – die haben einfach mehr Platz Sachen anzubauen oder Tierwesen zu züchten _und_ vor den Muggeln geheim zu halten.“

     Luciana nickte nachdenklich – vielleicht war Spenders Besuch doch kein Vorbote für den absoluten Show-Down in der Winkelgasse?

     „Aber sei’s drum“, fuhr Charles fort, „dafür haben die eigentlich anderes Personal. Vielleicht brauchte er einen Vorwand, die Winkelgasse besuchen zu können? So oder so, das gefällt mir überhaupt nicht.“

     „Frag mich mal! Du hast nicht die ganze Zeit vor ihm stehen und die gesamten Blockbuster des Sommers vorm geistigen Auge abspielen müssen, damit der Kerl nichts Auffälliges in deinem Kopf findet.“

     „Hat er –„

     „Ich habe keine Ahnung, mir sagt ja keiner, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn jemand in deinem Kopf herumspaziert.“

     „Weil man das nicht einfach sagen kann“, behauptete Charles. „Wenn du einen schlechten Legilimentiker hast, bemerkst du es, noch bevor er auch nur an der Oberfläche kratzt, bei jemandem wie Volde-„

     „Ey, lass das mit dem Namen, wenn der Luftlinie fünf Meter entfernt sein könnte!“, unterbrach Luciana ihn zischend. Zu Charles Augenrollen gesellte sich aber doch ein Hauch Panik in seinem Gesicht. Gut so.

     „Wenn alle eingeweiht wären –„

     Ein scharfer ‚das-ist-nicht-dein-scheiß-Ernst‘-Blick und er führte diesen saublöden Einwurf nicht einmal zu Ende.

     „Wo ist Spender danach hingegangen?“, fragte er stattdessen.

     „Keine Ahnung, wir haben die Apotheke vor ihm verlassen.“

     „Na ihr Turteltäubchen“, platzte nun Black dazwischen und schob seinen Oberkörper soweit zu ihnen herüber, dass er beinahe Charles _und_ Lucianas Schoß ausfüllte. „Was gibt es hier zu flüstern?“

     „Planschmiede, wie wir Mr Weasley dazu bringen können, beim Rückweg nicht wieder durch halb London zu gondeln.“

     Wirklich vorteilhaft, dass ihr Ausredenrepertoire eher in die Kategorie ‚automatischer-Bewegungsapparat‘ als wirklich komplizierter Denkprozess fiel. Black schluckte den Köder und verzog sich wieder vollständig auf seinen eigenen Sitzplatz – offenbar war ihm diese Unterhaltung nicht spannend genug. Wenn der wüsste …

     „Wir sollten sehen“, setzte Charles nach einem Moment Verfolgung von Grangers und Mr Weasleys Diskussion über Einfuhrzölle fort, „dass wir schleunigst von hier verschwinden. Und das nicht als so auffällig große Gruppe!“

     Leichter gesagt als getan. Die erste Hürde gesellte sich mit Potter und Ronald dazu, eine weitere halbe Stunde sollte vergehen, bis auch endlich Mrs Weasley (vollbeladen mit allen möglichen Einkaufskörben- und Tüten) in den Schankraum wankte. Keiner der Neuankömmlinge ließ es sich nehmen, den Tag mit einem (in manchen Fällen zwei und auch drei) Butterbier ausklingen zu lassen und als sie endlich die Sitznische verlassen konnten, musste natürlich achtzig Prozent der Anwesenden das stille Örtchen aufsuchen, bevor es weitergehen konnte. All die Zeitverzögerung zwang Luciana förmlich sieben Feuerwhisky auf (die doppelten einzeln gezählt, aber wer wollte schon so haarspalterisch sein), ein folglich angenehm beschwipstes Gefühl in der Bauchgegend war das Resultat, genau wie eine gewisse ‚ist-mir-schnurzen-drietens-Einstellung‘ gegenüber jedem inkognito-Schwarzmagier, der am Ende doch noch rechtzeitig die Schwelle übertreten könnte, welche die magische von der nicht-magischen Welt trennte.

     Es war Charles Einfallsreichtum und vielleicht auch seiner jahrelangen Erfahrung mit der Handhabung von großen Drachenhorden zu verdanken, dass sie es vollbrachten, die Truppe auf halber Strecke während eines U-Bahnwechsels zu trennen. Das Gezeter von seiner Mutter, kurz, nachdem er, Luciana, Potter und Black als Nachhut den Grimmauldplatz betreten hatten, war eine Konsequenz, die sie gerne auf sich nahmen, wenn man insgeheim wusste, dass all die Mühe (höchst wahrscheinlich) verhindert hatte, den Schwarzen Führer direkt zum Hauptquartier des Phönixordens gelockt zu haben.

      Lucianas noch immer etwas alkoholumnebelter Zustand sorgte (mitunter) dafür, gleich bei zwei aufeinanderfolgenden Gelegenheiten versäumt zu haben, einen miesgelaunten Malfoy in die Mangel zu nehmen. Miesgelaunt, weil angeblich irgendetwas nicht mit dem Kram stimmen sollte, den Mrs Weasley in der Winkelgasse für ihn besorgt hatte – was auch immer an einem massengefertigtem Produkt wie einer Hauskrawatte („Es ist _smaragd_ grün, nicht _moos_ grün und _das_ soll silbern sein?!“) oder einem Zinnkessel („Beulen und Dellen, ich hatte _ausdrücklich_ gesagt, _keine_ zweite Wahl!“) auszusetzen war.

     Ob Mrs Weasley sich am Ende wirklich auf die Forderung eingelassen hatte, die Ware umzutauschen und ‚makellose‘ Produkte ‚heranzuschaffen‘, sollte zunächst ein ungeklärtes Rätsel bleiben (Luciana bezweifelte es stark). So amüsant die Voraussicht auch sein mochte, den Erst-und Einziggeborenen Malfoy-Spross einer, mit Sicherheit folgenden Portion gepflegter Weasley-Erziehungsmaßnahme ausgeliefert sehen zu können, war da dieses nagende, beunruhigende Gefühl in ihrem Innern, welches sie bald aus der fensterlosen Küche in die oberen Stockwerke trieb, die ihr weitaus mehr Aufschluss über die Geschehnisse außerhalb der Vier Wände dieser Massenherberge geben würden. Denn wer konnte schon mit Gewissheit sagen, dass der Schwarze Führer nicht doch einen Weg gefunden haben könnte, ihnen unbemerkt gefolgt zu sein? Ein Jammer, dass Mad-Eye nicht zu dem Kreis der Eingeweihten gehörte, der die wahre Identität von Mr Spender kannte. Sicher, der alte Mann hätte auf eine äußerst bedenklich hohe Dosis Beruhigungstrank gesetzt werden müssen und den Ex-Auror davon abzuhalten, das Ministerium auf eigene Faust zu stürmen, wäre auch ein Vierundzwanzigstundenjob geworden, aber hey, dieses magische Auge und sein Observierungstalent hätten ihr in diesen Stunden verdammt viel Beinarbeit abgenommen. Oder ein hochmodernes Kamera-Überwachungssystem, das Gabriel Dumbledore schon zum Eintritt in den Orden ans Herz gelegt hatte und von dem alten Spielverderber rigoros abgelehnt worden war.  

     So musste sich Luciana damit abfinden, abwechselnd von Raum zu Raum zu ziehen und es irgendwie dabei bewerkstelligen, sowohl den Hinterhof, als auch die Seite zur Straße nicht länger als ein paar Minuten unbeobachtet zu lassen. Mumpitz und totale Zeitverschwendung, wie ihr Miss-Vernünftig nun schon zum hundertsten Mal ins Gedächtnis rief: der Grimmauldplatz war mit einem Fidelius-Zauber geschützt. Sollte Dumbledore (und ausnahmslos _er_ alleine) nicht auf die Idee gekommen sein, Mr Spender, Riddle, Voldemort oder wie sich dieser Zaubererschreck sonst noch schimpfte, die genaue Anschrift ihres Hauptquartiers zu verraten, wäre dieser nicht einmal in der Lage, Luciana vom Bordstein aus zu sehen, wenn sie auf einem mit Neonleuchtschildern ausgekleidetem Lounge-Sessel eine Bräunungssession auf dem Vordach des Gebäudes abhalten würde.

     Und trotzdem beobachtete sie die paar verirrten Touristen, welche abseits der Publikumsmagneten die Straße herunterliefen oder Mr Cockeroy von nebenan, der mit seinem Samstagvorabend wohl nichts Besseres anzufangen wusste, als seine Nase in den Müll anderer Leute zu stecken. Wortwörtlich. Das größte Unterhaltungspotential hatten hierbei wohl noch die drei Eichhörnchen im gegenüberliegenden Park, welche abwechselnd (und erschreckend methodisch) Spaziergänger um ihre Sandwiches oder Kekse brachten. Es war natürlich nicht weiter erwähnenswert, dass Lucianas plötzliches Interesse für die Nachbarschaft nicht lange unentdeckt bleiben konnte – bei einem elf-Personen-Haushalt, der eigentlich für eine maximal sechsköpfige Familie ausgelegt sein sollte, Dehnungs- und Erweiterungszauber hin oder her …

     „Was gibt es da draußen zu sehen?“

     Die zweite Nicht-Überraschung: Potter war der Erste, dem ihr seltsames Verhalten aufgefallen war. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, gesellte er sich gleich neben ihr auf die Fensterbank des Kaminzimmers, doch egal wie sehr der Blick hinter seinen Brillengläsern hin und her huschte, fündig schien er dort draußen nicht zu werden.

     „Möchtest du etwas Bestimmtes, Potter?“

     Der Teenager schien für die nächsten Wimpernschläge abzuwägen, ob es Sinn machte, Luciana weiterhin wegen ihres Treibens an den Fenstern zu löchern. Letztendlich verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, warf einen letzten Blick auf den gerade menschenlosen Park und schaute ihr dann fest in die Augen.

     „Dumbledore verschweigt uns etwas.“

     „Und das ist seit wann genau etwas Neues?“

     Gut, anscheinend musste er diese prompte Erwiderung erst einmal verarbeiten – ein wenig Zeit um die paar verbliebenen Promille in ihrem Blutkreislauf beiseite zu schieben (in geistig optischer Untermalung – die kleinen Kerlchen trugen in ihrer Vorstellung winzige, schreiend rote Tequila-Hütchen und waren verdammt schwer vom Fleck zu bekommen) und ihrer Zunge einen Mini-Knebel anzulegen.

     „Es ist etwas, worüber _du_ Bescheid weißt.“

     Wie erwähnt, Lucianas Zunge war lahmgelegt, fürs Erste, stattdessen flossen ihr alle möglichen Informationen durch den Sinn, von denen Potter keinerlei Schimmer hatte und die ihn (mehr oder weniger) brennend interessieren dürften. Mh, sie könnte die Wichtigsten auf Zettel schreiben, gut durchmischen, auf zwei Hände verteilen und Potter könnte dann –

     Verdammte, hysterisch-alberne Hütchen-Kerle, hier war ein gewisser Grad an Ernsthaftigkeit gefragt. Und Fingerspitzengefühl, vor allem bei _diesem_ Gesprächspartner.

     „Ich war seit Beginn der Ferien bei keiner Sitzung dabei, das letzte Mal hab ich den alten Mann beim Festessen am Abend vor der Abreise aus Hogwarts gesehen. Also bitte, du bist mit ziemlich großer Sicherheit besser im Bilde als ich.“

     „Ich rede nicht von den Sitzungen!“ Oh, hatte sie Dumbledore nicht letzte Woche in dem Arbeitszimmer (wohl eher Halle) von diesem Herzog in Deutschland gesehen? „Und auch, wenn ich erst seit kurzem dabei bin“, ach, was sollte es, zu genau sollte man Tatsachen auch nicht nehmen, „irgendwas stimmt nicht.“

     Was hatte Potter da gefaselt? Verdammter Whisky …

     „Ehm, was stimmt nicht?“ Davon hatte er doch gesprochen?

     „Das weiß ich nicht!“

     Wer von ihnen beiden hatte hier einen sitzen? Obwohl, Potter machte augenblicklich einen sehr frustrierten Eindruck. Draußen tat sich noch immer nichts und das Argument mit dem _Fidelius_ -Zauber schien Luciana nun soweit verinnerlicht zu haben, allmählich ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf andere Dinge lenken zu können. Auch wenn sie bezweifelte, dass dieses Gespräch sonderlich aufschlussreicher sein würde, als sinnlos Löcher in die paar Quadratmeter vor und hinter dem Black-Haus zu starren.

     „Also, fassen wir mal zusammen“, meinte Luciana seufzend, „Dumbledore verschweigt etwas, du weißt nicht genau womit es zusammenhängt oder wieso du auf diese Idee kommst, aaaaber, _ich_ weiß natürlich darüber Bescheid. Das hört sich nicht nur in meinen Ohren ziemlich kläglich an, mh?“

     „Sagt dir der Name Rita Kimmkorn etwas?“

     Nein, dachte Luciana prompt und kurz bevor sie dies auch laut ausgesprochen hatte, kamen ihr schaufelartige, schreiend bunte Nägel in den Sinn, gepaart mit einer gebleichten Lockenpracht, die alleine für den perfekt sitzenden Halt ein kilometerumfassendes Ozonloch in die Atmosphäre gerissen haben musste. Oder auch nicht, da war ja etwas mit dem Hexen-Aspekt … Aber irgendwas war da noch, außer dieser äußerlichen Erscheinungsmerkmale, irgendetwas … oh. Textzeilen und Ausformulierungen plus Schlagzeilen, die Schreiberlingen eines gewissen, nicht-magischen Schundblattes aus ihrer Heimat vor Neid hätten erblassen lassen. Luciana wurde mit einem Mal von solch negativen Emotionen durchflutet, wie es kaum ein Mensch vollbracht hatte, mit dem sie nicht ein einziges, persönliches Wort gewechselt hatte.

     „Freie Journalistin, schreibt mindestens einmal die Woche für den Tagespropheten eine ‚Kolumne‘“, zählte sie auf, „und wird für die amerikanische ‚inMagic’ seit neustem für Panikmache herangezogen. Sie ist einer der Gründe, wieso wir nicht mehr ans Festland apparieren können und zu Beginn der Ferien hat Fudge gegen die Herausgabe eines Buches von ihr über ihn geklagt. _Die_ Kimmkorn?“

     „Genau die“, bestätigte Potter düster. „Sie hat letztes Jahr ein Interview mit mir gemacht, das ist im ‚Klitterer‘ erschienen.“

     „Das Aluhut-Magazin von Lovegoods Vater.“

     Potter schien über den Ausdruck verwirrt, nickte dann aber zur Bestätigung.

     „Die Ausgabe, die Umbridge verboten hat. Und ab da zum Nachdruck musste, weil alle Hefte vergriffen waren.“

     Wieder ein Nicken.

     „Das war ein guter Artikel, ziemlich ehrlich, auf den Punkt und kaum mit ihren üblichen Ausschweifungen bearbeitet. Total irreführend, wenn du mich fragst, das war der erste Artikel, den ich bewusst von der Alten gelesen habe. Was meinst du, wie geschockt ich war, als ihr üblicher Rotz folgte?“

     „Das Interview hat sie … nicht ganz freiwillig mit mir gemacht“, meinte Potter. Sollte Luciana ihm wirklich den Gefallen tun und nachhaken? Mist, hatte der Kerl sie wirklich neugierig gemacht …

     „Was soll das heißen, nicht ganz freiw-„

     „Wir haben etwas gegen sie in der Hand“, unterbrach er sie, „und wenn ich das erzähle, halte ich mich nicht an die Abmachung. Aber das tut jetzt auch nichts zur Sache.“

     Ein plötzliches Rascheln aus dem anderen Ende des Raumes ließen Potter und Luciana ertappt zusammenzucken. Luciana hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, nach der Ursache des Geräuschs Ausschau zu halten, da war Potter schon aufgesprungen. Ein paar lange Schritte und einen beherzigten Handgriff später, zog er einen sehr widerspenstigen, zappelnden Hauselfen hinter einem der Sessel des Kaminzimmers hervor. An seinen Ohren, wohlgemerkt. Dieses Haus war verspitzelter, als jedes CIA-Verwaltungsgebäude … Sie bekam nicht mal die Hälfte der kurzen, dafür sehr aggressiv-aufgeladenen Konversation von Potter und dem halben Meter wandelnder Faltenmasse mit, doch als die Tür zum Flur hinter Kreacher scheppernd ins Schloss flog, jagte sie – sicherheitshalber – einen Schallschutzzauber hinterher.

     „Ich dachte schon, es sei Malfoy“, knurrte Potter missmutig und trat wieder an sie heran. Luciana zuckte mit den Schultern.

     „Macht keinen Unterschied, der geht jetzt sowieso Bericht erstatten.“

     „Ja, jeder hier weiß, was Kreacher treibt“, schnappte er. „Als sei es nicht genug gewesen, Sirius in den Tod zu schicken!“ Kleine Nebeninformation am Rande: Black hatte Potter mittlerweile davon überzeugen können, dass ihn, als goldener Vorzeigepatensohn, überhaupt keine Schuld an dem traf, was vor mehr als einem Jahr in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums geschehen war und nur der verdorbene Hauself die Ausgeburt des Bösen darstellte. Neben Gabriel, dem Schwarzen Führer, Smythe und Snape, verstand sich. „Wieso will Dumbledore ihn hierbehalten, warum –„

     „Schon mal daran gedacht, was der kleine Kerl draußen für einen Schaden anrichten kann?“

     „Ich spreche nicht von draußen, Hogwarts-„

     „Oh, bitte lass uns jetzt keine Diskussion über Hauselfen in Hogwarts anfangen“, jammerte Luciana dazwischen, gleich, nachdem ihr dieser knarzige, noch älter wirkende Elf als Kreacher aus der Küche des Internats ins Gedächtnis kam. Der (höchstwahrscheinlich) im Bunde mit dem Schwarzen Führer stand, aber das war ein ganz anderes Thema. Eines, welches sie schleunigst verdrängen sollte, wenn sie noch einen zusammenhängenden Gedanken fassen wollte. „Du wolltest etwas über Kimmkorn sagen, etwas, das mit Dumbledore zu tun hat.“    

     Es folgte ein Moment der Stille, in dem Potter noch einmal Ausschau im Raum hielt, aber offenbar keine weiteren, ungebetenen Mithörer entdecken konnte.

     „Sie hat mir, seit dem, was im Ministerium geschehen war, mehrmals Eulen geschickt. Wollte ein Exklusivinterview abdrucken, weil ihr die Berichte von den Leuten aus dem Ministerium wohl nicht spannend genug waren. Sirius hat sie auch nicht in Ruhe gelassen.“

     „Selbstverständlich“, kommentierte Luciana in einem trockenen Tonfall.

     „Wir haben sie daran erinnert, was passieren würde, wenn herauskommt wer sie –„, hier unterbrach er sich selbst, da hatte sie wohl kein Glück gehabt mit einem schnellen Versprecher. „Wir haben sie daran erinnert, was wir wissen und dann hat sie es aufgegeben. Bis vor ein paar Wochen. Ich und Ron waren in der Winkelgasse, meine Vorbestellung für den Donnerschall aufgeben.“

     „Ach? Ich dachte _heute_ war der _erste_ und _einzige_ Tag in der Winkelgasse?“

     „Wir haben Mrs Weasley erzählt, ich würde Ron den Muggelpark zeigen. Guck nicht so, du weißt, wie es hier sein kann, bei den vielen Leuten.“

     Recht hatte er. Und sie sollte wirklich nicht damit anfangen, den Moralapostel zu spielen. Ihr Nicken fiel zwar nur angedeutet aus, aber offenbar deutlich genug, dass Potter seine Geschichte weitererzählte:

     „Wir waren dann in der Winkelgasse und es war gar nicht so voll, wie wir gedacht hatten. Die Vorbestellung war schnell gemacht und wir wollten nicht sofort wieder zurück hierher. Zuerst haben wir Fred und George besucht, ein paar Dinge eingekauft und –„

     „Komm zum Punkt, Potter.“

     „Sie hat uns bei Fortescues gesehen.“

     Luciana runzelte die Stirn – war das irgendein Laden in der verbotenen N-Gasse oder –

     „Der Eissalon, sie hat sich sofort zu uns gesetzt. Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich nicht mit ihr sprechen möchte und schon gar nicht für ein Interview.“

     „Das hat sie anscheinend nicht sonderlich interessiert.“

     „Natürlich nicht. Sie faselte irgendetwas von einer kleinen Plauderei und wir haben unser Eis so schnell gegessen, dass sogar Ron übel geworden ist.“

     Bei dieser Erinnerung schlich sich Potter ein kleines Grinsen ins Gesicht.

     „Das hat aber auch nichts gebracht, nehme ich an?“

     Er wurde schlagartig wieder ernst.

     „Bei dem, was sie alles erzählt hat, glauben wir, sie schreibt an einem ihrer Bücher über Leute in der Zaubererwelt.“

     „Nicht autorisierte Biografien.“

     „Ja, so hat Hermine es genannt – glaube ich.“ Und den beiden Herrschaften sehr wahrscheinlich einen gehörigen Einlauf für ihren kleinen, ‚nicht autorisierten‘ Ausflug verpasst. „Es hat den Anschein gemacht, als wolle sie herausbekommen, ob wir wüssten, wo Dumbledore im letzten Schuljahr gewesen ist. Du weißt schon, all die Zeit, in der er nicht in Hogwarts war.“

     „Horkruxe suchen.“

     „Als hätten wir ihr das erzählt.“

     Luciana seufzte. Der interessante Part dieser Erzählung ließ schon viel zu lange auf sich warten.

     „Sie hat versucht euch auszuquetschen“, lenkte sie nun ein, „ihr habt – hoffentlich – den Mund gehalten und dann?“

     „Klar, haben wir das!“, behauptete er vehement. „Dann hat sie … ich weiß nicht, es war seltsam“, sagte Potter, nun ziemlich nachdenklich. „Sie hat eine Menge erzählt und auch wieder nicht. Andauernd waren da Anspielungen, das Ministerium sei alarmiert, weil Dumbledore ‚alten Gewohnheiten nachgehen‘ würde und es Gerüchte gäbe, er habe wieder Kontakt mit einem ‚alten Freund‘.“

     Das kam ihr unheimlich bekannt vor.

     „Was für ein ‚alter Freund‘?“

     „Genau die Frage haben wir ihr auch gestellt. Aber sie meinte, Antworten für Antworten, also …“

     „Also?“

     „Sind wir gegangen.“

     Für eine halbe Ewigkeit herrschte absolute Stille im Raum. Hatte Luciana jetzt wirklich ganze fünf Minuten (Ausrufezeichen!) hier herumgesessen und diesem unspektakulären, jugendfreien Freizeitbericht gelauscht? Ihr ungläubiges Starren schien irgendwann endlich zu fruchten, denn:

     „Nachdem wir wieder hier waren, haben wir Hermine erzählt, was geschehen ist und die“, jetzt legte Potter ernsthaft eine Kunstpause ein, „hat sich das Denkarium vom Orden geborgt.“

     „Ah, um zu sehen, ob euch etwas entgangen sein könnte bei der Unterhaltung.“

     „Ist es“, bestätigte er grummelnd. „Aber Hermine ist auch sehr, sehr aufmerksam.“

     „Leider wahr“, bestätigte Luciana murmelnd.

     „Kimmkorn hat irgendwie herausbekommen, dass Dumbledore mit … zwielichtigen Gestalten im Bündnis steht.“

     „Ich hoffe du redest von Fletcher.“

     „Dem Bund deines Paten.“

     „Und _die_ Information ist euch durchgegangen?!“ Luciana traute ihre Ohren kaum.

     „Sie hat eine komische Andeutung zu einem ‚nicht legalen Verband aus dem Ausland‘ gemacht.“

     „Okay“, meinte sie nun schulterzuckend, „das ‚Untergrund‘ ist in dem Namen mittlerweile auch nur noch Zierde. Und wir sind nicht der einzige Verband im Ausland. Und total legal, zu deiner Information … und wie ging es weiter? Was hat all das mit einem ‚alten Freund‘ zu tun?“

     „Sie behauptet, Dumbledore würde nicht nur mit dem ‚Verband‘ gemeinsame Sache machen, sondern einem sehr alten, _sehr_ guten Freund. Von dem die gesamte Zaubererwelt eine Ewigkeit nichts gesehen oder gehört habe.“

     „Ich bin nicht gerade Experte für bekannte oder verschollene Personen in der Zauberwelt“, gab Luciana zu bedenken – dafür erntete sie tatsächlich so etwas wie einen mitfühlenden Blick von Potter.

     „Das geht mir genauso. Bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam, wusste ich nicht einmal, wer Voldemort ist.“

     „Die Info wird auch überbewertet.“ Nein, bei diesem Thema schien ihr Gesprächspartner weniger zum Scherzen aufgelegt. Verständlich.

     „Zurück zu diesem Freund“, lenkte sie schnell ein. „Kimmkorn hat ja keinen Namen genannt, also –„

     „Das brauchte sie nicht!“, funkte Potter dazwischen. „Das soll heißen, Hermine sagte, es sei ziemlich klar, von wem sie spricht.“

     „Ich zieh dir jetzt nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase …“

     „Es gibt nur einen Zauberer, von dem man seit sehr langer Zeit nichts mehr gehört hat und mit dem Dumbledore zu tun hatte: Grindelwald.“

     Ach, verdammtes, alkoholumnebeltes Gehirn.

     „Gib mir einen Moment, da klingelt was.“ Also, zur Abwechslung nicht im wortwörtlichen Sinn und von ihrem Mobiltelefon, denn dieser Name kam ihr auf Anhieb noch bekannter vor, als Kimmkorns. Es vergingen beinahe Minuten, doch es blieb dabei: eine Verknüpfung wollte nicht entstehen.

     „Jetzt tu nicht so!“, spie Potter, nachdem es ihm anscheinend zu bunt geworden war. Zugegeben, der Ausbruch überrumpelte Luciana doch ein klein wenig. „Gellert Grindelwald, nach Voldemort der schrecklichste Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten!“ Aaaah, Moment, letztes Jahr in ihrem schuleigenen Raucherparadies, die verwaiste Toilette und ihr Quälgeist – „und zufällig Großonkel deines Paten!“

     Das riss sie mit einem Mal aus den Tiefen ihres löchrigen Gedächtnisses -

     „Gabriel hat –„

     „Nicht Steinhardt, ich meine diesen Smythe!“

     Luciana starrte ihn an, irgendwann zwischen der geplatzten Großonkel-Schwarzmagier-Bombe und jetzt war ihr Mund halb hinuntergeklappt, dann:

     „Potter, Hand aufs Herz, da hast du mehr Informationen als ich.“

     Er machte nicht den Eindruck, ihr diese Behauptung abkaufen zu wollen. Das hieß, zunächst. Luciana hielt seinem bohrenden Blick stand und es war wohl nur den kleinen Tequila-Hut-Männchen zu verdanken, dass sie nicht auf der Stelle ihr Handy zückte oder gleich das Flohnetzwerk für eine sehr unangenehme Stippvisite bei ihrer offiziellen Meldeadresse nutzte. Ihr Unmut war anscheinend so gut sichtbar, dass Potter irgendwann enttäuscht den Versuch unterbrach, ihr mit Starren die angebliche Wahrheit zu entlocken, dann, endlich, fiel ihr ein:

     „Ich bin heute Abend im Sangues“, verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck seitens Potter. „So wird die Halle bei uns im Bunker genannt, in der du deinen … Abgang gemacht hast.“ Vielleicht hätte sie das nicht erwähnen sollen – was war dieser Junge doch empfindlich. „Ich kann für nichts garantieren, Gabriel ist an solchen Abenden so gut wie nie allein anzutreffen, aber vielleicht kann ich bei Smythe nachhaken. Wenn ich ihn finde und er überhaupt etwas weiß. _Falls_ es da überhaupt etwas zu wissen gibt.“

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Luciana hatte geblufft. Natürlich hatte sie das, wie hätte sie sonst auf Potters fadenscheinige Andeutungen reagieren sollen? Sie war, zwei Stunden nach dem Gespräch im Kaminzimmer, fest davon überzeugt, dass Smythe seine Finger mit im Spiel haben musste; allein bei all der Geheimniskrämerei, von der sie in der Zeit, in welcher sie dieselbe Wohnebene mit dem Mann geteilt hatte, selbst Zeuge geworden war. Und er wäre sicherlich nicht erfreut zu hören, dass eine britische Klatschreporterin Wind von dem bekommen haben könnte, was auch immer er dort treiben mochte. Zusammen mit Dumbledore und wer wusste schon, wer vom Orden noch alles eingeweiht war. Gabriel? Möglich, er hatte sicher keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, seinen Erzeuger auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgen zu lassen – eine Zusammenarbeit, egal welcher Größenordnung, unter diesen Umständen geheim zu halten, schien ihr ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Stellte sich nur die Frage aller Fragen: Wer genau war dieser Grindelwald (den sensationsheischenden, geschichtlichen, schwarzmagischen Aspekt mal außen vor gelassen) und was könnte jemanden wie Dumbledore dazu bewegen, diesen mit ins Widerstandsgrüppchen-Boot zu holen? Wie so oft in letzter Zeit war die Antwort so einfach wie auch unbefriedigend: Voldemort. Der Rest blieb vorerst im Dunklen, obwohl Luciana eine ganze Reihe Ideen kamen, was man mit solch einem Kontakt alles anstellen könnte. Und keine davon hatte mit einer ausgeklügelten, friedfertigen Gesamtlösung zu tun, sondern entsprang eher der Marke ‚brachial-Hau-drauf‘.

     Die verstaubte, alte Bibliothek der Blacks brachte sie ebenfalls keinen Deut weiter. Das Ergebnis wäre sicherlich anders ausgefallen, hätte Mrs Weasley nicht mit dem Engagement eines übereifrigen Mitarbeiters der Freiwilligen Selbstkontrolle der magischen Buchwirtschaft aussortiert. Oder, um es etwas bildlicher auszudrücken, die Regale des zu einem Schlafgemachs umfunktionierten  Lesezimmers (ihres eigenen, welches sie mit Granger und Ginevra teilte) wiesen auffällig große, von Staub abwesende Lücken auf; unter Garantie all die hübschen Werke der ‚Dunklen Künste‘ und Gedankengut, das so gar nicht zu dem ultra-liberalen Rotschopf-Clan passen wollte.

     „Du lernst in den Ferien?“

     Luciana lies ertappt den Einband auf ihrem Schoss zuschnappen und schaute einen Wimpernschlag später in das belustigte, wenn auch etwas misstrauische Gesicht von Remus.

     „Musste Mrs Weasley ausgerechnet all die Bücher entsorgen, die auch nur den kleinsten Hauch von Unterhaltungspotenzial haben könnten?“

     Sein Blick huschte von dem Buch in ihrem Schoß weiter zu den Regalen, die hier jede einzelne Wand flankierten.

     „Da kannst du dich bei deinem“, Remus seufzte und deutete ein Kopfschütteln an, „ … bei Severus bedanken.“

     „Hä?“

     „Er hat schon ganz zu Anfang darum … _gebeten_ ein paar ‚Einzelstücke‘ mitnehmen zu dürfen.“

     „Und damit war Black einverstanden?“

     Remus gluckste vergnügt auf und schüttelte nochmal den Kopf.

     „Bevor dieses Haus zum Hauptquartier werden konnte, haben ein paar Leute aus dem Orden – ich eingeschlossen – die gefährlichsten Gegenstände aus den Räumen entfernt. Und ein paar Flüche, die wohl dem Schutz vor Eindringlingen dienen sollte. Severus war dabei und Molly hat von Sirius das Einverständnis bekommen, alles rauszuschmeißen, was zu den … _Hobbies_ seiner Familie gehörte.“

     „Und das hat Severus gleich ausgenutzt, um seine Privatbibliothek um ein paar weitere, gelistete Werke zu erweitern?“

     „Das hast _du_ gesagt.“

     Es war wirklich beispiellos, wie Snape es sogar in seiner Abwesenheit vollbrachte, ihr jegliche Form der Unterhaltung zu verwehren. Oder in diesem speziellen Fall, des Rätsels Lösung auch nur eine Haarbreite näher zu kommen.

     „Ist es eigentlich normal, dass die Funzeln _unangenehme_ , historische Persönlichkeiten in ihren Lehrbüchern zwar erwähnen, aber dann im nächsten Satz zum 1354ten Riesenkrieg umschwenken?“ Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete Luciana auf ihr aufgeschlagenes ‚Geschichte der Zauberei‘-Werk, zu dem Remus nun mit einer ordentlichen Portion Skepsis schielte. Vielleicht sah sein Blick auch ein wenig panisch aus, wahrscheinlich kalkulierte der arme Kerl in diesem Augenblick alle möglichen und unmöglichen Szenarien, welche Bombe sie jetzt wieder platzen lassen würde.

     „Du suchst nach den Ereignissen im ersten Krieg.“

     „Eigentli-„

     „Ich habe schon in meiner Zeit als Lehrer in euren Schulbüchern herumgeblättert und hatte eine Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore, wieso er zulässt, dass ihr kaum etwas über diese Zeit lernt.“

     „Ich mei-„

     „Aber so ungerne ich zustimmen musste, unsere Gesellschaft ist noch nicht bereit für einen offenen Dialog.“

     „Du hörst dich an wie ein Politiker, das ist gruselig“, kommentierte Luciana, auch, wenn sie etwas ganz anderes hatte sagen wollen.

     „Das waren Dumbledores Worte.“

     „Ich sag doch ‚Politiker‘“, murmelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart, doch außer einem etwas ermahnend ausfallenden Blick erwiderte Remus nichts. Also, Versuch Nummer Zw-

     „So gerne ich mich mit dir über Lehrinhalte und Zauberergesellschaft unterhalten würde, der Kamin zum Sangues schließt“, er sah auf seine Armbanduhr, „in drei Minuten. Willst du wirklich _so_ gehen?“

     Luciana braucht ein paar Sekunden, um die Information mit dem Kamin zu verarbeiten und diese in Verbindung mit der Party im Bunker zu bringen. Die sie, bei all der Ablenkung, zwischenzeitlich völlig vergessen hatte. Dazu musste sie noch ‚willst du _so_ gehen‘ in Zusammenhang mit ihrem Erscheinungsbild stellen, dann, endlich –

    „Oh, verdammt!“

     Drei Minuten reichten nicht aus, um ihr komplettes Outfit zu wechseln. Eine Lavender Brown oder Padma Patil, ja, wahrscheinlich sogar ein Draco Malfoy hätten es mit zwei, wenn es hochkam drei Schlenkern ihres Zauberstabs bewerkstelligt, wie aus Ei gepellt vor den Sims des Kamins zu treten, selbst wenn sie vorher nach einem mehrstündigen Examensmarathon aus dem Bett gepurzelt wären. Aber Luciana war eine Niete in Verwandlungszaubern. Oder war es Zauberkunst, die Kleidung und Frisur beliebig veränderte? Da, selbst das konnte sie nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen und das nach zwei vollständigen Schuljahren bei den Zauberfunzeln … grummelnd und in einer sehr legeren Jeans-T-Shirt-Kombination trat sie in die grünen Flammen hinein, die Remus vor ein paar Sekunden mit einer Handvoll Flohpulver im Kamin des verwaisten Besprechungsraums hatte erscheinen lassen.

     Der Sog und die umherschnellenden, fremden Kamin- und Wohnzimmer wichen in Sekundenschnelle einem dröhnenden Bass, den sie zuallererst unter ihren Schuhsohlen zu spüren bekam, bevor er wirklich ihr Gehör erreicht hatte. Luciana trat mit einem ausladenden Schritt auf den Gang hinaus und stellte einen Moment später fest, dass sie (bedauerlicherweise) einen Kamin auf der oberen Ebene erwischt hatte. Ein kurzer Blick über die Brüstung bescherte ihr eine gute Sicht auf die wabernde Masse aus Menschen (strenggenommen Vampire und Werwölfe), die etliche Meter unter ihr schon längst mit der Party begonnen hatten. Wabernde Masse, weil bei den aufflackernden Stroboskopeffekten und sonst herrschender Dunkelheit einem die Augen leicht einen Streich spielen konnten – zudem hatte sie viel zu lange keine Diskothek mehr von innen gesehen, dementsprechend lange brauchte sie, um sich an den Geräuschpegel und die Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen. Offenbar zu lange, denn Remus schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Oder, die weitaus logischere Erklärung: er hatte einen anderen Kamin erwischt, möglicherweise auf der anderen Seite der Halle; vielleicht war der Glückspilz aber auch gleich im Zentrum des Geschehens gelandet und ihm war ein ellenlanger Abstieg zur Tanzfläche erspart geblieben.

     Für einen kurzen Augenblick spielte Luciana mit dem Gedanken, mit dem Fahrstuhl auf den Gang der Privaträumlichkeiten zu kommen, ergo, sich in ihrem Zimmer verkriechen und den Rechner anwerfen – oder vielleicht doch eine Runde im Pool schwimmen? Miss Dominant trat diesen endsspießigen Gedanken in die Abgründe ihres Hirns, wo er entsprungen sein musste und auch die Idee jetzt lieber die Bibliothek aufzusuchen, um endlich an brauchbare Informationen über den zweitgefürchtetsten Schwarzmagier der Neuzeit zu kommen verschwand, sobald sie, in der Ferne, die langgezogene Bar erspähen konnte. Natürlich, wieso zum Fußvolk hinabsteigen und sich dort unten einen Platz pilsigem Nass erkämpfen, wenn sie hier oben bei der Elite wirklich kostspielige Spirituosen bekommen konnte? Und wenn eine Chance bestehen sollte, ‚zufällig‘ Smythe über den Weg zu laufen, dann sicherlich nicht inmitten der Menge aus tausenden von Menschen. Ob Gabriel ihm überhaupt an diesem Abend Ausgang gewährt hatte?

     Zielstrebig ging Luciana los, den Steg entlang, grüßte auf dem Weg hie und da ein paar bekannte Gesichter, die ihren Weg kreuzten oder als Nachzügler aus den Kaminen traten (sollten diese nicht mittlerweile geschlossen sein?). Auf der Hälfte der Strecke begann sie abermals ihr pures Unglück zu verfluchen, an solch einer ungünstigen Stelle im Sangues ausgespuckt worden zu sein, was sich allerdings schnell gab, nachdem sie die vollbesetzte Lounge passiert und auf einem Barstuhl an der Theke Platz genommen hatte. Ah, endlich wieder Zuhause.

     „Lang nich geseh’n“, nuschelte ihr Manfred in seiner unnachahmlichen Ruhrpottschnauze entgegen und schob ihr sogleich ein frischgezapftes Glas Hopfen über den Tresen. An dieser Stelle der oberen Plattform drang die Musik von unten nicht mehr ganz so dröhnend zu ihnen heran, anderenfalls hätte sie wohl kaum ein Wort verstehen können. Eine absichtliche Bauweise, wie Luciana es von ein paar Mitgliedern aufgeschnappt hatte, die Gabriel beim Ausbau des Bunkers hatte miteinfließen lassen. Nun, die Herrschaften, welche überhaupt Zutritt zu diesem Bereich hatten, legten anscheinend viel Wert auf eine ‚angenehme‘ Atmosphäre und waren bei weitem nicht so ungezügelt und bewegungsversessen, wie ihre, meist wesentlich jüngeren Artgenossen.

     „Ist Gabriel schon aufgetaucht?“, überging sie den Kommentar des Wirts und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass dieser einen auffällig dunklen, nass-schimmernden Fleck in seinem angegrauten Schnauzbart trug. „Du hast da übrigens nen halben Liter B-positiv hängen.“

     Ein Fingerdeut genügte, da wischte sich Manfred besagtes Hauptnahrungsmittel mit dem Poliertuch über seiner Schulter ab – mehr schlecht als recht, allerdings konnte sie ihm schlecht den Tipp geben, den nächsten Spiegel aufzusuchen.

     „Merkst dir noch immer das Leibgesöff von uns, mh?“, gluckste er lachend zurück. „Bist nen gutes Mädel.“ Wenigstens verkniff er es sich, ihr anerkennend auf den Kopf zu tätscheln, wie er es getan hatte, als sie noch nicht über die Kante seines Tresens schauen konnte. Wie üblich, wenn jemand ein lobendes Wort an sie verlor, überkam sie das dringende Bedürfnis, schleunigst das Thema zu wechseln und gerade, als sie sich umschaute – „Er sitzt dahint’n inner Ecke“, beantwortete Manfred endlich ihre Frage und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zur Lounge, an der sie gerade schnurstracks vorbeigelaufen war. Das schummrige Licht, welches hier wohl für Bar-Flair sorgen sollte, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, irgendwen von ihrem Sitz aus gut erkennen zu können. Allerdings hatte niemand der Gäste hier einen solch auffällig langen, schwarzen Pferdeschwanz wie ihr Pate. Luciana konnte ihn aus seinem Seitenprofil sehen, doch, was noch viel wichtiger erschien, er war in Begleitung seines Erzeugers. Dazu noch Gordon, Johnny und ein paar andere Männer aus dem Vorstand. Die Gruppe war ganz offensichtlich in eines ihrer ‚dringenden‘ Geschäftsgespräche vertieft. Es war ihr schleierhaft, was Smythe bei solch einer internen Besprechung zu suchen hatte, aber vielleicht irrte sie sich auch und die Herren diskutierten soeben das äußerst wankelmütige Sommerwetter? Wohl kaum und unglaublich belanglos, immerhin hatte sich mit diesem Anblick all ihre Hoffnung zerschlagen, irgendeiner der Personen, die sich ihr ‚Pate‘ schimpften, in ein unauffälliges Vieraugengespräch zu verwickeln.

     Seufzend wandte sich Luciana wieder ihrem Getränk zu und nahm zwei ordentliche Schlucke, bevor sie in ihre Gesäßtasche griff und eine ziemlich zerbeult ausschauende Zigarettenschachtel hervorzog.

     „Sie sitz’n noch nich lang dort, könnt ne Weile dauern“, sprach Manfred genau das aus, worüber sie eben noch innerlich gefachsimpelt hatte und hielt ihr ein entzündetes Feuerzeug vor die Nase.

     Es sollte noch zwei weitere Bier und fünf Zigarettenlängen andauern, bis sie ihre Wartestellung aufgab und ihr Vorhaben ins Nichts verpuffte, an diesem Abend noch an brauchbare Informationen zu kommen. Dieser Gedankenblitz überschnitt sich auch gleich mit dem, dass ihr ursprünglicher Plan eigentlich der gewesen war, sich bei dieser ‚Es-ist-alles-shiny-und-niemand-spaziert-hier-ohne-Einladung-rein-und-wieder-raus‘-Party zu amüsieren. Wie in den guten alten Zeiten, bevor man sie genötigt hatte kleine Wirbeltiere mit einem Zauberstabschlenker ins Nirgendwo zu befördern oder ihr Liebesleben noch aus anständig wechselnden Partnern bestanden hatte. Und da, gleich in diesem Gedankengang: ‚Liebes‘- anstatt ‚Sexleben‘, wann war sie bitteschön derart umgepolt worden? Bevor Manfred sich noch dazu genötigt fühlte, ein klassisches ‚War’s ein harter Tag‘-Gespräch mit einem abgehalfterten Kunden (in diesem Fall: sie selbst) führen zu müssen, leerte Luciana ihr Glas in einem Zug, drückte ihre Zigarette in einem der halben Dutzend Marmoraschenbechern auf dem hochglanzpoliertem Wurzelholztresen aus und sprang von ihrem Hocker.

     Sich ins Getümmel zu werfen und ein paar grünohrige Vampir- oder Werwolfjungspunde ihre Getränke zahlen zu lassen wäre jetzt die beste Devise, wofür hatte sie sich sonst die Mühe gemacht, ihren Hintern hierher zu bewegen? Luciana warf im Vorbeigehen einen letzten, nachdenklichen Blick auf die Runde aus Vormündern und Drahtziehern, die womöglich mit genau jenen Informationen um sich warfen, auf die sie mehr als scharf war. Nicht so scharf wie aufs Feiern, das redete sie sich zumindest in den knapp drei Minuten ein, die der Fahrstuhl brauchte, bis er auf ihrer Ebene angelangt war. Zwei ihr völlig unbekannte Männer und eine Frau stiegen aus und steuerten die Richtung an, aus der sie eben gekommen war und riefen Luciana mit ihren abschätzenden Blicken wieder ins Gedächtnis, wie ungeeignet ihr Outfit für diesen Anlass war. In der Kabine erlosch jeder noch so hallende Ton der dröhnenden Industrialklänge, sobald die Schiebetüren fest verschlossen waren. Wieder unterdrückte sie dem Impuls, ihr Vorhaben über den Haufen zu werfen und der Bibliothek einen Besuch abzustatten und auch das dreiste Ablenkungsmanöver der kleinen Spielverderberin in ihrem Innern, jetzt doch lieber einen Umweg über ihr Zimmer zu nehmen, um sich in einen ‚passenderen Fummel zu werfen‘ widerstand sie – ein großer Teil von ihr würde garantiert dafür sorgen, dass sie überall in dieser riesenhaften, unterirdischen Anlage landen würde, nur nicht bei der feiernden Menge.

     Tatsächlich hatte sie es, keine halbe Minute später, vollbracht. Man brauchte nicht einmal zwei ganze Schritte aus dem Aufzug machen und schon war nicht mehr an Flucht zu denken – der Strom riss sie einfach mit, von dem aktuellen Musiktitel hatte sie während ihrer Fahrt nicht einmal die Hälfte verpasst und trotz ihres weniger aufgemöbelten Erscheinungsbildes hatte sie binnen weniger Minuten ein Glas Rum-Cola in der Hand. Auch dieses Glas leerte sie in ein paar schnellen Zügen (ohne Schnabeltasse würde es ohnehin bloß eine Sauerei auf der Tanzfläche geben) und kaum, dass sie sich versah, war sie inmitten des Getümmels. Faszinierend, wie eine Umgebung ausgelassener Leute um einen herum jede noch so dringend erscheinende Grübelei im Keim ersticken konnte. Die meisten Gesichter, welche sie auf ihrer kurzen Strecke erkennen konnte, waren ihr vollkommen unbekannt, doch selbst bei diesen unübersichtlichen, ‚kuscheligen‘ Verhältnissen kam nicht eine Sekunde das Gefühl von Platzangst in ihr hoch. Es war schwierig in Worte zu fassen, aber auf einmal schienen all die Erlebnisse der letzten beiden Jahre wie weggeblasen – ein Grinsen stellte sich auf Lucianas Gesicht ein, so vogelfrei hatte sie sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht gefühlt. Und das schien sie nicht _nur_ dem Alkohol zu verdanken zu haben.

     Ihre Beine stellten ganz automatisch den wohlbekannten Tanzmodus ein, der Rest ihres Körpers folgte prompt und bei all dem Gedränge hier war es kaum verwunderlich, dass es keine zwei Songs dauern sollte, bis der erste fremde Körper sich an ihren Bewegungsrhythmus angepasst hatte. Frontal und Gabriel hätte wohl eine präzise Ausdrucksweise wie ‚primitive Form eines Begattungsrituals‘ für die Umschreibung der Vorgänge genutzt, in denen sie sich nun wiederfand, aber unerwünscht? Nein. Der Herr, dessen Unterleib sich in bassangeglichenen Intervallen ihrem entgegenschob machte einen leckeren Eindruck. Nicht, dass sie in diesen Lichtverhältnissen viel davon erkennen konnte, aber ein muskulöser Bizeps und _dieser_ Hüftschwung konnten nicht von schlechten Eltern sein. Das Musikstück kam zum Ende, glitt nahtlos  in den nächsten Titel über, der einen ähnlich schnellen Beat hatte. Der unverkennbare Geruch von Alkohol, einer Endorphin geladenen Masse und Tabak aller Art vermischte sich mit der körpereigenen Note des Unbekannten, dem sie soeben beide Arme um die Hüfte geschlungen hatte. Die Wärme, welche er ausstrahlte, gab ihr unbewusst das kleine Detail bekannt, dass sie an einen Werwolf geraten sein musste, Mitte oder höchstens Ende zwanzig, wenn sie dem nahezu faltenlosen, glatten Gesicht Glauben schenken mochte, dazu hatte er ein sehr ansprechendes Lächeln – trotz all dieser Umstände, der ausgelassenen Stimmung und dem Bier-Rumgemisch, welches sich unaufhaltsam bemerkbar machte, stimmte etwas nicht.

     Luciana schob dieses mulmige, undefinierbare Gefühl beiseite und tanzte weiter, bis ihr die ersten Schweißperlen den Nacken hinunterglitten. Der durchdringende Blick von Remus traf sie unvorbereitet und während einer schnellen Kopfdrehung – sie musste abermals über ihre Schulter blicken, zwischen mehreren, tanzenden Personen, bis sie ihn an der Bar gelehnt ausmachen konnte. Seltsam, hatte sie sich also gar nicht so weit von dem Aufzug entfernt? Es hatte sich angefühlt, als sei sie immer weiter in die Halle hineingezogen worden, aber in Wirklichkeit waren es nur ein paar Meter gewesen? Oder sie befanden sich an der zweiten Bar, an der gegenüberliegenden Seite und – der Mann vor ihr umfasste ihr Hüfte eine Spur fester, wohl, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn zu lenken. Er bekam, was er augenscheinlich wollte, doch dieser scharfe, geradezu vorwurfsvolle Blick von Remus war einfach zu- _Severus_.

Dieser Name in ihrem Kopf übertönte sogar den Sprechgesang aus den Lautsprechern, im nächsten Moment begannen ihre Bewegungen ins Straucheln zu geraten. Der kleine Trip in die Vergangenheit, bestehend aus Wochenende um Wochenende voller durchzechter Nächte und ein sehr argloses, unbekümmertes Dasein hatten sie völlig vergessen lassen, was sie für ein Versprechen gegeben hatte. Auch der Unbekannte hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben, seinen wohlgeformten Körper zum Rhythmus der Musik zu bewegen, stattdessen sah er nun fragend, mit ein wenig Sorge im Gesicht, auf sie hinunter.

     Versprechen ja, allerdings ging es in diesem, strenggenommen, doch bloß um eindeutig geschlechtsverkehrs-bezogene Arrangements? Sie hatte sich an die Abmachung gehalten und sicherlich nicht vor, mit dem Typen ins Bett zu gehen, also war alles im grünen Bereich. Punkt. Fragezeichen? Wenn alles im Rahmen ihrer Vereinbarung war, wieso beschlich Luciana dann das ungute Gefühl, dass Snape dies total und vollkommen anders sehen würde, sollte er hier und jetzt Zeuge dieser ‚primitiven Form eines Begattungsrituals‘ sein? Sicherlich hätte eine Luciana vor zwei Jahren keine Sekunde mit dieser lächerlichen Definitionsdebatte verschwendet und hätte weitergetanzt, wenn es ihr sterblicher Körper zugelassen hätte, bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. In dieser, aus einigen Blickwinkeln sicherlich sehr kurzen Zeitspanne, von Augenkontakt mit Remus bis hierher, hatte sich einiges in ihrem Inneren getan – zum Bespiel dieser fiese, miese, finstere Klumpen in ihrer Magengegend, der sich nun in Form eines mächtig schlechten Gewissens ausbr –

     Moment. Seit wann gab es im Sangues blaues Licht?

     Luciana reckte ihren Hals, die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Sie ignorierte jegliche Versuche des Kerls, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wiederzuerlangen und bewegte sich dann mit einer eindeutigen Handgeste weg, weiter in die Menge hinein. Hatten ihre Augen ihr einen Streich gespielt? Da, dort hinten, wieder dieses blaue Schimmern. Es gab kein blaues Licht, in der gesamten Diskothek nicht. Gabriel war der festen Überzeugung, dieser Farbton würde seinen Teint in eine Stadium-drei-Wasserleiche verwandeln, was auch immer das bedeuten mochte, demnach waren nur grün, weiß und ro-

     Sie kannte dieses Licht. Ein sekundenlanges Déjà-vu ließ sie auf der Stelle festfrieren, ihr gesamter Körper war augenblicklich von einer Gänsehaut überzogen –

     Über den Köpfen, zwischen der wabernden Masse, blau und es wurde deutlicher. War das ein Schrei? Das Gefühl, diese Situation schon einmal erlebt zu haben, verblasste, so schnell, wie es gekommen war, dafür kam die Erkenntnis an die Oberfläche, wo sie dieses ganz spezielle Licht schon einmal gesehen hatte. Um diesen Gedanken ganz auszuformulieren, blieb nicht genug Zeit. Denn offenbar hatte sie tatsächlich einen Schrei gehört, zwischen der ohrenbetäubenden Lautstärke der riesenhaften Boxen rings um sie herum und allein diese Tatsache ließ alle Alarmglocken bei ihr aufhellen. Ein zweiter Schrei durchbrach die Musikklänge, dann traf der erste Ellbogenhieb auf ihre Schläfe, gleich, nachdem sie erkennen konnte, wie das Blau in der Ferne zu pulsieren begonnen hatte. Glücklicherweise war Luciana mit einem Dickschädel ausgestattet, der Alkohol betäubte zudem ihre Schmerzrezeptoren, der Adrenalineinschuss tat sein Übriges – kurz darauf war es nicht mehr nötig die Ohren zu spitzen, um die panischen Laute herausfiltern zu können. Sie wurden mehr, sie wurden lauter, bis sie selbst die bodenerschütternden Bässe zu übertönen schienen. Und sie kamen näher. Von dem Schlag ins Wanken gebracht, brauchte Luciana den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um sich wieder vollständig aufzurichten. Der blaue Schimmer war nun undeutlicher, blasser geworden, dafür schossen Gliedmaßen aus der Menge hervor, in seltsamen Winkeln, Arme, Beine? Zwischen dem weißen, grellen Aufblitzen der Stroboskoplichter formte sich vor ihren Augen ein Bild von Chaos. Und dann, keine zehn Sekunden nachdem sie das blaue Licht bemerkt hatte, bewegte sich die Masse – genau in ihre Richtung.


End file.
